Un año inolvidable
by Chestnut Soul
Summary: Todos creen que el último año en Hogwarts será inolvidable y que tendrán muchas aventuras, pero ¿En que consistirán?. Nuevos sentimientos, las relaciones humanas se vuelven algo turbulentas ¿que llegará a pasar?. Pasen y verán, un fic totalmente LJ.
1. Chapter 1

****

***Desclaimer:** Nada es mío.

**Bueno aquí les traigo otra historia bien linda sacada recientemente de mi cabecita XD. Solo espero que no se me hallan quemado todas las neuronas por tanto pensar jejeje.**

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**Un año Inolvidable**

Una linda muchacha pelirroja con unos increíbles ojos verdes esmeralda miraba por la ventana de su habitación a las hermosas estrellas que habitaban en ese momento en el cielo, la chica se veía un tanto triste, pero no sabía por que, solía ver las estrellas desde la ventana de su habitación todas las noches, y de pronto un suspiro.

- ¡Lily, la cena está servida! – gritó la señora Evans, la madre de Lily

- ¡Ya voy! – le contestó esta sin ganas, se levantó casi mecánicamente, no tenía ganas de nada, tan solo, quería dormir.

'_¿Qué es lo que me está pasando?',_ se preguntaba una y otra vez, no se entendía, tal vez podría ser porque sería la última vez que volvería al maravilloso castillo de Hogwarts, donde conoció a sus mejores amigas, amigos y a su… ¿amor verdadero?, rápidamente se sacudió la cabeza, no era posible que pensara en… James Potter, el no, cualquiera menos el.

Lily estaba en la mesa del comedor de su casa cenando muy tranquilamente, tal vez demasiado tranquilo para su parecer, nadie hablaba, ni si quiera su hermana la había insultado, eso era algo que no todos los días sucedía, el silencio tan bien se podría haber formado por que la única que conversaba era Lily, pero en esta ocasión no era así ya que su mente estaba en otro mundo. Así que su madre no aguantó más el silencio y habló.

- Lily, cariño, ya tienes todo listo para mañana – le preguntó su madre mirándola con mucha ternura.

- ¿Ya te vas fenómeno? – le preguntó su hermana con una sonrisa muy fingida.

- Si madre, ya esta todo listo para regresar a Hogwarts – dijo Lily sin hacerle caso a su hermana.

- Cariño, te vez algo decaída, ¿Te pasa algo? – entonces su madre se acercó hasta ella para tocarle la frente para saber si tenía algo de fiebre.

- No pasa nada madre – dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa – Debe ser por que estoy algo cansada.

- Esta bien, entonces ándate enseguida y vete a acostar. - Dijo su madre – Mañana te sentirás mejor.

Ante lo que dijo su madre se fue rápidamente hacia su habitación con el único pensamiento _'Espero que este año sea inolvidable'._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una joven con un cabello negro bien largo y unos hermosos ojos azules, se disponía en escribir en su hermoso diario sus pensamientos más profundos y lo que esperaba del nuevo y último año escolar en su segundo hogar llamado Hogwarts.

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy te escribo como cada noche, pero esta vez es diferente, estoy un poco triste, ya sé que normalmente te digo que estoy feliz y que siempre me río, pero es que mañana comienzo mi último año en Hogwarts y me da mucha pena esto, ya me volveré mayor de edad y bueno también me tocará el momento de irme de casa ya que cuando estábamos en 1er grado Lily y Anne hicimos una promesa en que al terminar Hogwarts nos iríamos a vivir juntas, se que suena divertido, pero al ser hija única se me hace un tanto difícil después de tantos años separarme de mis padres._

_Y bueno eso por hoy, nada más que decirte, solo tengo la loca idea de que será un año inolvidable._

_Te aprecia mucho Sophie Landon._

Después de escribir en su diario, lo guarda en su baúl y se acuesta pensando que mañana en adelante su vida daría un pequeño giro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En una linda casa de la comunidad mágica se encontraba Annelisse Eastwood, una linda chica con el cabello a media espalda de un color miel y unos ojos café oscuro, estaba bailando una canción muy movida, ella lo hacia cada noche para relajarse un poco y así dormir placidamente. La chica se movía de un lado a otro, saltaba y corría por toda su habitación. Le encantaba bailar… y lo hacía desde pequeña, subió más el volumen de su radio hasta que escuchó unos gritos que procedian desde abajo.

- ¡Annelisse Eastwood, baja ya el volumen de esa radio, estoy tratando de hacer dormir a tu hermano! – dijo la madre de Anne muy molesta por el ruido que estaba causando.

- ¡Esta bien mamá! – gritó ella para que su madre se diera cuenta que ya había escuchado y no siguiera gritando – Todo por que ese enano está en crecimiento – se dijo a sí misma.

Fue cuando tuvo que apagar la radio e ir a dormir a su cama para poder esperar a sí el no tan esperado último año como ella creía cuando era pequeña.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dos muchachos estaban sentados en un sillón pensando sobre… _la vida_, era algo que no se hacía muy seguidamente, pero pensar en el último año de colegio, te hace preguntar _¿Qué harás después?_, esa corta pregunta puede llevarte minutos o hasta horas en encontrarle repuesta, pero es que es complicado. Muchos ya saben que harán después de Hogwarts y otros… solo el tiempo lo dirá.

- Canuto, ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó James Potter el galán perfecto. Cabello negro azabache muy bien cuidado y unos ojos color almendra que te derretían a cualquiera, menos a la hermosa pelirroja de que el estaba locamente enamorado.

- No lo se Cornamenta – le dijo el mejor amigo de James. Sirius Black, el mujeriego más mujeriego de Hogwarts, tenía a casi todas las muchachas comiendo bajo la palma de su mano, claro y como no caer en las redes del hombre más guapo, tenía un cabello negro azulado con unos preciosos ojos grises que brillaban en cualquier circunstancia.

- No importa – le respondió su amigo, casi hermano.- Puedes creer que este es nuestro último año en Hogwarts.

- Que profundo Cornamenta – dijo entre risas

- Lo que pasa, es que este mi último año y aun no consigo que la pelirroja este conmigo – dijo con un suspiro.

- Que, ¿Ya te rindes?, ¿No tienes ningún otro plan? – dijo Sirius abriendo como platos los ojos por la impresión ya que nunca en la vida se hubiera imaginado a James Potter derrotado.

- Quien dijo eso, Que crees que he estado haciendo en todo el verano –

- Obvio, pensar en como conquistar a la linda pelirroja – dijeron al unísono para después largarse a reír.

- ¡James, Sirius, ya es hora de acostarse, mañana será un largo día! – grito la madre de James

- ¡Esta bien madre! – Le dijo obedientemente James – Canuto acostémonos antes de que venga con la varita en la mano – y ambos se empezaron a reír.

.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Remus Lupin un chico verdaderamente muy tierno y comprensivo estaba acostado en su cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, cosa que era imposible si seguía pensando en su último año en Hogwarts, pensaba y pensaba, solo tenía que relajarse.

'_Tranquilo Remus, es tan solo un nuevo año escolar no es nada diferente, tan solo rendiré unos exámenes que dirán casi todo mi futuro y bueno eso no es tema para ponerse nervioso'._

Lentamente solo empezó a relajarse y caer bajo los brazos de Morfeo.

Remus Lupin o mejor conocido entre los Merodeadores como Lunático, tenía un gran secreto que solo sus amigos y Dumbledore conocían, el era algo especial, pero nada más, el se encontraba un monstruo por lo que era, por eso era que le daba mucho miedo conocer gente nueva ya que si se enteraban de su pequeño problema peludo se alejarían de el.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un chico un poco rellenito y bajito estaba sentado en su cama tratando de leer un libro, pero no podía ya que había un gran ruido y no se podía concentrar. Peter Pettigrew era verdaderamente un chico raro y bueno durante el último año ha estado un poco raro, cosa que notaban sus amigos, pero preferían reservárselo.

Sin poder continuar leyendo gracias al ruido decidió tratar de dormir que al igual que con el libro no podría hasta que todo se calme allá afuera.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

****

**Y ese fue el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado XD.**

**Si fueran tan amables de dejarme un review para saber si les gusta o que, y bueno espero que tengan una linda navidad.**


	2. Alumno nuevo

**Desclaimer: Nada es mío**

**Bueno aquí viene el segundo capítulo y espero que les guste.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Capítulo 2:** Alumno nuevo

- RING, RING – el despertador de Lily empezó a sonar – RING, RING

Se levanto inmediatamente al escuchar ese estruendoso sonido, quería quedarse cinco minutos más en la cama, estaba muy cómoda y no tenía ganas de levantarse hasta que oyó la voz de su madre.

- ¡Lily levántate! – le dijo su madre

- Ya lo hiiiiiiiiceee – dijo abriendo ligeramente la boca para poder bostezar. – Justo cuando iba a conocer la cara del príncipe – dijo para si misma.

Lily quería seguir durmiendo ya que justo se había despertado en la mejor parte del sueño: 'cuando le iba a quitar el antifaz', se quiso olvidar del sueño ya que sino se iba a pasar todo el día tratando de imaginar al famoso príncipe.

Se fue directamente al baño para tomar una ducha refrescante y que además la despertaría un poco ya que andaba con una cara de sueño que ni se la podía. Al salir de la ducho bajó todas sus cosas para que su padre las pusiera en el auto.

Después de bajar las cosas entró a la cocina sintiendo un rico aroma a huevos con tocino.

- Mmm…, que rico huele eso mamá – dijo olfateando su plato.

- Así es, te preparé tu plato favorito: Huevos con tocino – dijo mirándola sonriente – Comete todo para que tengas energía.

- Bueno mami – dijo sonriendo – ¿Petunia bajará a desayunar? – preguntó mientras comía sus huevos.

- No lo sé, ya la he llamado como tres veces, debe estar aun un poco dormida.

- Buenos días mamá – dijo una voz que se acercaba a la cocina, era Petunia, al llegar va donde su madre y le un abrazo con un beso a la mejilla – Hola fenómeno – dijo refiriéndose a su hermana.

- Buenos días Petunia – dijo fríamente.

- Lily apúrate, tu padre ya te está esperando dentro del auto ¿si? – dijo su madre, antes que se desatara otra discusión entre Lily y Petunia.

- Esta bien – dijo mirando significativamente a su madre – Te voy a extrañar mucho mamá.

- Yo también a ti hija – dijo posando un tierno beso en la mejilla de su hija de manera de despido.

- Adiós – dijo con simpleza a su hermana, cosa que ella ni la tomo en cuenta.

Lily tomó un pequeño bolso del sillón y se fue directo al auto donde su padre la esperaba pacientemente con el motor encendido.

- Muy bien papá, podemos irnos – dijo Lily con una amplia sonrisa

- Sus deseos son ordenes princesita. – dijo su padre causando la risa de la chica.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¡Sophie, apúrate! – le gritó su, madre desde abajo.

- ¡Ya bajo! – Le respondió Sophie – Veamos, ¿que me falta? – Y tomo una lista que tenía arriba de su velador.- Los libros, listo. Ropa, Listo… - y así siguió hasta el final de la lista – Mi diario - y lo buscó - ¿Mi diario?, ¿Dónde lo dejé? – Y de repente ve algo muy en el fondo de su baúl donde se veía la punta de su diario - ¡Uf!, aquí esta, pensé que lo había perdido.

Después de revisar que no se le quedaba nada bajó las escaleras donde su madre la esperaba sentada en una silla del comedor.

- Sophie, Adam te está esperando como hace media hora – dijo un poco enfadada su madre.

- Lo siento mami, lo que pasa es que estaba revisando mi lista de cosas, tú sabes, y al propósito, ¿Por qué no me pueden llevar ustedes? – preguntó Sophie un tanto extrañada ya que era su último año y esperaba que ellos la vallan a despedir.

- Lo que pasa que tu padre tiene hora al médico y se olvidó que hoy te vas a Hogwarts, y bueno tu sabes que yo no manejo, así que le pedí a tu primo y el accedió.

- Está bien, adiós mami, te voy a extrañar mucho – dijo tratando de no botar ninguna lágrima para que su madre no se preocupe.

- Adiós corazón, nos vemos ¿si? – y Sophie asiente con la cabeza, se dieron un fuerte abrazo y se fue al auto donde su primo la esperaba sentado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

Anne ya estaba lista esperando a sus padres y a su hermano pequeño, que entraría a su primer año y este estaba muy nervioso, preguntaba cada tontera que se le ocurría.

- ¡¡ahhhh, Justin, ya te dije que el sombrero seleccionador no muerde – le dijo como por quinta vez Anne. – Aunque me contaron que una vez a se comió a un muchacho, en frente de todo el colegio.

- ¡Anne! – le retó su padre

- Lo siento – dijo bajando la cabeza

Toda su familia se subió al auto para comenzar su viaje con destino a la estación King Cross y dejando a su hermano un tanto traumedo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Sirius – gritó James desde abajo – ¡Apúrate hombre!

- Ya, aquí estoy – dijo bajando las escaleras con una esplendida sonrisa.

- ¿Y esa sonrisa? – preguntó James con curiosidad

- Nada

- Si tú lo dices – dijo James rodando los ojos, pero sabiendo que su amigo escondía algo. – Canuto, ya nos tenemos que ir así que súbete rápido al auto.

Y así de rápido fue que se fueron de su casa hasta su destino que sería la estación King Cross.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Remus ya estaba en el auto con sus padres yendo a directo a la estación para tomar el expreso de Hogwarts.

- Remus hijo, Te veo un poco preocupado, ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó su madre girando para ver la cara de su hijo.

- Nada, solo pensaba – dijo mirando a su madre con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, si tu lo dices, pero recuerda siempre que yo te apoyaré en todo lo que necesites.

- Si madre.

Y así siguió el viaje hasta King Cross, fue muy tranquilo, pero también muy silencioso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Peter estaba aun durmiendo placidamente en su cama, su madre ya lo había llamado como veinte veces, pero este no despertaba, por eso era que los últimos tres años siempre llegaba atrasado a la estación.

- Peter, levántate ahora si no quieres despertar mal. – Le amenazó su madre

- ¿Ah?, si, si, ya me desperté – y luego gruño para sus adentros por haberlo despertado de su hermoso sueño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Anne ya había llegado y se estaba despidiendo de sus padres, cuando de pronto ve una cabellera pelirroja pasando muy cerca de donde ella estaba.

- ¡Lily! – gritó Anne, rápidamente Lily se da vuelta ya que había escuchado su nombre y se encuentra con una sonriente Anne

- ¡Anne! – gritó al igual que su amiga y corrió rápidamente donde estaba ella para luego darse un gran abrazo en forma de saludo. – ¿Como has estado amiga? – preguntó Lily a Anne para luego mirar a un niño muy parecido a ella que se estaba agarrando de su mano. - ¿Justin? – Y el niño asiente con la cabeza – Estás enorme – le dijo al niño dándole un tierno abrazo.

- Enormemente pesado – le comentó Anne a Lily, y esta ríe por lo bajo. – Este es su primer año en Hogwarts. – Lily solo sonríe.

- Vamos a buscar compartimiento antes de que quedemos sentadas en el suelo. – dijo Anne divertida.

- Si, tienes razón – dijo Lily riendo.

- Justin, suéltame, no creas que estarás con nosotras en todo el viaje – agregó rápidamente al ver la cara del muchacho - Además necesitas conocer gente nueva.

- ¿Pero si no le caigo bien a nadie? – preguntó el niño un tanto asustado.

- Entonces nosotras seremos tus amigas – No continuó al ver la mirada acecina que le había mandado su amiga, pero por lo menos le sacó una sonrisa y se fue con sus cosas al vagón.

- ¿Dónde estará Sophie? – Preguntó Lily, pero la respuesta llegó antes de lo que pensaban, ya que vieron una larga cabellera color negro subiendo al vagón.

- ¡Sophie! – gritaron Lily y Anne al mismo tiempo y la chica se da vuelta inmediatamente.

- ¡Chicas! – volvió a gritar esta.

Las tres se dieron un gran abrazo ya que ninguna se había visto en las vacaciones. Estaban buscando un compartimiento libre, pero no encontraban y eso que habían llegado temprano.

- No lo puedo creer – se quejó Anne – Aunque lleguemos temprano no encontramos nada y además ya me cansé… - Pero antes de que siguiera quejándose un compartimiento vacío estaba siendo iluminado con la típica luz del cielo cuando encuentras algo milagroso. - ¡Oh! Gracias Merlín – dijo casi poniéndose de rodillas, mientras sus amigas se mataban de la risa por el show que estaba haciendo Anne por un compartimiento.

Y luego de ese comportamiento raro de su amiga fueron caminando hacia el milagroso compartimiento cuando se encuentran con algo o mejor dicho con alguien.

- Disculpen, ¿lo iban a utilizar? – preguntó muy amablemente el chico.

- Si, así que vete si no quieres problemas – le dijo Anne con un tono muy severo y de advertencia.

- ¡Annelisse! – le retaron sus amigas

- Oh, bueno disculpen – dijo el chico y se alejó de ellas.

- No debiste ser tan grosera con el – la retó Lily cuando el chico ya se había alejado.

- Si, además hay suficiente espacio como para que el entrara, caben como seis acá adentro – agregó Sophie

- Discúlpenme, pero me pongo odiosa cuando me enojo – dijo cabizbaja

Muy cerca de ellas, tal vez demasiado cerca estaban solo tres Merodeadores ya que Peter aun no llegaba por la causa de que se había quedado dormido.

- Cornamenta te estoy hablando – le dijo Sirius

- Creo que ha visto algo – le dijo Remus a Sirius mostrándole a donde se dirigía la mirada de James.

- Me imaginaba – dijo Sirius suspirando. – James, ¿Quisieras ir a ver a tu linda pelirroja? – le preguntó Sirius a James captando inmediatamente la atención de este al mencionar a la pelirroja.

- Eso no se pregunta Canuto – le dijo James a Sirius con una gran sonrisa.

- Se meterán en grandes problemas si se acercan a ellas – les advirtió Remus. – ¿Acaso no se acuerdan que el año pasado las chicas no los podían ver ni en pintura? – les recordó Remus

- Lunático, lo tenemos todo controlado – le dijo Sirius a Remus. – Este año será más diferente, ya los verás. – causando que Remus rodara los ojos.

Entonces fue cuando ambos Merodeadores dejaron a Remus para ir a acompañar a las chicas.

- Esto no se pondrá nada bien – se dijo a sí mismo – Será mejor que valla por si se pone feo.

- ¡Chicas! – gritó Sirius abriendo la puerta del compartimiento.

- Black – gruño Anne - ¿Qué rayos hacen aquí?

- ¡¿Qué, no podíamos venir a verlas – dijo James poniendo cara de niño pequeño.

- Potter, sal de aquí si no quieres que te saque yo – le advirtió Lily.

- No seas tan malhumorada pelirroja – le dijo Sirius

- Chicas, ¿Me puedo sentar con ustedes? – preguntó amablemente Remus. – Es que no hay ningún compartimiento vacío.

- Claro Remus, hay suficiente espacio – le dijo Sophie mientras se sonrojaba ya que el licántropo se sentó junto a ella.

- Y nosotros ¡¿Qué?! – dijo Sirius

- Pues no se, ahí se la ven – dijo Anne cerrando la puerta de su compartimiento en sus narices.

- Canuto, ¿Estás seguro que Eastwood, está muerto por ti? – preguntó algo dudoso James por la reacción de la chica.

- Claro, te lo he repetido todo el verano – dijo mientras se frotaba la nariz – simplemente que es un poco tímida.

- ¡¿Tímida?! – Dijo James algo alterado y abriendo los ojos como platos – Con el carácter que tiene podría espantar a un colacuerno Húngaro.

Dentro del compartimiento…

- Chicas no sean tan malas, no hay ningún compartimiento vacío – volvió a repetir Remus como por tercera vez.

- Si, acaso quieren que se queden sentados allá afuera – dijo Sophie mientras que Lily y Anne se mandaban miradas con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa.

- Supongo que eso es lo que quieren – le comentó Sophie a Remus mientras miraba a sus amigas. – Bueno, a ver, ellos van a entrar quieran o no, ¿escucharon? – Dijo Sophie mientras sus amigas asentían con la cabeza un tanto asustadas por la reacción de su amiga.

- Chicos pueden pasar – Les dijo Sophie.

- Gracias – dijeron al unísono.

Cuando entraron, Lily y Anne los miraron de una forma muy rara, tal vez podría ser algo como 'te acercas y te mueres' o tal vez eso mismo mezclada con algo de ternura, no se podría definir muy bien.

Cuando se sentaron se formó un silencio un tanto incomodo cosa que molestaba a todos, pero ninguno se atrevía a hablar, hasta que Remus no pudo más y tuvo que romper el hielo.

- Y… ¿Qué hicieron en el verano? – le preguntó a las tres chicas.

- A mí como casi todos los años, me fui a la casa de mi abuela en Escocia y conocí a un montón de gente y a un chico que no se imaginan lo simpático que era – terminó por decir Anne con una bellísima sonrisa, cosa que descolocó un poco a Sirius.

- Yo en cambio me quedé en casa soportando al cerdo que mi hermana tiene como novio, pero también salí a la playa con mis padres y mis primos, resumiendo, me la pasé muy bien – contó Lily.

- Bueno, yo hice un tour por todo el mundo, ya que mi padre se ha vuelto un poco loco y dice que no quiere perderse nada del mundo antes de morir, aunque a decir verdad fue muy bonito, sobre todo poder conocer Sudamérica.- dijo Sophie. – ¿Y ustedes? – preguntó Sophie refiriéndose a los Merodeadores.

- Pues Sirius y yo estuvimos todas las vacaciones juntos y la pasamos de maravilla – dijo James riéndose un poco al recordar las cosas que hicieron.

- ¿Y tu Remus?- preguntó Lily con interés.

- Pues yo al igual que tu, me quedé en casa, aunque a veces iba a visitar a estos dos – dijo refiriéndose James y Sirius.

Y otra vez se formó un silencio, que para todos seguía siendo algo incómodo, pero fueron salvados por la señora del carrito.

- ¿Quieren algo? – preguntó Lily a todos.

- ¿Me puedes traer unas ranas de chocolate? – dijeron Anne y Sirius al mismo tiempo.

- OK, ¿alguien quiere otra cosa? – y todos negaron con la cabeza – enseguida vuelvo.

- ¿Te puedo acompañar? Preguntó James, Lily lo miró con desconfianza, pero luego accedió.

Cuando salieron del compartimiento la señora del carrito le estaba vendiendo unos dulces a unos niños de primer año, pero también había un muchacho el cual ella lo había en algún lugar, le parecía familiar esa cara, pero… ¿Quién era?

Lily se acercó un poco a el para poderle ver bien a la cara, pero aun así no adivinaba. James solo la seguía le parecía un poco raro lo que estaba haciendo Lily, pero prefería no decirle nada.

- Disculpa, pero… ¿te conozco? – le preguntó Lily al chico.

- Si, yo soy el chico del compartimiento – Lily lo miró algo confundida – El chico que tu amiga casi come vivo – dijo al final con una sonrisa cosa que a James no le agradó mucho.

- ¡Ah!, eres tú – dijo Lily – Disculpa a mi amiga, es que se pone algo odioso cuando se enoja. – James seguía mirando la conversación algo confundido. – Déjame presentarme, mi nombre es Lilian Evans, pero todos me dicen Lily.

- Mucho gusto Lily – le respondió el chico dándole un tierno beso en la mano, cosa que ocasionó que James se enojara con el chico, pero aun así no le dijo nada. – Yo me llamo Christopher Hesshem y vengo de Dumstrang, por eso tal vez no me hallas visto antes. – el chico era rubio con ojos celestes, tenía el cuerpo muy formado, para que se lo imaginen mejor era como Beckham.

- Mmm… Lily – dijo algo tímido James, cosa muy rara en el. – Las ranas de chocolate.

- ¡Oh!, ¡Si!, lo olvidé – dijo dándose un golpe en la frente. – Nos vemos luego Christopher.

- Nos vemos pronto linda – dijo Chris, dándole otro beso, pero esta vez en la comisura de los labios, causando poner a la pelirroja un poco nerviosa y roja como el color de su cabello y a su vez también a James, pero este no estaba rojo de vergüenza si no de ira.

Lily fue a comprar las ranas de chocolate junto a James, pero estaba muy callado a cada rato miraba a la pelirroja de reojo preguntándose quien rayos era ese tipo que se atrevió a tocar a su pelirroja.

El resto del viaje fue normal, de vez en cuando hablaban por un rato, dormían, reían y comían, fue un poco raro al final ya que ni los Merodeadores ni las chicas pelearon en el resto del viaja poniendo muy feliz a todos en especial a Lily, que aparte de eso había conocido a un chico liadísimo, pero prefirió guardárselo para ella y después se lo contaría a sus amigas.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola acá está el segundo capítulo espero que les guste y bueno dejen REVIEWA PORFISS XD.**

**Muchas Gracias a: ****Sunflower07**** y a ****kotte-potter**

**Los quiere mucho Ginny-potter151**** n.n**


	3. Comenzando con la rutina

**Desclaimer: Nada ****es****mío**

**Aquí hay otro nuevo capitulo y espero que les guste :D.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo 3** Comenzando con la rutina.

Todos los alumnos del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería ya estaban dentro del Gran Comedor esperando la selección de los de primero, normalmente a esto no le daban mucha importancia las chicas, pero esta vez era diferente, ya que el hermano menor de Annelisse iba entrar ha Hogwarts. Al parecer Anne estaban más nerviosa que su hermano ya que hasta ahora había roto unas diez servilletas en pedacitos muy pequeños. Sus amigas la miraban entre risa y preocupación.

- Anne, si sigues rompiendo las servilletas no tendrás con que limpiarte – dijo Sophie muy divertida.

- ¡Uh!, es que si Dumbledore no comienza con la selección, seré yo la que lo haga – dijo volviendo a poner sus manos en las servilletas.

- Sophie tiene razón, me llegan a dar pena por la manera en que lo haces – dijo Lily poniendo una cara de tristeza en su rostro.

- Cállense, que ya va a comenzar.

La profesora McGonagall ya había llegado con los de primero, la mayoría tenía una cara de pánico, miraban al Gran Comedor algo atónitos, rápidamente Anne buscó a su hermano con la mirada, ahí estaba mordiéndose las uñas del dedo como siempre, Anne dejo de mirar a su hermano para poner atención a lo que decía la profesora.

- Cuando los llame, deberán ponerse el sombrero y sentarse en el taburete para que los seleccionen. – miró a los chicos cuyos rostros seguían siendo los mismos y luego desenrolló un rollo de pergamino con todos los nombres de los alumnos que entrarían a su primer año.

- Anderson, Dylan

- Ravenclaw – gritó el sombrero rápidamente, provocando aplausos de parte de esa casa

- Allen, Kathlenn

- Slytherin – gritó el sombrero y así siguió hasta que llegó el momento que todos esperaban o por lo menos Anne y sus amigas.

- Eastwood, Justin – el hermano pequeño de Anne se acercó hasta el taburete donde se encontraba el sombrero, se puso muy nervioso y este empezó a hablar. Pero por mientras en la mesa de Gryffindor esperaba una muy ansiosa Anne.

- ¡Eastwood! – Llamó Sirius – ¿Acaso ese es tu hermano?

- Si es el, ¿Por qué preguntas? – le preguntó alzando una ceja.

- Lo que pasa es que se ve de lejos que tiene espíritu Merodeador, y… bueno pensaba en que podía formar parte de nuestro grupo – dijo este con una linda sonrisa estampada en su rostro.

- Ni te atrevas acercarte a el, ¿escuchaste? – pero este hizo el que no la escucho y se dio vuelta causando la ira en ella. Y mientras terminaban de discutir, su pequeño hermano estaba siendo seleccionado por el sombrero.

- Mmm…, que tenemos aquí, a ¡si!, fácil – Anne al igual que su hermano se estaba mordiendo las uñas de los dedos. – ¡GRYFFINDOR! – Gritó el sombrero y todos los pertenecientes a aquella casa rompieron en aplausos y silbidos, sobre todo su hermana que se abalanzó hasta el para darle un calido abrazo de bienvenida.

- Felicitaciones hermanito – dijo Anne – Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

- Anne, no es por ser mala onda, pero me están mirando y ya tengo una reputación que cuidar, así que si no te molesta…, me podrías soltar – dijo al final con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¡OH!, si claro, tu reputación – dijo mirándolo con enojo – Es mas importante que estar con tu hermana. – dijo limpiándose unas fingidas lagrimas.

- Mmm…, por el momento si es lo más importante, pero no te preocupes podemos hablar en la Sala Común – y después de eso se alejo de su hermana yendo hacia sus otros compañeros.

- Ingrato – se dijo para si.

Y así siguió la selección de los alumnos hasta el final, ya todos se estaban muriendo de hambre, muchos se quejaban, y los más preparados sacaban bocadillos de sus túnicas. Dumbledore se levantó para dar una noticia más.

- Bienvenidos, Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts, pero antes de que comience el banquete hay una ultima selección que realizar. – todos ante eso empezaron a murmurar cosas como _¿Qué significa esto? _O… _ ¿Y que pas_ó_ con la comida?_ – Bueno este año recibiremos a un nuevo alumno que viene directamente desde Dumstrang. Ante eso Lily y James pusieron mucha atención. - Christopher Hesshem – llamó Dumbledore. Y de repente apareció el doble de Beckham, era rubio total ojos color azul y un muy buen cuerpo. Todas las chicas suspiraron y muchos chicos le querían sacar los ojos. Un ejemplo muy claro es James Potter que no lo dejaba de fulminar con la mirada.

- Por favor, siéntate en el taburete y ponte el sombrero – volvió a repetir la profesora McGonagall. El chico la obedeció y se sentó, en pocos segundos el sombrero seleccionador gritó GRYFFINDOR, el, al notar la cara de la pelirroja se fue a sentar junto a ella haciendo que se sonrojara levemente.

- Felicitaciones – le dijo Lily

- Gracias – le respondió este, sus amigas los miraban un tanto atónitas al igual que los Merodeadores.

- Disculpa, ¿pero tú eres…? – preguntó Sophie algo confundida.

- ¡Oh, si!, yo soy el chico del compartimiento – Luego miró a la chica que seguía con cara de perdida – El chico que tu amiga casi come vivo. – Ante esa respuesta Anne se sonrojó un poco le pidió disculpas por su comportamiento.

- ¡Ah! – Dijo Sophie – Así que vienes directo de Dumstrang ¿no?

- Así es – dijo el chico con una sonrisa matadora.

- Señorita Evans – llamó la profesora McGonagall – Venga un momento por favor.

- Si claro, voy enseguida – se levantó inmediatamente para ir donde la profesora, Lily pensaba que hasta el momento no había echo nada y se cuestionaba que era lo que quería.

- Lily, tu eres la más responsable en todo Gryffindor y te quiero pedir el enorme favor de que le enseñes al nuevo alumno como llegar a sus clases para que no se pierda, explícale un poco como son las cosas aquí, ¿entendiste?

- Si profesora, no se preocupe yo me encargaré de hacerle un tour por el colegio – dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias, se puede retirar.

- Adiós profesora – y se despidió moviendo la mano de un lado a otro

Al llegar sus amigas la miraban muy rara o mejor dicho con cara de confundidas.

- Y que era lo que quería – preguntó Anne con mucha curiosidad

- Que le enseñara a Chris el colegio.

- Y por que tu ¿eh? – preguntó James.

- Y a ti que te importa Potter. – dijo frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Solo me preocupo por ti Lily – dijo con cara de ángel.

- Bueno da igual, además no quiero tu preocupación – y después de decir eso término lo que le quedaba en el plato y se fue del Gran Comedor seguida de sus dos amigas y Christopher Hesshem que miraron muy confundidas la escena, al igual que los Merodeadores, ya que normalmente Lily siempre le pegaba o salía con un insulto muy hiriente y la reacción fue algo… diferente.

- Oye Remus, yo me esperaba que la pelirroja pegara un grito al cielo o algo por el estilo – dijo confundido Sirius

- No se que habrá pasado – comentó también confundido Remus – Algo le pasa a Lily

- James, ¿nos vamos? – preguntó Sirius

- …

- ¡Hey! ¡Cornamenta! – gritó Sirius

- …

- ¿Y a este que le pasa? – le preguntó Sirius a Remus.

- James, ¿Sigues en la tierra? – preguntó Remus a James dándole unos golpecitos en la cabeza para que reaccionara.

- ¿Ah?, a sí, vamos

- Okayyy, ¿te pasa algo amigo? – preguntó Remus

- No nada, solo pensaba.

Y ante eso los tres Merodeadores salieron del Gran Comedor para irse a la cama ya que mañana sería un día muy lago y comenzar con la rutina otra vez, les costaría mucho acostumbrarse otra vez.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente Lily se despertó muy confundida, había soñado de nuevo con ese príncipe, y se había quedado de nuevo en la misma parte, justo cuando este se iba a quitar el antifaz, solo sabía que tenía el cabello color negro azabache un poco desordenado, pero con eso nunca sabría quien es. Ella pensó si ese mismo día volvía a soñar con el vería sus ojos o tal vez sus facciones o mejor aun ser más rápida y sacarle el antifaz antes de despertar.

- Chicas despierten – dijo Lily muy suavemente logrando solo que Sophie se despertara.

- Tengo mucho sueño – dijo Sophie a Lily.

- ¿Sophie?

- Dime

- Podrías levantar tu a Anne, es que me tengo que duchar y bajar rápido para ir a buscar a Chris.

- Si anda yo la despierto – dijo Sophie con un sonrisa, pero se le borro muy rápido y le preguntó - ¿Y desde cuando es Chris?

- Heee…, pueess… - miró el reloj y dijo rápido – Me tengo que bañar, debe estar esperándome, después hablamos ¿si?

- Como quieres – dijo echándose nuevamente en la cama para esperar un rato y luego despertar a su amiga ya que todavía era muy temprano y su quería que Anne se pusiera fastidiosa por no dormir bien.

Mientras Lily se duchaba, en la sala común ya estaba esperando Chris con su hermosa cara y sus hermosos ojos brillando, de repente bajan los Merodeadores también con hermosas caras que matan a más de una chica en Hogwarts.

- Buenos días Hesshem – saludó cortésmente James

- Buenos días James, Sirius y… Remus ¿verdad? – le preguntó al licántropo y este asintió

- Que haces aquí, no deberías ya estar en Gran comedor desayunando – preguntó curioso James.

- Lo que pasa es que estoy esperando a Lily – dijo con una linda sonrisa.

- Mira, lo que pasa es que tengo que explicarte algo, que yo creo que a Lily se le va olvidar decirte – le comentó James.

- ¿A sí? ¿Y que es? – preguntó con curiosidad.

- Bueno aquí en Hogwarts todos ya saben que la pelirroja es de mi propiedad – dijo con orgullo James.

- ¿Tu propiedad dices?, no creo que Lily sea un objeto como para que lo llames de tu propiedad.

- Tienes razón, no soy de su propiedad – dijo Lily mientras se acercaba a ellos – Mejor vamos nos ahora, no será bueno que te contagies con estos dos - dijo señalando a James y Sirius.

- ¡Ya te advertí Hesshem!, ¡no te acerques a ella demasiado! – dijo gritando James mientras veía como se alejaba lily con Chris.

- No creo que te haga caso Cornamenta – dijo sinceramente Sirius.

- Si no lo hace, creo que – dijo poniendo la mano en la barbilla – Recibirá un pequeño regalo de bienvenida de parte de los Merodeadores – dijo al final con una sonrisa triunfal, causando la risa de sus otros dos amigos y luego de eso se fueron directo al Gran comedor.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**¡Hola!, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, **

**esta algo fome, pero sin duda que el próximo capítulo estará mejor XD.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, me encanta que me digan como está la cosa :D**

**Por fiss dejen**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**Los quiere mucho Ginny-potter151**


	4. Es hora del cambio

**Desclaimer: Nada es mío**

**Acá les dejo otro capítulo que espero que lo disfruten mucho y bueno eso XD**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Capítulo 4:** Es hora del cambio

El día ya estaba terminando y Lily ya le había mostrado a Christopher casi la mitad del colegio o por lo menos solo los caminos para llegar a sus clases, la sala Común y el Gran Comedor. Cada vez que Lily pasaba por los pasillos y se encontraba con un grupo de chicas ellas la miraban un poco raro, tal vez con un poco de envidia, ya que hay que aceptar que el chico era un bombón y al parecer le estaba haciendo la dura competencia a los Merodeadores y eso les molestaba mucho, sobre todo a Sirius.

- Que se cree ese idiota – dijo muy enfadado Sirius.

- Si se sigue acercando de esa manera a mi pelirroja, lo mato – dijo James muy decidido.

- ¡Si, así se habla cornamenta! – Gritó Sirius – Luego yo lo revivo y lo vuelvo a matar – dijo con una sonrisa muy macabra en su cara.

- Se quieren tranquilizar, están llamando mucho la atención – los regañó Remus, y era verdad ya que en la sala Común todos los miraban como si fueran unos locos.

- Mira Lunático, tu no hablas mal de el porque el no esta pegado como sanguijuela a Sophie – le explicó James, haciendo que el licántropo se sonrojara un poco.

- Si, y tampoco se esta robando a tu club de fans – le dijo Sirius

- Primero, a mi no me molestaría que Hesshem se acercara a Sophie – dijo Remus tratando de que sus amigos se olvidaran de que el sentía algo por Sophie - Y segundo, me daría igual que se robara a mi club de fans, y no creo que el termino fuera robar, ya que ellas solitas dejaron el club. Y en el caso de que fuera alguna de las dos, yo no estaría así y además lo tomaría con más madures – y luego los miró a la cara – Y no actuaría como niño pequeño que le acaban de quitar su dulce – terminó por decir, Sirius y James iban a reclamar, pero justo llegaron Sophie y Anne.

- ¿Les pasa algo? – preguntó Sophie mirándolos.

- ¿A nosotros? – preguntó Sirius con cara de sorpresa

- Si a ustedes – le respondió amablemente Sophie.

- Pues nada – respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo.

- Si, no nos pasa nada, no estamos enojados porque el estúpido de Hesshem se ha robado mi club de fans – dijo Sirius con tono irónico.

- Si, yo tampoco estoy enojado porque ese idiota pasó casi todo el día con Lily, haciendo que cosas por ahí – dijo James también con el mismo tono irónico que Sirius.

- Potter, para tu información no están haciendo nada malo, Lily solo le está mostrando el colegio – le explicó Anne – ¡Y tú! – Dijo apuntando a Sirius - No deberías estar así porque un par de niñitas tontas no te están persiguiendo por todo el colegio.

- ¿Acaso estás celosa? – dijo Sirius muy seductoramente

- No seas idiota – dijo Anne dándose vuelta rápidamente para evitar mirarlo.

- Vamos, no mientas, se que nadie se resiste a mis encantos – le dijo Sirius. La chica se estaba poniendo roja por la ira mientras sus amigos y Sophie le hacían señas a Sirius para que se callara – Ven, hay suficiente Sirius para ti – dijo guiñándole el ojo.

- ¡ERES UN IDIOTA BLACK! – se acercó a el y le plantó una cachetada que nunca se olvidaría en su vida y después se fue.

- Canuto – Lo llamó James – Que acaso no te diste cuenta de que te estábamos diciendo que te callaras.

- Pues, parece que no fueron muy claros porque no entendí nada. Creí que me estaban diciendo que siguiera – dijo sobándose el cachete mientras los demás se llevaban las manos a la cabeza.

- Voy a ir a buscar a Anne, si ven a Lily díganle que la estaremos esperando en el Gran Comedor.

- Dudo que la podemos ver, debe estar muy ocupada con el chico nuevo – le dijo James haciendo que Sophie rodara los ojos.

Aun faltaba un poco para la cena y Lily y Chris ya estaban a punto de llegar a la sala Común, Lily quería hablar con sus amigas ya sentimentalmente estaba un poco confundida y necesitaba aclarar sus ideas y para aquello necesitaba a sus amigas, hasta ahora no habían podido hablar ya que recién habían llegado el día anterior.

- Por fin llegamos – dijo Lily entrando por retrato de la dama gorda. – Espero que hallas aprendido algo.

- Claro que aprendí, con una chica como tú enseñándome aprendo fácilmente – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- No hay de que – le respondió lily sonrojándose.

- ¡Evans! – Llamó James – tus amigas dicen que te esperaran en el Gran Comedor para la cena.

- Gracias Potter – y luego se dio media vuelta y se fue dejando a James y a Chris solos.

- Veo que te cae bien la pelirroja

- Si es muy simpática y además es linda – le respondió de una.

- Creo que no me alcanzaste a escuchar hoy en la mañana ¿verdad? – dijo James bruscamente

- ¿Disculpa? – dijo Christopher haciéndose el tonto, sabiendo muy bien a lo que se refería.

- Ya te lo dije, y te lo repetiré hasta que se te quede grabado en tu cabeza, Lily es mía y se te veo acercándote a ella más de lo que deberías, déjame decirte que eres hombre muerto. – dijo James sonriendo maliciosamente.

- ¡Uh!, que miedo tengo – dijo Chris actuando como una niña pequeña.

- Hesshem, es mejor que me tengas miedo, porque de verdad no te gustaría conocerme enojado – y después de eso James se fue donde estaban los otros merodeadores dejando muy pensante Chris.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.

Ya estaban todos sentados en el gran Comedor cenando, raramente los merodeadores y las chicas se sentaron juntos a cenar, estaban muy tranquilos, a Anne ya se le había pasado el enojo, pero si Sirius le volvía a decir otra estupidez no iba a salir bien. Por otra parte Sophie y Remus continuamente se lanzaban miradas llenas de amor y ternura. Lily estaba totalmente perdida en su propio mundo, de tal modo de que no se daba cuenta de que James la estaba mirando o mejor dicho comiéndola con la mirada. Sirius no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba ya que estaba muy concentrado comiendo.

- Alumnos, tengo un aviso que darles – dijo Dumbledore captando la atención de todos los alumnos – Para celebrar su llegada a un nuevo año escolar he decidido que este sábado habrá una excursión al pueblo de Hogsmeade – rápidamente el gran Comedor se llenó de murmullos – Debo recordarles que los alumnos de segundo y primero no pueden ir por cuestión de seguridad.

- ¡Genial! – Dijo Anne muy feliz – Así podré comprar unas cuantas cosas que me hacen falta.

- ¿Y que cosas vas a comprar? – le preguntó curioso Sirius.

- Y a ti que te importa Black – dijo Anne

- Bueno, bueno – dijo tranquilizante Sophie - ¿Lily, tu piensas comprar algo?

- …

- ¿Lily? – Preguntó Anne - ¿Estás ahí? – dijo dándole suaves golpecitos en la cabeza.

- …

- Debe estar pensando en su nuevo "amiguito" – dijo James con desdén

- ¡LILY! – gritó Sophie

- ¿Ah? – preguntó Lily muy confundida

- Te estaba preguntando si tú piensas comprar algo en Hogsmeade – le repitió Sophie.

- ¿Vamos a ir a Hogsmeade? – Preguntó aun más confundida - ¿Cuándo?

- El sábado – le respondió Anne con una sonrisa

- ¡Ah, genial! – dijo Lily sonriendo

La cena ya estaba llegando a su fin y los alumnos ya se estaban retirando a sus salas comunes, así que al igual que la multitud los merodeadores y las chicas se fueron a la sala común a seguir conversando ya que por suerte para mañana no tenían ningún trabajo y estaban totalmente libres.

- Chicas, vamos al dormitorio, creo que no hemos conversado nada desde que llegamos – dijo Lily tomándolas de las manos sin dejar que ellas racionaran.

_En el dormitorio de las chicas…_

- Y bien, que nos quieres decir – preguntó curiosa Anne

- Pues, la verdad es que… - dijo tratando de decirlo, pero había algo dentro de su garganta que no la dejaba hablar.

- Es que… - volvió a repetir Sophie – Lily quieres apurarte, ahora podría estar haciendo otras cosas.

- Si, como besándote con Remus ¿verdad? – Comentó Anne – No creas que no me he fijado que en la cena ambos se lanzaban miraditas – dijo mientras parpadeaba coquetamente.

- ¡NO! – dijo levantándose

- Bueno si tú dices – dijo Lily mientras sonreía.

- Y… entonces que era lo que nos querías decir – dijo Anne mirándola directamente a los ojos – Ni creas que te vas a escapar, cuando uno comienza algo, lo termina.

- Bueno, lo que pasa es que me siento algo, mmm… - dijo Lily pensando – Algo… confundida.

- ¿Confundida? – preguntaron Anne y Sophie al unísono.

- Si, es que… creo que me gusta Chris, pero no se si es amor de… como decírselos, ¡ayúdenme, estoy confundida! – dijo Lily un tanto frustrada poniéndose las manos en la cara. - ¿Qué no me entienden?, Sophie, ¿acaso no me escuchas?, ¿Qué estas buscando?

- Amiga, tranquila, espérame, estoy buscando algo para ti – dijo mientras sacaba cosas de su baúl – Esto es – dijo sacando un cuaderno, pero no un cuaderno cualquiera, este tenía un candado y una llave, era de color fucsia con unas plumas. – Toma – dijo pasándole el diario a Lily.

- ¿Crees que con esto podré aclarar mis duda? – dijo mirando el diario como si fuera la cosa más rara en el mundo.

- Esto te ayudará a expresar tus sentimientos cuando estés sola, y al saber los que sientes podrás aclarar tus ideas y saber lo que te pasa o más bien lo que… sientes – dijo Sophie mostrándole su diario.

- Pero esta cosa no me da consejos – dijo Lily

- Sophie, como le das esa cosa, así uno no expresa lo que siente, y claramente esto no te sirve para aclarar tus ideas, ¿entonces para que se supone que estamos nosotras? – dijo mirando a Sophie con el entrecejo fruncido – Lily, tu caso es común en una adolescente como tú, definitivamente se te ve confundida, pero ahora nos estás diciendo que te gusta Chris, pero no sabes si es amor de novios o fraternal ¿cierto? – Y la pelirroja asiente con la cabeza – Entonces tu estás confundida porque hay alguien más que ocupa un espacio en tu corazón y que no te has dado cuenta de quien es. Los sentimientos se suelen confundir y por eso hay que aprender a pensar. – Terminó por decir con una calida sonrisa en su rostro.

- Y para poder arreglar tu vida puedes ocupar esto – dijo Sophie señalando el diario – Y te darás cuenta de lo que sientes por cada persona.

- ¡Wow! – dijo Lily mirando sorprendida a sus amigas, en especial de Anne ya que nunca imaginó que le daría semejante consejo, se lo esperaba se Sophie, pero de Anne. – Simplemente no se que decirles, les dije alguna vez que las quiero mucho.

- Sip, lo sueles decir cada día – n.n dijo Anne sonriendo. – Tengo una idea, que les parece si nos relajamos un poco.

- Eso suena bien – dijo Sophie mientras se sentaba a lo indio inhalando y exhalando.

- No me refería a esa relajación – dijo Anne mirando divertida a su amiga.

- ¿Y entones? – preguntó Lily que también estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo que su amiga. Entonces Anne se acercó a una radio hechizada que tenía ya que en Hogwarts por el exceso de magia los aparatos muggles no servían, y de pronto empezó a sonar una melodía bien movida.

_Ladies up in here tonight_

_No fighting, no fighting_

_We got the refugees up in here_

_No fighting, no fighting_

_Shakira, Shakira_

- ¿Que es esto? – Preguntó Lily confundida

- Música – dijo Anne, como diciendo "esto es lo más obvio"

- Si se que es música, pero pensé que nos íbamos a relajar. – dijo Sophie.

- Así es, no solo con respiración uno se logra relajar, yo lo hacía todas las noches en mi casa, y es hora de que nosotras también lo hagamos. Esto te desestresa y te relaja también. – dijo Anne con una sonrisa – Inténtenlo.

I never really knew that she could dance like this

She makes a man wants to speak Spanish

Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa

Shakira, Shakira

Oh baby when you talk like that

You make a woman go mad

So be wise and keep on

Reading the signs of my body

Las chicas se empezaron a mover por toda la habitación, La mejor que bailaba era Anne, pero era por que de pequeña había echo clases de baile de todo tipo, era muy buena bailarina. Todas se movían al ritmo de la música, lo hacían muy bien, y al parecer si estaban logrando el objetivo de relajarse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¡Canuto, Lunático! – Llamó James – ¿Escuchan ese ruido?

- Si – dijo Remus – Algo pasa en el dormitorio de las chicas

- Que les parece si vamos a echar un vistazo a lo que hacen las chicas – preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa malévola en su cara.

- Eso será un honor Canuto – dijo James y se fueron hacia las escaleras de las chicas. ¿Cómo subieron?, esos son los misterios que guardan los merodeadores bajo siete llaves.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_And I'm on tonight_

_You know my hips don't lie_

_And I'm starting to feel it's right_

_All the attraction, the tension_

_Don't you see baby, this is perfection_

_Hey Girl, I can see your body moving_

_And it's driving me crazy_

_And I didn't have the slightest idea_

_Until I saw you dancing_

Los Merodeadores estaban detrás de la puerta viendo como las tres chicas se movían, los tres parecían hipnotizados ante los movimientos de ellas, aun las chicas no se daban cuenta de su presencia.

_And when you walk up on the dance floor_

_Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl_

_And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it_

_So you can keep on taking it_

_I never really knew that she could dance like this_

_She makes a man want to speak Spanish_

_Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa_

_Shakira, Shakira_

_Oh baby when you talk like that_

_You make a woman go mad_

_So be wise and keep on_

_Reading the signs of my body_

- No lo puedo creer – dijo James en un susurro – Nunca me hubiera imaginado a la pelirroja bailar así

- Pues de verdad compañero, yo tampoco lo creo – Le susurró Sirius – No me imaginaba que Eastwood se moviera de esa forma.

- Pueden dejar de babear los dos – dijo Remus mirándolos – Me dan un poco de asco.

- Y tu Lunático, no me digas que no te impresiona que Sophie bailara de esa forma – dijo Sirius – Además tu tampoco la dejabas de mirar

- Pero no babeaba – se defendió Remus. Y después de eso siguieron viendo a las chicas.

_And I'm on tonight_

_You know my hips don't lie_

_And I am starting to feel you boy_

_Come on lets go, real slow_

_Don't you see baby asi es perfecto_

_Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie_

_And I am starting to feel it's right_

_All the attraction, the tension_

_Don't you see baby, this is perfection_

_Shakira, Shakira_

_Oh boy, I can see your body moving_

_Half animal, half man_

_I don't, don't really know what I'm doing_

_But you seem to have a plan_

_My will and self restraint_

_Have come to fail now, fail now_

_See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know_

_That's a bit too hard to explain_

_Baila en la calle de noche_

_Baila en la calle de dia_

_Baila en la calle de noche_

_Baila en la calle de dia_

- Ya no puedo más – se quejó Sophie

- Vamos – dijo Anne levantando a Sophie de la cama – tienes que acostumbrarte, ya que lo haremos todas las noches.

- Ni muerta bailo todas las noches – dijo la pelirroja aun bailando.

- No se quejen, además es una buena forma de bajar de peso

- Pero si todas estamos normal – dijo Lily que ya se estaba también sentando.

- Si, pero hay que mantener la figura – dijo Anne levantando a las dos para que siguieran bailando – ¡Levántense!, ¡Son unas flojas!

- Esta bien, pero no nos maltrates – dijo Sophie levantándose para seguir bailado.

- Gruñonas – se dijo a si misma Anne

_I never really knew that she could dance like this_

_She makes a man want to speak Spanish_

_Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa_

_Shakira, Shakira_

_Oh baby when you talk like that_

_You know you got me hypnotized_

_So be wise and keep on_

_Reading the signs of my body_

_Señorita, feel the conga,_

_let me see you move like you come from Colombia_

_Mira en Barranquilla se baila asi say it!_

_Mira en Barranquilla se baila asi_

_Yeah_

_She's so sexy every man's fantasy_

_a refugee like me back with the Fugees_

_from a 3rd world country_

_I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty_

_I need a whole club dizzy_

_Why the CIA wanna watch us?_

_Colombians and Haitians_

_I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction_

_No more do we snatch ropes_

_Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats_

_I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie_

_And I'm starting to feel you boy_

_Come on let's go, real slow_

_Baby, like this is perfecto_

_Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie_

_And I am starting to feel it's right_

_The attraction, the tension_

_Baby, like this is perfection_

_No fighting_

_No fighting_

- Por fin, ya no daba más – dijo Lily tirándose a la cama

- Yo tampoco – dijo Sophie realizando la misma acción que su amiga.

- Yo tengo calor, voy a salir, ¿Me acompañan? – preguntó Anne. Eso fue como una aviso para los merodeadores que al escuchar eso bajaron las escaleras como tres rayos.

- Claro, vamos – dijeron Lily y Sophie al mismo tiempo.

Las tres chicas bajaron a la sala Común sin nunca saber que unos tres pares de ojos las estaban mirando detrás de la puerta, claramente eso no iba ser sano ni para las chicas ni para los Merodeadores, en especial para ellos. Lily y las chicas todavía no habían terminado de conversar, así que quedó pendiente, pero que mejor lugar para conversar que en la Sala Común.

- Estoy demasiado cansada – dijo Lily tirándose al sillón

- Si tu estás cansada, yo estoy muerta de cansada – dijo Sophie tirándose a otro sillón al lado de su amiga

- Yo debería estar más cansada que ustedes, ya que bailé toda la canción – dijo Anne sentándose en el suelo cerca de sus dos amigas.

- Si, pero es diferente, tu has bailado desde que te conzco – explicó Sophie.

- Si, pero eso no tiene nada que ver – dijo Anne – Ya se acostumbraran. Sus amigas solo rodaron los ojos.

- Saben que, antes de comenzar las clases he tenido un presentimiento muy raro – dijo Sophie

- ¿Cuál? – preguntaron Lily y Anne.

- Tengo una rara sensación de que este año será diferente – Ante eso las dos chicas se quedaron estáticas - ¿A ustedes no les pasa lo mismo?

- La verdad es que yo pensé lo mismo – comentó Lily

- Por más raro que sea, yo también lo pensé – dijo Anne muy asombrada.

- Saben, esto debe ser una señal

- No seas tonta Sophie, además ¿Qué tipo de señal? – preguntó Anne.

- Si, claro que es una señal – dijo Lily – Algo en nosotras nos ha dicho que tenemos que hacer algo.

- Creo que ya las perdí – dijo Anne – Están completamente locas – dijo haciendo circulitos en la oreja.

- Es verdad, Lily tiene razón, es por algo que vamos a ir a Hogsmeade – dijo Sophie como si estuviera armando un rompecabezas.

- Puede que tengan razón – dijo al final Anne, tratando de captar las ideas de sus amigas.

- ¡LO TENGO! – gritó Sophie – Que mejor hora para cambiar que nuestro último en Hogwarts, ya es hora de que nuestros compañeros se den cuenta quien somos.

- ¿A que te refieres con "cambiar"? – preguntó Lily confundida

- Es simple, nosotras siempre hemos sido conocidas como las típicas niñitas estudiosas que no rompen ningún plato… y entonces nuestra conciencia nos pide cambiar para que de una vez por todas salga a flote las adolescentes que somos, no las niñas aburridas.

- ¡Ahhhh!, ya entendí - exclamó Anne – ¿Pero como lo vamos a hacer?

- Pues yo no pensé en eso.

- Pero yo sí – dijo Lily con una sonrisa – Aunque no estoy segura de lo que voy a decir. Todos estos "mensajes" que hemos recibidos son obviamente para ocuparlos, así que iremos a Hogsmeade con el gran propósito de comprar nuestra nueva imagen.

- Exacto – dijo Sophie. – Esta vez nos van a conocer

- Vaya, tenemos todo un año por delante – dijo Anne

- Es hora del cambio - dijo Sophie.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¡Hola!**

**Acá les traigo otro capítulo nuevo, creo que les debo una explicación de porque la rata nunca llegó, bueno lo que pasa es que a la hora de ducharse Peter fue succionado y llevado a las alcantarillas donde debe de estar, y eso XD. Espero que no les moleste la ausencia del ex merodeador, pero si llega a ser así lo hago nadar hasta Hogwarts y listo :D.**

**Reviews:**

**J0r****: No sabes lo que me alegra que te guste el fic, solo tienes que esperar un poco y los celos de James se van a ir poniendo pero XD.**

**Andy-Evans:**** Que bueno que te haya gustado :D**

**Babypinkstarmalfoy:**** Muchísimas gracias por tu review, me has dado una idea muy buena, y he pensado de que te puedes quedar con el lindo de Chris, solo dime un nombre que te identifique y te pongo n.n**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR UN REVIEW **

**Los quiere mucho Ginny-potter151**


	5. Un día en Hogsmeade y un secreto

**Desclaimer: Nada es mío**

**Un nuevo capítulo, dedicado a todos que lo leen XD.**

……**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-...**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**Un día en Hogsmeade y un secreto revelado.**

**1ra parte**

Para las chicas el sábado llegó más rápido de lo normal, por una parte porque no habían tenido tantos deberes como normalmente era, y por la otra estaban demasiado distraídas y el tiempo se les pasaba volando. Los Merodeadores por otro lado ya estaban preparando algunas bromitas, y el blanco parecía ser Christopher Hesshem.

- Me duele todo – se quejó Sophie recién despertando.

- Siento que me hubiera pisado una manada de elefantes – dijo Lily sobándose los brazos

- No sean exageradas, además hoy tenemos que caminar mucho – dijo Anne yendo directamente hacia el baño.

- Cierto, hoy será un día muuuuuy largo – dijo Lily mientras caminaba un poco por la habitación.

EN LA HABITACIÓN DE LOS MERODEADORES…

- ¡Canuto, Cornamenta, Arriba! – gritó Remus mientras les quitaba las sábanas.

- Un ratito más – suplicó Sirius

- Si no te levantas Hesshem se va a quedar con las últimas integrantes del club – le advirtió Remus. Causando que el Merodeador se levantara de un salto, ahora solo le faltaba James.

- James levántate, Hesshem esta hablando con Lily en la sala Común.

- ¡¿Qué, ¿Dónde? – dijo James levantándose automáticamente.

- Lo siento Cornamenta, pero sino, no te levantabas – se excusó Remus. – Bueno, apúrense todavía tenemos que desayunar. Dijo mientras los otros Merodeadores murmuraban cosas como _'Que se cree' o 'Me las pagará'_.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Todos los alumnos de tercero, cuarto, quinto, sexto y séptimo, se estaban preparando para subirse a los carruajes que los llevarían al hermoso pueblo de Hogsmeade, pero algo claramente malo estaba sucediendo en unos de ellos, digamos que no era nada trágico, pero si eso seguía así podría pasar algo malo.

- Nosotras lo vimos primero – dijo Anne bastante enojada.

- Pero nosotros llegamos primero – alegó Sirius

- Eso da igual, nosotras ya estábamos en camino hacia este – dijo Lily con tono de superioridad

- Lily, Anne, lo podemos compartir – dijo amablemente Sophie – Además los seis entramos perfectamente.

- ¿De que lado se supone que estás? – le preguntó Anne a Sophie.

- ¿Pasa algo chicos? –se escuchó una voz grave por detrás de ellos. - ¿Porqué tanto ruido?

- Hagrid, esos estúpidos nos quieren robar el carruaje – le explicó Anne – Pero nosotras lo vimos primero – el semi-gigante vio a las tres chicas y ellas asintieron con la cabeza.

- Pero nosotros llegamos primero – dijo James mirando a Hagrid

- Bueno chicos, lamento decirles, que ya no hay más carruajes, así que si quieren se suben o si no… se deben quedar en el castillo – A regañadientes los seis chicos se subieron al carruaje ya que preferían viajar los seis juntos que quedarse en el castillo

Los chicos viajaron sin cruzarse ninguna palabra, tal vez uno que otro insulto, pero nada más, alo mejor eso era lo que preferían, pero así el viaje se volvía más aburrido, lo bueno era que el viaje no era tan largo y solo tenían que esperar. Las chicas estaban muy emocionadas, pero no era para menos ya que uno para cambiar la imagen que tiene lo piensa mucho o tal vez no lo hace por la pura reacción que pueden tener los demás con esto.

- Por fin llegamos – dijo Lily feliz – No podía seguir con esos dos estúpidos - dijo señalando a Sirius y a James

- Bueno chicas no sean malas – dijo Sophie – Además si hubieran accedido primero ustedes no hubiera habido ningún problema, se supone que los inmaduros eran ellos – dijo mirándolas con suspicacia.

- Sophie, me podrías explicar, que rayos haces defendiéndolos – le preguntó Anne.

- Chicas, chicas, ya no discutan, ya llegamos y es hora de comenzar – dijo Lily dando pequeños saltitos. – Aunque…

- ¿Por donde comenzamos? – preguntó Sophie.

- Que les parece si comenzamos en aquella tienda – Dijo Anne señalando una boutique - No creo que sea tan complicado encontrar lo que queremos – Al entrar a la tienda se encontraron con ana joven de unos veinte años que se encontraba en la caja.

- Bienvenidas – les dijo esta.

- Hola – dijeron las tres

- Mira esa falda – le dijo Anne a Lily – Esto te quedará espectacular. ¡Anda pruébatelo! – la falda era realmente bonita, era de jean y tenía brillos por todas partes, también tenía una linda cadena alrededor de la cintura. Después de un tiempo Lily salió con la falda puesta.

- ¿Y que tal? – preguntó dando una pequeña vuelta

- Mmm… - dijo pensante Sophie – No te queda mal, pero la hace falta algo.

- Si creo que Sophie tiene razón – dijo Anne levantándose – Toma esto – dijo pasándole una polera.

- ¿Tengo que probármelo? – le preguntó Lily a sus amigas – No creo que me quede bien.

- Hazme caso, yo se lo que hago – dijo Anne presumiendo.

- ¡Oh!, ha hablado la reina de la moda

- Que payasa – dijo Anne rodando los ojos - Lily pruébatelo. – y la chica obedeció.

- Y… ¿que tal? – preguntó Lily saliendo del cambiador

- Espectacular

- Fantastico

- ¿De verdad me queda bien? – preguntó un poco dudosa Lily – Creo que la falda está algo corta.

- Lo sé, pero no encontrarás nada más largo – le dijo Sophie

- Bueno, bueno, no vinimos a criticar a la ropa, además les queda mucho por probarse – dijo Anne – Sophie, por ahí vi un vestido rallado muy lindo. – dijo apuntando hacia el maniquí - Lily, por allá hay unos pantalones que te quedarán muy bien. – Cuando llegaron las chicas con la ropa, empezó a hablar.

- Sophie, ese vestido te queda fenomenal, habrá que hacerle unos toques, pero nada que no se pueda solucionar. – Lily, esos pantalones pruébatelos con esto – dijo pasándole una polera bastante chica.

- Anne, esto no me entra – dijo Lily mostrándole la polera con cierto desconcierto.

- No te preocupes, eso se estira, ¿Sophie?, ¿Encontraste algo más? – dijo mientras dejaba a la pelirroja sola.

- Muy bien, esto será suficiente en otras tiendas podemos encontrar más cosas – anunció Anne mientras pagaba su ropa.

- Al parecer a Anne le enloquece la ropa – le dijo Sophie a Lily

- La hubieras visto en nuestra primera salida, se descontroló por completo, aunque en realidad tiene muy buen gusto, me compro un conjunto muy lindo ese día – dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

- Apúrense que aun nos queda mucho por hacer.

- Muy bien mi capitán – dijeron las dos como dos soldados en entrenamiento.

Las chicas o por lo menos Sophie y Lily ya estaban cansadas de tanto caminar así que decidieron que era hora de descansar así que pararon en las tres escobas para descansar y beber una taza de cerveza de manteca. Pero como siempre el lugar estaba lleno y entre tanta gente se encontraban los Merodeadores y Christopher Hesshem el cuál estaba solo, así que decidieron acompañarlo y pasar un rato con el.

- Hola Chris – saludaron las tres chicas

- Hola – respondió con simpleza – Y que han hecho toda la mañana.

- Compras – respondió Anne con una sonrisa

- ¡Ah!

- ¿Chris te sucede algo? – Preguntó la pelirroja con preocupación – Te veo algo decaído

- No creo que me pase nada – dijo mirando a un punto indefinido. Sophie y Anne se miraron y asintieron, en cualquier momento iban a comenzar una conversación privada y no querían arruinarla.

- Mmm…, Lily vamos a ir por una cerveza de manteca, volvemos enseguida – le informó Anne

- Claro

- ¿Tu crees que Chris quería decirle algo? – le preguntó Sophie a Anne – Cuando la vio llegar le brillaron los ojos.

- Puede ser, aunque si es lo que creo que es, no se como reaccionará Lily – dijo Anne un poco preocupada.

- Si te refieres a eso, pues de verdad yo tampoco se como reaccionaría. – dijo Sophie – ¿Anne?

- ¿Si?

- Creo que la tendremos que esperar afuera – dijo Sophie mirando por todo el bar – Esta todo repleto y bueno, ya no podemos regresar con Lily.

- Creo que tienes razón, pero está empezando a hacer frío afuera – comentó Anne

- Bueno, creo que… - pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque fue interrumpida.

- ¡¡¡Chicas, ¿Qué hacen acá? – preguntó Sirius

- Que se supone que uno hace acá, ni modo que venimos a comprar ropa imbécil – dijo Anne frunciendo el entrecejo.

- ¡Uh, que humor tienes niña – dijo Sirius

- No me hagas comenzar – le pidió Anne – Ya me está doliendo la cabeza. – dijo mientras se sobaba las sienes.

- Sophie, ¿Y Lily? – preguntó James curioso.

- Esta con Hesshh… - pero no pudo termina de decir nada porque Anne le había pisado el pié ya que casi mete la pata en decirle a James donde estaba Lily, ya que si se enteraba, no se sabía que era capaz de hacer. – ¡NO, lo siento quise decir que, que, que…– a Sophie no se le ocurría nada y empezaba a tartamudear.

- Disculpen a Sophie, lo que pasa que a veces empieza a delirar, el médico le dijo que era temporal, ya se le pasará – dijo Anne haciéndole cariñito en la cabeza.

- Bueno…, Entonces ¿Donde esta la pelirroja? – preguntó nuevamente James.

- En el baño/tienda – las dos respondieron cosas diferentes y Luego se miraron – Mmm…, lo que pasa es que estaba en el baño y luego salió a la tienda mientras nosotras estamos acá – respondió Anne rápidamente.

- Esta bien – dijo James sin creerles nada – Canuto, ¿Me acompañas a comprar algo?

- Claro – entonces los dos se fueron dejando a las chicas con Remus.

- ¿Dónde está Lily? – preguntó Remus al segundo después que los dos Merodeadores se fueron.

- Está con Hesshem, al parecer le quiere decir algo, entonces nosotras la dejamos con el – le explicó Sophie.

- Ya veo, Por eso no le querían decir nada a James.

- Exacto – dijo Anne – Bueno Remus nos tenemos que ir, cuando veas a Lily dile que nos fuimos a Tiros largo moda.

- Esta bien adiós – dijo Remus despidiéndose de ellas.

_CONTINUARÁ…_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¿Quieren saber que le dijo Chris a Lily?, ¿ James se habrá encontrado a Lily con Chris?. Todo eso en el próximo capítulo XD. Debo decirles una mala noticia, mi tía se va a España y me deja hasta nuevo avisa, ¿Por qué les digo esto?, porque el computador que estoy ocupando es de su propiedad y bueno yo no estoy en mi casita hasta fines de febrero, así que no podré actualizar hasta esa fecha.**

**Espero que les haya gustado Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJARME UN REVIEW :D**

**LOS QUIERE MUCHO GINNY-POTTER151**


	6. Un día en Hogsmeade 2da parte

**Desclaimer: Nada es mío**

**Capítulo nuevo, hecho con mucho cariño después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar ;)**

……**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-...**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**Un día en Hogsmeade y un secreto revelado.**

**2ra parte**

- Chris, estás muy callado, ¿Quieres que me valla? – preguntó la pelirroja mirándolo a los ojos – Porque… si quieres estar solo no me…

- No, quédate – dijo el chico agarrándole el brazo, y de repente un suspiro – Tengo que decirte algo

- Veo que no es nada bueno

- No lo sé, depende de cómo te lo tomes – dijo Chris dando otro suspiro – Bien…, No es fácil lo que te quiero decir (más fácil sería domesticar al calamar gigante)

- Entonces… - Lily ya se estaba empezando por impacientar

- Lily tu…tu…tu…

- ¡Lilita! – Se escuchó una voz Detrás de ellos – Perdón, ¿Interrumpo algo? – preguntó James mirando a Chris de reojo

- De echo… - Pero fue interrumpida nuevamente

- No, no interrumpes nada – dijo Chris mirando sus zapatos, como si en ese momento fuera lo más interesante. – Vamos Lily – dijo el doble de Beckham mientras le agarraba la mano.

- ¿A dónde van?

- Como si te interesara Potter.

- Todo lo que pasa alrededor de ti me importa, Lily – dijo mirándola con dulzura, eso a la pelirroja le provocó un cierto desconcierto.

- Vamos – Y tomo a Chris de la mano para llevárselo rápidamente de allí, no podía ser cierto, acaso le estaba empezando a…, no definitivamente eso estaba descartado.

Cuando por fin pudieron salir de las tres escobas (tomando en cuenta que esa era una gran hazaña, por la cantidad de gente que se encuentra adentro) empezaron a caminar hacia ningún lugar específico. La situación entre Lily y Chris se estaba volviendo algo incómoda, estaban totalmente callados y eso incomodaba a ambos, así que la pelirroja no aguantó más y habó.

- Mmm… ¿Chris?

- ¿Si? – preguntó este distraídamente

- ¿Qué me ibas a decir?, al parecer era algo importante – dijo lily deteniéndose lentamente.

- Este…, no importa, otro día te lo diré – dijo mientras le sonreía a la pelirroja

- Pero….

- ¿Acaso esas no son tus amigas? – dijo apuntando a dos chicas que se acercaban a ellos con unas bolsas en las manos.

- Lily, a que no adivinas que te compre – dijo Anne un poco agitada ya que cuando la vio empezó a correr. – No importa, igual te lo diré – dijo mientras sacaba un hermoso vestido de color morado con bordados en la parte de abajo. - ¿Te gusta? – Dijo mirando a la pelirroja - ¿y a ti? – Dijo mostrándole el vestido a Chris, como nadie le dio respuesta siguió hablando – A Sophie le gustó mucho, ¿Verdad Sophie? – dijo mirando a su amiga.

- Bien… mejor me voy, veo que están muy ocupadas con sus cosas – Y después de eso se marcho hacia dirección al castillo. Sophie no esperó ningún segundo después de que el chico se halla ido y le preguntó inmediatamente.

- Y bien, ¿Qué te dijo? – dijo Sophie muy curiosa

- Nada – dijo Lily simplemente

- ¿Cómo nada? – Preguntó Anne extrañada

- Pues…, en el momento en que me lo iba a decir llegó el maldito de Potter a arruinarlo todo – dijo Lily echando chispas.

- Creo, que en eso yo tengo algo de culpa

- ¿Cómo?

- Si bueno… sin querer casi se me escapo donde estabas – dijo Sophie muy arrepentida.

- ¿Cómo casi? – Lily seguía sin entender.

- Pues, cuando Potter preguntó donde estabas Sophie casi le dice que estabas con Hesshem, pero como soy muy hábil en buscar excusas (Ese don siempre me ha sido útil con mis padres) la corregí inmediatamente, pero al parecer que Potter se dio cuenta que estabas con el y fue a buscarte. – le contó Anne de una manera muy breve.

- A pues…, no se que decir.

- No te preocupes, en otro momento te lo dirá.

- Si, pero parecía algo muy importante.

- Si…, pero no importa – dijo Anne haciendo un gesto con su mano – Ahora, ¿Me acompañan a Honeydukes?

- Claro, ¿pero para que? – preguntó Lily

- Es que mi hermano me dio una pequeña lista – y empezó a rebuscar en su bolso el pergamino que le había dado su hermano antes de venir a Hogsmeade – Si, acá está – dijo estirando un largo pedazo de pergamino.

- ¿Pequeño dices? – preguntó Sophie mirando el pergamino como si fuero la más increíble del mundo – Esa lista debe de medir por lo menos un metro y medio.

- Si, pero no crees que le voy a comprar todo eso, además mi madre me mataría si se entera que le compré todo eso, me empezaría a decir cosas de la dentadura de mi hermano y que le pudieron salir caries y esas estupideces que le dicen las madres a sus hijos.

- ¿Vamos?

- Claro

Y después de eso empezaron a caminar directo hacia el gran impero de los dulces.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al llegar al castillo lo primero que hicieron al entrar a la sala Común fue tirarse en las butacas más cercanas ya que era imposible de que siguieran de pie, estaban muy exhaustas, les dolía todo, y cuando digo todo es todo.

- Creo que también me duelen los ojos de tanto ver ropa – se quejó Sophie – Nunca, nuca, iré más a comprar ropa contigo – dijo apuntando a Anne – Anne, eres una compradora compulsiva, has comprado cosas que ni siquiera te sirven.

- Si te refieres al reloj con música, luces, despertador, que tira burbujas y tiene un porta varitas, eso, si lo voy a necesitar, ya verás y ahí será cuando te lo restregaré en la cara, ya verás – dijo Anne como si leyera el futuro. – Bueno d igual, voy a subir al dormitorio, ¿quieren que les lleve las cosas?

- Eres un ángel Anne – dijo lily, que estaba tirada en una butaca.

- Ya lo sabía – dijo Anne con una sonrisa.

- Que modesta eres – dijo Sophie rodando los ojos.

Entonces Anne se paro de su butaca y agarró todas las bolsas para subir por la escalera que la llevaría directo al dormitorio de las chicas.

- ¿Que crees que hará allá arriba? – preguntó Lily mientras miraba a las escaleras como intentado ver a través de las paredes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Cornamenta, puedes quedarte quieto, me mareas – se quejó Sirius mirando a James que se iba de un lado a otro.

- Es que, es que, ¿Tú los viste? – Dijo James mientras se revolvía el pelo por la frustración – Estoy seguro, Hesshem se le iba a declarar.

- Y eso que tiene – le dijo Remus tratando de calmar a su amigo - Si es que le hubiera llegado a decir, ¿Qué crees que le hubiera dicho Lily?, capaz que hasta ella no siente nada por el.

- Como lo sabes – dijo James apuntando a su amigo con el dedo acusador – Si casi todas las chicas andan detrás de ese idiota.

- Cornamenta, tu mismo lo dijiste, "casi todas", ¿Coma sabes que a Lily no le gusta y solo lo quiere como amigo?

- Creo que voy a vomitar – dijo Sirius poniéndose la mano en la boca – Cornamenta, me harías un gran favor si te sientas.

- Es que… cuando creo que por fin este año podría estar con la pelirroja, aparece ese idiota de pelo rubio y… y… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!, ¡LO VOY A MATAR!

- ¿Te puedes quedar quieto? – le dijo Sirius por quinta vez

- Me voy a la sala Común – dijo simplemente y se retiro echando humos por las orejas.

- Pobre Cornamenta, yo lo sabía, eso es lo que causa enamorarse, por eso nunca lo haré – dijo Sirius parándose del suelo

- Canuto, nunca digas nunca – le dijo Remus a su amigo – Solo es cosa de tiempo para que te enamores, no por siempre podrás andar de flor en flor – Y después de ese discurso se fue, dejando a Sirius un tanto pensativo.

- ¿De flor en flor?, Lunático ya se está volviendo loco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Lily, ¿Has visto a mi hermana? – preguntó un pequeño niño muy parecido a Anne.

- Si, enseguida baja – dijo lily mirando al chico con ternura - ¿Quieres tus dulces, verdad?

- Si

- Mira, ahí viene – le dijo Sophie apuntando a una chica rubia que bajaba las escaleras.

- Quiero mis…

- Si lo sé tus estúpidos dulces, toma – dijo Anne entregándole una bolsa de tamaño mediano.

- Pero acá hay menos de la mitad, de lo que te pedí – se quejó Justin

- Justin, si mamá se entera que te hubiera comprado esa cantidad de dulces me colgaría, ¿Me entiendes?

- Si, pero yo no le hubiera dicho, además si se llegara a enterar me llevaría de urgencia al maniático de los dientes. – dijo el chico mientras empezaba a temblar.

- Eso hubiera estado divertido – dijo Anne empezando a reír como loca.

- Si también me hubiera gustado a mí verte colgada – dijo su hermanito con una sonrisa muy macabra.

- Eres demasiado inmaduro – dijo Anne rodando los ojos.

- Claro, que esperabas, solo tengo once años – dijo sacando un dulce de la bolsa – Bueno hermanita fue una placer platicar un rato contigo. – Y rápidamente emprendió su marcha.

- Odio a ese niño – dijo Anne tirándose a una butaca.

- No lo se parece tierno, ¿Verdad Sophie? – y Esta asiente con la cabeza

- ¿Es una broma verdad?, ese niño es la resurrección de Hitler. – Y las tres chicas se empezaron a reír.

- ¿Lily? – preguntó Sophie

- ¿Si?

- ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que te habrá querido decir Hesshem?

- Pues la verdad… - entonces se agarró en mentón como tratando de recordar algo – No tengo ni la menor idea.

- Yo se que te quiso decir Hesshem – dijo Anne como si nada.

- ¿Así? – preguntaron Lily y Sophie abriendo los ojos como platos.

- ¿Que acaso no es obvio?

- Pues si fuera obvio no nos estuviéramos preguntando que es lo que le quiere decir – le replicó Sophie.

- ¿Que acaso no se dan cuenta que el chico babea por Lily? – dijo Anne como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. - ¿Lily?, ¡Hey!, ¿Estás ahí? – dijo mientras pasaba su mano delante de sus ojos para captar su atención.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – le preguntó Lily mientras se reincorporaba.

- Que a Hesshem le gustas – le volvió a decir Anne con el mismo tono.

- Si, esa es una buena opción – admitió Sophie.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Gritó Lily – Eso es imposible solo somos amigos.

- Si, pero se notaba, hasta le brillaban sus ojitos con tan solo verte – le dijo Anne con tono soñador

- Bueno, bueno, puede que eso no sea – le dijo Sophie a Lily para tranquilizarla.

- ¿Y si es?

- Pues le dirás que no le puedes corresponder sus sentimientos.

- No creo que sea tan fácil, además no quiero herir sus sentimientos.

- Pero no es tu culpa que el chico se haya enamorado de ti. – le dijo Sophie con una sonrisa.

- Estoy cansada, me voy a dormir – dijo Lily mientras daba un gran bostezo - ¿Vienen?

- Si vamos, yo igual estoy cansada – dijo Sophie.

- Pero todavía es temprano – les dijo Anne con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Como quieras, pero yo debo tener mis diez horas de sueño – le dijo Sophie y después de eso dejaron a su amiga sola en la sala común.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LIIILYYY!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritó Anne desde la puerta del dormitorio.

- ¿Que pasa? – preguntó Lily desde su cama.

- Hay una carta para ti – le respondió Anne con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Una carta? – preguntó Sophie

- Si mira – le dijo Anne a Sophie mientras le mostraba un sobre de color rojo. – Parece que es de tu admirador secreto.

- Pero, pero…, yo no tengo ningún admirador secreto – dijo mientras tomaba la carta con sus manos.

- Pues ahora si lo tienes, esto es muy romántico Lily, ¡Vamos, ábrela! – dijo Anne con entusiasmo.

- Claro – y prosiguió en abrir la carta. – Dice… vaya… es un poema.

_Tengo celos del sol, porque te besa  
con sus labios de luz y de calor,  
del jazmín tropical y del jilguero  
que decoran y alegran tu balcón._

Mando yo que ni el aire te sonreía:  
ni los astros, ni el niño, ni la flor,  
ni la Fe, ni el Amor, ni la Esperanza,  
ni ninguno en lo eterno más que yo.

Eres tú, Soberana de mis noches,  
mi constante, perpetuo cavilar:  
ambicioso tu amor como la Gloria...  
¡y todavía más! 

_Te ama profundamente "Tu príncipe encantado"_

Lily quedó totalmente pasmada ante lo que había leído, ¿era verdad?, ¿Tenía un admirador secreto?, eso era lo más raro que le haya podido pasar en estos siete años en Hogwarts, '_¿Un admirador secreto, yo?, esto es imposible' _pensaba Lily una y otra vez, pero… ¿Y si era una broma?, si capaz que eso era.

- Que romántico – dijo por fin Anne.

- Lily, sea quien sea, te ama de verdad – le dijo Sophie seriamente.

- Mmm…, no le sé, tal vez sea una broma o algo así

- ¿Una broma dices?– preguntó sorprendida Anne.

- No creo que nadie sea tan maldito para como jugar con los sentimientos de alguien – le dijo Sophie.

- Ustedes creen que…

- Si Lily, a alguien le gustas, pero es muy tímido para decírtelo. – Sophie al decir eso logró sacar una hermosa sonrisa del rostro de su amiga, una de esas que ni hasta la más trágica noticia se te la quita.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola!, Bueno ya saben lo de la demora, y bueno por fin estoy en mi casa lo malo es que ya pronto entraré al colegio eso significa menos tiempo, pero para que sepan subiré un capítulo por semana y si los profesores son buenos tal vez dos capítulos por semana. Otra cosa es que me tengo que disculpar por no haberles respondido los reviews, es que… de verdad se me fue de la cabeza y bueno acá los respondo y si ya se los respondí pues… necesito organizar mi mente y bueno eso…**

**Pilar:** **Que bueno que te haya gustado, me pones muy contenta :) y bueno entiendo lo del tiempo, pero no te toma más de un minuto en dejarme un review. Gracias!**

**Dark Sweetness****: Bueno desde ahora espero actualizar pronto y creo que el cambio ya lo verás en el próximo capítulo, ahora si se vendrá lo bueno ;)**

**Blackgirl-Marauder****: Bien, creo que a ti si te respondí tu review, pero no me acuerdo :S y bueno siempre me pone feliz que leas el fic n.n Gracias!**

**Andy-Evans:**** Bien acá esta el nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfrutes.**

**J0r****:Gracias, muchas gracias de verdad, y bueno acá esta un nuevo capítulo que espero que te guste ;)**

**Ok! Eso es todo por hoy:**

**LOS QUIERE MUCHO GINNY-POTTER151 XD**


	7. El cambio de la chicas

**Desclaimer: Nada es mío**

**Capítulo nuevo, hecho con mucho cariño después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar ;)**

……**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-...**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**El cambio de las chicas.**

- Es una manera muy linda de despertarse, ¿no lo crees? – le preguntó Anne a Lily.

- Si, pero no se porqué tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de todo esto.

- Naaa, son detalles, solo detalles, no seas paranoica – le aconsejó Sophie – Vamos, que hoy comenzamos con nuestro cometido. ¿Y ya sabes…?

- ¡¡Lo tengo!! – gritó Anne captando la atención de sus amigas

- ¿Qué tienes? – preguntaron Lily y Sophie al mismo tiempo.

- Esto… – dijo mientras señalaba un frasquito de perfume – Es el toque que necesitamos para deslumbrar por todo Hogwarts – dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

- ¿Un perfume? – preguntó Sophie, que empezaba a pensar que su amiga estaba peinando la muñeca. (n/a: se estaba volviendo loca)

- ¿Crees que un perfume nos ayudará para poder "deslumbrar" en Hogwarts? – preguntó Lily aun confundida y pensando lo mismo que Sophie.

- Pues les explicaré, este perfume me lo dieron cuando estuve en Francia para mi cumpleaños número quince, me lo regaló la hermana de mi tátara abuela, y me dijo…

_------------Flash back--------_

_- Anne toma – dijo mi tátara tía pasándome un delicado frasco de perfume color rosado claro – Tú tátaga abuela me lo pasó antes de mogir, queguía que te lo gegalara en tu décimo quinto cumpleaños. Debo advertigte que este no es un pegfume cualquiega._

_- ¿Cómo? – pregunté yo sin entender nada._

_- Este pegfume contiene esencia de veela, con solo gociagte este pegfume una vez tengás a una docena de homges a tus pies, ten cuidado, no lo ocupes diagiamente ya que su duración es de una semana y no prgetendas dependeg de el pegfume ya que eges muy hermosa (pog el lado de nuestrga familia clago) y no necesitas esto, pego alo mejog utilizaglo con un chico que te gusta – me guiño el ojo y se fue, dejándome con el frasquito en las manos._

_- ¡Vaya! – fue lo único que atiné a decir._

_------End Flash Back-----------_

- ¿Y bien, que les parece? – la cara de desconcierto de sus amigas lo decía todo

- ¿Doce hombres? – dijo Lily desconcertada – ¿A nuestros pies?

- ¿Con solo un poquito? – Sophie tampoco lo podía creer.

- ¿Van a querer probarlo? – Les preguntó Anne con una sonrisa.

- ¡Claro! – Exclamó Lily – Pero… nunca nos dijiste sobre esto.

- Es que aun no encontraba el momento perfecto.

- ¿Pero te imaginas si lo hubiéramos ocupado desde antes? – preguntó Sophie a nadie en especial.

- Eso era lo que quería que evitara mi tátara tía, que tuviéramos que depender de esta cosa, además no nos ha ido mal con los chicos.

- Si, pero te imaginas si…

- Sophie, no seas codiciosa que sino no te doy, ¿Te quedó claro? – le dijo Anne con seriedad cosa muy rara en ella ya que todo lo tomaba con gracia (claro, excepto las bromas de los merodeadores).

- Si esta bien – dijo Sophie un poco apenada.

- Bueno falta poco para que comience el desayuno, así que… - Lily corrió hasta una puerta, entro y la cerro – ¡Yo pido el baño primero! – gritó desde adentro.

- ¡Eso es trampa! – gritaron Anne y Sophie desde el dormitorio.

- Siempre nos hace lo mismo – le dijo Anne a Sophie, esta solo se encogió de hombros.

Después de un rato un tanto largo salió Lily del baño y rápidamente sin perder nada de tiempo entró Anne. Anne al revés de Lily salió muy rápido del baño haciendo a Sophie la última en entrar.

- Esto si es refrescante – dijo Sophie saliendo del baño con una toalla amarrada al cuerpo - ¿y bien, que se van a poner?

- Yo sabía que esto sucedería, así ayer cuando ustedes me dejaron solo en la sala común – las miró severamente - Aproveché en pensar que nos pondríamos hoy y… - dijo mientras sacaba la ropa de su baúl – Les elegí esto. – Y les pasó a cada una su ropa.

- Genial, Gracias Anne.

- No se preocupen que para eso estoy n.n , aunque no vuelvan a abusar de mi amabilidad ¬¬

Las chicas se cambiaron rápidamente quedando de esta manera:

Lily llevaba una mini falda de Jean con una cadena alrededor de la cadera, unas converse caña alta de color negras con blanco, una polera de tiritas suelta color verde esmeralda.

Sophie llevaba puesto un mini vestido de color rojo que decía "Princess from hell" en letras plateadas, con unos pescadores negros bien pegados al cuerpo y unas converse del mismo color.

Anne llevaba una mini falda escocesa de color café, palo rosa y blanco; una polera de tiritas de color café que tenía un sol de lentejuelas blancas en la parte inferior derecha y unas converse color rosado.

- Bien, ahora solo falta esto – dijo Anne agarrando la botellita - ¿Quién será la primera?

- Supongo que tu, ya que es tuyo – le dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

- Si, está bien – Anne alzó la botellita hasta el nivel de su cuello y se roció. – ¿Y bien?

- Pues yo no noto nada diferente – le dijo Sophie

- Claro, no somos hombres – dijo Lily agarrando ella ahora la botellita – Tiene un rico olor – comentó

- Obvio, al fin y al cabo sigue siendo perfume – le dijo Anne.

- Ya está, tu turno Sophie – Le dijo Lily pasándole la botellita.

- Aquí vamos – dijo dando un suspiro y rociándose el perfume en su cuello – Listo.

- Bien, ¿están preparadas? – preguntó Anne con su linda sonrisa característica de ella

- Si, claro – respondieron Sophie y Lily.

- Bien, hora de desayunar – dijeron las tres juntas.

Empezaron a bajar las escaleras muy nerviosas, en la sala Común no había nadie, ya que ya era un poco tarde, así que apuraron el paso para poder llegar al Gran Comedor a comer algo.

Al entrar todas las miradas se clavaron en ellas, los chicos rápidamente empezaron a silbarles y gritarles cosas como _'preciosura', 'cosita rica', 'ven conmigo angelito', _las chicas al mismo instante que escucharon eso se pusieron rojas como un tomate y apuraron el paso hasta llegaran a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde se sentaron junto con los Merodeados; estos las miraban como si fueran la cosa más extraña que existiera en el mundo mágico.

- ¿Por qué todos los chicos las miran? - preguntó Sirius con recelo

- Eso mismo quiero saber yo – dijo una voz de un niño pequeño.

- ¿Justin? – Preguntó Anne confundida - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Que no es obvio?, tienes que explicarme porque todos los hombres las miran – dijo como si fuera lógico

- ¿Y porque tengo que decirte a ti lo que hago y no hago?, que yo sepa tu no eres mi padre – le dijo Anne con Sorna.

- Si pero papá me hizo su espía secreto (aunque creo que ahora no es tan secreto), y me hizo prometer que te vigilaría.

- ¡Tu!, ¡Vigilarme!, si claro, ahora por favor hermanito, me estoy muriendo de hambre y no querrás que tu hermana se desmaye por la falta de comida.

- Como quieras, pero igual lo averiguaré.

- Si no fuera por que somos hermanos ya lo habría tirado desde la torre de Astronomía – dijo mientras se echaba a la boca una cuchara de leche con cereal.

- Y bien, ¿a nosotros nos van a explicar que es lo que sucede? – preguntó Sirius nuevamente. Anne miró a Lily y luego a Sophie, ambas negaron con la cabeza.

- Me temo que eso es algo confidencial. – Anne rió al ver la cara de Sirius. Luego se acercó un chico de séptimo de la mesa de Ravenclaw se acercó hasta Lily.

- Lily preciosa, ¿te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo por el lago? – preguntó el chico, evitando la mirada furibunda de parte de James.

- Este… - Lily se estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa.

- Vamos querida, nos te hagas la difícil – le volvió a decir el chico, entonces la agarro del brazo y se la trató de llevar a la fuerza. James al ver lo que hacía ese idiota (n/a: porque de verdad es un idiota, así no se trata a las damas ¬¬) se levantó rápidamente de la mesa y lo apuntó con la varita.

- Suéltala Rodson – dijo James escupiendo cada palabra que decía.

- ¿Disculpa? – preguntó Rodson mirándolo con odio - ¿Se te ofrece algo?

- Suéltala – volvió a repetir James con la cara roja de ira.

- ¿Y si no lo hago? – le dijo este con sorna.

- Te las verás con migo – dijo simplemente James. A todo esto a Lily ya se le estaba durmiendo el brazo ya que Rodson la tenía sujeta con mucha fuerza y no podía hacer nada por la posición en que estaba. – Vamos Rodson, suéltala.

- Tu no eres nadie para decirme que hacer, Vamos Lily – La chico seguía sin moverse aunque sintiera que le estaban sacando un extremidad – Dije Vamos – La jaló más fuerte asiendo que Lily gimiera de dolor. James no aguantó más y apunto a Rodson con la varita.

- Expelliarmus – gritó James con furia, provocando que Rodson saliera disparado hasta el otro lado del Gran Comedor y que muchas chicas gritaran de susto.

- Señor Potter, ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó una voz de gran poder.

- Profesora McGonagall, Rodson estaba molestando a Lily – dijo Anne parándose de su lugar.

- Pero no era necesario que tuviera que utilizar la magia señor Potter – le dijo la profesora con severidad.

- Pero…, pero… Rodson estaba maltratando a Lily – saltó Sophie al ver que McGonagall no le hacia caso – No puede castigar a James por eso.

- Señorita Evans, ¿Puede explicarme usted? – Lily al escuchar que la profesora la mencionaba giró rápidamente la cabeza hacia ella, pero no dijo nada, ya que aun estaba algo conmocionada y le dolía mucho el brazo. - ¿Señorita Evans?

Lily dio un suspiro y le contó todo lo que pasó cuando llegó Rodson a pedirle que salieran a dar una vuelta por el lago.

- Entiendo, hablaré con el profesor Flitwick – después miró a lily y agregó – Potter llévela a la enfermería, puede que con la fuerza halla dañado su brazo – James asintió y acompañó a Lily hasta la puerta del Gran comedor.

- Gracias Potter, pero puedo sola – dijo Lily con tono frío.

- La profesora McGonagall me dijo que te llevara YO a la enfermería.

- Bueno gracias, pero ya te dije que puedo sola – le volvió a decir la chica.

- No te voy a dejar ir sola a la enfermería.

- Potter, ¿Tienes algo en las orejas?, ¿Qué no entiendes que yo puedo ir sola?, no necesito que estés tú como guardaespaldas, se cuidarme sola – le dijo Lily con un tono frío en la voz.

- ¿DISCULPA? – Le gritó James a Lily – Te acabo de salvar y es así como me tratas.

- Yo pude haber zafado sola, pero no estaba en la posición correcta – le dijo Lily empezando a avanzar.

- Genial, como quieras, no me importa – le dijo James siguiendo a Lily – Ya no me importa lo que hagas, no me preocuparé más por ti. – A lily eso le calló como un baldazo de agua fría, no quería que James se enojara con ella, pero no podía evitarlo o mejor dicho su orgullo no podía hacerlo. – Nos vemos, Evans

Lily quedó totalmente triste después de eso, ni siquiera la carta de su admirador secreto le ayudaría a subirle el ánimo, de hecho la enojaba más, ¿Por que tenía que ser anónimo y no dar la cara como un hombre? . '_Como odia la gente que no da la cara',_ definitivamente la pelirroja no estaba es su mejor momento.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.--.-.-**

**¿Y bien?, ¿Les gustó?, espero que sí ya que con este capítulo las cosas se vuelven algo turbulentas y eso no va a ser nada bueno para ninguno de los protagonistas. Bueno este es el capítulo de la semana espero que les guste, espero que les guste esperar :D (a mí no, soy algo impaciente, ¿pero que se puede hacer? Así nací).**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews (que ya respondí en el momento que me llegaron XD)**

**LOS QUIERE MUCHO GINNY-POTTER151 n.n**


	8. Una pelea sin sentido

**Desclaimer: Nada es mío**

**Espero que les guste XD**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-...**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**Una pelea sin sentido.**

Una semana ya había pasado después de haberse puesto el perfume, eso significaba que el efecto se estaba terminando, pero aparte, para las chicas había sido la semana más larga de sus vidas. No se separaban en ningún momento y casi siempre los Merodeadores iban detrás de ellas. Era increíble el poder de este, los chicos se volvían locos con solo oler el perfume, pero solo había una sola duda, ¿Cómo es que los Merodeares no les hacía efecto el perfume?. Eso era algo fácil de responder o eso se esperaba…

- ¿Lily? – Preguntó Anne, interrumpiendo a su amiga que en ese momento estaba leyendo un libro echada en su cama – Tu que siempre tienes respuesta para todo… - Lily la miraba con mucha atención - ¿Sabes porque los Merodeadores no les afecta el olor del perfume?

- Que interesante pregunta Anne, bien, creo que esto ya me lo había preguntado antes, pero es que por primera vez…, no tengo idea porque los amigos del estúpido Potter no les afecta el perfume.

- ¿Y si les preguntamos? – agregó Sophie que en ese momento estaba pintándose las uñas de las manos.

- ¡Oye!. ¿Acaso ese es mi esmalte? – preguntó Lily mirando a su amiga.

- Eeeeh…, si, pero no te enojes, era solo para probarlo – dijo Sophie cerrando rápidamente el esmalte, ya que sabía muy bien que a su amiga no le gustaba que le tocaran las cosas sin permiso.

De repente se escuchó un "toc, toc" que provenía de la puerta, entonces Anne (que en ese momento era la que estaba más cerca de la puerta) fue a abrir. Entonces entró una pequeña niña con un sobre en las manos.

- ¿Lily Evans? – preguntó tímidamente la niña.

- Soy yo – respondió la pelirroja.

- Esto es para ti – le dijo la niña entregándole el sobre. Lily lo recibió y la pequeña salió rápidamente del dormitorio. La pelirroja al tomar el sobre solo lo dejo a un lado.

- Que, ¿acaso no lo vas a abrir? – preguntó Sophie mientras se dirigía a la pelirroja.

- Lily, puede ser de tu…

- Admirador secreto, lo sé – completó Lily.

- Entonces…

- No lo sé chicas, no creo que quiera tener un admirador secreto – dijo Lily mirando el sobre de reojo.

- ¡Vamos!, esto es muy romántico, no puedes desperdiciar este momento – Le dijo Sophie

- Imagínate si es el amor de tu vida – le dijo Anne mirándola con seriedad. Lily solo rodó los ojos.

- ¡No quiero tener un admirador secreto! – Gritó la pelirroja – Además de que sirve que me mande cartitas si en todo caso no se quien es.

- ¡Daa!, esa es la idea del admirador secreto, que no sepas quien es – le dijo Anne como tratándole de explicar a un niño pequeño que uno más uno es dos. – Bien, como quieras, pero igual lo voy a leer, solo para cerciorarme que no sea nada maligno – agregó al ver la cara de la pelirroja.

- Como quieras – dijo Lily tomando nuevamente su libro. Anne tomó el sobre lo abrió y sacó la carta.

- Lily, es otro poema – le comento Anne y entonces carraspeó y leyó.

_Mientras me hablabas y yo te miraba,  
se detuvo el tiempo en medio instante:  
el amor me llamaba y yo le obedecía.  
Mientras me susurrabas y yo te amaba,  
se alzaron los sentimientos,  
mandó tu voz,  
el cielo se hizo visible en tus ojos,  
y yo pronuncié el querer en tus labios._

_Espero que esto te sirva como ayuda para saber quién soy, son solo pistas sin sentido, pero si las ordenas sabrás quién soy, o por lo menos tendrás una idea de mí._

_Te ama profundamente "Tu príncipe encantado"_

- ¡¡¡LILY!!!, ¡¿Oíste lo ultimo?! – Gritó emocionada Anne – Te ha dado pistas.

- ¿Haber? – dijo Sophie parándose junto a su amiga para volver a leer lo que decía la carta. – Lily, ¿No te interesa?

- En lo absoluto – dijo sin sacar la vista de su libro.

- ¿Ni un poquito? – insistió Anne.

- Nop – volvió a negar la pelirroja.

- ¡Lily! – Le reclamó su amiga – Alguien (que aun no sabemos, pero descubriremos) te está regalando prácticamente todo su corazón, ¿Y tu lo rechazas?

- No seas tan drástica Anne, no lo pongas de ese modo, así suena feo – le dijo Lily por fin mirándola a los ojos.

- Pero es lo que estás haciendo, al pobre lo estás dejando sin esperanzas.

- Bien, seguiré con esto solo por que tu me lo pides, sabes que odio que la gente no de la cara – le dijo Lily tratando se excusarse.

- Genial – dijo Anne con una sonrisa – Comencemos. Primero dice que… - Agarró la carta y la leyó rápidamente – Mientras me hablabas…, eso significa claramente que te conoce.

- Eso no suena lógico – le dijo Sophie

- ¿Por qué?

- Lily conoce muchos chicos, y eso alarga demasiado la lista, y no sería lógico poner esa pista si sabes que hay muchos chicos que conoce Lily. – Le respondió Sophie con aires de sabelotodo.

- Sophie tiene razón. – acotó Lily que seguía sentada en su cama.

- Ustedes son tan, tan… obviamente esto no tiene nada que ver con la lógica, esto es más profundo, hay que pensar más – volvió a leer la misma parte del poema – Yo digo que, el chico debe ser alguien con quien haya mantenido muchas conversaciones, no un simple Hola – agregó al ver que Sophie abría la boca. – Ven, ahí se disminuye mucho más la lista.

- Bueno, como para empezar a descartar deberíamos hacer una lista ¿no? – dijo Sophie.

- Si esta bien – dijo Lily – Pero no veo la necesidad de hacer esto.

- Da igual, además estoy aburrida y esto es muy interesante, será como jugar a los detectives n.n – dijo Anne sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- Bien, pero hay que apurarnos, ya falta poco para que comience la cena y tengo mucho hambre – dijo la pelirroja mientras se tocaba el estómago.

- Tranquila, bien comencemos – dijo Anne tomando un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma – ¿Quienes son con los que más has conversado?

- Fácil – contestó Lily – Paolo McGuire, de Ravenclaw; Orlando Jonson también de Ravenclaw; con Remus, Chris…

- ¡Un momento! – exclamó Anne. – Tengo los primeros posibles sospechosos

- ¿Así? – preguntaron Lily y Sophie muy sorprendidas.

- No deberían sorprenderse, yo tengo muy bien entrenada a mi cabecita – dijo Anne con falso enojo.

- Bueno, bueno, sigamos. ¿Cuáles serían entonces los primeros sospechosos?. – preguntó Lily

- Bien, esto va a ser muy lógico, pero obviamente tiene que ser de Gryffindor. – dijo Anne sin rodeos.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Preguntó Sophie – Podría se de otra casa.

- ¿Entonces como me explicas que las cartas siempre las encontramos acá?

- ¿Pero como sabes que no se la pasaron a un Gryffindor para que se la pasen a Lily?

- ¿Pero porque descartas que fuera de Gryffindor?

- Yo no he descartado nada, solo digo que aun falta gente para empezar a descartar en grandes cantidades.

- ¡SOPHIE! – Gritó alterada Anne – ¿Porque siempre me llevas la contra?

- ¡ESO NO ES VERDAD! – gritó también Sophie.

- NO PUEDES PERMITIR QUE YO TENGA LA RAZÓN ¿VERDAD?

- ESO ES MENTIRA – ambas seguían gritando, Lily las miraba como si estuviera viendo un partido de tenis.

- ERES UNA EGOÍSTA – volvió a gritar Anne muy enoja. La pelirroja vio su reloj pulsera y se dio cuenta que ya era hora de la cena.

- ESTÁS CONFUNDIENDO LAS COSAS - le dijo Sophie tratando de calmarla. Hubo una pausa la cuál Lily utilizó para hablar.

- Muy bien chicas, tiempo fuera, ¿terminen si?, es hora de la cena. - Anne fue la primera en salir del dormitorio sin antes mandarle una mirada de profundo odio a Sophie. – No te preocupes se le va a pasar, siempre lo hace.

- No, esta vez se veía más enojada que las anteriores veces. – Lily solo la miró. Muchas veces a tenido que soportar las discusiones de sus amigas, siempre estaba al centro de ellas, que complicado era esto, y otra vez comenzaba, pero normalmente a Anne el enojo se le pasaba rápido, pero de verdad esta vez si se había enojado, y es por eso que no le quiso responder a su amiga.

Cuando bajaron las escaleras, se dieron cuenta que los chicos no se ponían como locos, eso significaba que el efecto ya había pasado, o sea que ya estaban libres. En la sala común ya empezaba la gente a salir del retrato para ir al gran comedor, no encontraron a Anne, eso significaba que ya se había ido a cenar, pero encontraron a otra persona, Christopher Hesshem.

- Hola Chris – saludó Lily con una sonrisa. La verdad que desde la salida a Hogsmeade andaba medio raro y eso le preocupaba un poco a la pelirroja - ¿Vas al gran comedor?, si quieres vas con nosotras.

- Claro – respondió sencillamente.

- ¿Como han estado tus clases hasta ahora? – preguntó Sophie para poner un tema de conversación.

- Bien – volvió a contestar con simpleza mirando sus zapatos.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – Le preguntó Sophie

- N- no, nada – Sophie miró de reojo a su amiga. Lily solo se encogió se hombros, ya estaban a la entrada del gran Comedor y lo primero que divisaron fue a Anne comiendo con su hermano menor. Se sentaron rápidamente para poder alcanzar a comer algo, ya que toda la gente comía como si fuera lo último que comerían en la vida, entre ese grupo estaban los Merodeadores.

- Canuto, ¿Quieres masticar antes de tragar?, pareces un puerco – le dijo Remus mirándolo con cara de asco.

- No me interrumpas mientras como Lunático, además sabes que no almorcé, ¿Sabes acaso lo que significa para mí perderme una de las comidas más importantes del día? – le respondió Sirius mientras movía su tenedor con mucha fuerza.

- Creí que la comida más importante del día era el desayuno – comentó James mientras daba un sorbo a su jugo de calabaza.

- Si, eso dicen, por eso dije **una de las comidas más importantes**, no la más importante – y después de decir eso agarró una presa de pollo y se la empezó a devorar como perro callejero muerto de hambre.

- Nunca cambiará – dijo Remus a nadie en especial. – James, ¿Tienes idea de lo que pasó en toda la semana?

- ¿Te refieres al extraño comportamiento de todos los chicos del colegio? – probó James

- Si, exactamente a eso. Supongo que sabes lo que utilizaron las chicas ¿no?

- Eh… la verdad no tengo idea y me importa un comino todo lo que tenga que ver con la pelirroja de Gryffindor – le respondió James con el entrecejo fruncido – Ella ya no me importa, me da igual lo que haga y no haga – Remus solo rodó los ojos, sabía perfectamente que eso no pasaría nunca, como el hecho de que McGonnagal se ponga a celebrar alguna broma de los merodeadores.

- Cornamenta, si supieras lo que estás diciendo…

- Se lo que estoy diciendo – le cortó James – Pero igual me gustaría saber que es lo que hicieron – dijo con tono indiferente, ha estás alturas Canuto iba como en la tercera porción de pollo.

- Sabía que al final igual querrías saber – le dijo Remus con una sonrisa – Bien, estuve analizando y me contaron (de una fuente muy buena) que Anne tiene un perfume con esencia de _veela_. – Sirius al escuchar el nombre de Anne levantó la cabeza rápidamente que obviamente no pasó desapercibido por sus amigos.

- Canuto, ¿Pasó algo? – le preguntó James con tono burlón.

- Lunático, ¿dijiste algo sobre un perfume? – le preguntó a Remus haciendo oídos sordos a lo que James le había dicho.

- Si, dije que Anne tiene un perfume con esencia de _veela_.

- ¿Y como supiste? – preguntó curioso James.

- Bien, digamos que a un niño de once años es muy fácil secarle información con solo un par de chocolates.

- ¿Me vas a decir que Remus Lupin fue capaz de extorsionar a un pequeño de solo once años? – preguntó James incrédulo. Remus solo asintió con la cabeza no tan orgulloso, pero con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Bueno como sea, igual logré averiguarlo, ¿Te hubieras imaginado lo que pasaría si no hubiéramos sido inmunes a los efectos de una _veela?, _menos mal que encontramos ese libro en la biblioteca, sin ese repelente hubiéramos estado totalmente locos por ellas.

- Aunque Cornamenta no necesita ningún repelente, ya que de igual manera el está loquito por la pelirroja – dijo Sirius soltando una risita.

- No digas estupideces Sirius, además como ya dije, me importa un comino lo que le pase a la pelirroja.

- Si claro, no te importa nada que la pelirroja esté cenando al lado de Hesshem, ¿verdad? – James giró rápidamente la cabeza en dirección donde señalaba Sirius, tendría que soportarlo, ya lo había dicho, James Potter era un hombre de palabra. Si dijo que no le importaba nada, entonces tiene que aguantarse. - ¿Y que me dices a esto?

- Que sigue sin importarme lo que haga.

- Como digas Cornamenta.

- ¿Porque Anne no está con ustedes? - preguntó curioso Chris

- Nos peleamos – respondió Sophie.

- Es que…, Chris prométeme que no le vas a decir a nadie – le dijo la pelirroja

- Pero, ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

- Es que no quiere que nadie se entere porque cree que se pueden burlar de ella – le dijo Sophie mirando a su amiga.

- Bien, entonces… - Tomo su vaso con jugo de calabaza y dio unos sorbos.

- Lo que pasa es que tengo un… admirador secreto – dijo rápidamente, Chris al escuchar las últimas palabras que dijo la pelirroja botó todo su jugo de la boca.

- ¡¡Chris!! – gritaron Sophie y Lily, casi toda la mesa de Gryffindor los miraba, entre ellos los Merodeadores que se reían a carcajada limpia y Anne que las miraba muy seria.

- Disculpen, pero… ¿que dijeron? – preguntó un tanto nervioso.

- No me lo hagas repetir – le dijo Lily.

- No eso no, lo de la pelea, ¿Por qué pelearon?.

- ¡Ah!, lo que pasa es que Anne tiene los primeros sospechosos y yo le dije… - Y entonces le empezó a explicar todo la pelea que tuvieron.

- ¡Ah! Bueno, ¿pero les dijo quienes eran? – preguntó Chris un poco pálido.

- Solo nos dijo que debería ser de Gryffindor – le dijo Lily. Chris empeoró y se puso mucho más pálido si es que eso era posible.

- ¿Por qué estás así?, ¿acaso sabes quién es el que le manda los poemas a lily? – preguntó Sophie mirándolo fijamente.

- Eh…, Este… - Chris no sabía que decir.

- ¿Sabes o no? – le preguntó la pelirroja mirándolo seriamente.

- Lily – llamó una chica

- Anne – dijo muy feliz Sophie. Chris pudo sentir su corazón latir nuevamente, definitivamente le debía una a Anne.

- Contigo no estoy hablando – le dijo fríamente Anne – Como decía, quería saber si me podías ayudar con el trabajo de Pociones.

- Eh.. – Miró a Sophie que en ese momento la miraba con tristeza – Sí, después te ayudo.

- Gracias – dijo con una sonrisa y se alejó rápidamente de ellas.

- Me odia – dijo Sophie con tristeza.

- No te preocupes, ahora anda a ayudarla en el trabajo de pociones.

- Pero si te pidió ayuda a ti, además creo que ni siquiera me quiere ver en pintura.

- Lily tiene razón si llegas a la sala común y la ayudas se le va a pasar el enojo, es cosa que le digas que tuvo que hacer otra cosa o mejor dile que se le ha olvidado que me tenía que acompañar a la biblioteca, no lo sé, invéntale cualquier cosa.

- Si bien, entonces deséenme suerte, Anne es muy ruda cuando se enoja – se paró rápidamente y se fue.

- Odio estar al medio de todas sus tontas peleas – dijo Lily.

- Si bien, pero son cosas que pasan – le dijo Chris comprensivo - ¿Vamos?

- Si claro, pero demos un paseo, no podemos llegar a la sala Común, Sophie está con Anne.

- Esta bien – Entonces se pararon rápidamente siendo observados por todos, en especial de las chicas que miraban furiosa a Lily por estar con uno de los Bombones de Hogwarts.

Al salir del gran Comedor se encontraron con Rodson, el chico que se había acercado a Lily a pedirle un paseo por el lago y que luego James agredió. Lily se asustó al verlo parado viéndola fijamente.

- ¡ Evans! – llamó el chico. Lily quedó estática, pero como una valiente Gryffindor se acercó a el. – ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

- Ya lo estás haciendo Rodson – le contestó Lily secamente.

- En privado – agregó al ver que Chris seguía al lado de Lily. Ella solo le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que se fuera y este obedeció rápidamente.

- Me quería disculpar contigo por lo que pasó, ya sabes…

- Creo que es un poco tarde para que me pidas disculpas, ya ha pasado una semana – dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

- Si bien, es que de verdad me comporté como un idiota, pero la verdad es que sentí algo que me hizo sentir muy raro, la verdad no era mi intención hacerte daño – dio un suspiro – Lily, tu me gustas mucho – Lily al escuchar esas palabras se quedó totalmente helada, ¿ahora que haría?, ¿Qué le diría?, lastima que no estaba con Anne, ella es tan buena dando excusas.

- Eh… Bien… yo… - Lily no sabía que decirle. Rodson solo sonrió.

- Puedes darme la respuesta mañana… o cuando te sientas preparada – le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- Este Rodson…

- Mathew – corrigió este.

- Si, Mathew… - estaba muy nerviosa y para colmo sentía que alguien la estaba mirando haciéndola poner más nerviosa.

- Bueno, como dije, puedes decirme mañana o cuando estés prepara – Mathew se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

- Genial – dijo Lily, se dio vuelta rápidamente dándose cuenta que efectivamente había alguien que los estaba viendo, y quién mejor que James Potter.

- ¡Vaya! – Exclamó James – Veo que no te hace falta los pretendientes - trató de sonar indiferente, pero la verdad es que le hervía la sangre en solo pensar que otro esté al lado de Lily.

- ¿Y a ti que te importa? – le respondió ella.

- Nada, nada, solo que ahora me doy cuenta de lo rápida que eres Evans, nunca me lo esperé de ti. – Lily lo miraba con profundo odio, como le enoja tal solo escuchar su voz, tan solo escuchar el nombre James Potter la ponía de mal humor, pero esta vez fue diferente, acaso sintió algo de ¿tristeza?, no, no le podía importar lo que el le dijera, nunca, jamás. Se acercó lentamente a él, estaban tan cerca, que ambos sentían sus respiraciones.

'_¿Por qué debe ser tan condenadamente bonita?' –_ se preguntó James. _'Tiene unos labios tan bellos, me gustaría probarlos, ¡no!, ¡no puedo faltar a mí palabra!'_

'_¿Por qué me dolió tanto lo que me dijo?, ¿Acaso me importa lo que dice James?, ¿Dije James?, ¡Rayos!, me estoy volviendo loca, no me puedo sentir mal por lo que me dijo, eso significaría que me está empezando a…, ¡no!, ¡nunca!_ – _**Nunca digas nunca Lily **__– Bien, me estoy empezando a volver loca'_ – por unos segundos se sintió hipnotizada viendo los hermoso ojos color avellana que tenía James, ¿Pero cual era su verdadero cometido?, ¡así!, ¡verdad!, se desconectó rápidamente de sus pensamientos y de repente le plantó la cachetada más fuerte que jamás sentirá James Potter.

- Jamás vuelvas a hablarme de esa manera – lo miró duramente y se alejó dando largas zancadas.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¿Les gustó?, eso espero, bien traté de actualizar antes, pero ya saben el colegio ya empezó y los profesores no empezaron a estresar, y sobre todo me estreso yo más al no poder entender la estúpida química y biología que sigo sin entender porque estudiarlo si no me interesa. Bien como sea.**

**Espero sus reviews con sus opiniones n.n**

**LOS QUIERE MUCHO GINNY-POTTER151**

**BYE!!**


	9. Ya verás quien se quedará con Lily!

Desclaimer: Nada es mío

**Desclaimer: Nada es mío**

**Espero que les guste XD**

**oooOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOooo**

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**Ya verás quien se quedará con Lily!**

- ¡Aaaaah! – Gritó fuera de sí – ¿Por que a mi? – se preguntaba una y otra vez.

- ¿Te puedes calmar Cornamenta? – Le dijo Remus – Así no sacarás nada – James lo miró con odio

- Gracias por tu ayuda Lunático – le respondió.

- Si, gracias por tu ayuda – le dijo Sirius, mirándolo con enojo falso – Así no se hacen las cosas.

- ¡Haber!, y según tú ¿Cómo se harían? – le preguntó Remus.

- Que pregunta…, estás hablando con Sirius Orion Black – le respondió este – Solo tiene que seguir mis instrucciones y listo.

- Canuto, ¿Desde cuando seguir tus instrucciones es lo mejor para todos? – Preguntó Remus levemente enojado – Cada vez que hacemos lo que tú dices, todo sale mal. – James los miraba atónito, se suponía que iban a tratar su problema que según el, eso era IM-PO-SI-BLE.

- Mmm… ¿Chicos?

- ¡Te puedes callar! – le dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, James frunció el entrecejo y se fue.

- Que eficientes – se dijo para si mismo. Al bajar se encontró con Anne y Sophie que se lanzaban constantes miradas de odio.

- ¡Esto es suficiente! – exclamó seriamente enoja Sophie – Pareces una niña caprichosa, no se puede hablar contigo, eres una pesada y mal educada, nunca puedes aceptar las disculpas de una persona, y menos cuando vienen una de tus mejores amigas, eres única, única – y después de dar tal sermón se fue a su dormitorio dejando a Anne muy pensativa.

James había visto toda la escena muy atónito, ¿Como era posible que los mejores amigos se pelearan de esa manera?, si bien ya había visto pelear a esas chicas, nunca había sido tan fuerte. Así que bajó cuidadosamente las escaleras, y fue donde Anne.

- ¡Hola! – saludó animadamente. Ella le respondió con una media sonrisa - ¿Problemas?

- Solo uno – respondió con sencillez - ¿y tú?

- Solo uno – respondió James, Anne lo miró muy atenta.

- ¿Se puede saber cual? – le preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Eh… - James no quería sonar desagradecido, pero la verdad es que era algo lógico no decirle, era la amiga de Lily, aunque… tal vez podría ayudarle, optó por la segunda opción. – Si, bien… mi problema es… tu amiga – dijo rápidamente, Anne ensanchó su sonrisa.

- ¿Quieres ayuda? – le preguntó Anne amablemente, ¡BINGO!, eso era exactamente lo que quería, AYUDA, sus amigos estaban tan ocupados peleando que ni bola le dieron a sus problemas.

- Sería genial, pero y…, ¿me quieres contar que pasó con Sophie? – le preguntó amablemente – Pero si no quieres…

- Gracias, serías de gran ayuda en este momento – le dijo sonriendo. – Bien todo comenzó cuando una pequeña niña le vino a entregar una carta a Lily, ella no la quería abrir y yo le insistí un par de veces (bueno tal vez más), cuando la abrió se dio cuenta que era de su admirador secreto y… - La cara pacífica de James se convirtió rápidamente en enojo, frunció el entrecejo, Anne aún no se daba cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta ver la cara de su amigo.

'_¡Rayos!, ahora sí que metí la pata hasta el fondo, esto no es lo mío, normalmente lo hace Sophie, ¿y ahora que le digo?, Annelisse piensa, eres buena zafado de los problema, haber… ¡NO SE ME OCURRE NADA!' -_ gritó en su interior, se había formado un gran silencio, no era incómodo ya que ambos estaban en sus pensamientos.

'Admirador secreto, a no, si llego a descubrir quien es lo mato, que no saben que Lily es mía, Pero… ¿y desde cuando recibirá esas cartas?, tengo que preguntarle Anne, si tengo suerte recordará los momentos lindos que vivimos con Sirius y conmigo, eso me ayudará a averiguar algo' – James quería matar internamente a alguien, pero debía controlarse, por lo menos en frente de ella.

- Este… - Anne ya tenía preparada su mentira, pero ahora la cosa era que se la creyera.

- No te preocupes, no pasa nada – le dijo este tratando de calmarse – No me importa… - Anne lo miró con una ceja alzada – Si, esta bien, me importa.

- Bien como sea, solo prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie – le dijo Anne muy seria – Ni siquiera al monigote de Black.

- Si…, te lo prometo – le dijo James no muy convincente y luego agregó – Palabra de Merodeador.

- Bien te creo – le dio una sonrisa – Y como decía, yo trataba de averiguar quien es el súper admirador de Lily – James puso mucha atención en esta parte – Empezamos a crear una lista con todos los hombre con que Lily ha mantenido una conversación y bien yo descarté a todos los que no eran de Gryffindor, los posibles sospechoso serían Remus y Chris.

James casi se cae, ¡¿Remus?!, no, el definitivamente no era, el sabía perfectamente lo que sentía por la pelirroja, nunca haría eso, pero… ese Hesshem, más tarde hablaría con el.

- Y bueno… después Sophie me dice que no necesariamente deberían ser de gryffindor y yo… me enojé – dijo mientras analizaba lo que había dicho, sonaba tan tonto lo que había dicho, es verdad lo que dijo Sophie, parecía un niña caprichosa – Soy una idiota – se dijo.

- Oh! Vamos, no te trates así, sabes bien que después se arreglara, como amigo te recomiendo que vallas ahora a la habitación a pedirle disculpas, aprovecha que está sola – le guiñó un ojo y Anne corrió hasta las escaleras.

- ¡Prometo que mañana empezaré a ayudarte con Lily! – le gritó desde las escaleras – La verdad no me arrepiento de habernos conocido cuando éramos pequeños, eres un gran amigo James. – dijo antes de terminar de subir todas las escaleras.

Bien, ya tenía una parte de su problema solucionado y no todo gracias a sus amigos, que por cierto esperaba que ya hallan terminado de discutir, ahora solo tenía un problema pendiente, el cual tenía nombre y apellido, Christopher Hesshem.

Chris, después de que Lily le había dicho que se fuera, no fue directamente hacia la sala común ya que no quería encontrarse ni con Sophie ni con Anne que según el en ese mismísimo instante deberían haber solucionado sus problemas. Caminaba cerca del lago, ya era de noche y no se veía nada, pero el quería un poco de soledad y tranquilidad…

- Hesshem – este dio un respingo al escuchar una voz que lo llamaba.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó, su voz se escuchaba muy clara y fría.

- Eso no importa, solo vengo a recordarte que Lily… - hizo una pausa, Chris lo miraba con una ceja alzada y con enojo – Ya tiene un hombre a su lado que siempre la querrá.

- Que conmovedor Potter, pero la verdad es que lily te O-DIA, así que te recomendaría que la dejaras tranquila. – dio media vuelta y se empezó a alejar.

James lo agarró del brazo con tal brutalidad que Chris pensó que le arrancaría el brazo – Escucha Hesshem, eso es por ahora, ya verás quien es el que se queda con Lily. – Y sin más que decir se fue del lugar dejando a Chris echando chispas.

**oooOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOooo**

**Y??, les gustó??, a mí sí, estoy muy a gusto con este capítulo ya que es el comienzo de una nueva "etapa" para todos. Se que está cortito, pero la verdad que así queda mejor.**

**Al final Química no es tan mala, debo agradecerle a la profesora por hacer las clases tan aburridas XDD, se me acaban de ocurrir nuevas historias :) mientras que ella explicaba no se que cosa sobre la tabla periódica.**

**Bien… espero sus reviews**

**LAS QUIERE MUCHO GINNY-POTTER151**


	10. El baile de Halloween 1ra parte

Desclaimer: Nada es mio

**Desclaimer: Nada es mio**

** Los buenos amigos son difíciles de encontrar, más difíciles de dejar e imposibles de olvidar.**

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOooo**

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**El baile de Halloween 1ra parte**

Ya había pasado casi dos meses después de la "charla" que había tenido Chris y James. Lily y James ya no se peleaban cada cinco minutos, hasta parecía que la pelirroja se sentía bien con la presencia del merodeador (Y todo gracias a Anne que desde el día que conversaron lo ha ayudado a estar con ella sin la necesidad de pelearse), además Lily ya no recibía cartas de su admirador secreto, y Anne y Sophie se habían vuelto a amigar, todo estaba yendo relativamente normal, las clases, los chicos, etc. Hasta que en la mañana del día 29 de Octubre el director del colegio se dio tiempo de dar la información del primer baile del año escolar.

- Queridos alumnos, se me hace un honor tener que informarles que el día treinta y uno de Octubre se realizará el baile de Halloween, como siempre solo podrán asistir los del cuarto curso en adelante. – los alumnos más pequeños se pusieron a reclamar, Dumbledore sonrió – Aún están muy pequeños – prosiguió – El baile será de disfraces, por ese motivo, hoy las clases se suspenden para que los alumnos puedan ir a Hogsmeade a comprar los disfraces.

Lily, Anne y Sophie, tenían una sonrisa en la cara, les encantaba los bailes, pasar largo tiempo bailando, conversando y lo mejor de todo, era que se desvelaban hasta largas horas de la madrugada.

- Genial, hoy no hay clases, ¡solo compras! – exclamó emocionada Anne.

- Perfecto, tenemos a la compradora compulsiva numero uno de Gran Bretaña – Lily ríe – Ahora, ¿Cómo la controlamos?.

- Déjala, no todos los días vamos a Hogsmeade, además puede que nos compre algo lindo n.n – dijo sonriente Lily.

- ¿Tienen idea de que se van a disfrazar? – preguntó Anne curiosa.

Ambas suspiran – Ni idea – contestaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Ah!, bueno, yo las ayudaré. Se me acaba de ocurrir el disfraz perfecto para cada una de las dos – dijo sonriendo, se paró de la mesa y agregó – Nos vemos en la sala común en cuanto terminen de desayunar. – Sophie y Lily se miraron y siguieron comiendo.

- Esto está muy bueno – dijo Sirius emocionado – ¿Saben que se pondrán para el baile?

- Acaban de dar la noticia Canuto – le dijo Remus.

- ¿Y?, Además ya se me ocurrió algo… - James y Remus se miraron y rompieron en carcajadas - ¿De que se ríen?.

- Ca-canu-nu-to, jaja, Lo tuyo jaja, no es la ropa… - dijo James sin parar de reír.

- Tampoco lo tuyo es pensar – agregó Remus, Sirius frunció el entrecejo.

- ¡Hey!, yo si pienso, además yo he sido muchas veces la mente maestra de las bromas que hacemos – dijo con rencor.

- Si…, eso es verdad – aceptó James – Entonces, ¿como nos disfrazaremos?

- No les diré, ya me piqué – dijo Sirius cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Oh!, ¡Vamos canuto!, no actúes como niño pequeño – le retó Remus – Recuerda que tienes 17 años…, no cinco.

- Esta bien, esta bien, solo se los diré porque son mis amigos – James y Remus rodaron los ojos – Es fácil, Cornamenta podrá ir como Batman (ese hombre que se cree murciélago, el tipo que sale en la historieta de Remus), y tú lunático podrás ir como Peter Pan – Remus se atragantó con su jugo de calabaza.

- ¿¡Peter Pan?! – Exclamó Remus enojado – No me quiero poner malla, no soy niñita – dijo levemente ofendido.

- Pero si Peter Pan es un niño, tu mismo nos hiciste ver esa película junto con Cornamenta – miró a James - ¿Te acuerdas?.

- Si me acuerdo perfectamente de haberles obligado a ver esa película, pero yo no puedo disfrazarme así, no me quedaría bien.

- ¿Cuanto apostamos? – dijo rápidamente Sirius.

- ¿Ah?

- Que cuanto apostamos, ¿Te parece diez galeones?

- Yo no apuesto Canuto – Le dijo Remus, aunque la propuesta lo tentaba mucho.

- ¡Vamos!, si te queda bien el disfraz de Peter Pan me debes diez galeones y una barra de chocolate, si te queda mal, yo te pagaré 10 galeones y dos barras de chocolate – de alguna manera había que persuadirlo y que mejor manera que ofreciéndole chocolate. A Remus le empezaron a brillar los ojos y aceptó.

- Esta bien acepto, ¿pero quien será el juez?.

- Obviamente que Cornamenta, ¿En quien estabas pensando?

- No en nadie, pero…

- Lunático, estás dudando, eso significa que no estás seguro, ¿Te quieres acobardar? – le dijo Sirius con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Me llamaste cobarde?.

- No necesariamente, pero si lo ves de otro modo…, sí, te llamé cobarde.

- Esta vez te voy a ganar Canuto, ¡James! – este levantó la cabeza, estaba un poco distraído, pensaba en la pelirroja, ¿Y si la invitaba al baile?, ¿Qué le diría ella?. La verdad que en este último mes las cosas con Lily habían cambiado mucho, tal vez demasiado según el punto de vista de James, cada vez que el la miraba y ella se daba cuenta, esta le respondía con una sonrisa, ¿Será la misma pelirroja que le había gritado que lo odiaba y que quería que desapareciera del mapa?, ¿o tal vez fue solo una mala pasada de su cabeza y que ahora veía a Lily sonreír cuando de verdad lo estaba mirando con odio?.

- ¡Hey Cornamenta! – llamó Sirius moviendo su mano al frente de sus ojos.

- ¿Qué! – exclamó levemente enojado - ¿Terminaron de pelear? – preguntó sin mucho interés.

- Si bueno…, hicimos una apuesta y TU serás el juez – le dijo Sirius sonriendo.

- Canuto, lo tuyo es un problema, no puedes seguir apostando de esa manera – le dijo James serio – Como sea, ¿Qué apostaron?.

- Canuto piensa que me veré bien disfrazado de Peter Pan, pero yo creo que es una locura, así que tú verás si me queda bien o mal.

- Ok, ok, debo admitir que nunca te hubiera imaginado como Peter Pan. Bueno, entonces ya tenemos el disfraz de Lunático y mío, ahora nos dirás que te pondrás tu?

Sirius sonrió – Yo seré un valiente y aventurero pirata. – James y Remus sonrieron, su amigo siempre tenía mucha imaginación.

- ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó James – Tengo que pasar por la sala Común antes de irnos.

Así que los tres merodeadores se pararon de la mesa mientras eran observados por todas la chicas de Hogwarts que lanzaban profundos suspiros. Lily y Sophie estaban en camino a la sala Común donde iban a encontrarse con Anne.

- ¡Anne! – Exclamó sorprendida Lily mientras veía los dibujos que tenía su amiga en sus manos – Esto está genial.

- Sí… – coincidió Sophie - ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

- Con un poco de imaginación y estar unas cuantas horas viendo películas muggles con mi hermano pequeño – confesó sonriendo.

- Genial, oye y…

- Lily tú serás Gatubela – le dijo sonriendo – Tu cabello se verá muy bien con el traje, y con el cuerpo que tienes te quedará espectacular. – Lily sonrió alagada – Sophie, tú serás alguien muy dulce, al igual que tú, así que pensé que la mejor opción para ti es disfrazarte de Campanita, el hada de Peter Pan. – Le muestra el dibujo – Es algo muy simple, pero te quedará muy bien con tus piernas – Sophie sonríe.

- Bien ya tenemos todo, ¿Vamos? – preguntó Lily.

- Si, vamos – empezaron a caminar hacia el cuadro de la dama gorda cuando este se abre haciendo ver a los tres merodeadores que entraban con una sonrisa muy seductora.

- Buenos días chicas – saludó cortésmente Remus. Sophie se sonrojó.

- ¡Hola Remus! – saludaron las tres chicas. – Potter, Black – los aludidos les sonrieron.

- Anne necesito hablar contigo – dijo James, la chica asintió, sabía perfectamente por que la había llamado.

- Nos vemos enseguida chicas, vayan por mientras ustedes caminando – las chicas asintieron, aunque la pelirroja sintió una leve molestia por eso, pero no le dio mayor importancia.

- ¿Que pasa James? – Este la miró significativamente – ¿Quieres invitar a Lily al baile? – James sonrió.

- ¿Qué comes que adivinas? – Anne sonrió.

- Debo decirte, que esta vez lo mejor que puedes hacer es no invitarla al baile – James la miró serio – ¡No me mires así! – le espetó ella – Lo que te digo tienes que tomarlo en cuenta, no se si te estás dando cuenta, pero Lily se está portando mejor contigo, ya no se pelean, ¿Y sabes porque? – El negó con la cabeza, Anne se dio una palmada en la frente – James, te lo he dicho un montón de veces, a Lily no la gusta que la presionen, y es lo que haces cada vez que la invitabas a salir, ¡siempre te lo digo!, ¿Qué acaso no leíste el pergamino que te entregué con lo que debes y no debes hacer cuando Lily está presente?.

- Bueno este…

- Cuando lo leas me lo comentas, pero ahora tengo compras que hacer y unas amigas que me están esperando, así que adiós – y después de decir eso se fue corriendo para llegar lo antes posible con sus amigas.

- ¿Que tanto hablabas con Eastwood? – preguntó Sirius curioso.

- Anne es mi pasaje hasta el corazón de Lily.

- ¡¿Le estás pidiendo consejos de amor a una chica?! – preguntó exasperado Sirius.

- Canuto cálmate, ¿que tiene? – preguntó Remus.

- Cornamenta, hermano, eso es violar una de nuestras reglas – Remus y James lo miraron divertido – No podemos pedirle consejos de chicas a otras chicas, regla número ciento catorce, manual de los merodeadores volumen cinco. – recitó el merodeador como si estuviera leyendo algo sagrado. – Lo ves, está todo escrito aquí.

- Canuto…, ¿de donde sacaste eso? – preguntaron sus amigos.

- Esto queridísimos Merodeadores, son las reglas de nuestras comunidad.

- Bien… ¿Como es que nunca supe de la existencia de eso? – dijo James señalando un libro bastante gordo de color rojo que en la tapa salía la insignia de Gryffindor.

- Porque lo estuve escribiendo durante todos estos años y por fin lo he terminado, en total son 5 volúmenes.

- ¿Cuándo se supone que te diste tanto tiempo en escribir esta cosa? – preguntó Remus mirando de reojo el libro _"Las reglas de un Merodeador"._

- Esta obra de arte se comenzó a escribir en nuestro primer año en Hogwarts.

- Bien, después me lo prestas – dijo Remus – Me gustaría saber que estupideces has escrito en esa cosa – Sirius lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido – Ahora vamos si es que no nos queremos quedar.

Los tres chicos emprendieron su marcha hacia la entrada del castillo donde lo esperaran los carruajes para llevarlos al pueblo de Hogsmeade donde irán a comprar sus disfraces.

**OoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**¿Y bien?, como ya saben espero sus comentarios en sus reviews, debo decirles el porqué de mi demora, como la semana pasada fue finales de marzo y comienzos de abril, tuve todo la semana con pruebas u.u (ahora solo espero los resultados :P) y bien eso… nos leemos en la próxima.**

**Las quiere mucho Ginny- Potter151**


	11. El baile de Halloween 2da parte

Desclaimer: Nada es mio

**Desclaimer: Nada es mio**

**El amor y el odio no son ciegos, sino que están cegados por el fuego que llevan dentro**

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOooo**

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**El baile de Halloween 2da parte**

Las chicas ya habían llegado al pueblo, habían varias tiendas de muchas cosas, pero lo que necesitaban ellas eran disfraces, ahora… ¿Dónde empezaban?.

- Bueno…, ya llegamos, pero hay muchas tiendas, ¿Por donde empezamos? – preguntó Lily mirando por todos lados.

- Yo creo que por ahí – dijeron a la misma vez Anne y Sophie, pero ambas apuntaban a direcciones diferentes. Lily alzó una ceja.

- ¿Y bien?.

- Lo mejor será comenzar en esa, se ve que tiene buena calidad y mucha variedad en disfraces – dijo Anne mirando la vitrina de una tienda.

- Bueno ella es la experta – comentó Sophie, y las tres amigas entraron a la tienda.

Un chico muy guapo las recibió con un sonrisa, las tres quedaron embobas por un momento hasta que el chico les preguntó que se les ofrecía, las chicas dijeron que solo iban a ver un rato, el chico les volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez no se quedaron tan embobadas.

- Es lo más perfecto que he visto en mi vida – dijeron Anne y Lily dando un largo suspiro.

- ¿Y los merodeadores? – preguntó Sophie distraídamente.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver ellos con el? – preguntó Lily frunciendo el entrecejo

- ¿Acaso no son perfectos?, muchas chicas piensan que son…

- Perfectos – terminó por decir Anne – Lo sabemos, pero el es perfecto en otro sentido – Miró al chico de reojo – Se le ve tan tierno, amoroso, romántico…

- Anne, las apariencias engañan – dijo Sophie sabiamente.

- Muy bien chicas, no creo que hallamos venido para hablar sobre chicos, para eso tenemos las noches de los viernes – dijo Lily sonriendo – Además, creo que ya he visto el disfraz de Sophie – dijo Lily apuntando hacia una esquina. Anne lo observa y sonríe.

- Muy bien Sophie, pruébatelo – le dijo o más bien le ordenó Anne. Ella lo tomó y se fue al cambiador.

- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó mientras se veía en el espejo – Creo que está un poco corto.

- Eso está cortísimo, pero de verdad te queda espectacular – comentó la pelirroja. Sophie se dio una vuelta, tenía un vestido muy sencillo color verde que le tapaba lo justo y necesario, y en la espalda llevaba unas alas de hada que brillaban y se movían majestuosamente.

- Esto fue demasiado fácil – comentó Sophie.

- Si, pero recuerda que aun faltamos nosotras dos – le dijo Lily paseándose por los pasillos. – No creo encontrar nada acá, más bien parece que solo venden disfraces para niños.

- Creo que tienes razón, mejor nos vamos, no podemos perder más tiempo – Pagaron las cosas y el chico se despidió de ellas haciendo que las tres chocaran.

- Odio a los hombre bellos – dijo Anne mientras se sobaba su cabeza – Sophie, tienes la cabeza demasiado dura. – Las chicas rieron.

- ¿Y ahora?, ¿a donde entramos? – Lily señaló una tienda un poco alejada, pero se veía que había variedades de disfraces.

Al entrar los recibió una vejita con el cabello gris y muy encorvada. A las chicas les dio un poco de escalofrío el lugar ya que la decoración era algo tétrica.

- ¿Ustedes también son de Hogwarts? – preguntó la anciana acercándose a ellas.

- Ehh, si – respondió Lily con una sonrisa.

- Muy bien, entonces pasen por esa puerta y encontraran lo que necesitan – la señora les señaló la puerta, las chicas lo dudaron un poco, pero por la insistencia e la señora entraron, al abrir la puerta se encontraron con algo magnífico.

El lugar era muy iluminado, había disfraces por doquier, de todos los colores y tamaños, era muy amplió, pero se dieron cuenta que no estaban solas, habían muchos alumnos buscando sus disfraces, chicos y chicas, se impresionaron al saber que muchos alumnos del colegio estaban ahí, entre ellos los Merodeadores.

- Esto es genial – dijo Anne que le brillaban los ojos, la verdad que parecía un centro comercial – Hay tantas cosas que comprar en un lugar tan grande…

- Tendremos que separarnos – dijo Lily – Si encontramos algo lo sabremos por nuestros brazaletes.

En su quinto año en Hogwarts las chicas se regalaron un brazalete que para ellas significaba la amista infinita, para ellas era muy sagrado ya que gracias a eso podían saber si estaban mal, enojadas, tristes, felices, preocupadas, etc., cada sentimiento tenía un color así que con eso sabían muy bien que le pasaba a cada una.

- Si, esta bien, entonces empecemos – las tres tomaron caminos distintos, Lily fue a la derecha, Anne a la izquierda y Sophie siguió de frente.

Lily iba caminando con mucha paciencia, miraba por los dos lados, era un pasillo un tanto angosto, pero podía caminar tranquilamente, de repente escuchó unas risas, la pelirroja las siguió hasta encontrarse con dos chicos que se reían a carcajada limpia, los reconoció al instante, uno era Sirius Black que se quitaba una lágrima de los ojos, el otro era Remus Lupin que tenía el entrecejo fruncido y miraba a los dos chicos con enojo. El último, pero no el menos importante era James Potter, que aun seguía riéndose.

Lily se acercó mucho más a ellos hasta que los chicos sintieron su presencia, dejaron de reír al instante, Lily ladeó su cabeza ya que aun no comprendía la situación.

- ¿Interrumpo? – preguntó Lily un poco tímida, muy raro en ella, ya que cada vez que hablaba con los Merodeadores (excepto Remus), era para gritarles.

Remus se sonrojó, James la quedó mirando muy atentamente y Sirius hizo una mueca de disgusto.

- Para nada – dijeron James y Remus al unísono. Lily se quedó mirando a Remus y no pudo evitar soltar una risita traviesa.

- Mmm… ¿Remus?, ¿Ese será tu disfraz?

Remus se miró – No, claro que no, me negaría rotundamente a ponerme esto.

- ¿Peter Pan? – preguntó la pelirroja, el asintió – Sabes… tengo una idea mejor.

Anne y Sophie iban caminando por distintos lados cuando su brazalete cambió de color. – Parece que encontró algo – dijeron las dos.

Empezaron a correr cuando por fin la encontraron, se sorprendieron al ver que Lily se encontraba con la presencia de los merodeadores.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Sophie confundida. Lily sonríe.

- Remus necesita ayuda – Anne sonrió, lo vio fijamente y al igual que su amiga lanzó una risita, pero poco a poco se volvió en una carcajada.

- Bien Remus… Te he de decir la verdad, eso te queda horroroso – sin rodeos, Anne a veces solía ser muy directa.

- Que amorosa – ironizó Sirius, Anne lo miró desafiante.

- Como decía, eso te queda demasiado mal, tienes que ponerte algo más varonil, con eso pareces una niña.

- Alguien que me entiende – dijo Remus – Y bien… ¿Qué se te ocurre?

- Me gusta mucho la idea – Sirius sonrió – Pero hay que trabajarla.

- La idea original es la mejor – dijo Sirius enojado – No hay por que cambiarla.

- No la voy a cambiar idiota, solo la voy a mejorar – Buscó por el alrededor y encontró algo muy rustico, hecho de hojas y ramas (n/a: es algo como el traje que ocupó jeremy sumpter en Peter Pan ;) – Esto sí te quedará bien.

Sophie miraba muy fijamente a Remus, pero no de una manera mala u obsesiva, más bien lo miraba tiernamente. Remus se sonrojó al ver que Sophie lo miraba con una sonrisa.

- Gracias Anne, creo que esto también me va a gustar a mí – Sirius se pegó con la palma de su mano en la frente.

- Lunático, acabas de romper la regla…

- Canuto, me importa un pepino lo que diga tu estúpido libro, Anne me ayudó y hay que agradecérselo – Sirius puso una cara de ofendido y Anne le sacó la lengua.

- No te preocupes Remus que yo para esto tengo un talento natural. – Sirius rodó los ojos – Chicas, tenemos cosas que hacer, Lily se había quedado parada viendo a James, la pelirroja no se había dado cuenta que sus amigas empezaron a caminar, Lily movió su cabeza y volvió a la realidad.

'_¿¿Que pasó?? – _se preguntó confundida Lily _– No puedo creer que me haya quedado mirando a James de esa manera… aunque la verdad es que se veía muy guapo riéndose, hayyyy noooo ya me volví loca, aunque tengo que aceptar que este último tiempo se a portado muy bien conmigo, no me a pedido que salgamos y eso es como un punto extra, pero…, no importa, prefiero no pensar en esto, sino mi cabeza explotará._

- ¡¡Lily!! – llamó Anne saltando de alegría – Lo encontré.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Tu disfraz – le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio aunque la verdad es que si lo era.

- ¿En serio?, quiero verlo – dijo acercándose rápidamente donde su amiga.

Lily abrió los ojos como platos, es que eso no se lo pondría nunca, parecería una bailarina de segunda mano.

- ¿No es hermoso? – dijo Anne feliz

- Si para ti la palabra hermoso es parecer una cabaretera…

- Pero si mira… - le mostró el disfraz entero, la verdad era muy lindo, los pantalones eran negros y rasgados, en la parte de arriba era un sostén color negro que se unía al pantalón con una correa del mismo color, también venían unos guantes, y por último la máscara (n/a: si quieren saber de verdad como es el disfraz busquen la foto de gatubela la película XDD) – Te quedará sensacional.

- Ni muerta me pongo eso – dijo Lily cruzándose de brazos.

- Lily…, haz el intento, no seas tan negativa y pruébatelo. – Pasó un largo tiempo hasta que la lograron convencer.

- Parezco una…

- No te atrevas a decir nada – le amenazó Sophie – Y no pareces lo que tu crees, es más, te queda muy bien.

- Lily Evans, te lo pones o sino…

- ¿O si no qué? – preguntó desafiante la pelirroja. – No creo que puedas hacer nada. – Anne la miró con mala cara.

- No te compraré ese conjunto que tanto querías – Lily la miró enojada.

- No es justo, ya me lo había prometido.

- Bueno – Anne se encogió de hombros – Tendrás que elegir, ¿Quieres el conjunto o no?.

Lily accedió y Anne sonrió triunfal – Ahora si tenemos todo.

- ¿Y tu disfraz? – preguntó Lily mientras las chicas empezaban a acercarse a la puerta

- Lo tengo en el dormitorio.

- Y por que no nos dijiste – preguntó Sophie.

- No lo sé, solo se me olvidó, me emocioné mucho con los disfraces suyos.

Al pasar nuevamente por la puerta, se volvieron a encontrar con la tienda vieja y mal decorada, la viejita las esperaba con una sonrisa, era algo macabra, pero no era intencional.

- Llevaremos esto – le dijo Lily pasándole su traje de Gatubela.

- Muy bien señoritas, espero que el día del baile sea una velada muy bonita para todas, ya verán que sorpresas les traerá una noche de Halloween, en solo una noche pasará lo que menos se imaginen, las estrellas me lo dijeron, así que estén preparadas, que no será nada sencillo asimilar lo que les pase.

La viejita al terminar de decir eso, les cobró el dinero y las chicas se quedaron pensando un buen rato sobre lo que dijo. Ya estaban en la sala común cuando Sophie se le ocurrió hablar.

- ¿A que se habrá referido? – preguntó Sophie a nadie en particular.

- No lo sé, pero yo creo que está medio loquita, ¿no? – dijo Anne.

- ¿Pero y que fue eso que las estrellas se lo dijeron? – preguntó Lily, pensaba una y otra vez a lo que se refería la señora.

- Aunque debe ser muy fuerte para que nos cueste asimilar lo que nos pase – comentó Anne, sus amigas asintieron – Bueno… muy aparte de esto, ¿Por qué te quedaste mirando de esa manera a James? – Lily se atragantó con su saliva, la pregunta le había caído como un balde de agua fría.

- ¿Yo? – preguntó Lily haciéndose la loca.

- Siii, yo también me di cuenta de eso – dijo Sophie sonriéndole.

- Vamos Lily, a nosotras no nos puedes engañar – Lily suspiró.

- No lo sé.

- ¿Qué no sabes?.

- No se que me pasa – dijo Lily abatida.

- Sabes que siempre puedes contar con nosotras – le dijo en forma de apoyo Sophie.

- Lo sé, pero es que…, ¿Qué sientes tú por Remus? – le preguntó Lily a Sophie, la chica se quedó helada, no se esperaba esa pregunta.

- Yo…, este…, - Lily la miró atentamente, Sophie sabía que necesitaba su ayuda, y se la daría – Un profundo amor – dijo Sophie sonrojándose.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Anne se lo había tomado por sorpresa – Pensé que solo era una amor platónico o algo así, ¿Te das cuenta que te acabas de enamorar de un merodeador?

- Mira quién habla, la señorita-yo-odio-a-Sirius Black – le dijo Lily burlonamente – Sabes perfectamente que te mueve el suelo.

- ¡¿Que?! – exclamó Anne falsamente ofendida – Nunca podría enamorarme de un merodeador y menos de Sirius Black.

- ¡Oh vamos! – le retó Sophie – Acuérdate que en primero nos dijiste que te gustaba.

- Si, lo acepto, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, y si mal no recuerdo, Lily también había dicho que le gustaba James.

- Si eso también es verdad – aceptó la pelirroja.

- ¿Se acuerdan cuando fue que quedamos de esa manera?, me refiero a que desde cuando los odiamos, o mejor dicho desde cuando los odian – dijo Sophie refiriéndose a sus amigas.

- Es cierto, tanta pelea que ya ni me acuerdo porqué nos peleamos – dijo Lily pensando.

- Es verdad…

Las chicas empezaron a recordar cada uno de sus años para poder recordar que fue lo que sucedió, ¿Por qué se pelearon?, ¿Por qué se odian tanto?, preguntas que cuando vayan recordando se van a responder.

_CONTINUARÁ…_

**OoOoOooOoOoOoOoOo**

**Wow!! Tantas cosas en este capítulo, lo dejo hasta ahí porque mi cerebro ya no me da para más, aunque se perfectamente que pondré en el próximo capítulo. Creo que el baile será de varias partes, tal vez de cuatro o cinco ahí veremos.**

**No me demoré tanto, ¿O sí?, esto lo he escrito en un tiempo record ya que hay que contar de que estaba castigada jeje y bueno eso por ahora. Nos leemos.**

**Gracias por sus reviews y como siempre espero más XDD**

**Las quiere mucho Ginny-potter151**

**BYE!!**


	12. El baile de Halloween 3ra parte

**Desclaimer: Nada es mío**

**No hay disfraz que pueda largo tiempo ocultar el amor donde lo hay, ni fingirlo donde no lo hay.**

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOooo**

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**El baile de Halloween 3ra parte**

…_FLAH BACK…_

_Era una tarde fría de invierno, tres chicas de unos catorce años jugaban en la nieve, bolas de nieve iban y venían, un simple juego se había transformado en una dura guerra de bolas de nieve._

_- ¡Hey!, eso es trampa – dijo una rubia mientras se sacaba la nieve de la cara._

_- Anne, eso es totalmente legal, no es mi culpa que no te protegieras – dijo Lily sonriendo._

_- Pero me atacaste de improviso, no me di cuenta que estabas tan cerca de mí._

_- Bueno, bueno, tranquilas las dos, mejor demos un paseo por el lago, ya tenemos que entrar al castillo, además creo que ya no siento los dedos de los pies – dijo Sophie mientras se tocaba las puntas de sus zapatos._

_- ¿Y si vamos corriendo?, se nos pasará más rápido el frío – dijo Anne._

_- Si, eso estaría bien – las tres chicas se pusieron en posición de carrera – A la una… a las dos… - Lily contaba lentamente – Y a las… TRES – gritó, las chicas salieron corriendo a la máxima velocidad que sus piernas podían._

_Ya habían llegado al lago, se habían calentando un poco, respiraban con dificultad y se tiraron las tres al mismo tiempo a la nieve._

_- Jajajaja, eso estuvo muy divertido – comentó Anne._

_- Sii… - dijo Lily – Me cansé mucho._

_- Son unas flojas – dijo Sophie sonriendo – No importa…, ahora necesito preguntarle algo a las dos – miró a ambos lados para cerciorarse de que no había nadie – Que sienten ustedes por los merodeadores - ¡Bang!, esa pregunta les cayó como balde de agua fría. Lily y Anne abrieron los ojos como platos._

_- ¿¡QUEEEE!? – preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo._

_- Como crees que nos va a gustar un merodeador – dijo Anne fingiendo enojo – Son nuestros amigos y los amigos no se enamoran de los amigos, así es la ley, no podemos hacer nada al respecto._

_- Eso significa que sí te gusta uno – dijo Sophie mirándolas atentamente – tienen que aprender a saber lo que sienten, al igual que yo – se apuntó con el dedo – Ustedes saben perfectamente que desde segundo me gusta Remus…_

_- Si, pero eso es diferente – Dijo Lily – En esos tiempos no eran tan cercanos nuestros._

_- Lily tienes razón – dijo Anne – Yo no podría enamorarme de James o de, de… Sirius – dijo bajando la cabeza._

_- Pero deben aceptarlo, o si no pueden salir muy destruidas de esto, el amor es algo muy complicado._

_- Pero dime tu, ¿le has dicho algo a Remus sobre sus sentimientos hacia el? – preguntó curiosa Lily_

_- Pues no, pero…_

_- Ves, estamos en las mismas – dijo Anne sonriendo – tu al igual que las dos podemos salir muy lastimadas._

_Sophie sonrió – Me acabas de confirmar que si te gusta Sirius – dijo Sophie._

_- ¡Sirius! – dijo Anne sorprendida – No, el nunca me podría gustar, el es mi amigo, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, eso sería totalmente imposible._

_- Pero acéptalo, te gusta. – Dijo Sophie – Al igual que tu Lily, se que estás muerta por James desde que lo viste la primera vez, si con solo ver como te pones cuando el chico sale o se besa con una chica. Eres toda una fiera._

_- Esta bien, está bien, lo aceptamos – dijeron Lily y Anne._

_- No puedo creer lo que dije – dijo Anne poniéndose las manos en la cabeza – Me he enamorado de mi mejor amigo, y lo peor es que el no me corresponde, solo me ve como una amiga, y eso es lo que más me duele. – dijo muy apenada, sus amigas la abrazaron._

_- Te entiendo muy bien – confesó Lily – No sabes lo que me molesta de James se junte con esas cualquiera, no las soporto, y él se hace el lindo con la primera que se la atraviesa, ya veo que no toma nada en cuenta cuando le digo algo. _

_A Sophie se le encendió la ampolleta._

_- ¡Tengo una idea! – dijo Sophie, sus amigas la miraron atentamente._

_- Y bien… - dijo Lily – ¿Cuál es tu brillante idea?_

_- No se si les agrade, pero lo mejor será que le contemos toda la verdad._

_- No, eso nunca – Anne negó rotundamente – Si es posible me llevaré este secreto a mi tumba y ustedes también – dijo mirándolas seriamente._

_- Anne, no puedes vivir de esa manera, es algo muy fuerte y en cualquier momento explotará, además no serias capaz de casarte con alguien que no amas, eres muy sentimental._

_- Sentimental ¿yo? – dijo Anne a Sophie un poco ofuscada._

_- Disculpa Anne, pero Sophie tiene razón, lo mejor será que se lo digamos, pero tendrá que ser ahora, o sino me arrepentiré. – Anne frunció el entrecejo por lo que había dicho, ¡¿Acaso nadie estaba en su sano juicio?!_

_- ¡Por favor!, eso es muy estúpido, no podemos decirles nada, ¿Y si después ya no se quieren juntar con nosotras?_

_- Entonces tendremos que aceptar que los hombres son unos idiotas insensibles. Pero no pienses así, cabe la posibilidad de que los chicos sientan lo mismo por nosotras._

_- Eso solo será en tus sueños – Lily la miró con precaución – Tienen a toda la población femenina de hogwarts bajo sus pies, ¿Y tu crees que nos van a elegir a nosotras?, ¡Por Merlín Sophie!, son hombres, ellos no piensan con la cabeza, no saben cuando te hacen daño, son solo… hombres – dijo la última palabra un poco bajo_

_- Tienes razón, ¿pero que tienes ellas que no tengamos nosotras?,- preguntó Sophie - además tenemos muy cautivados los corazones de los merodeadores, tan solo que es de una manera diferente._

_Anne y Lily suspiraron, estaban a un centímetro de decirle a los merodeadores lo que sentían por ellos, tenían que sacar todo el valor que tenían adentro, lo único que no querían que pasara era que salieran muy lastimas, era normal que llorar por un tiempo, pero lo que no querían era encerrarse para siempre en su dormitorio, llorando por algo que ya habían pasado, no querían verse como fantasmas que pasaban por ahí, con las caras pálidas y una ojeras que les llegaban hasta el suelo. Todo eso era lo que querían evitar._

_Al final se decidieron, las chicas iban pensando mentalmente lo que les dirían a los merodeadores, ¿que palabras ocupaban?, ¿Cómo se los decían?, ¿Qué cara pongo?, ¿Se lo digo rápido y después corro? o ¿se los digo lentamente para que lo entiendan y analicen la situación?, tantas respuestas que se responderían (valga la redundancia) en un momento tan corto. Sentían como la adrenalina corría por sus venas, se sentían tan… ¿emocionadas? O tal vez ¿asustadas?, hay mucha diferencia con esos sentimientos, pero la verdad es que ya ni sentían._

_Llegaron a un pasillo que se encontraba algo desierto, pasaron por ahí ya que era la manera más rápida de llegar a la sala Común donde seguramente estaban los Merodeadores haciendo de las suyas._

_Iban caminando tranquilamente, hasta que frenaron de una manera un tanto brusca, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y rápidamente se humedecieron, las tres negaban con la cabeza, sentían como sus corazones se contraían, no podían respirar, sus piernas flaquearon un poco, sentían rabia, dolor y sobre todo amor, pero no un amor de fantasía, no un amor que te hacían saltar de la alegría, no el amor que con solo una miraba de la persona que amas te alegra el día, si no un amor destruido, un amor melancólico, un amor… __**no correspondido.**_

_- No… - Lily, se había caído, y había empezado a derramar lágrimas. Anne seguía mirándolos como una tonta, no había reaccionado mucho, fue solo impacto de lo que estaba viendo lo que la había descolocado. Sophie… era la que peor se veía, miraba a Remus mientras las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas._

_La más conciente de lo que estaba pasando era Anne. Y lo único que se le ocurrió fue carraspear._

_- Disculpen, ¿los molestamos? – dijo fría y soberbiamente. Los merodeadores las miraron muy tristes y confundidos a la vez._

_- Este… - Sirius había empezado a hablar._

_- Tú no me hables __cachondo – dijo Anne lo más hiriente posible.- Bien…, mejor no me respondan nada, solo tengo una cosa que decirles. – Ayudó Lily a levantarse, las tres los miraron con odio, los merodeadores e empezaron a sentir muy mal. __– Son las personas más repugnantes que hay en el mundo._

_Normalmente no les afectaba mucho que sus amigos salgan con otras chicas, pero eso fue la gota que renvalsó el vaso, no solo eran unos simples besos, parecía que se querían tragar unos a los otros. No le dieron más vuelta al asunto, se giraron y se fueron con todo el orgullo y dignidad que tenían._

…_END FLAH BACK…_

Lo único que faltaba era que nunca se dijeron lo que sentían, era raro, pero al pasar los años se separaron lo más que pudieron, no se podían ni ver. Las chicas los odiaban por ser unos idiotas insensibles y que además se dejaban llevar por una calentura del momento. Los chicos las odiaban por ser unas orgullosas cabezas duras que no aceptaban una simple disculpa, pero justo ese era uno de los problemas, era una **simple** disculpa, ellas esperaban algo por lo menos más sincero y elaborado.

James al cabo de un año se había dado cuenta de que se había enamorado de Lily, no era posible que comenzando como amigos terminaran como enemigos, pero para el era algo que debía cambiar, llegaba a amar tanto a la pelirroja que hasta en sus sueños pensaba en ella.

Sirius, era un orgulloso y nunca se dio el tiempo de pedirle disculpa a sus amigas, y era eso lo que le daba más bronca a Anne, ¿tanto le costaba pedirle perdón?.

Y bueno, Remus… que decir de el, seguía a Sophie para pedirle disculpas, ella con mucha indiferencia lo esquivaba, era algo que tenía que hacer aunque le doliera en lo más profundo del corazón.

**OoOoOooOoOoOoOoOo**

**Todo un capítulo con lo que les sucedió a los merodeadores con las chicas, esto es como un extra ya que no tiene mucho que ver con el baile de halloween, aunque la verdad es que con el pasar del tiempo esto va a cambiar mucho, y bien eso… no tengo mucho que decirles.**

**Solo quiero que se cuiden y que estén bien.**

**Espero sus reviews :P**

**Las quiere mucho **

**Ginny-Potter151.**

**Bye!!**


	13. El baile de Halloween 4ta parte

**Desclaimer: Nada es mío**

**Bien poco enseñó la vida a quien no le enseñó a soportar el dolor.**

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOooo**

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**El baile de Halloween 4ta parte**

El día del baile había llegado, las chicas de Hogwarts estaban totalmente nerviosas, las clases no duraron mucho por la falta de concentración del lado femenino del castillo, todas estaban pensando como se peinarían, que maquillaje utilizarían, que zapatos les combinaba más, era toda una revolución.

- ¿Pero que les pasa? – Preguntó Lily sobándose el brazo – Esta es como la quinta vez que chocan conmigo.

- Bueno, por algo será ¿no? – Dijo Sophie – Es normal que estén así de nerviosas, es una noche especial, y para una noche especial necesita una preparación especial.

- Si, si, pero nosotras no andamos chocando con la gente solo porque se me rompió una uña, eso no es una emergencia como para salir corriendo. – apuntó Anne.

- Como quieras – dijo Sophie – Faltan aun cinco horas para el baile y…

- ¡¿Cinco horas?! – Dijo Anne imitando la voz chillona de las otras chicas - ¡Oh Dios!, ¡tengo que arreglarme!, ¿Y mis uñas?, ¡aun no me las he pintado! – Las tres amigas rompieron en carcajadas. – Y bien… ¿Qué haremos por mientras?.

- No lo sé, tal vez caminar un rato o…

- Lily – un chico rubio se acercó a ella.

- ¡Chris, que sorpresa!, ya no te veo tan seguido, y eso que estamos en la misma casa - el solo sonrió.

- Necesito hablar contigo – La chica lo miró – En privado si es posible – Las chicas al escuchar decir eso se fueron rápidamente, no querían interrumpir.

- ¿Y bien? – la pelirroja estaba algo extrañada, tal vez le quería decir lo que no pudo cuando estuvieron en Hogsmeade, eso la ponía algo nerviosa.

- ¿Te parece si caminamos por el lago? – preguntó este, Lily asintió.

- Bien…, esto no será fácil – pensó Chris en voz alta – Quiero que sepas de ante mano, que todo lo que te diga en este momento fue algo que pasó y que de verdad ya no te tienes que preocupar por eso.

- Pero dime, me estás poniendo nerviosa – Estaban caminando en dirección al lago.

- Si bien…, pues…, ¿Te acuerdas de tu admirador secreto? – Lily asintió en silencio – Pues se quien es. – Lily abrió los ojos como patos.

- Tú, tú…, ¿Lo sabes? – Lily no lo podía creer, por fin sabría la verdad. Ya habían llegado al lago.

- Es difícil decirte esto, tú eres mi amiga y verás…

- Se más directo por favor, así no te entiendo – Chris le sonrió y luego carraspeó.

- Tu admirador secreto… Soy yo – dijo con una sonrisa un tanto chueca, más parecía una mueca. Lily paró en seco.

- ¡¿Qué tu que?! – Aún no se lo tragaba, pero hay que entender que el chico era su amigo y eso lo hace más difícil ya que uno nunca quiere romperle el corazón.

- Pero no te preocupes – dijo Chris tranquilizador – Ya no siento nada por ti, solo eres mi amiga, al final comprendí que era solo una atracción, y para no poner en duda esto, quiero pedirte un favor. – Lily lo miró y pestañó varias veces tratando de comprender todo lo que le dijo en ese momento.

- Si, si…, lo que quieras.

- Es sobre una chica – Lily lo miró con una ceja alzada – No me mires así, yo no soy de esa gente que se enamora cada cinco minutos, lo que te acabo de decir ya lo tenía preparado hace semanas, simplemente no había encontraba el momento perfecto para decírtelo. Y como te acabo de decir, necesito tu ayuda.

- Bien…, te puedo ayudar, pero me tienes que decir quien es – le dijo Lily sonriendo.

- ¿Es necesario? – preguntó este un poco sonrojado, la pelirroja asintió.

- Obvio, todas las chicas somos diferente, no le puedes regalar rosas rojas a todas las chicas, tenemos diferentes gustos por consecuencia diferentes pensamientos. ¿Me entiendes?

- Si claro, pero… - Lily lo miró seria – Esta bien, está bien, la chica es… Annelisse Eastwood.

- ¿La misma Annelisse que yo conozco?, ¿Anne, mi amiga? – Chris asintió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Ya tienen todo preparado? – preguntó Remus.

- Algo… - dijo Sirius que estaba tirado en su cama jugando con su almohada – Saben…, Me aburrooo.

- Canuto, tu siempre te aburres – dijo James riendo.

- Bueno, bueno, que quieren que haga, no puedo comenzar vestirme, aun quedan cinco horas, y yo me demoro como media hora, no es justo, además las últimas clases eran de DCAO (defensa contra las artes oscuras).

Sus amigos rodaron los ojos.

- ¿Bajemos?, yo igual estoy algo aburrido – dijo James parándose de su cama.

- Esta bien vamos, aunque podemos ir a la biblioteca para comenzar el trabajo de pociones – acotó Remus.

- No gracias, prefería estar todo el día con los Slytherins – dijo Sirius.

- Eres muy exagerado Canuto – le replicó Remus

- ¿Se quieren apurar? – Les preguntó James – No vaya ser que comiencen con sus estúpidas peleas.

Empezaron a bajar las escaleras mientras hablaban.

- Nuestras discusiones no son estúpidas – dijo Sirius - ¿Verdad Lunático?.

- Si, si lo son.

- ¡Ves! – Dijo Canuto, después analizó lo que dijo su amigo - ¡Hey!

- Es verdad, pero no importa, - Luego miró a James - Mira quien se esta sentado junto con las chicas.

James casi se cae en el último peldaño, pensaba que estaba todo arreglado _'Pensé que le había quedado claro lo que le dije'_ – pensó James mientras miraba fijamente a Christopher. El reía por algo que había dicho Anne.

- No, es cierto, ese pequeño es un diablo – le volvió a decir Anne – Solo tienes que conocerlo, ya verás, cuando te agarre confianza no te dejará en paz.

- ¿Pero no crees que esa es su manera de demostrar que te quiere? – preguntó Sophie

- Pues si es así, entonces a mi mamá la odia, con ella es todo un sol – le dijo Anne.

Los Merodeadores se acercaron a las chicas, James miraba fijamente a Chris, cosa que el no pasó por desapercibido.

- Potter, ¿podemos hablar? – preguntó Chris, esa pregunta descolocó a todos, sobre todo a James, nunca se hubiera esperado esa reacción del chico. Él asintió silenciosamente.

Cuando se alejaron de ellos empezaron a hablar. James quiso comenzar, pero el lo detuvo.

- Déjame a mí – le dijo Hesshem – Ya lo arreglé, no tienes por que preocuparte, le dije todo lo que sentía a Lily, ahora… - Lo miró con dureza – Si me llego a enterar que le hiciste algo a Lily, estás muerto Potter.

James escucha en silencio, nunca, pero nunca hubiera imaginado eso, ahora si la tenía, o casi…

- Bien…, no me hubiera imaginado esto, ahora se que eres buena persona, te has salvado Hesshem, pero ya sabes, lejos de mi pelirroja.

- Lo entendí, lo entendí, además ya no me gusta ella – Y sin más que decir se alejó y volvió donde estaban las chicas y el resto de los Merodeadores.

- Con que le gusta otra… - James sonrió y regresó con sus amigos

- ¿ Y porqué ustedes no están como locas viendo que zapatos les combina más? - Preguntó Sirius.

- Por qué nosotras somos más inteligente, y preparamos todo un día antes – dijo Sophie.

- Bueno, les informo que quedan solo tres horas para el baile – dijo Chris mirando su reloj.

Las chicas se miraron y se fueron corriendo hacia su habitación, que faltara cinco horas era algo, ¿Pero tres?, hay que pensar que son tres chicas, se tienen que bañar, peinar, maquillar, vestir y darse el último toque. Eso definitivamente no se hace en dos o tres horas, además puede que algo salga mal, como que el vestido se rompa o algo por el estilo. Además eran chicas, siempre se demoran, eso está escrito, es como una ley de la mujer.

- No puede ser, el tiempo pasó volando – dijo Sophie.

- Tranquilas, tranquilas, pondré algo de música para relajarlas – Anne se acercó a su radio y la encendió – ¿Quién se va a la ducha primero?

- Yo, me demoro mucho en cambiarme – dijo Sophie.

- Bueno, pero trata de apurarte – le dijo Lily. Sophie le sonrió y entró.

- Están lenta, para bañarse – dijo Lily – ¿Que música pusiste?

- La canción se llama Serenata y es de los Súper Reyes – dijo mientras se movía al ritmo de la música.

- Oye y… ¿Qué me dijiste que te ibas a poner para el baile? – preguntó distraídamente.

- Así, es de bailarina Árabe – dijo Anne mientras se acercaba a su baúl y sacaba el traje. – ¿Te justa?

- Es hermoso – le dijo Lily mientras tomaba la parte de la falda que era de seda con un cinturón con muchas monedas y cosas brillantes, era de color calipso con algunos tonos de verdes, la parte de arriba era un sostén con muchas mostacillas de color calipso, también traía un pañuelo para ponerse en la cara que le tapaba de la nariz para abajo.

- Me lo compré el año pasado – le comentó Anne.

Y así hablaron todo un rato para pasar el tiempo, la música sonaba y sonaba, hasta que media hora después salió Sophie con una toalla amarrada alrededor de cuerpo y una en el cabello.

- ¡Por fin! – exclamaron Lily y Anne.

- No fue para tanto – dijo Sophie defendiéndose.

- Ahora entro yo – dijo Lily, Anne la miró – si, si, trataré de no demorarme.

- ¿Sophie? – preguntó Anne.

- Dime.

- ¿Te acuerdas de Rodson? – preguntó Anne.

- Si claro, el idiota que agredió a Lily. – Anne asintió.

- Hoy me preguntó por Lily – dijo Anne, Sophie la miró atentamente. – Me dijo que no podía esperar más, y que hoy quería que le diera una respuesta. – Sophie se atragantó.

- Lily aún no está lista, no sabrá que hacer – dijo Sophie mirando de reojo la puerta.

- Pero igual le tendré que decir, así estará preparada y no se lo agarrará por sorpresa. Aunque creo que tengo una idea – dijo Anne sonriendo.

Así pasó otra media hora más, Lily salió tarareando una canción, y dejó de hacerlo al darse cuenta que sus amigas la miraban muy atentamente.

- ¿Pasó algo? – sus amigas asintieron. - ¿Y?

- Pues…, hoy Rodson habló conmigo – Lily palideció, se había olvidado de el con lo del baile – Me dijo que no podía esperar más y que esta noche quiere una respuesta.

- Pero no se que responderle – dijo con un hilo de voz.

- ¡Vamos Lily!, obviamente no le puedes decir que sí, no siempre tienes que se la buena de la película, no por siempre tienes que pasar tus sentimientos de lado – le reprendió Sophie.

- Pero y si… - Anne la miró.

- Vamos, no te preocupes que tengo un plan – le dijo Anne – Después se los digo – Y después de decir eso se metió al baño.

- Por Merlín, me había olvidado completamente de el, sabes, por un momento pensé es responderle que sí – dijo Lily mirando su amiga que había abierto los ojos como platos.

- ¡Pero tu estás loca! – Exclamó Sophie – Ese idiota te lastimó y tú pensaste en decirle que sí – Lily asintió tranquilamente.

- El se disculpó, además estaba bajo el poder del perfume, ¿Recuerdas? – Luego miró al suelo como si fuera lo más interesante – Además eso le daría una lección a…

- ¿James? – probó Sophie, Lily asintió y Sophie le sonrió.

- Es que ya no sé… - dijo Lily muy confundida. – No se lo que siento.

- Si sabes, sólo que no lo quieres reconocer – Lily la miró significativamente.

- Puede ser, pero es que no lo entiendo, estos últimos días se a comportado muy bien conmigo, pero…, no se si creerle, y si me vuelve a lastimar, ya sabes, no quiero volver a quedar como en cuarto año, no otra vez.

- Sabes, todos merecemos otra oportunidad – le dijo Sophie, recordando mentalmente hacerle caso a sus propios consejos.

- Tienes razón, acabo de tomar una decisión - Sophie se acercó a ella y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla en forma de apoyo y que estaba de acuerdo con ella.

- Así me justa Lils, siempre fuerte – luego de eso se empezaron a cambiar, y salió Anne de la ducha, les sonrió y dijo.

- Y bueno, el plan comienza así…

- No lo voy a necesitar – le dijo Lily.

- ¿No? – Preguntó Anne – Pero si pensé que…

- Hablé con Sophie y ella me hizo tomar una decisión.

- Bien, como quieras, pero si te arrepientes, la oferta sigue abierta. – Lily asintió y le sonrió.

Se empezaron a cambiar, Lily se puso su disfraz de Gatubela, Sophie el de Campanita y Anne el de bailarina de danza árabe.

- Saben, creo que Campanita no es pelinegra – comentó Sophie, Anne la miró y asintió.

- Lily, ¿Tienes esa cosa que tiñe el cabello? – preguntó Anne.

- Si – respondió Lily mientras se dirigía a su baúl y sacaba un tinte para cabellos que se salía con el agua – Ten.

- Gracias – le dijo Annelisse – Ten, te pones esto y quedarás rubia, y así si parecerás Campanita.

Sophie se aplicó el tinte y quedó totalmente rubia, no parecía ella, pero se veía muy bien, Lily con su disfraz de Gatubela y su cabello liso se veía muy sexy, definitivamente iba a ser la rompecorazones de la noche, y por último estaba Anne que tenía puesto su traje de bailarina árabe y su cabello color miel iba rizado.

- ¿Como me veo? – preguntó Lily – Aún sigo creyendo que parezco una prostituta.

- No te expreses así – le retó Sophie – Se dice, una trabajadora sexual.

- Eso suena peor – dijo Anne – Pero no te ves así, te ves sexy, pero no pareces gamberra.

- Como quiera, pero la verdad es que me siento algo incómoda – dijo Lily mirándose en el espejo

– Tu te sientes así por que según tú, no te ves bien – le dijo Anne – Pero trata de no pensar en eso, ¿Y yo?

- Muy linda, al igual que yo – dijo Sophie.

- Que egocéntrica que eres – le dijo Lily.

- Bueno ya, por lo menos estamos listas y, - miró su reloj – En tiempo récord, aún faltan veinte minutos.

- Tengo una idea – dijo Anne – Que les parece si ocupamos nuevamente mi perfu…

- ¡NO! – gritaron al unísono Sophie y Lily

- Esta bien, esta bien, lo guardo, no pasa nada tranquilas.

- Nunca en mi vida vuelvas a mencionar ese perfume – dijo Lily. – Fue la peor semana de mi vida.

- Si, pero no me nieguen que se sentían alabadas, algunos chicos era un amor – comentó Anne

- Como quieras, pero no lo vuelvas a mencionar en mi presencia – le dijo Sophie.

- Son alharacas – se quejó Anne – No fue para tanto. Bien, ¿ahora cuanto falta? – preguntó cambiando radicalmente el tema. Sophie miró y sonrió.

- Es la hora.

Las tres chicas sonrieron y empezaron a bajar las escaleras, después de atravesar la puerta de su dormitorio tendrían al frente a la mejor de todas sus noches en el gran castillo de Hogwarts, una noche que notoriamente les cambiará la vida, no tan al extremo, pero al fin y al cabo será algo parecido.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Tuve un lapsus mental!!, y coincidentemente fue después de estudiar para la prueba de química (misterioso no?), bien, no saben todo lo que me costó escribir este capítulo, creo que lo hice como tres veces de nuevo y aún sigo creyendo que no me quedó tan bien como esperaba, pero que se le puede hacer.**

**Si se habrán fijado acabo de publicar una nueva historia que se llama "Campamento mágico", si les interesa léanlo, por que la verdad a mí me gusta mucho eso de que los merodeadores se vayan de campamento y tengan que convivir con francesas jaja y bueno eso…**

**Muchas gracias x sus reviews (Son muy importantes para que yo siga escribiendo, esto me hace perseverar y ponerle muchas ganas)**

**Las quiere mucho **

**Ginny-Potter151**

**BYE!!**


	14. El baile de Halloween 5ta parte

**Desclaimer: Nada es mío**

**Es triste mirar al mar en una noche sin luna pero más triste es amar sin esperanza alguna.**

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOooo**

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**El baile de Halloween 5ta parte**

Los merodeadores se dedicaban a bajar las escaleras cuando encontraron a tres chicas que conversando muy animadamente sentadas en una butaca, James se atragantó con su saliva y empezó a toser como loco, Sirius se quedó como una estatua mirando directamente a la chica, Remus se había quedado mirando atentamente las piernas de la chica con la boca abierta, sinceramente habían quedado como para tomarles una foto.

Las chicas se dieron cuenta que las estaban observando y al ver de quién se trataba lanzaron una traviesa risita no muy común en ellas.

- ¿Les pasó algo? – preguntó Lily mirando coquetamente a James, este siguió tosiendo bobamente, pero ya más calmado.

- ¿Ese es tu disfraz? – preguntó el algo enojado.

- ¿Algún problema? – preguntó la pelirroja, sintió como unas maripositas revoloteaban en su estómago al ver la cara de James.

- ¿Algún problema? – preguntó nuevamente el – Claro que hay un problema, no puedes andar por Hogwarts vestida así – James la miró de arriba abajo.- Estas demasiado…

- ¿Sexy? – preguntó Anne sonriendo.

- ¿Provocativa? – intentó Sophie. James las miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

- ¡No!, más bien pareces una puta – James se impresionó por lo que dijo, la pelirroja cambió su sonrisa por una mueca, ¿Como era posible que la insultara de esa manera?, que se ha creído ese Potter.

- ¿Una puta? – Preguntó ella enojada – Pues tu pareces un, un… - a Lily no le salían las palabras, sentía tanta cólera que no la dejaba pensar claramente, simplemente lo miró con profundo odio para luego darse vuelta e irse.

Anne miró James con decepción, Sophie ni se dedicó a mirarlos y siguió a su pelirroja amiga.

- Eres un idiota Potter, como se te ocurre hacer esa semejante comparación, ¿acaso no piensas?, ¿Tu máscara te apreta demasiado como para no dejarte pensar?.

- ¡¿Que querías que le diga?!, ¿Que se ve preciosa y que me encanta que valla por todo el colegio provocando a todos?.

- No te tienes que poner celoso, en vez de decirle eso hubiera sido más inteligente y preguntarle si quería que la acompañaras – le dijo ella como si fuera lo más lógico.

- ¿Y por que tu no vas tras ella? – le preguntó Sirius, Anne lo miró de arriba abajo.

- ¿Te importa?

- Más de lo que tu crees – Anne lo miró un instante, pero luego sonrió al ver a alguien bajar por las escaleras.

Christopher Hesshem venía bajando con mucha elegancia, estaba disfrazado de príncipe, llevaba un traje azul con una capa color roja y en la cabeza llevaba una simple corona.

- Te ves muy guapo mi príncipe – le dijo Anne acercándose a el dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

- Muchas gracias mi bella bailarina – Anne se sonrojó por lo que dijo, Sirius miraba la escena atentamente, ¿Acaso pasaba algo entre ellos dos?, definitivamente debía ponerle alto a esta situación. - ¿Vamos?

- Claro – dijo, Anne le dio la mano y empezaron a caminar.

- Ok, ok, ¿Alguien me puede decir que pasa acá? – preguntó Sirius.

- Si bien, Lily acaba de pelear con James porque le dijo que era una puta, luego se fue enojada y Sophie la siguió, Anne se quedó acá con el fin de esperar a Hesshem, se saludaron y se fueron, ahora acá nos hallamos como unos idiotas pensando en que hacer – todo eso fue el resumen que dio Remus sobre lo que había pasado, pasaron unos segundos, se miraron y salieron corriendo.

¿Cómo era posible que fueran tan idiotas?, ¿Como no se dieron cuanta antes de que si no tomaban cartas en el asunto iban a terminar mal?, era todo tan sencillo, pero a veces cuesta darse cuenta y en algunas ocasiones es muy tarde para actuar, y eso justamente era lo que no querían los Merodeadores.

Al llegar, ya mucha gente se encontraba en la pista de baile moviéndose al ritmo de la música, las chicas pertenecientes al club de fan de los Merodeadores al verlos entrar corrieron como damiselas en peligro hacia ellos, era increíble el poder que tenía una sola sonrisa o un '_hola'_ de parte de los Merodeadores.

Las chicas se estaban divirtiendo al máximo, Anne bailaba con Chris, Sophie bailaba con un Hufflepuff y Lily…, ella era la más feliz, bailaba con un montón de chicos a la vez y a ella ni le importaba, con uno de los chicos con que se encontraba bailando era Mathew Rodson, el Ravenclaw agresivo, el cual quería con la pelirroja.

Pasaron unos minutos y los Merodeadores pudieron encontrar a las chicas, ellos se hacían los locos, pero la verdad es que por dentro estaban totalmente colapsados, Remus veía como su Campanita se movía al ritmo de la música, y como el tipo con el que bailaba con ella trataba de darle unos "inocentes" besos, pero la chica no se dejaba.

En un momento en que Sophie bailaba se encontró con los ojos de Remus, el cual quitó su mirada de la chica. Eso causó que Sophie hiciera algo que nunca hubiera echo antes, pero solo había una razón, y era lo bastante poderosa como para que no se llegara arrepentir después. Sophie se acercó al chico y le dio un beso que despertó a Remus, se acercó peligrosamente hacia ellos, tenía una cara la cual era muy difícil de percibir, entre enojo y decepción.

Cuando llegó al lado de ellos, empujó fuertemente al chico, el cual cayó al suelo.

- Que te pasa idiota – le dijo el chico a Remus, el cual irradiaba ira por sus ojos.

- Que te pasa a ti – le respondió Remus – Te conviene que te alejes en este mismo instante de Sophie si no quieres salir mal – el chico se paró del suelo y lo miró con sarcasmo.

- ¿Quien te crees tú como para decidir que hace ella? – Sophie no se había esperado esa reacción de Remus, tan solo quería provocarle un poco de celos, pero nada más.

- Eso a ti no te importa – le dijo amargamente – Ya te dije, no te acerques a ella.

Se notaba que el chico quería pelea ya que se acercó hacia Sophie y le dio un beso a la fuerza. Remus miró la escena algo picado, trató de contar hasta diez, pero no dio resultado, se acercó pacíficamente hacia el hasta que le dio un combo en la nariz.

Se empezó a armar una gran pelea, Sirius y James fueron corriendo para parar la pelea, seguían dando unas fuertes patadas, pero Sirius tenía bien agarrado al chico y James trataba de relajarlo. Lily y Anne se acercaron a Sophie que estaba muy quieta, no había sido su intención causar la pelea, simplemente se dio.

- Tranquilo idiota – le dijo Sirius al chico que aun se movía como culebra. A todo esto ya se había formado un círculo alrededor de ellos, los típicos que pedían la pelea, algunos seguían gritando cosas como _'¡Pégale una patada Remus!' _o cosas como '_¡Esquívalo!' ._

- Suéltame Black – le dijo este.

- Tranquilo Papá – le dijo Sirius, Remus ya se había calmado, se estaba arreglando su disfraz, luego miró a Sophie con decepción y al chico con cara de asco. Después de eso, giró y se fue.

- Fue mi culpa – dijo una triste Sophie – Yo causé su pelea.

- No te culpas amiga – le dijo Anne tocando su hombro.

- Es verdad, no es tu culpa que Remus se halla comportado de esa manera.

- Pero es que…

- Nada de peros Sophie, este es nuestro último baile de Halloween, tenemos que pasarlo genial, no por una simple pelea te vas a poner así.

- No es por la pelea, lo que me pone triste es la reacción de Remus – Anne y Lily suspiraron.

- Eso trata de resolverlo después, ahora diviértete – le aconsejó Lily – ¡Vamos!, no puedes estar triste por su culpa. – Sophie suspiró.

- Creo que ya es tiempo para que hable con el – sus amigas le sonrieron.

- Ahora, ¡A divertirse! – gritó Anne. Se puso a bailar con Chris, los dos se movían al ritmo de la música, el chico parecía que era perfecto, sabía bailar, era guapo y muy inteligente.

La música cambió de movida a romántica, era de Enrique Iglesias y la canción se llamaba Alguien soy yo, Chris apretó hacia el a Anne, ella se sonrojó un poco, pero le sonrió.

_Tú no sabes quien soy yo,_

_No sé quien eres tú,_

_Y en realidad, quien sabe que somos los dos_

_Y yo como un secuestrador te persigo por amor,_

_y aunque tú no sepas mi dirección, mi apellido y mi voz,_

_y la clave de mi corazón..._

En la primera parte de la canción, Sirius se dio cuenta y tomó a una chica cualquiera y se dispuso a bailar con ella delante de Anne y Chris, miraba atentamente los movimientos del chico, no vaya ser que se pase de listo y abuse de su…¿amor?

_Alguien te quiere, alguien te espera, alguien te sueña_

_y tú sabes que soy yo,_

_Alguien te piensa constantemente, alguien te busca_

_y por fin te encontró,_

_Alguien te amó y alguien soy yo!_

Anne se dio cuenta de la atenta miraba que estaba recibiendo de parte de Sirius, ella se sonrojó al pensar en algo, pero luego sacudió la cabeza.

- ¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó Chris mirándola tiernamente, ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

_Yo no pido nada más, que estar feliz y tu lo estas_

_y sentirte bien,_

_Aunque no sepas quien, quien te quiere sin más_

_por encima del bien y del mal._

Chris acercó más a Anne, ella se descolocó un poco, estaba algo incómoda, el chico apoyó su nariz con la de Anne y se empezaron a mover al ritmo suave de la música.

_Alguien te quiere, alguien te espera, alguien te sueña_

_y tú sabes que soy yo,_

_Alguien te piensa constantemente, alguien te busca_

_y por fin te encontró,_

_Y alguien soy yo!_

Sirius abrió los ojos, rápidamente hizo un movimiento y giró a su pareja y hábilmente también a Chris, Anne al ver a Sirius tan cerca de ella se tensó un poco.

- ¿Qué haces tú acá? – preguntó Anne en un susurro.

- Cuidándote princesita – le dijo el, sonriéndole de una manera irresistible, ella no era como las otras así que no dejó que le afectara su directa mirada.

- A que te refieres – le dijo ella, tratando de pensar en otra cosa para poder desconcentrarse y no comerse a besos a Sirius en ese mismo instante.

_En el fondo de mi vida no me queda otra salida .._

_que no seas tú!_

_Tú no sabes quien soy yo,_

_No sé quien eres tú... Ya somos dos!_

- Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero – le dijo el. Anne se separó un poco de el.

- Sirius, no te estoy entendiendo – le dijo ella sinceramente.

- Sabes estaba pensando en lo que pasó en cuarto, ¿lo recuerdas?

- Como si fuera ayer – le dijo ella con un tono de tristeza en su voz. Sirius se dio cuenta en la manera con lo que lo dijo, ¿Seria verdad que le había dolido tanto?.

- Te quería pedir disculpas – Anne le cayó esa confesión como un baldazo de agua fría, pero no dejaría su orgullo de lado.

- ¿No crees que es un poco tarde? – le preguntó ella con la garganta seca.

- Mejor tarde que nunca – le respondió Sirius sabiamente, ella lo miró confundida, ¿Qué hacía ahora?, ¿Qué le decía?.

- Si, pero esto es demasiado tarde, ya han pasado años después de eso.

- Sabes perfectamente lo que me cuesta disculparme – dijo el sinceramente, ella sonrió y recordó uno de los momentos en que ella estaba jugando junto con Sirius y James.

_/FLASH BACK/_

_Tres niños pequeños se encontraban jugando a la pinta, un niño y una niña corrían con toda sus fuerzas mientras que el más alto y de cabello azulado corría tras ellos riendo a carcajadas. La niña no podía más, así que empezó a frenar lentamente, el niño que corría tras ellos la alcanzó y la tocó, lo hizo con tanta fuerza que la niña cayó al suelo de tierra._

_- ¡Hey!, me has empujado – le dijo Anne frunciendo el entrecejo y sacándose la tierra de las rodillas – Eres muy bruto._

_- Yo no te hice nada – le reclamó Sirius – Tú te caíste solita – se cruzó de brazos, sabía perfectamente que la había empujado, pero no le daría la razón, además, ¡Era una niña!_

_- Vamos Sirius, yo te he visto, la has empujado, pídele disculpas – le dijo James acercándose a sus amigos._

_- Yo no la empujé, y nunca le voy a pedir disculpas, yo no lo hice – dijo nuevamente el chico._

_- Eres un tonto – le dijo la niña con lágrimas en los ojos – Además, me dolió mucho._

_- Pero ya te dije que no fui yo – le volvió a decir Sirius._

_- Sí, si lo hiciste, pero no lo quieres admitir – la niña se acercó a el y lo empujó – Eres un tonto - y se fue corriendo._

_- Eres muy orgulloso amigo – le dijo James, el solo se encogió de hombros._

_/END FLAH BACK/_

Anne lo miró – Tienes razón – se separó completamente de el y dejó de bailar. – Al igual que tú, a mi me cuesta mucho disculpar – lo miró a la cara sin ningún sentimiento, solo se giró y lo dejó solo en medio de la pista.

_Alguien te quiere, alguien te espera, alguien te sueña_

_y tú sabes que soy yo,_

_Alguien te piensa constantemente, alguien te busca_

_y por fin te encontró,_

_Alguien te amó, Y alguien soy yo!_

_Alguien te amó, Y alguien soy yo!_

James miraba como hipnotizado como se movía la pelirroja, sabía bailar muy bien, pero no era eso lo que le atraía, sino más bien, le gustaba, su mirada, so forma de hablar, su manera de hablarle, la sonrisa tan encantadora que tiene, y muchas otras cosas más, se sentía como un estúpido allí parado mirando como Lily bailaba con Rodson (El no entendía por que estaban juntos si el la había tratado mal), era su idea o ¿Algo pasaba entre ellos?, la duda le cayó como agua fría, ¿Y si estaban juntos y no lo sabía?, era una posibilidad, a estas alturas nada era descartable, prefirió irse a lo seguro y fue hasta Sophie en una silla después de haber bailado tanto.

- Emmm…, ¿Sophie? – Ella lo miró con una ceja lazada.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Lily y Rodson tienen algo? – Ella le sonrió, cosa que no le gustó nada a James.

- No por ahora – lo miró con misterio y se paró, dejando al muy pensativo James. – Eso significa que si tienen algo, o por lo menos lo tendrán, debo evitarlo. – Se paró con rapidez y observó que Lily se alejaba de la gente junto con Rodson.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**UH!!, SUSPENSO!, la verdad es que me gustó mucho este capítulo XD, me gustaría mucho que me pidieran lo que quieren, alo mejor más Lily y James, más acción o… que se yo!, pero me encantaría que me lo mencionaran en sus reviews XD**

**Pues… nada más que decir, solo esperar a sus reviews con sus comentarios.**

**Gracias por los rr que me llegaron en el capítulo pasado ;)**

**Las quiere mucho Ginny- Potter151**

**BYE!!**


	15. El baile de Halloween 6ta parte

**Lean estecapítulo, es casi lo mismo excepto desde la parte en donde dice …EXTRA…, también le agregué unas cositas, que eran necesarias y bueno este caos que se produjo prometo no volverlo a repetir n.n**

**Desclaimer: Nada es mío**

**El auténtico paraíso ya no está en el cielo: se encuentra en la boca de la mujer amada**

_**cursiva: pensamientos**_

_**Negrita: Su conciencia, o sea yo!**_

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOooo**

**CAPÍTULO 15:**

**El baile de Halloween 6ta parte**

'**El momento de Lily'**

James observó como Lily se alejaba de la multitud junto con Mathew Rodson, fuera lo que fuera, tenía que saber que estaba pasando, no podía dejar sola a Lily, menos con un idiota como Rodson.

Los siguió sigilosamente hasta alcanzarlos, estaban en camino hacia el lago, Lily parecía muy nerviosa, ya que de modo de tranquilizarse agarraba un mechón de su cabello y lo enroscaba con su dedo. James estaba detrás de un árbol mirando a Rodson con odio, sabía que eso no servía de nada, pero si las miradas mataran estaría a unos millones de metros bajo tierra.

- Lily, ya sabes para que te traje – el primero que habló fue él, no estaba menos nervioso que la pelirroja, pero parecía muy decidido, Lily lo miraba atentamente, tal vez hubiera sido buena idea lo que Anne había pensado, pero ya era demasiado tarde, tendría que continuar lo que dejó inconcluso, era difícil, pero tendría que hacerlo. - ¿Tienes mi respuesta?.

Lily suspiró y dijo – Sí, sí la tengo – James se sentía algo perdido en la conversación, no sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo Rodson, ¿La respuesta?, ¿Qué respuesta?, pero luego le calló en cuenta la conversación que había visto y escuchado en donde Rodson se le declaraba, en tan solo recordarla su mente procesaba miles de bromas posibles para hacerle el más daño posible.

- Vamos Lily, no seas tonta, lo único que quiere es hacerte daño – se dijo a si mismo James en un susurro inaudible.

- ¿Y bien? – Rodson estaba muy nervioso, agarró las manos de Lily inconscientemente, Lily ya no sabía que decir.

Por una parte estaba James, si él, el hombre que tenía una gran parte del corazón de la pelirroja, no quería reconocerlo, pero ya sabía lo que sentía por el, simplemente era un amor que estaba disfrazado con un odio inexistente, había que pensar que lo quería mucho, pero él ya la había lastimado y no quería volver a estar tan deprimida como aquella vez, ¿Pero que es la vida sin riesgos?, sí, esa era una pregunta clave, Lily ya se la había hecho, así que gracias a eso tenía la respuesta para Rodson.

- Mira, verás…, mi repuesta es un no – Rodson agachó la cabeza y James estaba a punto de gritar de felicidad, pero se tapó la boca – No es porque eres feo, ni menos porque eres antipático (de echo has cambiado mucho este último tiempo), la razón es que mi corazón ya está ocupado – A Lily se le vino una imagen de James – El es un idiota egocéntrico, orgulloso y un mujeriego, pero aún así lo amo – James al escuchar lo que dijo Lily, lo primero que se preguntó si sería el, pero tal vez su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, y no sería la primera vez que le sucedía.

- No te preocupes, lo entiendo, no todo puede ser color de rosas – le dijo Rodson – Espero que logres que ese egocéntrico orgulloso, sea muy especial para ti, ya sabes, si no es lo que esperas, mi puerta es bien grande, siempre estarás bien recibida – Lily le causó gracia su comentario, pero se lo agradeció, se despidieron y Rodson se fue, Lily se quedó observando el lago, se sentó y empezó a pensar.

'_¿Cómo es posible que me haya enamorado de Potter?', __**Es obvio que fue por la manera en que te trata**__ 'Así no puedo concentrarme, al final todos mis pensamientos divagan en su imagen', __**¿Que esperabas?, Estás enamorada, ¿no?**__ ' No esta bien que actúe de esa manera, el ya me ha roto el corazón, no quiero que vuelva a pasar, ¡No es justo!' __**Nada es justo en la vida, tienes que aprender a perdonar, todos merecen una segunda oportunidad.**_Lily se sentía ofuscada, ella pensaba en algo, pero había una vocecilla que siempre la contradecía, era muy difícil pensar así.

Sintió como alguien se sentaba silenciosamente al lado de ella.

'_¡¿Pero que rayos?! –_ se preguntó la pelirroja girando su cabeza para encontrarse a un James pensante, miraba al lago, como si fuera lo más interesante (Y crean que en ese momento lo menos importante era eso). _'¿Por qué me hace esto?, ¿Por qué tiene que venir a molestarme?'_ _**No te está molestando, sólo te está apoyando, el siempre sabe cuando estás mal, tiene como una especie de conexión contigo. **_

- ¿Te molesto? – preguntó el _'Claro que me molestas idiota' __**No seas grosera Lily**_, ahí va de nuevo, lo ama, pero siempre con agresiones, Lily tiene que aprender a controlarte.

Un suspiro de parte de Lily – No – fue su simple respuesta, James le sonrió '_¿Es tan linda?' __**Si, es muy linda, ¿Pero como te fijaste en ella?, su carácter es de unos cien diablos. **_James sacudió la cabeza, era verdad, pero aun así la amaba.

Era un momento clave, estaban los dos juntos y solos, ¿Qué mejor situación para mejorar su relación?, aunque a decir verdad el profundo silencio que reinaba por el lugar se estaba volviendo algo incómodo, sus mirabas iban y venían, cuando Lily miraba James, él miraba hacia otro lugar, y cuando el la miraba pasaba lo mismo, ¿Es que acaso es tan destinados a eso?.

- Emmm…, ¿Lily? – preguntó James un poco nervioso, Lily lo miró '_¿Acaso está nervioso?' __**Lógico, el chico se muere por ti, tiene que ser lo más precavido si no quiere hacerte enojar.**_

- Dime – Ella lo miró con una sonrisa, cosa que relajó un poco a James _'Genial, tengo un pié adentro'_

- Tengo que ser sincero contigo, tienes que saber que siento por ti, que no solo es un simple capricho como piensas – Lily se impresionó, nunca la había dicho que ella era un capricho, sólo lo había pensado, '_¿Cómo lo supo?' __**Te dije que estaban conectados **__'Esto me da algo de escalofríos'_

- James… - el sonrió '_Se escucha tan lindo mi nombre cuando ella lo dice' __**Concéntrate, háblale claro, no la confundas**_

- Mira, Lily, yo de verdad te amo, daría mi vida por ti – '_¿Le creo?' __**Obvio, es totalmente abierto contigo, no desperdicies este momento, no pienses con el cerebro, hazlo con el corazón. **_– Sabes…, nunca pensé que me iba enamorar de alguien tan profundamente, ya sabes, soy un merodeador y bueno… - Lily le volvió a sonreír. – No quiero que te sientas presionada, pero… ¿Quieres salir conmigo?, te lo he preguntado un montón de veces, pero de verdad necesito que me des otra oportunidad, te amo, y quiero demostrártelo. – La pregunta fue algo que ya se esperaba, sabía hacia donde se iba la conversación.

'_¿Qué le respondo?' __**Sí, esa es la respuesta, el ya te lo dijo, te quiere demostrar que te quiere. **_Un suspiro de la pelirroja, estaba algo confundida, si quería salir con el pero…

- Está bien – James sonrió, si no fuera porque ella estaba ahí, hubiera empezado a gritar y saltar por todos lados.

- Entonces el próximo sábado te espero en la sala Común, no faltes – le dio un beso en la mejilla (cosa que la tomó desprevenida) se paró y agregó – Me encanta el disfraz que te pusiste – Lily se sonrojó de golpe, pero como estaba a oscuras no se le notó mucho, James sonrió, le encantaba cuando producía en ella esos sonrojos tan dulces. – Te ves muy sexy – James no quería molestarla más, le dedicó la última sonrisa y se fue del lugar dejando a una sonrojada Lily.

- Genial, tendré una cita con James – dijo con nada de entusiasmo _'Una cita…' __**Niña, deberías estar feliz, es tu hombre, esta es tu primera cita, anímate amiga. **_Era verdad, esta iba a ser su primera cita, y con James, debería estar feliz, aló mejor después se dará cuanta de lo que va a suceder. – Lo mejor será que regrese al baile.

………_EXTRA……_

Al entrar al gran Comedor todos seguían bailando animadamente, y observó que sus amigas estaban bailando entre ellas, (no querían bailar con nadie más, por lo menos en esa noche), se acercó a ellas con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo la están pasando? – preguntó Lily al llegar junto a ellas.

- ¿Te acuerdas lo que dijo la viejecita de la tienda? – preguntó Anne, Lily asintió. - ¿Tu crees que es una noche inolvidable?

- La verdad que sí – dijo la pelirroja – Tengo algo que decirles – Anne y Sophie se sorprendieron, pero la siguieron.

Por otro lado del gran Comedor…

- James, quieres sacar esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara – le preguntó Sirius a James – Si no lo haces tu lo haré yo.

- Tranquilo Canuto, ¿Estamos con malas pulgas? – Preguntó James divertido, Sirius lo fulminó con los ojos – ¿O es que Eastwood no toma en cuenta?

- Cállate Cornamenta, no estoy para tus chistes.

- Tranquilo hermano, tan solo trato de alegrarte la noche.

- Pues créeme que eso no está funcionando – Le dijo su amigo cruzándose de brazos – Pero dime…, ¿Por qué esa sonrisa? – James sonrió y le explicó todo lo que había sucedido en el lago.

- Eres un genio Cornamenta, no pensé que Evans cayera tan rápido a tus pies.

- Pues… exactamente aun no está rendida a mis pies, pero pronto, muy pronto lo estará – Los dos amigos rieron.

- ¡Hay no! – exclamó Anne – ¿Te sientes bien?, ¿Cuántos dedos ves? – preguntó Anne mostrándole dos dedos.

- Dos, y me siento muy bien – dijo la pelirroja quitando la mano de su amiga.

- ¿¡Bien!? – preguntó preocupada Anne – No le dirías a James que si, si estuvieras bien, ¿Estás segura que no has bebido alcohol?, Aló mejor Rodson te ha echado algo en tu bebida y…

- Anne ya dijo que estaba bien – dijo Sophie - ¿Qué tiene de malo que Lily haya contestado que sí?

- Pues…, pensé que ya no querías nada con James desde cuarto…, además siempre lo criticas…, Que James hizo esto, que James hizo aquello, James nunca ha podido estar con una sola mujer a la vez, ¿Por qué es tan inmaduro? – Anne imitó la voz de Lily para decir todo eso, Sophie y Lily la miraron, era verdad, ¿Pero acaso uno no puede cambiar de opinión?

- Bueno, bueno, es verdad, pero creo que es tiempo que le de una oportunidad, de verdad fue muy sincero cuando lo dijo…

- Lily, amiga, se perfectamente que tu estás recontra enamorada de el, lo que pasa es que eres cabezotas. – Lily le pegó a Anne en la cabeza – ¡Auch!, tan sólo dije la verdad.

- Por lo menos algo salió bueno en este baile – comentó Sophie.

- Si…, tienes mucha suerte Lily.

- Vamos, que hoy no es el fin del mundo – dijo Lily con una sincera sonrisa. Agarró a sus amigas del brazo y las arrastró hacia la pista de baile.

- Tienes razón. ¿Saben?, cada vez que intento acercarme a Remus me esquiva, ya no entiendo, si le caigo tan mal, ¿Por qué se enojó tanto con lo del beso? – preguntó Sophie.

- No le caes mal Sophie – dijo Lily y recordó lo que vio en tercero y lo que le dijo Remus. – Tan solo tiene algunos problemas que no lo dejan actuar tal como es.

- Pero el sabe que puede confiar en mí, ¿Por qué no me lo dice y punto? – preguntó Sophie mientras bailaba con sus amigas.

- Por que tal vez aun no está preparado – le dijo Lily, Sophie asintió

- ¡Sophie, no te deprimas! – le dijo Anne – La noche es joven.

- Si, es verdad, ya tendrán tiempo para conversar – Con eso le dieron fin al tema, por lo menos Sophie entendía el por qué de su distancia, pero aun así le daba mucha pena lo que estaba pasando.

Remus estaba caminando por los pasillos del colegio. No tenía muchas ganas de estar encerrado en un lugar con la música altísima, eso le molestaba muchísimo, un suspiro sale de lo más profundo de su alma, se acerca a una ventana y mira hacia al cielo, la luna estaba en cuarto creciente (n/a: XD), eso solo significaba que la luna llena se aproximaba. Que difícil era estar en esa situación, pero que podía hacer, el no podía controlar el tiempo y saltarse todas las lunas llenas, así que tan solo le quedaba esperar.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Sorry, sorry, pero lo que pasa es que tenía que cambiar este capítulo si o si, no estaba muy bueno, y no podía continuar escribiendo sin hacer estos cambios, como dije al comienzo prometo que no va a volver a pasar.**

**Aunque en modo de recompensa prometo que el siguiente capítulo estará bien rapidito jeje.**

**Las quiere mucho Columbine Elfglitter.**

**BYE!**


	16. Malditas escaleras

**Desclaimer: Nada es mío**

**Es curioso el nombre del capítulo ¿verdad?, jeje, espero que les guste.**

**Nos vemos abajo XD**

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOooo**

**CAPÍTULO 16:**

**Malditas escaleras**

Ya había pasado una semana desde el baile de Halloween, las clases volvían a ser las normales, la gente se encerraba en la biblioteca o en sus salas comunes para hacer los trabajos, tareas o simplemente estudiar un poco ya que en tan solo sacar la cabeza afuera se te congelaba.

James Potter iba bajando las escaleras tarareando una pegajosa canción muggle, iba a esperar a su amigo Canuto que aun no bajaba de la habitación, pasó de largo cuando de repente paró en seco, dio una vuelta y sonrió.

- ¡¡CANUTO!! - Gritó James desde la sala común. Sirius Black venía bajando de las escaleras dando un largo bostezo.

- Cornamenta, Aun no estoy del todo conciente… – Se quejó Sirius.

James rodó los ojos - Que delicado eres Canuto, ahora…, la sorpresa – Sirius levantó una ceja, ¿Qué se supone que le estaba mostrando James?

- ¿Qué se supone que es eso? – Preguntó confundido.

- El tablero de anuncios – dijo James como si fuero lo más obvio, de echo era lo más obvio.

- Lo sé Cornamenta, pero… ¿Por qué me lo muestras? – Aún no captaba lo que le quería decir James, él se golpeo la frente con su mano.

- Canuto, mira…, están las fechas de los primeros partidos – respondió este con los ojitos brillantes. Sirius se le unió, era increíble lo que hacía el deporte en los hombres.

- ¿Quiénes son los desafortunados con los que tenemos que jugar? – Preguntó Sirius - Ya quiero patear algunos traseros.

- El primer partido es con… Hufflepuff.

- Ah, será pan comido – dijo Sirius viendo sus uñas con despreocupación.

- Mmm…, no lo sé, tienen un nuevo cazador, además Jake Landon dice que es muy bueno, los vio entrenando el otro día.

- Como sea, ¿Que vas a hacer ahora?, Maggie Smith se fuere el año pasado, nos hemos quedado sin un cazador, – Dijo Sirius.

- Tienes razón, creo que haré las pruebas hoy mismo, hay que comenzar lo más pronto posible a entrenar. – Sacó de su mochila un largo pedazo de pergamino y una pluma, y empezó a escribir.

_Hoy viernes, se convoca a una prueba para seleccionar al nuevo cazador del equipo de quidditch._

_La prueba comenzará después del almuerzo. Los interesados ingresen su nombre en este mismo pergamino._

_PD: Los pertenecientes al equipo también se deberán presentar para ayudarme a elegir a su nuevo compañero de equipo._

_James Potter, Capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor._

- Listo, bastará con esto – sacó su varita y colocó con mucho cuidado en el tablero.

- Bueno, será mejor que nos apuremos si no queremos llegar tarde a Transformaciones, no creo que McGonagall nos vuelva a creer lo del hipogrifo suelto – James asintió con la cabeza, tomaron sus mochilas y salieron rápidamente por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Tres chicas iban caminando por los pasillos del castillo directo a su clase de Transformaciones.

- Lily, ¿Sabes que día es mañana? – preguntó Anne sonriendo.

- Sábado, ¿Por qué? – Anne rió divertidamente.

- Vamos Lily, no te hagas la tonta – le dijo Sophie que le estaba causando la misma gracia que a Anne.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿No las entiendo? – sus amigas rodaron los ojos.

- Mañana hay salida a Hogsmeade, ¿Sabes lo que significa? – Lily por fin comprendió.

- Ah, eso…

- ¿Acaso no estás emocionada? – Le preguntó Anne mientras atravesaban la puerta del salón.

- No lo sé. Defíneme emocionada y te digo – Las tres chicas se sentaron juntas.

- Pues…, emocionada significa que deberías estar andando con una sonrisa boba todo el día…, suspirar cada cinco minutos…, no lo sé tal vez no prestar atención en clases y solo imaginarte que va a pasar en tu cita. – Lily la miró y luego dirigió su mirada a la puerta donde llegaba McGonnagal.

- Después te respondo, ya va a comenzar la clase – Sus dos amigas se miraron, es verdad, Lily no estaba tan emocionada como debería estarlo.

- Buenos días alumnos - dijo la profesora.

- Buenos días profesora McGonnagal – respondieron los alumnos a coro.

- Bien hoy veremos la transformación humana, como ya vieron en años anteriores, esto será tan solo un repaso para sus EXTASIS que tendrán que rendir al final del año escolar. – Lily sacó un libro y su pluma para solo tomar apuntes necesarios. – Bien comenzaré diciéndoles que…

- Discúlpenos profesora – dijeron dos agitados Merodeadores.

- Señor Potter y Señor Black, ¿Otra vez atrasados? – preguntó la profesora alzando una ceja, observó como Sirius abría la boca para hablar – Y no me venga con que se le atravesó un Hipogrifo salvaje.

- Profesora, yo tan solo le iba a decir que…, que…, nos perdimos – Sirius puso su mejor sonrisa y McGonnagal negaba constantemente con la cabeza.

- Usted quiere decirme que dos alumnos de séptimo año que se conocen Hogwarts como la palma de su mano, ¿Se perdieron?

- Este…si profesora – respondió Sirius – Le puede pasar a cualquiera, además estoy un poco mareado y no sabía por donde ir.

- Y usted señor Potter, ¿También se sentía mareado?

- No profesora, lo que pasa es que yo me lo encontré en el camino, se estaba dirigiendo a las mazmorras y bueno…, como tan buen amigo que soy, lo traje hasta aquí, además no crea que es muy sencillo traer a Sirius – le respondió James con una sonrisa. McGonnagal se tocó las sienes.

- Muy bien…, se los dije a los dos, les advertí que si volvían a llegar tarde tendrían un castigo y eso haré, en su primer tiempo libre quiero a los dos en mi despacho. – James y Sirius no reclamaron, no querían más problemas, así que como buenos alumnos se fueron a sentar junto a su buen amigo Lunático.

La clase pasó sin más, tocó el timbre y se fueron a la clase siguiente, y a la siguiente y a la siguiente, todas sin nada en especial (como era de costumbre), su hora libre llegó y la mayoría de los alumnos de séptimo y sexto se encontraban dentro de la sala común, algunos descansando y otros estudiando.

- Genial, tengo un cerro de deberes y James quiere que vaya a elegir al nuevo cazador – se quejó Anne observando el tablero de anuncios.

- Si los hubieras echo cuando te lo dije, no estarías tan estresada – le dijo Lily.

- No estoy estresada, tan solo un poco presionada, los profesores no nos dejan no respirar con todo esto del los malditos ÉXTASIS – dijo Anne – Somos adolescentes, debes vivir la vida loca.

- Me encanta como piensas Anne, pero Lily tiene razón, si quieres tener un buen futuro en esta vida necesitarás de buenas calificaciones, y para lograr buenas calificaciones tienes que estudiar y hacer tus deberes. – Anne se dio por vencida y se tiró en un sillón sacó unos pergaminos, su pluma y algunos libros.

- ¿Por lo menos me quieren ayudar? – preguntó Anne con una sonrisa, sus amigas asintieron.

Tiempo después llegaron los Merodeadores con una cara perfecta para fotografiarla, al parecer no tenían ni una expresión en la cara, sólo se escuchaban unos murmullos que les salía de la boca, aunque más que murmullos parecía que estuvieran maldiciendo a alguien.

- ¿Y a ustedes que les pasó? – preguntó Anne al ver sus caras. – Parece que hubieran visto un fantasma.

- Estamos castigados – dijeron los dos sin ánimos.

- ¿Acaso eso les molesta?, No es primera vez que los castigan – les dijo Anne tratando de subirles el ánimo, cosa que no funcionó del todo. – A ver, ¿Qué les dijo McGonnagal?

- Tendremos que ayudar a Filch a ordenar unos estúpidos papeles – dijo James. Anne los miró con cara de ¿Y...? – Además lo tendremos que hacer este sábado y todos los que sean necesarios – dijo con una media sonrisa.

- Ah…, eso… - Anne comprendió. Lily lo miró, James tomó aire y le dijo.

- Lo tendremos que dejar para otro momento – dijo mirando al suelo.

- No hay problema, por algo pasan las cosas – A James esas palabras lo lograron tranquilizar, por lo menos no está enojado con el. Lily tenía razón, por algo pasaban las cosas, el destino aun no los quería juntos.

Remus atravesó el retrato de la dama Gorda.

- Les dije que no debían llegar más atrasados, sobre todo en las clases de McGonnagal – les retó Remus

- Lo siento papi… - dijeron los dos merodeadores.

- Y a ver…, ¿Qué les dijo? – preguntó curioso Remus.

- Legamos y…

_/FLASH BACK/_

_James y Sirius iban caminando hacia el despacho de la profesora McGonnagal, no iban muy felices, sobre todo James que tenía una cara que le llegaba hasta el suelo._

_- Estoy seguro que esa vieja quiere que le hagamos los trabajos sucios de Filch – dijo James muy picado._

_- Y bue…, es un castigo más en nuestra lista, deberías estar orgulloso – le dijo Sirius – Acuérdate Cornamenta, ¡Seres una leyenda!_

_- Lo sé, pero se veía muy enojada, va querer arruinarnos todo el fin de semana, y tú ya sabes, tengo una cita con Lily, ¡Una cita! – dijo Cornamenta levantando los brazos al cielo. Estaban al frente de la puerta – Canuto, abre tu, no quiero ser el primero con que se la agarre._

_- ¡¿Qué?!, ni loco, abre tu – le dijo su amigo_

_- ¿yo?, ¿Por qué?, te acabo de decir que abras tu, yo lo he dicho primero – empezaron a alzar la voz sin darse cuenta._

_- Pues yo te redicho después que tú abras la puerta – le respondió Sirius. De repente la puerta se abre sola…_

_- Adelante Señores – le dijo cordialmente la profesora. James y Sirius miraron hacia ambos lados como para asegurarse de que nadie los viera._

_- Profesora de verdad… - McGonnagal los miró severamente._

_- Sin excusas Potter, ya les dije, bueno, he pensado y su castigo lo deberán cumplir mañana – James maldijo a la profesora por dentro – Tendrán que ayudar al Señor Filch en arreglar unos documentos, ocuparán este sábado y todos los que sean necesarios. – Los dos chicos asintieron._

_- ¿Profesora?, ¿No puede ser acaso otro día? – preguntó esperanzado James._

_- No señor Potter, es el sábado por que ya quiero que comience a entrenar al equipo de Quidditch, la copa de las casa deberá ser nuestra este año._

_- Si profesora – le dijo abatido James. – Hasta luego._

_- Hasta luego profesora – dijo Sirius_

_- Hasta luego señores – les dijo McGonnagal cerrando su puerta detrás de ellos._

_/FIN FLASH BACK/_

- Por lo menos no te suspendió el quidditch – dijo Anne con una media sonrisa.

- Eso no lo haría ni loca, no va a aceptar que Slugorn vuelva a burlarse de ella por ganar la copa de los casas – dijo Remus.

- Si bueno…¿No tiene hambre? – preguntó Sirius, se tocó el estómago el cual rugió como un león.

- ¡Wow!, veo que tienes hambre Canuto – dijo James riendo.

- Si, si, ríete no más, pero en el momento menos inesperado yo también me reiré de ti – dijo el, los otros rodaron los ojos y comenzaron su camino hacia el Gran Comedor.

Ya llevaban bastante tiempo en el Gran Comedor cuando James se paró.

- Chicos, me tengo que ir, aun no preparo la prueba y bueno…, ya saben – se despidió de todos y se fue.

- Sólo a él se le ocurre hacer una prueba cuando estamos colapsados con deberes – se volvió a quejar Anne.

- Ya te dije que esto lo pudiste evitar si me hubieras echo caso, pero enastan terca…- dijo Lily.

- Es verdad hubieras echo tus deberes antes. – dijo Sirius metiéndose a la conversación.

- Veo que saltó lejos el maní – dijo Anne con burla – Nadie te llamó Black.

- Pues me da igual, yo me meto donde quiero y cuando quiero – le respondió el moreno.

- Pero que te pasa, eres tan…, tan…, tan hombre – dijo al final.

- ¡Da!, - dijo el – Obvio que soy un hombre.

- Por eso mismo lo digo, no puedes ser un poco más…, no se ¿Algo más sensible tal vez?

- ¿Sensible?, pero si soy sensible.

- Si, claro, por eso mismo te diste cuenta lo mucho que me dolió verte con otra ¿no? – dijo Anne con veneno, se paró muy rápido y se fue, Sirius se tardó un poco en asimilar lo que le dijo y después la siguió.

- ¡Wow! – Exclamó Lily – Se lo dijo, aunque no se dio cuenta…, después se va a odiar por eso. – Sophie asintió con la cabeza y Remus que no sabía exactamente por qué, pero ya se lo imaginaba.

Anne empezó a correr hacia la sala común, lo mejor sería vestirse con el uniforme de Quidditch y prepararse.

- Black es un idiota, que se cree – dijo ella con un poco de rencor. – Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio.

Abajo en la sala común.

- Soy es el idiota más grande del mundo – se dijo así mismo subiendo por las escaleras hacia su habitación – Por lo menos el quidditch me va a relajar un poco.

Ambos estaban enojados, ambos pensaban que el deporte los iba a relajar y hacer olvida, pero los dos no tenían ni idea con lo que se van a esperar en el camino hacia el campo.

Ambos empezaron a bajar las escaleras que los llevaban hacia la sala común. Y de repente, sin darse cuenta chocaron.

- Disculpa, no veía por donde iba – contestó Anne, levantó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que era Sirius. – A eres tu…

- Supongo que tú también vas.

- Obvio – le dijo ella .

- Pero por si no sabes aun faltan cinco minutos, no vamos a llegar a tiempo, y ya sabes como es James con la puntualidad – Anne asintió.

- ¿Acaso que tienes un atajo? – El merodeador sonrió y Anne suspiró.

- Sígueme, no te preocupes, lo utilizamos siempre con James y Remus. – Ella asintió en silencio.

Caminaron un momento hasta que llegaron a unas escalera, Sirius empezó a subir cuando está cambio de dirección, Sirius se alarmó y vio que Anne tenía la misma cara que cuando comenzaron, el suspiró, por lo menos aun no se deba cuenta que se iban a otro lugar.

Lo había olvidado por completo, era viernes, las escaleras siempre cambian los viernes, siguieron subiendo hasta llegar a un pasillo oscuro, a pesar de que era de día no le llegaba mucha iluminación.

- ¿Estas seguro de que era por aquí? – preguntó ella con la ceja alzada. Sirius lo dudó, pero prefirió decirle la verdad.

- Ehh…, no – dijo directamente.

- ¡Sirius! – Se quejó ella – Grandísimo idiota.

- ¡Hey!, no estás en tu derecho de agredirme verbalmente – le dijo el, Anne lo miró con odio. – No me acordé de que hoy era viernes…

- ¿Que tienes en la cabeza? – se acercó a el y le dio unos golpecitos – Lo sabía, ese era el problema.

- ¿Qué problema?

- Está hueca, eso es lo que pasa, no tienes cerebro Black.

- Hey, que te dije de las agresiones verbales.

- No me hables idiota que por tu culpa nos perdimos. – Anne empezó a caminar.

- Espera – Anne no le hizo caso – Soy un Merodeador, se me completamente el castillo de memoria, se como podemos salir.

- ¿Así? – Preguntó ella sorprendida – Entonces dime donde estamos.

- Pues estamos en Hogwarts – le respondió Sirius sensatamente.

- Eso lo se Black, ¿Pero en que parte de Hogwarts?.

- Oye, yo no soy Merlín ¿Sí?, no puedo saber todo.

- Bueno, ahora dime como me vas a sacar de aquí. James nos va a matar, y todo por tu culpa – dijo ella agresivamente apuntándolo con el dedo acusador.

- Bien, bien, yo te voy a sacar de aquí, pero dame un segundo – Anne se puso las manos en las caderas. – Te lo juro. Palabra de Merodeador.

Anne lo miró y se empezó a reír.

- ¿Y ahora que te pasa? – preguntó Sirius mirándola como una loca

- Nada, me acorde de algo que me dijo Chris. – Sirius frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Hesshem?

- Si, y se llama Christopher.

- Como sea – Sirius había dejado de buscar una salida y estaba parado al frente de ella. – Te has estado juntando mucho con el.

- Si, es muy simpático y me ayuda en Historia de la magia – dijo Anne sonriendo.

- ¿Simpático? – Preguntó el incrédulo – El tipo no es nada agradable. – Anne rodó los ojos.

- Claro que si, tienes que conocerlo más es sólo eso.

- Pero yo no quiero conocerlo más, me importa un pepino el.

- Bueno, ¿Pero porque de pronto cambiaste de tema?. En primer lugar tú deberías estar buscando una salida.

- Pues para tu información ya la encontré-

- ¿A sí?, y donde está.

- Solo hay que caminar un poco más. – Anne asintió y empezaron a caminar en silencio - ¿Qué es lo que tienes con Hesshem?.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- No lo sé…, siempre los veo tan juntitos, pareces… _novios_ – La última palabra la dijo en un susurro que Anne lo escuchó y sonrió.

- Sirius, ¿Acaso estás celoso?.

- ¿yo?, ¿Celoso?. No que va.

- A entonces te diré la verdad, si somos novios – Anne mintió. Canuto paró en secó al escuchar esas palabras, giró su cabeza y miró a la chica.

- ¡Pero que! – exclamó el enojado. Agarró a la chica de la mano y la atrajo hacia el. - ¿Me estás diciendo la verdad?

- Suéltame Black – gritó la chica tratando de soltarse de los fuertes brazos del chico. – No tienes el mínimo derecho en cuestionarme. Además a ti nunca te ha importado mi vida, menos lo que siento.

A Sirius le dolieron esas palabras solo la miraba a los ojos, y la iba soltando poco a poco.

- Pensé que éramos amigos – la chica seguía hablando y él la miraba intensamente - ¿Acaso no recuerdas los maravillosos momentos que tuvimos junto a James?. Llegamos a Hogwarts y todo cambio…, te dio igual nuestra amistad, y prácticamente me dejaste votada – cada palabra que decía le dolía más al Merodeador, no tenía idea de lo que le pasaba a Anne – Ahora… te crees lo máximo, todas las chicas andan detrás de ti por ser guapo y pertenecer a los Merodeadores, ¿Pero acaso alguna de ellas te quiere por lo que eres?, ¡NO!, claro que no, la única chica de todo el colegio que te conoce soy yo…, y lo sabes perfectamente, pero como quieres ser siempre el centro de atención…

- ¿De verdad crees eso de mi? – le preguntó. Anne suspiró y le respondió.

- ¿Tu que crees?, por algo te lo digo.

- Annelisse, nunca fue mi intención dejarte "abandonada" – le dijo Sirius sinceramente – Además tu te hiciste amiga de Lily y Sophie, a mí también me dejaste de lado.

- Pero tu fuiste el primero – le respondió ella – No me puedes reclamar nada, y ahora que vengas a preguntarme algo sobre mi vida…, lo encuentro totalmente estúpido, ya no tienes ni un mínimo derecho de que te cuente lo que me pasa.

Sirius bajó la mirada.

- ¿Qué tan tarde es para pedirte disculpas? – Anne levantó una ceja.

- Tarde, muy tarde, ya te lo había dicho en el baile – Sirius no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿La perdió definitivamente? – Pero si me conociera bien sabrías que no soy tan rencorosa… - Sirius sonrió algo aliviado – No soy tan rencorosa con la gente que amo y estimo, como por ejemplo mis amigos…

- ¿Y estoy dentro de ese grupo? – preguntó Sirius mirando intensamente a Anne, la chica se ponía muy nerviosa cuando el la miraba así.

- Aunque me cueste admitirlo, sí, sí perteneces a este grupo, siempre serás mi _amigo_ – la última palabra le costó un poco decirla, le dolía no poder decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, pero debía ser fuerte, por lo menos ante el.

- ¿Eso significa que estoy perdonado por todo? – Anne asintió con la cabeza y Sirius la abrazó inconscientemente. Anne abrió los ojos, pero luego le correspondió el abrazo. – Entonces amigos…

- Amigos… - le afirmó ella.

_CONTIENUARÁ…_

**.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**WOW!, nunca había escrito tanto en mi vida… jeje, el capítulo más largo que he hecho, espero que les haya gustado, sabía que el problema era el capítulo anterior :D , no se me ocurría nada, y ahora… todo salió tan natural… que espero que les haya gustado.**

**No se si se acordarán, pero lo de las escaleras lo puse en base del primer libro XD (Las escaleras todos los viernes te llevan a un lugar diferente) , me lo volví a leer en un momento de aburrimiento y de repente se me ocurrió jeje.**

**Bien… eso por ahora, solo espero sus lindos reviews**

**Las quiere mucho Columbine Elfglitter.**

**Un millón de besitos!**

_Bye!_


	17. Un día antes

Desclaimer: Nada es mío

**Desclaimer: Nada es mío**

**El nombre del capítulo es algo tonto, pero que después viene algo muy importante.**

**Nos vemos abajo XD **

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOooo**

**CAPÍTULO 17:**

**Un día antes**

Anne y Sirius caminaban hacia la salida, Anne miraba el suelo y Sirius la miraba preocupado, meneó la cabeza y luego le preguntó.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – Anne lo miró y negó con la cabeza – Segura, estás muy callada, y te conozco lo suficiente como para decirte que eso no es común en ti – Anne hizo una media sonrisa, tratando de despreocuparlo.

- No, de verdad no me pasa nada – Sirius alzó una ceja y ella sonrió – Esta bien, esta bien…, te lo diré – Sirius sonrió – Solo una cosa, no quiero que me cuestiones – Canuto asintió – Lo que pasa es que…, estoy enamorada de alguien, del cual no debería estarlo, es todo muy complicado y no se como actuar.

Sirius al escucharla frase _"Estoy enamorada"_, casi se cae al piso, si tan solo supiera a quien se refería Annelisse, iría en ese mismo instante a darle una buena paliza a quien se le ocurrió conquistar el corazón de su… _¿amiga?_ .

- Se que quieres que no quieres que te cuestione, pero me gustaría saber quien te gusta, haber si te puedo ayudar – Sirius miró al piso, era totalmente mentira, lo único que quería saber era el nombre de ese desgraciado que le quitó a Anne. Ella se sintió peor con lo que dijo el, lo tomó por la peor parte, _'Claro, ¡ayudarme!, ¿Cuál fue el estúpido día en que me tuve que enamorar de el?'_ – Mmm…, Anne, ahí está la salida – Ella miró hacia donde Sirius apuntaba, se veía como la luz entraba y aclaraba el lugar.

- ¡Por fin!, espero que no lleguemos tan tarde, soy muy joven y linda para morir – dijo Anne en broma.

- Lo mismo digo – Se miraron y empezaron a correr hacia la salida.

- Por fin, Sirius apúrate si no quieres que James nos cuelgue – Sirius sonrió y empezaron a correr nuevamente.

- Donde están esos dos – se preguntaba James a cada rato.

- Cornamenta, tranquilízate, ya te conté lo que pasó en el Gran Comedor, deben estar arreglando sus problemas.

- Me importa un pepino sus problemas, deberían estar acá hace ya unos cuarenta y cinco minutos – gritó James un poco exasperado.

- ¡JAMES! – Se escuchó como una voz de mujer gritaba desde lejos, James los miró con una ceja alzada cuando llegaron.

- ¿Dónde estaban? – preguntó enojado.

- El inteligente de tu amigo se olvidó que hoy las escaleras cambian de posición – contestó Anne mirando a Sirius. Luego se dio cuenta que el campo estaba lleno de gente, casi todos eran curiosos de otras casas que solo venían a observar que tal era el nuevo equipo de Gryffindor. - ¿Por qué tanta gente?

James miró a todas las tribunas – Vienen a ver que tal es el equipo que estoy preparando – luego frunció el entrecejo – Lo único que han hecho es reírse – Sirius y Anne se miraron – Han venido puras chicas…, y los hombres que han llegado no saben si siquiera agarrar una quaffle, ¡Una Quaffle! – Exclamó exasperado – Se supone que son cazadores, la idea es que atrapen a las malditas pelotas y las metan a los aros.

- Tranquilo amigo, no debe ser para tanto – le dijo Sirius dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

- Si no me crees, pregúntale a Lunático, y si quieres también a Lily y Sophie.

Empezaron a caminar hacia el centro del campo de Quidditch donde se encontraban los tres últimos postulantes, uno de ellos era Christopher Hesshem el cual no parecía tener ni una pizca de nervios, Sirius al ver quien era uno de los postulantes sintió como un leve ardor quemaba su estómago.

James se acercó a los tres chicos restantes.

- Haremos algo más simple y corto, no quiero dejarlos más tiempo acá – los tres chicos asintieron – Bien…, Anne, Alice y… - miró a Jake Landon (Guardián), a Charles Carrigan (uno de los bateadores) y a su mejor amigo (Otro bateador) – Sirius, serán un equipo y ustedes tres serán otro. Quiero que den todo su potencial y energía, no solo tomaré en cuenta el que meta más puntos, si no también la manera en que se relaciona con su equipo – Los tres chicos volvieron a asentir, James se acercó a su amigo y le susurró.

- No te luzcas, intenta no tener la Quaffle en tus manos, eres Bateador, no cazador – Sirius rodó los ojos, sabía que era un asco jugando como cazador, pero por lo menos podía mantener la pelota con el.

- ¡Todos a sus posiciones! – gritó el capitán. Los seis chicos montaron en sus escobas y subieron, James abrió el baúl que contenía a las pelotas y soltó a la Quaffle que salió disparada hacia arriba.

Anne fue la primera en tomar a la pelota, empezó a recorrer todo el campo hasta que Hesshem se le cruzó en el camino, intentó esquivarlo, pero el con gran agilidad tomó la pelota y se fue al lado contrario del campo. Anne y Alice lo siguieron y Sirius trató de pararlo, Chris le lanzó la pelota a un chico que se encontraba cerca del arco y anotó un punto. Alice fue a buscar la pelota y se fue directo hacia el otro lado del campo a gran velocidad, divisó a Anne cerca y ella marcó un tanto, así continuaron unos minutos hasta que James terminó el partido.

- ¡TODOS ABAJO! – Gritó el, todos bajaron un poco agitados, había sido un buen partido, Anne estaba con una sonrisa, había marcado casi todos y se había reído un buen rato al ver a Sirius jugar como cazador. – Lo hicieron muy bien – les dijo James sonriendo. Ya tenía en mente a quien iba a elegir, pero necesitaba la aprobación del resto del equipo, así que los juntó.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó James.

- Es obvio ¿No? – Preguntó Charles – El mejor fue Hesshem.

- Es verdad – intervino Alice – Tiene buena capacidad para quitarte la Quaffle.

- Alice tiene razón – comentó Anne – Aunque…, nunca me contó que en Durmstrang jugaba al Quidditch – dijo pensativa.

- Me niego totalmente – dijo Sirius, todos lo quedaron mirando como bicho raro – ¿Tengo algo en la cara como para que me miren así?

- ¡Estás loco! – exclamó Anne enojada – Definitivamente fue el mejor, además tiene buena química con nosotras – dijo Anne apuntando a Alice y a ella.

- No por que te guste debe quedar en el equipo – dijo Sirius, luego miró a James - ¿Verdad Cornamenta?.

- Es verdad – contestó el. Sirius miró a Anne y ella se cruzó de brazos – Pero como fue el mejor en jugar, definitivamente es nuestro nuevo cazador. – Todos gritaron de alegría con excepción de Sirius.

Estaba algo picado, no lo podía evitar, tenía toda la cabeza revuelta y eso no lo dejaba pensar tranquilo, debía canalizar sus energías, cosa que era muy complicado en una persona tan altanera con Sirius.

- Vamos Canuto, no te pongas así – le dijo James pasando al lado suyo – Alégrate, ahora sí ganaremos la copa de las casas. – Sirius rodó los ojos.

La prueba ya había terminado y había sido muy exitosa además. Gryffindor tenía un nuevo cazador y había que celebrar, y que mejor que con el triunfo en un partido de Quidditch.

James se acercó a los chicos que esperaban impaciente al capitán.

- Ha sido muy difícil elegir al nuevo cazador, antes de elegir les quiero decir que los tres jugaron muy bien (mejor que los otros) y que tienen buena capacidad para el quidditch – Anne le pegó en el hombro.

- ¿Te quieres apurar? – preguntó ella exasperada, los chicos se lo agradecieron internamente.

- Ok, ok, esta bien…, el nuevo cazador del equipo es Christopher Hesshem.

El chico sonrió de felicidad mientras que los otros lo felicitaban, Anne se acercó a él y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Lily y Sophie bajaban de las tribunas con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Bien hecho Chris – le dijo Lily también dándole un beso en la mejilla. James los miró con una ceja alzada, pero luego vio que su amigo estaba mirando la escena muy malhumorado.

- ¿Qué pasa Canuto?

- ¿Qué me pasa? – volvió a preguntar el. – Eso me pasa – Dijo apuntando a Chris y Anne.

- No tienes que hacerle caso, además…, ¿Cómo están tan seguro de que a ella le gusta?

- ¡Por que me lo dijo! – exclamó enojado – Me lo dijo Cornamenta. Haber…, dime tu como te pondrías si Lily estuviera realmente con él.

- Pues…, me lo llevo a las mazmorras y le doy unos buenos golpes al estilo muggle – dijo James serio. A Sirius le empezaron a brillar lo ojos – Ni se te ocurra golpearlo. Acabamos de encontrar al mejor cazador, no lo estropees. 

- Pero si tu mismo me dijiste…

- Si, pero eso es una caso aparte – No le quería dar más vuelta al asunto, así que se fue del lugar junto con Remus, las chicas y el nuevo cazador del equipo.

- Si claro…, un caso aparte – dijo Sirius tratando de imitar la voz de su amigo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¿Cómo están?, tanto tiempo ¿no? (o eso creo yo). Estoy escribiendo de mañanita ya que hoy no tengo clases!!, está lloviendo tan fuerte que se cancelaron :P. Acerca del fic…, debo ser sincera con ustedes SOY UN ASCO DESCRIBIENDO PARTIDOS DE QUIDDITCH, así que no me pidan que lo haga, lo intenté, de hecho el capítulo era más largo, pero la parte en que hacían la prueba estaba ****horrible ****.**

**Ahora…, solo una pista para el próximo capítulo… LUNA LLENA XD, (fue una pista un tanto obvia jeje)**

**Gracias por los reviews :P **

**Las quiere mucho Columbine Elfglitter.**

**BYE!**


	18. Luna llena I

**Desclaimer: Nada es mío**

**En fin..., nada que decir, todo lo dice el nombre del capítulo**

**Nos vemos abajo :D**

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOooo**

**CAPÍTULO 18:**

**Luna llena I.**

Escoger al nuevo cazador del equipo había sido algo muy cansador, sobre todo para James que casi le daba un ataque de nervios en media prueba, pero todo eso ya había pasado y había valido la pena, ya que cada vez que pasaba por los pasillos lo felicitaban y le decían cosas como _'Ahora si ganaremos la copa de las casa'_ o también 'Eres _muy buen capitán James, nos llevarás directo a la gloria'_ y todo eso siempre acompañada de una sonrisa y unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Pero había algo en que estaban pensando hace ya varios días, y era que la luna llena se acercaba. Remus se veía más pálido y enfermizo de lo normal, y Sophie le preguntaba constantemente si se sentía bien, y el solo le respondía que era un resfrío común y que se le pasaría en unas semanas, ella solo asentía con la cabeza no del todo conforme, sabía que ocultaba algo, y quería descubrirlo, así que acudió a la persona la cual conocía mucho al licántropo.

- Lily…, de verdad está muy raro – decía una y otra vez Sophie.

- Pero si ya te dijo que era un simple resfrío, para que darle más vuelta al asunto – le dijo Lily en un susurro ya que se encontraban en la biblioteca.

- Pero Lily…, ¿Tu no sabes nada? – preguntó Sophie algo esperanzada.

- Nada que salga de lo común – le contestó la pelirroja. Sophie se resignó y se fue, dejando a Lily razonando sobre el asunto – Aunque pensándolo bien…, algo podría estar pasando. – Cerró los libros que tenía encima de la mesa, los fue a guardar y se acercó a una sección a la cual no se había acercado ya hace varios años. – Veamos… - Abrió el libro y lo empezó a hojear.

Lily leía muy interesada el libro, era bastante gordo, pero era lo que menos le importaba, estaba seria, y lo único que hacía era dar vuelta las hojas del libro.

- ¿Será…? – Lily abrió los ojos como platos cuando leyó una parte, la volvió a leer un par de veces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando a Remus realmente. – No puede ser… - cerró el libro con tal rapidez que muchos la miraron con cara mala, ella sin embargo no se dio cuenta de eso ya que tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, decidió llevarse el libro para confirmar algo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Anne y Sophie estaban juntas en la sala común en un total silencio, Sophie pensaba una y mil razones por las cuales Remus estaba tan enfermo, pensaba y pensaba, pero nada se le aclaraba, Anne la miró de reojo y le preguntó:

- ¿En que piensas tanto? – preguntó mirándola directamente – Mejor dicho… ¿En quien piensas tanto? – Sophie suspiró y dijo en un susurro.

- En Remus…

- ¡Ah! Ya veo – comentó Anne – ¿Haz notado que ha estado un poco pálido?

- Si, el me dice que es un resfrió común, pero yo pienso que…

- ¡Un momento! – exclamó Anne – Tu estás pensando que el es un…, ya sabes.

- Si, de verdad lo he pensado y concuerda mucho – dijo bajando la cabeza – Todo mi vida he vivido sabiendo de este problema…, tu ya sabes, pero lo que más me duele es que no me lo haya contado, se supone que somos amigos.

- Lo entiendo, pero trata de entenderlo a el también, si yo fuera el, sinceramente no se los diría a ustedes.

- Me ofendes Anne. – dijo ella poniéndose la mano en el pecho.

- Que quieres que te diga, me sentiría un monstruo, tu padre sabe, el te podría decir.

- Bueno si está bien, pero…

- Sophie el no sabe lo que le pasó a tu familia – dijo Anne mirándola.

- En eso tienes razón, pero igual… - Lily había llegado a la sala común cargada con el gran libro que había traído de la biblioteca.

- ¡Wow!, ¿Y ese libro? – preguntó Anne.

- Sophie, creo saber lo que tú quieres saber. – Anne rodó los ojos.

- ¿Pueden hablar más claro?, eso de andar diciendo…, yo se lo que tu quieres saber y que eso tiene que ser y cosas por el estilo no dejan que la conversación fluya, ¿Por qué simplemente no dicen que Remus es un Licántropo?.

- Shhhh – le dijeron Lily y Sophie.

- ¿Te gustaría mejor ir al centro de la sala común y gritarlo? – preguntó molesta Sophie.

- Bueno…, disculpen, pero que delicadas – comentó Anne.

- Sophie tiene razón, no todas las personas aceptan a chicos con…, digamos que con un pequeño problema.

- Bueno si, eso es cierto, pero bien… ¿Entonces están cien por ciento seguras de que Remus tienes ese problema? – preguntó Anne mirando hacia ambos lados.

- Bueno, yo creo que si, tengo este libro y…, mejor léanlo – dijo Lily mostrándoles el gordo libro.

- Haber… - Sophie leyó el pedazo que le indicó Lily y asintió con la cabeza – Ahora si estoy cien por ciento segura de que el es un licántropo – la última palabra la dijo en un pequeño susurro.

- Y bueno…, ya que se sabe el secreto…, ¿Vas a hablar con el? – preguntó Lily a Sophie.

- Debería, pero creo que esperaré un poco más, tal vez el me lo diga – digo sonriendo.

- Mmm…, chicas… - llamó Anne.

- ¿Si? – preguntaron Lily y Sophie.

- Hoy hay luna llena – dijo Anne mostrándoles el calendario que venía con el libro. Sophie y Lily se abalanzaron sobre ella. – ¡Ahhhhh!

- ¡A ver! – exclamó Sophie quitándole el pesado libro.

- Se más delicada – comentó Anne sobándose el brazo – Te tiraste como animal.

- Es la costumbre, vivo con dos – comentó Sophie chistosa, cosa que no le agrado ni a Lily ni a Anne, las cuales le sacaron la lengua.

- Bueno, bueno, hoy es luna llena, ¿Que pretendes que hagamos? – preguntó Lily a Sophie.

- Yo no pretendo nada – Anne y Lily levantaron una ceja – Si bien…, pretendo hacer algo, peo no se preocupen yo puedo sola.

- Eso lo sabemos Sophie. Lo Que queremos saber es que vas a hacer – dijo Lily sonriendo.

- Además, sea lo que sea, siempre lo haremos juntas – agregó Anne también sonriendo. – Todas para una, y una para todas, ¿Lo recuerdas? – Sophie suspiró y le contó a sus amigas lo que tenía en mente.

- Genial/ ¡QUE! – fueron las reacciones de Anne y Lily correspondientemente.

- ¡¿Estás loca?! – le preguntó Lily un poco exasperada - ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que nos enseñaron en tercero?

- Bueno si.., pero tengo que hacerlo – dijo Sophie decidida.

- Vamos Lils, será genial – dijo Anne con lo ojitos brillantes – Será nuestra oportunidad.

- ¡Oh no! – dijo Lily negando con la cabeza – dijimos que eso sería tema aparte y que no volveríamos a ocupar, además, sería ilegal.

- Lils, de vez en cuando debemos hacer cosas ilegales. Además, será por una buena causa.- La animó Anne

- Está bien, está bien. Solo lo haré por Sophie – Sophie y Anne gritaron de alegría.

- Ahora tenemos que prepararnos – dijo Lily sacando un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma – Todo tiene que estar fríamente calculado. – Sus amigas asintieron divertidas.

Era increíble la reacción que podía tener Lily ante la palabra ilegal, en un arrebato de adrenalina, se le ocurrió junto con sus amigas hacer algo de lo cual no estaba de lo más orgullosa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Lunático cambia la cara – dijo James tratando de animar a su amigo – Hoy será una gran noche.

- Si claro – dijo Remus rodando los ojos – No soporto mentirle a Sophie, si tan solo le pudieras decir lo que soy…

- El mundo sería el mejor mundo para vivir – agregó Sirius.

- ¿Y acaso no lo es? – preguntó James.

- No, si así fuera, todos los gigantes, licántropos y todos ellos no se esconderían de los magos – respondió el.

- Tienes razón – pensó James. – Pero bueno…, yo te digo que se lo tienes que decir.

- Yo no sabría que decirte, aló mejor si me contaras como es ella – dijo Sirius.

- Da igual…, no se lo diré de todos modos – Sirius y James se miraron a los ojos.

- ¿Pero por qué no? – preguntó Canuto.

- Por que no y no – respondió el.

- ¡Oh vamos!, Sophie no sería capaz de escapar de ti, ¿O si? – la pregunta iba dirigida a Sirius, Remus suspiró.

- No, no escaparía de Remus, ello no lo haría. – dijo Sirius firme – Ahora será mejor que nos preparemos para la noche.

Los dos chicos asintieron con la cabeza, ya era hora, Remus no se podía ver peor, la luna llena estaba por llegar y debían estar preparados para pasar una buena noche, dar un paseo por el bosque prohibido siempre era una buena manera de pasar la noche.

_CONTINUARÁ…_

* * *

**No se porque, pero siempre tengo la mala costumbre de escribir los capítulos en dos partes jeje, aunque debo decir que una de las posibilidades es que se me están congelando los dedos por todo el fría jeje. En fin… espero que les haya gustado lo poco que escribí XD . **

**Acaso saben a lo que se refería las chicas??, si saben me lo comentan en un review, a ver si aciertan.**

**Muchas gracias por los rr del capítulo anterior.**

**Las quiere mucho Columbine Elfglitter**

**BYE!!**

* * *


	19. Luna llena II

**Desclaimer: Nada es mío**

**La segunda parte después de un largo tiempo de espera. Una cosa más… adivinaron :D**

**Nos vemos abajo :D**

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOooo**

**CAPÍTULO 19:**

**Luna llena II.**

Las tres chicas ya estaban al frente del bosque prohibido, Lily suspiraba una y otra vez cosa que desesperaba un poco a Annelisse. Sophie estaba sonriendo, era una sonrisa traviesa y de alegría, ya no podía esperar más así que le dio la señal a sus amigas, ya era de noche y su plan comenzaba en marcha, el momento para asegurar de que Remus era un licántropo se acercaba cada vez más. Lily, Anne y Sophie se tocaron con la varita y se convirtieron en sus correspondientes animales.

Lily se había convertido en una hermosa cierva color café con algunas motitas color negro, sus ojos eran color verde al igual que los de ellas, la cierva se quedó en el mismo lugar donde se había convertido, estaba esperando a que sus amigas estuvieran listas. Annelisse se convirtió en un puma color miel, con unos ojos color café oscuro, tenía unas patas bien grandes y unos dientes bien afilados, ella empezó a caminar al bosque, no quería que las vieran, ¿Quién se iba a creer al ver un puma en un bosque? Y por último estaba Sophie una linda loba color negro y con su respectivo color de ojos celestes, al estar las tres chicas listas empezaron a caminar hacia el bosque con el objetivo de encontrar a un licántropo.

Ya llevaban un buen tiempo caminando y estaban un poco enojadas al no encontrar lo que querían, pero luego escuchar el ladrido de un perro y fuertes ruidos provenientes de un lugar no tan lejos de donde ellas estaban, siguieron el ruido y llegaron a encontrar una escena muy extraña, ¿Qué hacía un perro, un ciervo y un… licántropo en el mismo lugar? Anne ronroneó como un gatito, Sophie se quedó parada mirando a los animales y especialmente al licántropo, Lily le había causado mucho interés el ciervo que se encontraba junto a ellos y no podía evitar mirarlo con curiosidad, se le hacía muy familiar…

Los otros animales se dieron cuenta de sus presencias y también se quedaron parados, el licántropo miraba de un lado a otro, empezó a olfatear para saber si eran conocidas, pero pareció no reconocer el olor, sus ojos empezaron a centellear y se acercó sigilosamente a las chicas, ellas se quedaron estáticas mirando como el licántropo se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ellas, el perro corrió hacia el y se puso delante de las chicas seguido por el ciervo, ahí fue cuando las chicas despertaron y se empezaron a alejar del lugar, ya no tenían nada que hacer ahí, ya sabían todo, lo habían visto con sus propios ojos solo les causaba curiosidad los dos animales que se encontraban junto con el licántropo.

El licántropo intentó sacar a los animales a la fuerza, ya le había causado demasiada curiosidad que sus amigos protegieran a esos animales que se les acababan de atravesar, las chicas se seguían moviendo para atrás de una manera muy lenta, la imagen de tener a una criatura salvaje ante ellas y que esté a punto de atacarlas no les favorecía en nada para agilizar la acción. Se escuchó el horrible aullido que hacía el licántropo, las chicas se sobresaltaron, pero no podían avanzar más rápido, el ciervo trató de desconcentrar al licántropo de su objetivo haciendo algunas cosas, lo logró unos cuantos minutos y el perro ayudó a sacar a las chicas del perímetro donde ellos se encontraban, al estar solas se miraron un instante y salieron corriendo del lugar. Al estar ya afuera del bosque se volvieron a transformar en humanos y se tiraron al suelo muy asustadas y cansadas por correr tan rápido hacia la salida.

- Les dije que era una mala idea – dijo Lily parándose y ayudando a sus amigas a hacer lo mismo.

- Si… pero de igual manera lo hiciste, ya todo pasó y no hay nadie herido – contestó Anne aceptando la mano de su amiga, luego miró a Sophie, ella ya se había parado y miraba al bosque como hipnotizada, ella y Lily se miraron.

- Emm… Sophie… ¿Estás bien? – preguntó con cautela Lily.

- Estoy de maravilla – contestó la chica, dio un gran suspiro y empezó a caminar hacia el castillo seguida de sus amigas.

- Sophie no tan rápido – alegó Anne – Acabo de correr la maratón para salir del bosque, no camines tan rápido.

- Lo siento, tendrás que seguir mi paso si quieres estar conmigo – Anne quedó paralizada ante la respuesta de su amiga, Lily abrió los ojos sorprendida, nunca había escuchado hablar de esa manera a Sophie, era tan pacifista, tan… tranquila.

- ¿Y a esta que bicho le picó? – preguntó Lily mirando a Anne.

- No lo sé, pero creo que prefiere estar sola – contestó Anne, Lily asintió – Sabes me muero de hambre y sed, ¿Me acompañas a las cocinas? – preguntó tocando su estómago que hizo un pequeño gruñido, Lily rió divertida.

- Claro, yo también me muero de sed – dijo Lily, ambas empezaron a caminar hacia las cocinas donde se tomarían algo refrescante, pensando al mismo tiempo en como estará su amiga.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya estaba empezando a amanecer cuando un perro, un ciervo y Remus salían del bosque prohibido, los dos animales se volvieron a transformar en humanos y ayudaron a caminar a Remus hacia la enfermería donde madame Pomfrey los esperaba con poción en mano.

- Déjenlo por aquí chicos – les dijo la enfermera apuntando una camilla al final de la enfermería – Remus cariño, bebe esto, hará que te sientas mejor y que puedas dormir tranquilo.

- Gracias madame Pomfrey – agradeció el chico tomándose aquella poción color verde oscuro, hizo una mueca al sentir el horrendo sabor de aquella solución.

- Es hora de que ustedes se vallan a la cama – les ordenó la enfermera a Sirius y a James – Son muy buenos amigos al esperarlo para traerlo hasta acá – los chicos sonrieron misteriosamente, nadie excepto los Merodeadores sabían que eran animagos ilegales – Si fuera por mi yo iría a buscarlo, pero en cualquier momento puede llegar un estudiante enfermo o herido.

- No te preocupes Poppy – dijo Sirius, la enfermera al escuchar el apodo frunció el ceño – Para eso están los amigos.

La enfermera les apuntó con el dedo la salida, ya se había molestado, no le hacía ni una pizca de gracia que la llamaran así, los dos Merodeadores sin decir nada salieron de la enfermería dejando a su amigo descansando después de una larga noche. Al estar fuera de la enfermería empezaron a hablar.

- La presencia de esos animales fue muy rara – comentó Sirius – Hasta donde yo sé los pumas y los lobos no están en un bosque, menos en uno como este.

- Tienes razón, ese puma no tenía nada que hacer ahí, ese lobo… bueno, tal vez el si puede estar ahí, y luego ese ciervo o mejor dicho esa cierva… ¿Le viste los ojos? – preguntó James a su amigo – Eran verdes, como los de Lily.

- Cornamenta, tu todo lo relacionas con Lily – le dijo Sirius dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. - Además sería totalmente imposible que ese ciervo fuera Lily, primero ella odia lo ilegal y segundo… ella odia romper las reglas.

- Puede que tengas razón – aceptó James – Pero igual investigaré.

- Como quieras, yo me voy a la cama a aprovechar las pocas horas de sueño que me quedan –dijo Sirius empezando a caminar hacia la sala común.

- No creo que te queden muchas horas de sueño – le dijo James con una sonrisa – Más bien yo diría que con suerte tienes una hora.

- Si, pero recuerda que el día después de luna llena Dumbledore nos deja faltar las primeras dos horas de clase – dijo feliz Sirius.

- Cierto, pero igual es muy poco tiempo – dijo James.

- Algo es algo – le dijo su amigo encogiéndose de hombros.

Ya habían llegado al retrato de la dama gorda, por muy raro que fuera la señora estaba despierta, era muy tempranito y tenía el ceño fruncido, al parecer alguien la había despertado y no se había podido quedar dormida de nuevo.

- ¡Otros más! – Exclamó la dama enojada – ¿Que acaso ustedes no duermen?, ¿Qué hora de llegar es esta?, Hablaré con Dumbledore para que les ponga buen castigo. Primero esas niñitas que llegan en la mitad de la madrugada, luego otra chica que acaba de llegar hace un momento y ahora ustedes… - Sirius carraspeó

- Jugo de calabaza – dijo James sin escuchar a la señora.

- ¡Que insolente eres niño! – le reclamó la dama gorda – Se piden por favor las cosas.

- ¡Hey!, que yo no soy un niño – le dijo James fastidiado.

- Me da igual – le respondió ella. – Los dejo pasar si me lo piden de buena forma – James y Sirius rodaron los ojos.

- ¿Por favor, nos deja pasar? – le pidió Sirius con una sonrisa.

- Contraseña – pidió ella.

- Jugo de calabaza – dijo James, la dama asintió y se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

Cuando por fin entraron se fueron directo a los sillones, estaban cansadísimos y no querían hacer nada más, pero cuando llegaron allí se encontraron con la presencia de otra persona que se encontraba sentada en un sillón mirando un punto indefinido.

- ¿Sophie? – preguntaron los dos merodeadores al mismo tiempo. La chica se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre.

- ¿Que haces aquí? – preguntó James acercándose a la chica.

- Nada – respondió Sophie de inmediato - ¿Y ustedes? – Los merodeadores se miraron.

- Acabamos de llegar, íbamos a nuestra habitación – respondió Sirius, la chica asintió.

- ¿Y de donde venían?, es muy temprano para que estén fuera de la cama – dijo Sophie levantando una ceja.

- Lo mismo digo, ¿acaso tu no deberías estar durmiendo? – le preguntó James.

- No tenía sueño y bajé acá un rato – mintió Sophie, los Merodeadores se miraron y la interrogaron con la mirada.

- ¿Duermes con el uniforme puesto? – le preguntó Sirius, Sophie se reprendió mentalmente, lo de la mentira y excusas no se le daba tan bien como a Annelisse.

- Que te importa – le dijo ella cortante

- ¡Uy…! bueno, no te enojes – le dijo James moviendo las manos para tranquilizarla.

- Alguien no está de buen humor – comentó Sirius tratando de hacerla reír cosa… que no funcionó.

- ¡Me quieren dejar tranquila! – exclamó ella mirándoles con odio.

- Parece que está en sus días – le dijo Sirius a James, la idea era que ella no escuchara, pero igual escuchó.

- Que idiotas son – les dijo Sophie tirando chispas por los ojos.

- Bueno… tranquilita

- Cállate Black – le espetó con furia – Y tu ni me mires Potter.

- ¿Y a ti que bicho te picó? – le preguntó James.

- Lo que pasa es que no soporto que me mientan – dijo Sophie mirando a otro lugar, luego agregó – Y me da rabia haber descubierto algo que me ocultaba.

- Será por algo – le dijo James.

- ¿Acaso Remus tenía miedo de que yo me alejara de el pensando que el es un monstruo? – se tapó la boca, acababa de meter la pata bien al fondo. Sirius y James abrieron los ojos y se miraron por un momento.

- Tu… tu… ¿Lo sabías? – preguntó Sirius con temor.

- Claro que lo sabía, como si creyera que me iba a tener como tonta por tanto tiempo – dijo enojada.

- ¿Hace cuanto lo sabes? – le preguntó James.

- Desde ayer, ¿Pueden dejar de hacerme preguntas? – le pidió Sophie a los Merodeadores – Estoy tan furiosa con el, que no me deja pensar tranquila.

- ¡Hey!, que el no te lo dijo por que te quiere – le dijo Sirius. A Sophie le descolocó la respuesta.

- ¿Por qué me quería?, que estupidez, si de verdad me quiere me lo hubiera dicho.

- Pero el pensaba que te alejarías de el – le dijo James.

- Que idiota es, ahora me va escuchar – Sophie se paró y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

- ¡Epa!, ¿A dónde crees que vas? – le preguntó James tomándola del brazo.

- Voy a buscarlo, ese idiota me tiene que escuchar – dijo mientras trataba de zafarse de la mano de James.

- ¡No puedes ir! – le dijo James.

- ¿Y por que no?, yo hago lo que se me pegue la gana – le respondió ella – Y ahora suéltame que tengo varias cosas que decirle. – Logró soltarse para poder ir a la enfermería, pero luego Sirius se puso delante de ella.

- Pero si no sabes donde está – le dijo Sirius.

- Claro que si, está en la enfermería.

- ¿Y tu como sabes? – le preguntó James curioso.

- Por que los vi entrar al castillo yendo directo a la enfermería - les respondió ella – Y dejen de hacerme preguntas, me están retrasando – A James se le vino a la mente lo que dijo la dama gorda.

"_- ¡Otros más! – Exclamó la dama enojada – ¿Que acaso ustedes no duermen?, ¿Qué hora de llegar es esta?, Hablaré con Dumbledore para que les ponga buen castigo. Primero esas niñitas que llegan en la mitad de la madrugada, luego otra chica que acaba de llegar hace un momento y ahora ustedes… - Sirius carraspeó"_

- ¿Tu sabe quien fueron las que llegaron antes de ti? – preguntó James – Si me dices te dejo ir – le prometió, Sophie asintió.

- Lily y Anne – respondió rápidamente - ¿Ahora me dejas pasar? – James le hizo una señal con la mano a Sirius para que se moviera, el le hizo caso. – Gracias – les dijo con una sonrisa, Sophie pasó por el retrato y lograron escuchar como la dama gorda se volvía a quejar.

- ¿Sabes que estaremos en problemas después verdad? – le preguntó Sirius, James asintió, lo único que tenía en la cabeza era la respuesta que le había dado Sophie.

- ¿Que hacía Lily afuera de su cama en la madrugada?

- Y que se yo, acabo de perder minutos de sueño, voy a parece una momia con las ojeras – dijo Sirius – Me voy a dormir – informó.

- Como quieras Canuto – le respondió James - ¿Qué es lo que estaría haciendo Lily? – se fue a sentar al sillón pensando en ella y en lo que pudo haber estar haciendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sophie caminaba muy rápido hacia la enfermería, tenía en la mente un millón de formas de cómo hablarle, de cómo decirle que ella sabía que el era un licántropo, como decirle que a ella no le importaba ni en lo más mínimo, también quería contarle lo de su familia y que no tenía que por que pensar que era un monstruo, era solo una persona castigada por el destino, pero su problema no le afecta en la vida, fuera lo que fuera seguía siendo Remus Lupin. Tenía todas esas ideas en la cabeza y no sabía como ordenarlas, al llegar a la puerta de la enfermería dio un gran suspiro.

- Aquí voy – dijo para sí, abrió la puerto y su vista se fijó en el único paciente de la enfermería, se veía tan tranquilo ahí dormido, sacudió la cabeza, no era momento para la debilidad o delicadeza, debía recordar que estaba enojada con el por no contarle sobre su licantropía. Caminó hacia el con paso firme, lo miró un momento y le acarició la cara. – Mejor se lo digo luego – dijo en susurro, dio media vuelta y cuando se dedicaba ir hacia la salida Remus despertó.

- ¿Sophie? – preguntó incrédulo, la chica volteó y le sonrió. - ¿Que haces acá?

- Vengo a hablar contigo. – Remus tragó saliva, se imaginaba lo peor.

- ¿Sobre que sería? – preguntó dudoso.

- Remus… no te pongas mal, pero yo… se tu secreto - Remus se puso pálido y eso que ya empezaba a tomar algo de color.

- Mi… mi… ¿Secreto?

- Remus… quiero decirte que estoy enojadísima contigo – Remus bajó la cabeza – Y no por ser lo que eres, más bien por que me mentiste.

- Sophie yo…

- ¿Que me vas a decir? – dijo ella poniendo sus manos es sus caderas – ¿Que tenías miedo de que al saber que eras licántropo me iba a alejar de ti?, no inventes, no haría eso ni aunque tuvieras sangre de gigantes. Además… creo saber como te sientes – Remus la miró expectante, Sophie no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la aguda mirada de Remus. – Mi abuelo y bisabuelo fueron licántropos, que por suerte mi padre no lo es, no sabes lo duro que fue esto para mi familia, he vivido con este problema desde que tengo memoria, por eso es que no veo a mi abuelo tan seguido y además es la razón por la cuál no tengo miedo a esto y por la misma razón que estoy aquí hablando contigo.

- Sophie… no se que decirte – dijo algo triste. Sophie sonrió.

- Me conformo con unas disculpas y con la condición de que nunca me vas a esconder nada – dijo la chica mirándole a los ojos que en ese momento brillaban de felicidad.

- Eres la chica más sencilla que conozco, te conformas con pocas cosas, eso me agrada – dijo sonriendo – Bueno… Sophie… - Le tomó la mano – Te quiero pedir las más sencillas disculpas y también pedirte que perdones a este idiota por pensar cosas que no son, me equivoqué y no volverá a pasar. – Sophie se acercó a el y lo abrazó.

- Ahora si todo está arreglado, todo vuelve a la normalidad a no ser que tengas alguna otra cosa que decirme – el licántropo negó.

- ¿Amigos? – preguntó Remus con timidez.

- Amigos – le confirmó la chica.

* * *

**Hasta ahí :D el proximo capítulo viene más de Lily y James que por desgracias en este capítulo no hubo nada, James va averiguar lo que oculta la pelirroja.**

**Quiero pedirle miles de disculpas por todo el retraso, pero lo que pasa es que cuando tenía el capítulo casi terminado comencé con mis pruebas de fin de semestre y no tuve tiempo ni para escribir ni una línea (cosa que a veces me sobra xD), y luego cuando se me ocurre terminarlo a mi computador le da ganas de morirse ¬¬ y lo tuvieron que llevar al hospital :D , en fin… la cosa que cuando llegó no había nada de lo que tenía adentro, se eliminó todo y dentro de todo el capítulo terminado, pero luego me fui de vacaciones y no lo comencé ni a escribir, hasta que por fin lo terminé :P**

**Quiero darles gracias por los reviews, me ayudan a seguir escribiendo y me inspiran.**

**Gracias!!**

by: Columbine Elfglitter


	20. Lily está enamorada

**CAPÍTULO 20****:**

**- Lily está enamorada. – **

Lily ya estaba despierta, no había podido dormir mucho, con mucha suerte una hora, además estaba preocupada por Sophie que no la había visto desde que salieron del bosque. Un suspiro vino de repente y le hizo recordar al ciervo de los ojos color almendra, le tenía algo de curiosidad, se le hacía muy familiar y eso le causaba rabia al no saber de donde se le hacían tan conocidos. Se levantó hacia la cama de su amiga con la intención de levantarla, una tarea un tanto difícil teniendo en cuanta que no ha dormido toda la noche.

- Anne… - susurró Lily al oído de su amiga. Como supuso ningún movimiento de parte de ella – Anne – la llamó un poco más fuerza, solo logró un gruñido. - ¡ANNELISSE! – gritó Lily muy cerca de ella haciendo que su amiga saltara por el susto y cayera de su cama.

- ¡Ay! – exclamó Anne poniéndose de pie - ¿Quién te crees para despertarme así? – le preguntó furiosa Anne. Lily rodó los ojos y le hizo caso omiso a su pregunta.

- Ya va a ser hora de desayunar y tu te demoras mucho en el baño – Anne gruñó – Por eso te desperté un poquitín más temprano.

- ¿Un poquitín? – preguntó sarcástica - ¿Qué es para ti un poquitín?

- Ya cállate – le dijo un poco enojada - No he sentido a Sophie llegar – le informó, Anne se sentó en su cama.

- Debe de estar abajo – pensó Anne – Bueno, apúrate si no quieres que yo me bañe primero. – le dijo Anne mirándola. Lily asintió y se fue directo al baño a tomar una refrescante ducha.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Remus… me tengo que ir, de seguro mis amigas deben estar preocupadas – dijo Sophie poniéndose de pie y mirando al chico con una sonrisa

- Claro, no hay problema, pero antes quiero preguntarte algo – Sophie lo miró seria.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Remus suspiró y luego le preguntó…

- ¿Lily y Anne también lo saben? – Sophie asintió apenada.

- De hecho… fue Lily quien descubrió que tu eres un licántropo. – Remus asintió con la cabeza.

- Pero no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo con nosotras. Te lo prometo – le dijo Sophie poniendo una mano en el corazón. Remus volvió a suspirar.

- Te creo – Sophie sonrió – Ahora… no me extrañaría que más gente lo supiera

- Pues te equivocas… nosotras solo lo sacamos por todos los sucesos que han pasado y por un libro, además por que pasamos mucho tiempo contigo y nos preocupas.

- Espero que tengas razón.

- La tengo – le aseguró la chica

- Gracias

- ¿Por? – le preguntó Sophie curiosa.

- Por ser la _amiga _más maravillosa del mundo – Claro… _amiga_, no iba a dejar que esa palabra le afectara, lograría tarde o temprano que el chico se diera cuenta de lo que tiene adelante.

- Ahora si me voy, estoy toda sucia y me muero de hambre – dijo Sophie despidiéndose del chico con un beso en la mejilla – Nos vemos luego.

- Cuenta con eso

Sophie empezó a caminar hacia su sala común, tenía que bañarse y cambiarse el uniforme, se sentía un poco sucia, después de todo había estado en el bosque y tenía que sacarse toda la tierra y polvo que tenía en el pelo y cuerpo, al llegar, la dama gorda frunció el ceño.

- Señora, le juro que esto no va a volver a pasar, de verdad – le prometió solemnemente Sophie. La dama gorda asintió y la dejó pasar después de haber dicho la contraseña.

Lily y Anne venían bajando las escaleras cuando Sophie pasó por el retrato, las dos chicas fueron corriendo hacia su amiga con una sonrisa, Sophie las abrazó y se disculpó con ellas por haberse portado tan descortés con ellas.

- No te preocupes, entendemos que te hayas enojado. – dijo Lily – Yo también odio que me mientan y que después actúen como si nada ha pasado.

- Lo dices como si te hubiera pasado – comentó Anne.

- Por que me pasó – dijo Lily fría – Y no quiero hablar de eso… más bien quisiera saber donde has estado todo este rato.

- Estuve con Remus – dijo Sophie con una sonrisa – Le dije que lo sabíamos todo y que su secreto estaba seguro con nosotras. Además le dije que estaba muy enojada con él por no haberme contado lo de su licantropía y luego el me preguntó que podía hacer para que lo perdonara y yo le dije que se disculpara y que me prometiera de que nunca más iba a esconderme nada. – sonrió orgullosa.

- Pareces su esposa – susurró Anne para si misma – Deja al chico tener algo de privacidad, ni modo que te va a contar que se acostó con una tipa. – Lily rodó los ojos y Sophie pareció pensarlo.

- Ok, tienes razón, pero ese caso lo encuentro muy lejano – dijo Sophie cruzándose los brazos.

- Como sea, ahora anda a bañarte que pareces hombre – le dijo Anne con una sonrisa burlona – Si quieres te esperamos acá – Sophie asintió con la cabeza y subió la escaleras.

- Sophie está muy enamorada – dijo Lily sentándose en un sillón.

- Igual que tú – le dijo Anne sentándose al lado de ella.

- ¿Qué haz dicho? – preguntó incrédula - ¿Quién te ha dicho que yo estoy enamorada de Potter? – Anne sonrió.

- Me lo acabas de decir – dijo manteniendo su sonrisa – Yo dije que estabas enamorada, nunca dije de quien. Además, no me puedes mentir, te conozco muy bien y se que el día en que ibas a salir con él estabas por las nubes. – Lily quedó en blanco.

- Era obvio que estabas hablando de Potter – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Hablando de mí a escondidas? – preguntó el chico muy cerca de la oreja de Lily, ella sintió un escalofrío al apreciar su cálido aliento tan cerca de ella.

- ¿Y a ti que te importa? – la pelirroja se dio vuelta sin preveer que iba a quedar tan cerca del moreno, estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia y Lily no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa. Los dos se habían quedado estáticos y Anne disfrutaba mucho esa escena, se debatía en sepáralos y que su amiga se lo agradeciera en el alma (o según Lily se lo agradecería en el alma) o dejarlos así hasta que ambos reaccionen y se pongan rojos como tomates (o por lo menos sólo Lily). Decidió por la segunda opción, por dentro, pero muy dentro su amiga se lo agradecería.

James estaba disfrutando el momento, tener a la pelirroja tan cerca de el, observar esos hermosos ojos verdes que ella poseía, de verdad ella lo volvía loco, ver como sus pómulos se teñían de un color rosado, simplemente… ¡le encantaba! Si tan solo se pudiera acercar más a ella, sería solo un roce de labios, nada más, siempre había soñado con ellos y no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad que le daba el destino, aunque eso pudiera hacer enojar a la pelirroja. Así que lentamente se acercó más a Lily (si eso era posible) y le dio pequeño beso, algo muy suave.

Anne abrió los ojos, sabía que no debía haberlos separado, Potter se metería en grandes problemas, pero al parecer le va importar poco con la cara de imbécil que tiene. La cara de Lily era todo un dilema, parecía estar feliz, pero al mismo tiempo tenía en los ojos un destello de furia.

- ¡James Potter! – gritó alterada la pelirroja – Eres un imbécil prepotente, inmaduro y grosero, ¿Cómo se te ocurre besarme?

- Técnicamente no te besé, sólo fue un roce – dijo James tratando de salvarse

- James tiene razón – dijo Anne, Lily la miró incrédula.

- ¿Y tu de que lado estás? – le preguntó enojada.

- Del tuyo…

- Entonces quédate callada – Anne se cruzó de brazos.

- Tranquila mi pelirroja – Lily lo miró con odio.

- En primer lugar no soy tuya y en segundo lugar no me llames pelirroja – dijo Lily un poco sulfurada.

- Pero no te enojes… - suplicó James – Disculpa por haberte besado, pero eres tan linda que no me pude resistir – Lily abrió la boca para decir algo, pero luego la cerró, al parecer algo no cuadraba.

- ¿Me pediste disculpas?/ ¿Le pediste disculpas? – fueron las preguntas que hicieron Lily y Anne respectivamente. Era increíble de creer, James era muy orgulloso como para darse cuenta de que se había equivocado, y mucho más increíble de creer es que se haya disculpado.

- Eh… así fue – dijo James mirándolas con sinceridad, Anne sonrió, eso definitivamente le daría puntos extras al merodeador.

- Pues… disculpas aceptadas – dijo Lily sin mirarlo a los ojos, se paró de donde estaba sentada y se fue quien sabe a donde.

- Estuviste a punto de perder la oportunidad de ser padre – le dijo Anne chistosa.

- Ja ja ja – se rió sarcástico – Que chistosa eres – Anne sonrió. – Quiero hacerte una pregunta – dijo después de un rato.

- Claro – le respondió la chica, vio como Sophie venía corriendo al lado de ella.

- Anne, me muero de hambre – la tomó del brazo y se la llevó alcanzándose a escuchar…

- ¡Después me preguntas! – gritó ya fuera de la sala común.

- Si, después te pregunto – se dijo, se fue directo a su habitación para darse una ducha y ver como estaba su amigo Canuto.

Entró sigilosamente a su habitación tratando de no hacer ningún ruido y así no despertar a su casi-hermano Sirius. Tomó todas las cosas necesarias y se fue a duchar. Al salir, su amigo seguía durmiendo, nunca cambiaría… Siempre tan flojo.

- ¡Canuto despierta! – le gritó James mientras se ponía los pantalones.

- ¿Que mierda quieres? – susurró Canuto aun medio dormido.

- Vamos a ver a Lunático, debe estar muy solito en esa enfermería tan blanca y fría – James dio un tiritón – Sabes… besé a Lily. – Sirius saltó de su cama y lo miró a los ojos.

- ¡¿QUE TU QUE?! – Le preguntó Sirius impresionado. – James se encogió de hombros…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las tres chicas ya estaban desayunando junto con el hermano menor de Anne, Justin, El chico estaba ahí por obligación de su hermana, el niño tenía una cara de amurrado y comía muy lento para molestar a su hermana.

- Come bien, necesitas energía para rendir el resto de la mañana – le dijo Anne a su hermano mientras le ponía más trozos de pan y galletas en el plato, también le sirvió un vaso con leche y otro con jugo de calabaza. Justin la miró con mala cara – Te comes todo esto y en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade te traigo dulces. – El chico asintió y empezó a devorar todo lo que tenía encima del plato. – Es tan fácil de complacer – les dijo a sus amigas.

- Lily, Anne me contó que te fuiste de la sala común, ¿Por qué? – le preguntó curiosa Sophie. Lily abrió la boca para hablar, pero Anne le ganó.

- Lo que pasa que James la besó y ahora se siente confundida – Lily arrugó la frente.

- Eso es mentira, solo fue un roce…

- Pero te hubiera encanta que fuera algo más – le interrumpió Anne.

- … y no estoy confundida – terminó por decir Lily.

- Claro, solo un poco enrollada. Que te apuesto que en este mismo momento se está pasando toda una película – dijo Anne feliz. Lily y Sophie rodaron los ojos.

- ¿James Potter te besó? – preguntó Justin incrédulo – ¡Wow!, ese si es una noticia de primera plana.

- Justin Ryan Eastwood, te atreves a decir una palabra sobre esto y te juró que vas a tener que esperar tres años para comer dulces sin el permiso de mamá – le amenazó Anne poniendo su cuchillo con mantequilla en el pecho de su hermano. Justin tragó saliva - ¿Te quedó claro? – El niño asintió con la cabeza.

- Si yo fuera el, estaría muy intimidado – dijo una voz que hizo que Anne automáticamente dejara el cuchillo en la mesa y se girara con la cara totalmente roja.

- Chris… - fue lo único que logró decir Anne. El chico miró a Justin con una sonrisa.

- No te preocupes, te entiendo, yo también soy el hermano menor – le dijo Christopher Hesshem tocando el hombro de Justin.

- ¡Alguien que me entiende! – exclamó el niño alzando las manos al cielo. – Sabes… me caes muy bien. – le dijo Justin sonriendo. – Tienes que tomar en cuenta de que casi todos los amigos de mi hermana me caen mal. – Anne rodó los ojos.

- Ok, ya terminaste, te puedes ir – le dijo Anne tomándolo del brazo y parándolo a la fuerza. Aun le quedaban dos galletas y una rebanada de pan.

- Pero…¿Y las galletas?

- ¡Vete!

- ¿Me comprarás los dulces? – Anne asintió. El niño se enderezó, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermana y se fue corriendo.

- Ya ven por que les digo que es pesado.

- ¿Justin le dirá a sus amigos? – preguntó Lily preocupada.

- Con lo que le dijo Anne es suficiente – contestó Chris sentándose en el lugar del niño. – Sabe bien que no debe hacerlo, siempre y cuando tú le caigas bien. – Lily suspiró aliviada

- Es como mi hermano menor – aclaró Lily.

- Te lo regalo – le dijo Anne a Lily con una sonrisa muy sincera.

- No gracias, con una me vasta y sobre – comentó con una media sonrisa, Anne la miró con cara de disculpas por haberle recordado a Petunia – No te preocupes, ese ya es tema olvidado, si ella no me acepta no es mi problema, yo tengo que hacer mi vida – La pelirroja se dio vuelta hacia otro lugar, no quería que sus amigas la vieran llorar por eso. Se secó una pequeña lágrima que resbalaba por su rostro.

- Eh… bueno, ¿Y que cuentan? – preguntó Christopher tratando de cambiar de tema. Las chicas se miraron y respondieron a coro.

- Nada – Chris alzó una ceja y las miró curioso, definitivamente algo pasaba, pero ellas no querían decirle.

- Claro… ¿Anne?

- Dime.

- ¿Sabes cuando va a haber entrenamiento? – la chica se tocó el mentón con un dedo pensando.

- Pues… James aun no ha dicho nada.

- Ah… Ok – le respondió el chico. Miró a la mesa de Ravenclaw y vio como sus amigos lo llamaban.

- Bueno chicas, me voy, mis amigos me llaman – Las chicas miraron hacia donde se dirigía la mirada del chico y asintieron. – Nos vemos luego.

- Adiós – dijeron las tres a coro.

- Casi no pasa con los de Gryffindor – comentó Anne. Sus amigas sonrieron.

- Es verdad – asintió Sophie divertida.

- Si, pero acuérdense de que en Ravenclaw hay dos chicos que vienen de Durmstrang – dijo Lily mirando en dirección a la mesa de las águilas.

- Es verdad, se debe llevar mejor con ellos – dijo Anne – Es una pena que los merodeadores no sean normales.

- Es verdad, en cualquier momento voy a ser pisoteada por el ego de Potter – dijo Lily masticando una tostada. Anne y Sophie rieron

- Pero igual te gusta tal como es – comentó Sophie. Lily negó con la cabeza.

- A nosotras no nos engañas, sabemos que lo quieres mucho, ¿Que no entiendes que tu amor lo estás disfrazando con el odio?

- ¡Pero que dices!

- ¡Ay! Por favor, acéptalo de una buena vez – le dijo Sophie

- Aceptar que

- ¡Que te gusta Potter!

- No digan estupideces – les retó Lily.

- Bueno, tarde o temprano te darás cuenta.

- Prefiero tarde o mejor nunca.

- Como quieras – le dijo Anne rodando los ojos – Ya van a comenzar las clases, vamos yendo si no queremos llegar tarde.

- Buena idea – Lily mordió el último pedazo que le quedaba y se levantó rápidamente con tal de no volver tocar el tema de Potter. – Vamos, vamos, las mazmorras no quedan tan cerca.

Sus amigas rieron, se notaba mucho que el apellido Potter le afectaba mucho, no la dejaba pensar en paz y eso traía muchas consecuencias consigo. Anne y Sophie decidieron no seguir presionándola, simplemente ella con el tiempo se dará cuenta, tal vez en un periodo corto si sus amigas la ayudan a cambiar de parecer.

- Lily, no camines tan rápido, si tampoco estamos llegando tarde – le dijo Sophie que trataba de alcanzar el rápido ritmo de su amiga.

- Pero a mí me gusta tener los puestos de primera fila – le dijo Lily como si eso justificara su rapidez.

- Pero si nadie quiere sentarse ahí – le dijo Anne divertida – Tú eres la única en toda la clase que puede llegar tarde, Slughorn nunca te va a decir nada. ¡Te ama! – Lily fue parando el paso cada vez más hasta que sus amigas la lograron alcanzar.

- Tienen razón, pero igual me gusta ser puntual.

- Eso lo sabemos Lils – le dijo Sophie. – Ahora si no te importa, me gustaría caminar hacia las mazmorras con un poco de más calma – Lily rió.

- Está bien.

Y así las tres amigas empezaron a caminar más lento como se lo había solicitado Sophie, la clase que les tocaba ahora era pociones, una clase que odiaba mucha gente, no solo por las estupideces que enseñaban, sino también por la horrible morsa que tenían como profesor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Pero, pero…aun no me entra! ¿Cómo que se fue sin decirte nada? – le preguntó sorprendido Sirius.

- Canuto, por trigésima vez te repito que simplemente le pedí disculpas y se fue corriendo.

- Pero es que… Lo mínimo que me esperaba de la pelirroja era una cachetada, no un 'Disculpas aceptadas'

- Canuto cállate, si para ti no es creíble, para mi menos.

- Sea lo que sea que le está pasando a la pelirroja, esto lo debe saber Lunático, es una noticia que de seguro le va a alegrar el día con lo que le dijo Sophie, debe estar muy deprimido, además puede el saber por qué Evans hizo eso.

- ¡Tienes razón! – exclamó James con una sonrisa – De repente se te ocurren muy buenas ideas Canuto.

- Mis ideas siempre son buenas Jimmy. – James rodó los ojos.

- Llegamos – anunció James mirando la puerta – Toca tú, ella te quiere más a ti.

- No inventes, Madame Pomfrey me odia, recuerda lo que pasó el año pasado cuando le boté todas sus pociones.

- Buen punto, tendremos que poner todo nuestro encanto para que Pomfrey nos deje quedarnos más tiempo. – Sirius asintió serio y abrió las puertas de la enfermería. Entraron sigilosamente con la esperanza de que Madame Pomfrey no los pillara entrando sin su permiso.

- Ejem… chicos – una voz autoritaria se escuchó detrás de ellos. James y Sirius se dieron vuelta con la mejor sonrisa que tenía cada uno. – Saben bien que no es hora de visita, además tienen clases, no deberían estar en este lugar.

- Pero si Dumbledore, digo… el profesor Dumbledore – se corrigió después James al ver la severa cara que tenía la enfermera. – Nos deja faltar las primeras dos horas para recuperarnos por esperar a Remus a la entrada del bosque. – La enfermera los miró con suspicacia.

- Está bien, pero sin hacer ruido.

- ¡Gracias Poppy! – le dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y le daban un beso en la mejilla a la enfermera que negaba constantemente con la cabeza.

- Los chicos de hoy… – después de decir eso se metió a su oficina para hacer quien sabe que.

- ¡Lunático! – exclamó Sirius tirándose hacia el con una sonrisa.

- ¡Canuto!, me aplastas – le dijo Remus tratando de sacar a su amigo de encima.

- ¡Oh vamos!, deja a Remus tranquilo.

- Me ofenden- dijo Sirius poniendo su mano en el corazón – Y yo que trataba de demostrar lo tanto que aprecio a mi amigo – James y Remus rodaron los ojos.

- Bueno… Remus… nosotros estamos acá para ayudarte, y si estás triste debes contarnos, para eso están los amigos – Remus miró con rareza a James.

- ¿Me perdí de algo? – preguntó mirándolos con duda.

- ¿Que te dijo la bruja de Landon? – le preguntó Sirius. Remus empezó a reír como loco.

- Jajaja, son… tan… jajaja… chistosos. – Sirius y James se miraron.

- ¿Qué acaso o te envió a freír monos al África? – Remus los miró confundido.

- Nada de eso, es más, lo arreglamos todo – sonrió feliz – Pero algo me dice que no es solo eso lo que ha pasado en este poco tiempo – Sirius sonrió.

- ¡James besó a la pelirroja! – le dijo con una sonrisa, Remus abrió los ojos.

- Pero si no tienes rastro alguno de una cachetada o alguna maldición – Sirius rió.

- ¿Ves que es que es algo difícil de creer?

- No fue un beso, fue tan solo un roce.

- De igual modo me esperaba algo más de Lily, no suele comportarse así. Es obvio que algo le pasa.

- Te dije que el sabría que le pasa – le susurró Sirius a James.

- Y por lo menos me puedes decir algo de su comportamiento, a mí también me parece muy raro eso, después de eso se fue corriendo.

- Mmm… - Remus analizó lo sucedido – Solo hay una respuesta a esto.

- ¿¿Y esa es?? – le preguntó James ansioso.

- Lily está enamorada.

**Lo dejo hasta ahí porque creo que está lo suficientemente largo como para que lo disfruten al máximo, tengo que ponerme rápidamente a estudiar si no quiero que mi mami me tire del segundo piso de la casa jaja, suficiente con tenerla gritando que me tengo que poner a estudiar. Alguna de ustedes sabe algún hechizo con el cual pueda callarla? Si saben me lo dicen en el review.**

**Muchísimas gracias por leer el cap anterior.**

**Las quiere mucho Columbine Elfglitter**

**Besos!**


	21. Lily, necesito hablar contigo

**CAPÍTULO 21:**

**- Lily, necesito hablar contigo –**

La clase de pociones ya había comenzado, Lily y sus amigas estaban sentadas en la primera fila tal cual y como le gustaba a la pelirroja, poner atención en clase es algo muy importante para el aprendizaje. A Lily no le apasionaban las pociones, pero le gustaba mucho ayudar a sus compañeros cuando ellos tenían problemas en la asignatura. Pero su buen rendimiento hizo que el profesor la nombrara la mejor alumna de su clase.

- Y como les estaba diciendo alumnos, la poción Multijugos es muy útil sobre todo paro los que están esperando ser aurors. El único inconveniente es que solo dura una hora. – El profesor se paró en el centro del aula – Bueno… ahora quiero que la preparen, recuerden cortar bien los ingredientes y darles la forma correcta. Como ya saben… (O deberían recordar), la poción necesita un reposo de un mes, así que la entrega será a la vuelta de las vacaciones de Navidad.

Los alumnos se empezaron a quejar, tendrían que estar pendientes de una estúpida poción en sus vacaciones, y se supone que son para descansar, los profesores son tan inconscientes de repente.

- Silencio, silencio. A trabajar ahora – Slughorn se fue a sentar a su escritorio y empezó a leer una revista mientras los alumnos comenzaban con su poción.

- Estoy empezando a odiar a Slughorn – anunció Anne mientras empezaba a cortar sanguijuelas.

- Eso ya lo sabíamos Anne – comentó Lily chistosa – No se preocupen… una vez que todos los ingredientes se mezclen, solo tendremos que ponerla en un lugar apto.

- Creí que dirías… _"No se preocupen, yo me haré cargo de todo" _– dijo Anne tratando de copiar la voz de su amiga.

- No seas floja Anne – le reprendió Sophie. – Mínimo que te aprendas los ingredientes para hacer la poción – Lily asintió – Esto de seguro te lo preguntarán en los ÉXTASIS.

- Pero si me sé los ingredientes – respondió la chica un poco enojada por que sus amigas pensaran que es una tonta. – ¿Que cree que estoy haciendo entonces?

- Anne… solo te estamos dando un consejo – le avisó Lily

- Claro… pero indirectamente me están diciendo descerebrada.

- Anne… - le advirtió Sophie.

- Está bien, está bien, solo lo decía por que no tengo ganas de hacer esta estúpida poción. – dijo mientras ponía las sanguijuelas cortadas dentro del caldero.

- Creo que algo te está pasando… - le dijo Lily mientras agregaba el polvo de cuerno de Unicornio.

- Si… estás algo alterada – comentó Sophie mientras revolvía.

- No es nada, de verdad – les dijo Anne con una sonrisa sincera – Solo estoy algo estresada.

- Y no se por que – comentó Sophie chistosa, Anne arrugó la frente – Solo es un chiste amiga – Luego se volvió a Lily - ¿Y como besa James?

Lily casi se corta el dedo mientras trataba de cortar muy cuidadosamente la piel de una serpiente arbórea africana.

- Yo no me he besado con James – dijo automáticamente.

- No te hagas la tonta Lily – le dijo Sophie – Ese pequeño roce que has tenido con el bastó para que te dieras cuenta de algo, lo veo en tus ojos. – Lily quitó la miraba de la cara de su amiga mientras se disponía nuevamente a cortar la piel.

- Sophie… eres demasiado observadora – le dijo Anne mirándola con una sonrisa.

- No me contestes si no quieres – Sophie continuó hablando con Lily, esta no la miraba, pero sabía perfectamente que la estaba escuchando. – Se formó un silencio.

- Bueno, bueno, hay que terminar de poner todo los ingredientes, nos queda una hora entera de trabajo – informó Anne mirando su reloj.

Sus amigas asintieron con la cabeza y empezaron a nuevamente a trabajar, mezclaban, cortaban y espolvoreaban los ingredientes según decía la receta. Y así se les pasó el tiempo, tuvieron que parar cuando el profesor se paró y les indicó que dejaran la poción lista en unos jarros de cristal.

- Bueno… alumnos, estoy muy conforme con sus pociones, ahora pueden llevárselas y terminarlas. Pueden irse – Pronunció después de un rato, fue como una palabra mágica, ya no quedaba ningún alumnos después de unos minutos.

- Sabes… estuvo muy tranquilo el ambiente – comentó Anne como si fuera muy raro que una clase fuera tan tranquila.

- Tienes razón… no explotó nada y ni siquiera nos descontaron puntos a nuestra casa – dijo Sophie.

- ¿Donde estarán los Merodeadores? – preguntó Lily con cautela.

- Deben estar con Remus probablemente – dijo Sophie mientras caminaban hacia la sala común.

- Saben… como que ocultan algo – comentó Anne mirando a sus amigas.

- Estaba pensando en lo mismo – le dijo Sophie – ¿Tu que opinas Lily? – sus dos amigas la miraron.

- Opino que hay que investigar. – Las tres sonrieron. Les encantaba hacer cosas de ese estilo, sobre todo cuando no hay nada más que hacer en el gran castillo de Hogwarts.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un silencio se formó en la enfermería, los tres se miraban continuamente sin saber que decir exactamente. James se quedó mirando a Remus como si fuera un loco, pero quien no, no todos lo días se escuchaba que Lily Evans estaba enamorada.

- Lu… lunático… ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó James confundido – Digo… Lily ¿Enamora?

- Vaya… pensé que estarías saltando y gritando por todo el castillo al saber que Lily esta enamorada… de ti.

- Lunático tiene razón, no es común en ti esta reacción, haz esperado este momento desde que te diste cuenta de lo que era la pelirroja para ti. – comentó Sirius.

- No me entienden… simplemente no lo creo.

- Entonces ve y pregúntaselo.

- ¡Que buena idea Canuto! – exclamó irónico – En este mismo momento y le pregunto si yo le gusto para después recibir un gran golpe por ser un idiota. He aprendido que con Lily uno no debe ser tan directo, la chica es muy sensible.

- ¿Y entonces por qué cada cinco minutos le preguntas si quiere salir contigo? – Le preguntó Remus cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Hey!, que ya no hago eso, me di cuenta que no funcionaba. – Sirius y Remus rodaron los ojos.

- Bastante Tarde hermano – le dijo Sirius dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. - ¿Tu crees Poppy te vaya a soltar ahora? – Remus se encogió de hombros.

- Me siento muy bien, más fuerte.

- Pero te sigues viendo paliducho – le dijo Sirius.

- Pero si siempre está pálido – le dijo James pegándole en la cabeza.

- No te he hecho nada – se quejó. James rodó los ojos.

- Bueno Lunático, dile a madame Pomfrey que ya te sientes bien – le apuró James – Hay varias cosas que tengo que hacer antes de ir nuevamente a clases.

- ¿Eso involucra a la pelirroja? – preguntó Sirius.

- Si… en parte.

- No hagas nada imprudente James – le advirtió Remus – Conoces bien a Lily, lo mejor es que hagas que no sabes nada. – James pareció pensarlo.

- Bueno, bueno, eso es algo que tengo que pensar yo – Remus negó con la cabeza.

- Lunático, este lugar me da escalofríos - avisó Sirius – Me iré de aquí con o sin ti. – Remus rodó los ojos.

- De lo que te tendría que dar miedo es estar al lado de un licántropo y ti te asusta una enfermería – Sirius se encogió de hombros – Eres único Canuto.

- Jajaja – Todos empezaron a reír a carcajadas, era algo como contagioso. Eran tan fuertes sus risas que la enfermera tuvo que intervenir.

- ¿Dónde creen que están? ¿En un club de vándalos juveniles? – Los tres chicos la miraron con confusión.

- Ehh… Madame Pomfrey, ya me siento mejor, ¿Puedo irme? – Preguntó Remus con una sonrisa típica de los Merodeadores. Al no recibir una respuesta de la enfermera, Remus hizo el ademán de levantarse de la cama en la cual estaba acostado.

- Un momento Lupin – le detuvo madame Pomfrey. Le metió un termómetro en la boca y lo acostó nuevamente.

- Peo da me sieto mejod – dijo el licántropo muy incómodo con el termómetro.

- De eso me encargo yo – dijo la enfermera sacándole el termómetro. Lo revisó con detenimiento. – Bien… puede irse señor Lupin.

Remus no esperó ningún segundo más y salió del lugar lo más rápido posible, seguido de James y Sirius que se había despedido de la enfermera con una sonrisa. Ya estaban en camino hacía la sala común, el pasillo estaba solitario, no había ningún alma dando vuelta y todo por que los alumnos tenían clases.

- Entonces… ¿Qué piensas hacer con Lily?

- Eso ya lo veré – dije James misteriosamente.

- Pero ya te dije que… - Remus no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir por que James lo interrumpió.

- Ya te dije que yo veo que voy a hacer – dijo cortante.

- Simplemente no quiero que Lily salga lastimada.

- Más lastimada que yo no va a salir – fue la única respuesta de James.

- ¡Ya basta! – les retó Sirius – Parecen unos críos.

- ¡Oh!, mira quien habla – le recriminó James. Sirius rodó los ojos.

- Voy a hacer como que no escuché, Cornamenta.

- Ash… ya cállense – les dijo Remus molesto.

Mientras discutían no se había dado cuenta de que ya había llegado a la sala Común, los tres dijeron la contraseña y entraron nuevamente abrazados como los buenos amigos que son, dejando atrás la última discusión que habían tenido.

- Mmm… Annie – llamó Sophie a su amiga que se encontraba haciendo una redacción de Transformaciones.

- ¿Si?

- Me preguntaba si me podrías prestar ese perfume… nuevamente – Anne y Lily levantaron la cabeza realmente impresionadas de que Sophie pidiera semejante producto.

- Sophie… veo que no recuerdas lo que nos pasó con esa cosa – le trató de recordar Lily.

- Si, lo recuerdo, es precisamente que por eso lo quiero.

- Amiga, no te va a funcionar con Remus – le recordó Anne – Acuérdate que fueron los únicos en que no les hizo efecto.

- Lo recuerdo perfectamente.

- ¿Y entonces para que lo quieres? – le preguntó Lily con interés

- Duh, es obvio para que – le respondió Anne. Lily la miró con una ceja alzada.

- Pues para mi no esta obvio Anne.

- Bueno… Sophie lo quiere para sacarle celos a Remus – Sophie se sonrojó - Es eso ¿no? – Sophie asintió sonrojada.

- Ahhh… va a funcionar – afirmó Lily – Buen plan Sophie.

- Ehh… gracias, Anne, ¿Me lo prestarás?

- Claro que si, siempre y cuando sea por una buena causa, una… como esta – sonrió feliz.

- Bien… voy a buscarlo.

- ¿Te lo vas a poner ahora? – le preguntó Lily – ¿No es muy pronto?

- Si que lo es – afirmó Anne.

- Lo sé, pero es que ahí viene – Sophie apuntó a los tres chicos que se venían acercando – Sus amigas asintieron.

- A ti no se te pierde – le comentó Lily, Sophie sonrió tímida y se fue a la habitación en busca del perfume.

- ¡Remus! – exclamaron las dos chicas al verlo. El chico les sonrió.

- Se te ve mejor – le dijo Lily dándole un abrazo.

- ¿A dónde fue Sophie? – Anne y Lily se miraron

- Eh… fue a buscar unos libros para terminar la redacción. – El licántropo asintió.

De repente se formó un silencio un tanto incómodo, Sirius miraba a Anne y ella trataba de mirar hacia otro lado, pero parecía que sus ojos la atraían como un imán y James miraba a Lily con algo de recelo, la chica se dio cuenta y en su interior pensaba en que rayos estaría pensando el moreno. Por el momento James se preguntaba si Remus tenía razón y que Lily si estaba enamorada de él, pero ¿Y si simplemente era un error de cálculos?, bueno… eso estaba por aclararse en cualquier momento.

- Lily, necesito hablar contigo – la aludida lo miró sorprendido por la manera en que lo dijo, no era nada divertida, más bien muy seria.

- Ahora no puedo – le respondió Lily tratando de zafar, lo último que quería era estar con el, no por que le cayera mal, sino más bien por que tenía miedo de que lo que estaba sintiendo en el último tiempo salga a relucir, trataría de cualquier manera frenar lo que estaba sintiendo.

- Lily… - le susurró James en un tono de súplica.

- No puedo – Lily hablaba muy bajo y no lo miraba a los ojos – Anne, me voy – le susurró a su amiga.

- ¿A dónde?

- Pues… no lo sé, tal vez a caminar – Anne asintió y Lily se paró sin ver a nadie, James la quedó mirando y se revolvió el pelo, frustrado.

No había nada más que hacer, tan solo esperar, pero de que algo estaba seguro es que James no es de las personas con más paciencia, así que como consecuencia no iba a esperar a que Lily se sintiera preparada para hablar con el, eso sí estaba claro.

**

* * *

****¿Les gustó? me demoré un montón en escribir este capítulo, ¿razones? ¡Muchas!, también tiene que ver con que no estoy de ánimos para escribir, y bueno… problemas, uno siempre tiene, ¡Y yo pensaba que estaba libre de ellos!, ahora me están bombardeando, jaja, bueno… espero que les haya gustado mucho aunque de verdad no puedo escribir nada mejor que esto por ahora.**

**Besos!!**

**- Columbine Elfglitter -**

* * *


	22. Está bien, hablaremos

**CAPÍTULO 22:**

**- Está bien, hablaremos –**

- Vuelvo enseguida – dijo rápidamente James. No iba esperar a que la pelirroja estuviera lista, tenía que hablar con ella en ese mismo instante, por dos razones. La primera: Todo el discurso que tenía en mente se le olvidaría y segundo: No podía esperar para saber la verdad.

- ¡James! – llamó Anne, sabía perfectamente a donde iba y trataría por todos los medios alejarlo de su pelirroja amiga, no tenía nada en contra de el y de hecho estaba a favor de hacer novios a Lily y a James, pero Lily no estaba preparada para hablar y de seguro si el chico va donde ella, James terminaría en la enfermería. - ¿A dónde vas?

- Y a ti que te importa – le respondió Sirius – Es su vida y hace lo que quiere con ella.

- Perdón, ¿Pero acaso te llamas James?

- No, pero el es mi amigo, casi mi hermano y yo tengo derecho a meterme en su vida. – James miraba alternadamente a sus amigos.

- ¿Así?, no me digas – Anne se cruzó de brazos irritada. Otra vez comenzaba una pelea con Sirius, las había tratado de evitar por el tiempo que más pudo, pero el chico siempre le ponía los nervios de punta.

- Así, que yo si puedo preguntárselo, estoy en todo mi derecho en cambio tu…

- ¡Hey! Yo también soy su amiga.

- Pero no eres tan cercana a el – Mientras ellos discutían, James aprovechó de escapar mientras Remus movía la cabeza con reprobación.

- ¿Se pueden callar? – les preguntó Remus mientras los fulminaba con la miraba – Anne, James ya se fue – la chica resopló fastidiada.

- Todo por tu culpa idiota – exclamó enojada.

- ¿Mi culpa?

- Si, tú culpa. – Anne lo apuntó con el dedo.

- Ja, ahora es mi culpa.

- Siempre es tu culpa – susurró Anne.

- A ver dime algo que fuera mi culpa.

- ¿Pueden parar? – Remus ya estaba bastante fastidiado con su estúpida pelea.

- Tu ni te metas – le advirtió Anne – Esto es entre el cabeza hueca y yo.

- ¡Cabeza hueca! – Sirius giró en si mismo exasperado.

- Bueno… ¿Quiere que te enumere la veces en este año o desde que nos conocimos?

- ¡No son tantas!

- ¿Como que no?. Mira una que fue hace muy poco. 'Sabes… yo tengo un atajo, lo ocupamos siempre con Remus y James' – Anne trató de imitar la voz de Sirius, pero más bien parecía que estaba hablando como retrasada mental, como ella decía, igual que Sirius.

- Eso fue un error de cálculos – se trató de defender.

- ¿Y también fue un error de cálculos habernos metido en esa puerta que nos llevaba a la casa de tus primas? – Anne se estremeció – Por tu culpa (nuevamente) quedé traumada permanentemente, la decoración en la casa de tus tíos no es nada linda. ¡¿A quién se le ocurre colgar en la pared la cabeza de criaturas mágicas?!

- Duh. A ellos.

- Me refería a que ellos eran los únicos locos que se atrevían a poner semejantes adornos. – Remus se pegó en la frente con la palma de su mano.

- El día que se dejen de pelear se va a acabar el mundo – se dijo a si mismo Remus, sentándose en un sillón.

- Tienes razón – Remus se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz que estaba detrás de el, se giró para ver quien era, sonrió al reconocer a su amiga.

- Sabes Sophie… cada vez que los veo me pregunto si están hechos el uno para el otro.

- En realidad, los dos son tal para cual, muy cabezotas, aman el Quidditch, son unos flojos y a ambos les encanta comer. – Remus rió con gracias.

- ¿Y tu de que te ríes? – le recriminó Anne mirándolo con rabia, ya estaba bastante cansada y más encima las peleas con Sirius siempre le hacía el día peor.

- Pero que sensible – Remus miró a Sophie cara de _'Que le pasa'_

- Sensible serías si tuvieras que pelear con el.

- Peleo con el, pero no tan seguido – Anne sonrió con ironía. Luego miró a su amiga y después toda la sala común, como suponía, estaba totalmente vacía, por eso ningún hombre se había acercado a ella.

Anne se sentó al lado de su amiga, se había agota y seguía fulminando a Sirius con la mirada, el hacía lo mismo, así que estaban haciendo una competencia de quien fulminaba más al otro con la mirada; si las miradas matasen, ambos estaría llegando al centro de la tierra. También pensaba en Lily y se preguntaba si James ya la habría encontrado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Hey!, ¡Lily! - Lily seguía caminando como si no estuviera escuchando, si James lograba alcanzarla ella empezaría a correr - Vamos Lily, no hagas que vaya hasta allá. ¡Lily!, ash, Lily, si sigues caminando será peor – Lily seguía haciendo como si no escuchara _'No se atrevería a hacerme nada', _pensó un poco nerviosa. - ¡Locomotor Mortis!

El hechizo le dio justo en la espalda de Lily, sus piernas se juntaron de inmediato haciéndola caer. James llegó a su lado y Lily le lanzó una palabrota, James rió amargadamente.

- Imbécil, déjame ir, ¡AHORA! – Lily lo miró con odio.

- No hasta que hablemos – James se sentó al lado de ella y Lily miró a otro lado – De verdad quiero hablar contigo.

- Pero yo no, así que no me provoques.

- Lily, necesito hablar, _por favor_. – Lily arrugó el ceño.

- No, te conviene no seguir hablando.

- ¿Me estás amenazando?

- Si, así que déjame irme, a.ho.ra.

- Lily, no puedes hacer nada – Lily metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó su varita y apuntó a James – ¡Palalingua!. Te dije que me dejaras ir, Si fueras más inteligente me hubieras quitado la varita, te lo dije, no me provoques.

James empezó a hacer sonidos que no lograban entenderse, Lily estaba perdiendo la paciencia esto no se estaba volviendo bueno.

- Bien, escucha, yo te quito el hechizo y tu me dejas ir – Hubo un silencio de parte de James – ¿Y bien?, ¿Aceptas? – James intentó suspirar y luego asintió con la cabeza. – Bien.

Lily revertió el hechizo y James hizo lo mismo, estaba enojadísimo consigo mismo por ser tan idiota y no haberle quitado la varita, no se le pasó por la mente que Lily haría eso, estaba tan ocupado pensando en lo que le diría que se olvido de ese – no tan pequeño – detalle.

- Gracias – dijo Lily sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- Esto no significa que hemos terminado de hablar (ni siquiera hemos empezado) – dijo James mirándola con intensidad.

- Está bien, hablaremos, pero no ahora – Lily suspiró contraída, no quería hablar con James, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo, el chico era muy insistente y ella los sabía a la perfección.

- Muy bien, pero va ha tener que ser antes de las vacaciones – le dijo con decisión. Lily volvió a suspirar.

- Si, claro. – Lily lo miró a la cara – Ahora me voy, tengo cosas que hacer – Lily empezó a caminar mientras que James la observaba mientras ella se alejaba, era inevitable, cada vez que estaba con ella se volvía loco.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Puedes dejar de mirarme? – repreguntó Anne a Sirius con enojo.

- No te estoy mirando – Sirius quitó su mirada de inmediato.

- Claro ahora soy yo la loca.

- Eso es verdad – dijo Sirius en un susurro.

- Te escuché idiota – le dijo Anne con los brazos cruzados.

- Mejor, así no tenía que decírtelo a la cara – Anne se paró y se puso en frente de su amigo, quedando cara a cara.

- No vuelvas a hablarme así, no te soporto – dijo mientras el adorable aroma de su perfume – no el de su abuela – entraba por las fosas nasales de Sirius.

- Yo te hablo como quiero – su voz era sensual, pero aun así era de reproche.

- ¿Eso crees? – A Anne se le estaba yendo el enojo.

- Si, eso creo – Se habían olvidado del mundo, no prestaban atención a las miradas de Remus y Sophie.

- ¿Así? – Ambos se acercaron más, rozando sus narices.

- Si – Se quedaron un momento en silencio mientras se miraban con… _amor._

- ¡¿Que pasa acá?! – La voz de un niño los hizo separase de inmediato.

- Nada – respondió enseguida Anne.

- Si claro, Anne, seré pequeño, pero no tonto.

- Es verdad, de hecho estábamos discutiendo – luego miró a su amiga - ¿No es cierto? - Sophie asintió un poco confundida y luego olió su ropa.

Se suponía que el perfume hace efecto en todos los… _hombres_; Sophie suspiró aliviada, Justin aun no era un hombre, tan solo era un niño en desarrollo.

- Claro… - Justin se giró hacia Sirius – Te estaré vigilando – le dijo mirándolo con detención. Sirius se quedó callado.

- Un momento – Justin ya había caminado un poco - ¿Qué haces aquí?, tu ahora tienes clases, solo los de sexto y séptimo tienen libre ahora.

- Se me quedó el libro de Herbología.

- Que no vuelva a suceder, este tipo de cosas quedarán en tu registro – Su hermano asintió con la cabeza y abandonó la sala común.

- Anne, tu hermano da miedo – comentó Remus.

- ¿Ese enano?, no le hace daño ni a una pulga – dije Anne sin importancia.

- Anne, cualquier niño no le habla así a alguien se séptimo – Anne se encogió de hombros.

- Mejor vámonos, ya es hora de DCAO – comentó Anne, todos asintieron.

- Tu hermano tiene complejo de guardaespaldas – le dijo Sirius.

- Lo sé, culpa de mi padre – Anne le seguía quitando importancia a lo que había sucedido. – Pero no te preocupes, el solo habla y habla, pero no hace nada.

- ¡Anne! – llamó Sophie, su amiga fue donde ella.

- ¿Que pasa? – susurró Anne al llegar junto a ella. Los chicos las estaban esperando.

- Un momento – le volvió a susurrar Sophie – Chicos, váyanse, nosotras los alcanzamos.

Sirius y Remus asintieron con la cabeza y se fueron de la sala común directo a aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Anne quedó mirando a su amiga por un momento, dándole la oportunidad de que comenzara.

- ¿Y bien?

- No quiero salir – dijo Sophie con un tono de miedo en la voz.

- Tienes que hacerlo, no puedes quedarte una semana encerrada en nuestra habitación. – Sophie pareció pensarlo – ¡Sophie!, ni lo pienses, sabes que eso no es posible.

- Pero es que ahora me arrepiento.

- Lo siento amigo, ya es muy tarde para arrepentirse, a la próxima lo piensas más, además no puedes retroceder tu plan, estoy segura de que va a funcionar. Créeme.

- Anne… no lo digo porque no vaya a funcionar sino más bien por que le tengo miedo a los hombres – Anne tenía una cara de incredulidad - ¿No te acuerdas lo que le pasó a Lily?

- Rodson es un idiota y cretino, actuó así por que el es así. Ya vamos, que llegaremos tarde.

- No quiero ir – insistió Sophie.

- Vamos, eres Gryffindor, se supone que eres valiente, y… me estás demostrando lo contrario.

- Soy Gryffindor, pero en este momento no tiene nada que ver con la valentía.

- Sophie, no me hagas sacarte por las malas – le advirtió Anne.

- ¿Que vas a hacer si no quiero salir? – le preguntó con burla.

- Mmm… estoy entre amarrarte o llevarte volando. Si quieres puedes elegir – le dijo Anne sonriendo.

- Eres un animal, Anne

- No seas exagerada, ya vamos – tomó a su amiga del brazo con bastante fuerza y la arrastró hacia la salida de la sala común, caminaron bastante, para suerte de Sophie, no había nadie en los pasillos, seguramente todos en sus aulas respectivas.

- Llegamos – informó Anne – ¿Quieres entrar tu primero? – Sophie arrugó su frente, claramente no quería entrar primero.

- No te enojes – le susurró con una sonrisa – Va ha ser bastante divertido.

- No me hables – Sophie tomó aire y pasó por la puerta, al entrar todos la miraron.

_CONTINUARÁ…_

**

* * *

**

**Disculpen las demora!! No he podido escribir, el mes anterior fue muy estresante y además salí con mis compañeros de curso a un retiro "espiritual" jajaja y bueno no he tenido tiempo para nada, entre cortando papelitos para matemáticas y estudiar todos los días para mis pruebas, además mañana tengo prueba de matemática y no he estudiado NADA. En fin… yo lo encuentro cortito, pero necesitaba publicar algo, el tiempo estaba pasando.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Un besote!**

**- Columbine Elfglitter –**

**PD: Estoy de cumple el 15 de Octubre, les aviso ;D **

* * *


	23. ¿Que quieres que te diga?

**CAPÍTULO 23:**

**- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? –**

Anne y Sophie se encontraban al frente de la puerta, Anne la trataba se meter a la fuerza y Sophie se negaba y la amenazaba, pasaron así unos minutos hasta que Anne la pudo convencer, a regañadientes Sophie logró entrar.

- Todos me miran, inclusive las chicas – dijo Sophie nerviosa al entrar. – Hasta el profesor.

- Las chicas **nos** miran porque llegamos tarde y el profesor por que acabamos de interrumpir su clase – le explicó Anne a Sophie – Y como sabes, el perfume solo le hace efecto a los hombres, a los verdaderos hombres – se corrigió. – Y bueno… al profesor no le hace efecto por que ya está bastante viejito, ya sabes… su olfato no es el mismo como cuando joven.

- Como sea, me están mirando, no soporto tanta atención – Las dos chicas estaban hablando en la puerta del salón y el profesor de DCAO las miraba con enojo.

- Señoritas, ¿Se van a dignar a sentar o quieren una invitación?

- Disculpe profesor – dijeron las dos al unísono, avergonzadas, se sentaron en los primeros puestos que vieron cerca.

- Los chicos no te dejan de mirar – le susurró Anne a Sophie.

- Cállate, no me dejas concentrarme – Anne rodó los ojos.

- Era un simple comentario.

- Pues mejor guárdate todos los comentarios, son totalmente innecesarios.

- Ok, relájate, vive la vida loca. Al propósito… parece que Lily decidió hacerlo, no la veo. – dijo Anne estirando su cuello y buscando a su amiga, no era tan difícil, era una de las pocas pelirrojas de todo Hogwarts. Sophie miró a Anne con curiosidad.

- Tienes razón Lily no está acá – miró el salón con atención – Aunque James si está.

- ¿Tu crees que algo pasó cuando James fue tras Lily? – preguntó Anne.

- No lo sé… Lily me preocupa, esa chica es más terca que una mula, si no acepta lo que siente va a salir muy lastimada – dijo Sophie suspirando.

- Terminando la clase la buscamos – decidió Anne.

- Pero tenemos Transformaciones – objetó Sophie – McGonnagal nos va a cortar en pedacitos si no vamos a su clase. – Anne pareció meditarlo – A parte… yo creo que Lily tampoco se perdería esa clase por muy triste o enferma que esté.

- Puede que tengas razón, pero en el caso que no llegue, la buscamos. ¿De acuerdo?

- No estoy segura. Anne… sabes que no podemos saltarnos las horas de clases.

- Pero estamos hablando de Lily, ¿Qué pasa si nos necesita?

- En el caso que nos necesitara nos vendría a buscar, si no pasa eso, es porque quiere estar sola, debe pensar. – Anne ladeó la cabeza y apoyó su cabeza contra su mesa.

- Tienes razón, Lily si nos necesitara nos vendría a buscar.

- Exacto. Ahora pon atención, esto entra en los ÉXTASIS – Anne suspiró y miró al profesor.

- ¿Lunático?

- ¿Qué pasa Canuto?

- Te has fijado de que Cornamenta no ha dicho ni una sola palabra en todo este rato. – le susurró.

- Si, me he dado cuenta. ¿Sabes si habló con Lily?

- No, ni idea.

- Ok, si pasó algo nos contará luego. Ahora pon atención – Sirius se calló por un momento.

- ¿Lunático? – volvió a preguntar.

- ¿Qué quieres Canuto?

- ¿Te has fijado que Travers y Adams no dejan de mirar a Sophie? – Remus pestañeó varias veces.

- ¿Y eso que tiene? – preguntó sin prestar atención a su amigo.

- Que no lo hacen con curiosidad o con miedo o con… maldad, sino más bien con… deseo – Remus alzó una ceja.

- Estás muy observador amigo – dijo eso sin prestarle atención a su amigo, simplemente no le creía.

- Solo porque lo que está haciendo el profesor ya lo sé hacer.

- Presumido – susurró Remus para si mismo.

- ¿Sabes que tengo el oído más desarrollado?, al igual que un perro.

- Solo decía lo creía. – Remus sabía a lo que se refería.

- Pero no soy presumido.

- Como quieras. – Ambos se quedaron callados nuevamente. Remus poniendo atención y Sirius observando.

- ¿Lunático?

- ¿Qué quieres ahora Sirius? – Remus ya se había enojado, no por nada lo llamaba por su nombre.

- ¿Quieres girar a tu derecha?

- ¿Y para que sería?

- Solo hazme caso.

- ¿Y por que tendría que hacerlo?

- Porque lo que vas a ver, te va interesar.

- ¿Acaso hay algún tipo de ser anormal afuera?

- Lo que te estoy pidiendo que mires no está afuera – la curiosidad lo mató, hasta James decidió mirar, aunque sus amigos no se dieran cuenta.

- ¡¿Qué se supone que hacen?! – preguntó Remus molesto.

- Eso era lo que te trataba de decir. Y en estos cinco minutos me acabo de fijar que no son los únicos. – Remus miró todo el salón.

- ¿Hace cuanto la están mirando?

- Desde que llegó. – Remus pareció pensar un rato, la última vez que había visto esa reacción…

- Se puso el perfume.

- ¿El perfume? – preguntó Sirius.

- Si, el perfume de Anne con esencia de _veela_ – Sirius asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Estás seguro?, digo… no lo puedes comprobar.

- No me demoro nada en saber si se lo puso o no. – Sirius lo miró. Remus giró.

- Alex… ¿A quien miras tanto?

- ¿A quien más?, a la chica más hermosa del mundo mágico, a la reina de mi corazón.

- ¿Y ella es?

- ¿Acaso no está claro? – Remus negó con la cabeza.

- Sophie Landon, la chica con el cabello más lindo y esos ojos azules que amo tanto – Sirius se empezó a reír disimuladamente.

- Esa es la declaración de amor más cursi que he escuchado en mi vida, y créeme, he escuchado muchas.

- Eso da igual, pero demuestra que si tiene el perfume puesto.

- No lo creo, además solo le preguntaste a una persona, ¿Cómo sabes que no es su amor secreto?

- No creo que fuera secreto si no se resistió a decirme. ¿Quieres también que le pregunte a Travers y a Adams?, digo… si la están mirando, es obvio porque.

- Ok tienes razón ¿Y que vas a hacer?

- ¿Debería hacer algo?

- Sí, o bueno… por lo menos encerrarla en una habitación para que esos idiotas no se la tiren encima.

- Dime algo Sirius, ¿Cuándo fue la última que fuiste a San Mungo?

- El año pasado ¿por?

- Porque creo que tu cerebro necesita urgentemente una revisión. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre encerrar a alguien?!

- Solo trataba de ayudarte.

- Esa no es la manera.

- Como digas, ¿Y vas a hacer algo?

- Repito. ¿Debería hacer algo? – Sirius se encogió de hombros y Remus suspiró – Si ella quiere ser así, que lo haga.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Que alo mejor prefiere estar rodeada de chicos que estar conmigo. – Sirius rodó lo ojos.

- ¡Vamos Lunático!, eres un Merodeador. Tu controlas a las chicas, ellas no a ti.

- Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero tienes razón.

- Así me gusta, debes tomar cartas en el asunto.

- Es exactamente lo que va a pasar.

La clase terminó sin nada muy importante, los chicos babeaban por Sophie y Remus ideaba la forma de hablar con ella, debía informarle como son las cosas, era urgente, la conversación ni podía pasar un día más, todo eso para poder evitar problemas futuros en su relación. Lily apareció en la clase siguiente, Sophie tenía razón, pero la diferencia era que no sentó con ellas, ni siquiera estuvo cerca de ellas, es más, se sentó lo más lejos de ellas y de los Merodeadores, aun así sus amigas se fijaron en lo perdida que tenía su mirada y lo triste que lucía.

- No quiere hablar con nosotras – dijo Anne con la cabeza en su mano - ¿Y si ya no nos quiere como amigas?

- No seas exagerada, solo quieres estar sola, es eso solamente. – las dos chicas suspiraron.

- James ni siquiera no ha dirigido la palabra, se sienta y no nos habla. – comentó Sirius mirando a su amigo

- Con la diferencia que ahora está mirando a Lily – respondió Remus, ambos Merodeadores suspiraron.

Y así nuevamente pasó las dos horas de clases que compartían junto con los Ravenclaw, los chicos de ambas casas miraban a Sophie como hipnotizados, Anne la molestaba y Sophie se enojaba, de vez en cuanto miraba a Remus, pero el hacía como si no le prestara atención, pero por dentro estaba al tanto de cada movimiento de los chicos del salón, solo por si acaso.

Cuando cambiaban de clases las Anne y Sophie trataban de que nadie las viera, principalmente a Sophie que se arrepentía internamente de haberse rociado el perfume. Lily caminaba sola hacia la siguiente clase y los Merodeadores hacían su propio camino. Así estuvieron de clase en clase hasta la hora de almuerzo, en donde todos se unían para comer, solo en ese momento del día fue cuando Lily se acercó a sus amigas.

- Disculpa chicas – Lily llegó donde estaban ellas y se sentó al frente de ellas – Necesitaba estar sola y pensar.

- Te lo dije – le susurró Sophie a Anne.

- Y bueno… solo les quería avisar que si no llego esta noche a dormir no se preocupen, estaré haciendo algunas cosas – después de decir esto se paró rápidamente dejando a sus amigas con la boca abierta por la impresión.

- ¿Solo para eso se acerco? – preguntó sorprendida Anne.

- ¿Acaso que no entiendes que quiere estar sola?

- Bueno si…

- Entonces, además es bueno que nos haya avisado, me hubiera desesperado si no llegaba.

- Aun así, debió almorzar con nosotras.

- Ni si quiera está almorzando. – Anne miró toda la mesa, es verdad, Lily no siquiera se había sentado a almorzar.

- ¿Y cuando piensa comer? No porque esté triste debe dejar de comer – dijo Anne.

- ¿No piensas ir a buscarla verdad? – le preguntó Sophie al sentir que Anne se iba a levantar - ¿Acaso no sabes lo que significa "estar sola"?

- Si, pero…

- Pero nada, no eres su madre – Anne suspiró.

- Tienes razón, no hay porque alterarse, es grande, sabe lo que hace.

- Bien dicho

- ¿Te vas a dignar a hablarnos? – preguntó por quinta vez Sirius.

- Canuto, déjalo, no quiere hablar.

- Pues a mí me tiene que hablar – dijo Sirius con enojo.

- Vamos James, abre la boca, di algo, pídeme la ensalada o que te sirva jugo, no se, ¡Cualquier cosa! – exclamó exasperado.

- ¿Me pasas el puré? – le preguntó por fin James mirando su plato.

- Ahí lo tienes – le gruñó Sirius.

- ¿Acaso no querías eso? – le preguntó Remus con gracia. Sirius hizo como que no escuchó.

- James… dime algo más, me voy a volver loco si no me hablas, estoy seguro que estás así por esa loca pelirroja. ¿Qué fue tan fuerte como para que te quedes así? Esto no es normal es ti, vamos James, ¿Qué te hizo? ¡Mírame cuando te hablo!, haz pasado toda la maldita mañana del mismo modo. ¡Di algo, por Merlín!

- ¿Te puedes callas Sirius?, Trato de estar en paz.

- Pero dime algo

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que Lily por fin aceptó a hablar conmigo? ¿Que no se que decirle cuando hable con ella? ¿Qué me vuelo loco tan solo de verla? ¿Qué tengo rabia por no estar con ella? ¿Qué desearía estar en este mismo momento con ella, conversando con ella? ¿Qué me encantaría decirle que la amo sin que ella se enoje? ¿Qué me enfurece que no me crea? ¿Qué estoy enrabiado porque ella cree que solo soy un mocoso que no sabe nada de la vida? Si tan solo ella supiera lo que es mi vida… - Sirius pestañeó varias veces.

- Justamente era eso lo que quería oír, ¿Te sientes mejor? – James aspiró aire con dificultad, tantas cosas que tenía en la mente, tantas cosas que no podía expresar así como así.

- Gracias hermano, era justamente lo que necesitaba – Remus sonrió por el momento, Sirius siempre sabía lo que uno necesitaba, aunque a veces no te lo daba como uno lo quería.

- Así que Lily accedió a hablar contigo – James asintió – Cuéntanos como fue. – Así fue como comenzó a contarles lo que había sucedido, la contó muy brevemente, no tenía porque darle tantos detalles, tan solo lo esencial.

- Interesante… - fue lo único que pudieron decir Sirius y Remus.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Sophie… Remus no te ha dicho nada, ni siquiera se ha acercado a ti – su amiga suspiró.

- Lo sé, creo que no funcionó, ahora debo soportarlos a ellos – apuntó a un grupo que se encontraba cerca de ellas. – Y por una semana entera.

- ¡Como dices eso!, el plan va a funcionar estoy segura, créeme, solo ten fe.

- ¿Fe en que? ¿Sabía que no era para el?, pero como soy tan tonta persistí, ahora me doy cuenta de lo que pasa, el no siente lo mismo por mi.

- No digas eso, estoy segura que el también te ama, tanto como tu a él, solo hay que darle un empujoncito, sabes tan bien como yo que Remus no es muy bueno en este tema.

- No estoy segura…

- Segura o no, yo me encargaré de darle ese empujoncito.

- ¿Que vas a hacer? – preguntó Sophie con preocupación.

- No te preocupes, déjalo en mis manos.

- Justamente por eso me preocupo, porque está es tus manos.

- Me tienes poco confianza, pero vas a ver que ahora todo va cambiar – Anne se paró y empezó a caminar hacia el castillo.

- ¡ANNE NO! – gritó Sophie - ¡NO ME DEJES SOLA!

- ¡QUEDATE AHÍ! ¡NO TE MUEVAS! – le gritó su amiga.

- Anne… te odio – Sophie miró para todos lados, mientras veía como se acercaban peligrosamente los chicos con algunos regalos.

_CONTINUARÁ…_

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado :] me demoré un poco esta vez, no sabía como continuar el capitulo, estaba como en blanco *-* jaja, pero por fin lo terminé.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews!!**

**Un besote!**

**- Columbine Elfglitter -**

* * *


	24. Nueva pareja?

_Aclaración: Van a haber varias (o tal vez pocas) faltas ortográficas, pero el problema es que estoy escribiendo con un teclado en ingles y tampoco word me corrige, así que tengo que conformarme con la corrección que hay en esta pagina al editar el texto. En fin... eso, espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 24****:**

**- ¿Nueva pareja?**** –**

**En el capitulo anterior...**

_- Sophie… Remusno te ha dichonada, ni siquiera se ha acercado a ti – su amiga suspiró._

_- Lo sé, creo que no funcionó, ahora debo soportarlos a ellos – apuntó a un grupo que se encontraba cerca de ellas. – Y por una semana entera._

_- ¡Como dices eso!, el plan va a funcionar estoy segura, créeme, solo ten fe._

_- ¿Fe en que? ¿Sabía que no era para el?, pero como soy tan tonta persistí, ahora me doy cuenta de lo que pasa, el no siente lo mismo por mi._

_- No digas eso, estoy segura que el también te ama, tanto como tu a él, solo hay que darle un empujoncito, sabes tan bien como yo que Remus no es muy bueno en este tema._

_- No estoy segura…_

_- Segura o no, yo me encargaré de darle ese empujoncito._

_- ¿Que vas a hacer? – preguntó Sophie con preocupación._

_- No te preocupes, déjalo en mis manos._

_- Justamente por eso me preocupo, porque está es tus manos._

_- Me tienes poco confianza, pero vas a ver que ahora todo va cambiar – Anne se paró y empezó a caminar hacia el castillo._

_- ¡ANNE NO! – gritó Sophie - ¡NO ME DEJES SOLA!_

_- ¡QUEDATE AHÍ! ¡NO TE MUEVAS! – le gritó su amiga._

_- Anne… te odio – Sophiemiró para todos lados, mientras veía como se acercaban peligrosamente los chicos con algunos regalos._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sophie miró nerviosa a todos los chicos que se encontraban con flores, algunos con chocolates y con cajas pequeñas que parecían que fueran algún tipo de joya. La chica se pasó una mano por la caray miró con pánico como poco a poco se acercaban los chicos, ella sabia sus intenciones, se reprendió a si misma por ser tan impulsiva, debió haber esperado un tiempo mas o tratar de conquistarlo de otra manera, ademas la atención de los chicos con ella no le gustaba, prefería pasar mas desapercibida, pero con eso no lo estaba logrando.

- Como no se apure Anne estara en grandes problemas. - dijo Sophie con fastidio

Anne corría por los pasillos de Hogwarts muy apurada, tenia que buscar urgentemente a Remus, a nadie le va a dar problemas un pequeño empujoncito, hacer de cupido eraalgo bastante divertido para ella y le encantaba hacerlo. Mientras Annecorría no se fijaba por donde iba ya que iba metida en sus pensamientos como para fijarse con quien chocaba, había pedido varias disculpas por el camino, pero tenia que apurarse si no quería que su amiga fuera abordada por tantos chicos a las vez. Al girar en uno de los pasillos chocó con alguien.

- Hay, lo siento es que ando un poco apurada – dijo Anne con algo de vergüenza

Se paro rapidamente y luego miró con quien habia chocado.

- ¡Chris! Lo siento muchísimo, pero tengo prisa.

Chris la miró con una sonrisa sencilla y Anne también le sonrió.

- No te preocupes, se nota que estas apurada, luego nos vemos.

- Claro, no te preocupes. Y por cierto... ¿Has visto a Remus?

- Mmm... claro, esta aun en el gran Comedor – respondió Chris un poco confundido.

- Muchisimas gracias – Anne le dió un beso en la mejilla – ¡Me has salvado de correr por todo el castillo! – le gritó mientras se alejaba de el.

Siguió corriendo hasta encontrarse con las enormes puertas del Gran Comedor, cuando empezó a caminar hacia allá tres chicos iban saliendo de allí. _'Genial'_pensó Anne mientras se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa. Cuando se paró en frente de ellos los Merodeadores la miraron medio raro.

- Remus, Sophie quiere hablar urgentemente contigo – Dijo Anne algo agitada. Los tres Merodeadores la miraron con una ceja alzada, nadie dijo nada - ¿Hola...? Acabo de decir urgentemente, osea a-ho-ra.

- ¿Y de que quiere hablar? – pregunto Remus con cara de duda

- ¿Y yo que se? Solo me dijo que te viniera a buscar por que necesitaba hablar urgentemente contigo. Andale Remus, no tenemos mucho tiempo. – dijo Anne agarrándolo del brazo.

- ¡Hey! – Sirius agarro a Anne – ¿Y tu quien te crees? Remus no es ningún animal. Sueltalo.

- Mira Sirius, no quiero pelear contigo, solo sueltame que esto no te incumbe.

- ¡¿Que no me incumbe?! – exclamo enojado Sirius – El es mi amigo y todo lo que le que ocurre a su alrededor me incumbe. – Anne soltó el brazo de Remus sin darse cuenta.

- Pues no debería ser así, el es un hombre libre. LIBRE, si es que sabes lo que eso significa. Yo dejo a mis amigas libres y no ando detrás de Lily cuando me dijo que no iba a llegar en la noche – Anne se mordio el labio inferior algo nerviosa, no debió haber mencionado eso.

James levanto su cabeza al escuchar el nombre de su amada pelirroja, miro a Anne con cara de pocos amigos y le pregunto.

- ¿Donde esta Lily?

- Lo siento, pero es algo que no te puedo decir. Es información confidencial. – Luego miro a Sirius – Lo ves, yo no ando detrás de mis amigas como si fuera un perrito guardián – Remus sonrió, ese comentario se le hacia muy chistoso.

- Anne, necesito de verdad saber donde esta. – Anne miro a James con pena.

- De verdad no se donde esta, solo nos dijo que no iba a llegar a dormir. Si yo supieraalgo, te lo diría. No te estoy mintiendo – James asintió con la cabeza – Ahora Remus, de verdad necesitas apurarte, Sophie te esperay no puedes demorarte mucho.

- ¿Por que no? – pregunto Sirius curioso.

- Ya te dije que eso no te incumbe. Ahora Remus, apurate. Sophie no tiene todo el día.

- Ok vamos, pero no entiendo el apuro.

- Mira, me da igual lo que pienses (y no te ofendas), solo quiero que YA, te vayas al lago. No te conviene que me enoje, tampoco quieres que te lleve arrastrando hacia allá – Remus la miro con pánico y salio corriendo en dirección al lago.

Cuando Remus ya se habia alejado a una buena distancia de ellos Anne sonrio y dijo algo como _'Soy toda una Doctora Corazon'. _James y Sirius se miraron confundidos.

- No se porque creo que esto es obra tuya – comento James mirándola con una ceja alzada.

- ¿Sabe Sophie sobre lo que esta haciendo? – pregunto Sirius de la misma manera que James. Anne sonrió con misterio.

- ¡Ay James! Se nota que me conoces – Dijo Anne sonriendo. Luego miro a Sirius – Sophie sabe lo que hago... – Sirius la miro con los brazos cruzados – Bueno, bueno, solo sabia que iba a hacer algo.

- ¡Ja, lo sabia! – Dijo Sirius apuntandola con el dedo – ¿No puedes quedarte tranquila un ratito?

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Por que no dejas que ellos se la arreglen solitos?

- Por que son unos lentos, si yo no doy algun empujoncito nada pasa.

- Claro, ahora todo depende de ti.

- No he dicho eso.

- Pero lo pensaste.

- Claro que no, además tu no sabes lo que pienso.

- Si, si lo se.

- ¡Mentiroso! – le acuso Anne. James los miraba con cara de divertido, cuando empezaban a discutir era mejor no meterse con ellos.

- Eh... chicos, yo ya me voy.

- No soy ningún mentiroso – Ninguno de los dos tomo en cuenta la despedida de James.

- Claro que si.

- Nooo, y callate que no sabes lo que dices.

- ¿Que no se lo que digo? Esto es suficiente, no me vuelvas a hablar entonces, así te ahorras las cosas que vas a escuchar de mi – Anne se dio vuelta enojada y pisando bien fuerte.

- Ok, si es eso lo que quiere – Sirius la miro con enojo y se fue en la dirección opuesta a la que se dirigia ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sophie se encontraba hablando con un chico de lo mas tranquila, estaba algo nerviosa por todas las cosas que le preguntaba, pero el chico era bastante agradable, le había regalado un hermoso collar de rubies con un corazón en el centro, se lo había agradecido un montón de veces, pero al chico no le importaba, lo único que hacia era verla y hablarle. Estaba a punto de matar a Anne cuando se acerco el segundo chico con una caja de chocolates, hizo lo mismo que el otro, la miraba como hipnotizado y le decía constantemente lo bella que era. Remus llego al lago con un poco de acotación, Annele había dicho que eraurgente y que no debía demorar muchoy le había hechocaso. Empezó a buscar por todo el lugar a su amiga, se acerco un poco mas a la orilla cuando diviso un cabellera negra que se movía con el viento, no supo bien si eraella hasta que escucho su risa, Remus miro la situación con algo de desagrado, habían dos chicos alrededor de ella y otro grupo no tan lejos de ella.

Remus llego hasta ella y carraspeo.

- Anne me dijo que querías hablar conmigo, me dijo que era"urgente", pero veo que estas bien ocupada, mejor lo dejamos para después. – Sophie lo miro un poco raro, pero luego se acordó lo que dijo Anne _'Yo me encargare de darle un empujoncito'_

- No Remus, no te vayas – Sophie se paro y lo agarro del brazo. – Es verdad, necesito hablar contigo, _urgente _– Sophie puso una media sonrisa. Remus suspiro.

- Pero estas ocupada – miro a esos dos chicos con el ceño fruncido – Mejor lo dejamos para después.

- Remus... es verdad, esto es urgente – Remus negó ya había empezado a caminar y Sophie lo siguió.

- No te preocupes, mira, no seas mala, no los dejes votados – Remus los señalo con fastidio. Sophie negó con la cabeza.

- Ellos no me importan, ellos son los que pueden esperar, esto no – Sophie agarro las dos manos de Remus y le sonrió – ¿Me acompañas? – Remus suspiro y eso Sophie lo tomo como un si.

Sophie tiraba de el hacia un lugar mas privado, sus ojos azules brillaban de la felicidad por tener a Remus tomado de la mano. Llegaron debajo de un gan árbol y Sophiese sentó debajo de el y apoyo su espalda contra el árbol, luego le hizo una seña a Remus paraque hiciera lo mismo, el la imito. Se quedaron unos minutos así, en silencio, mirando cada uno lugares distintos. Sophiesabia que debía dar el primer paso, se supone que ella lo había mandado a llamar para hablar con el.

'_Que le digo ahora?_Se pregunto Sophieun poco nerviosa, arranco un poco de pasto para pasar los nervios y luego sonrió. Gateo hasta ponerse al frente de el, Remus la miro con una sonrisa y con algo de confucion. Sophieal mirarlo bajo inmediatamente la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior y se acomodo tranquilamente al frente de el paraque la viera directamente.

- Remus... – comenzo ella con un susurro, el la miro atentamente. – Yo... tengo que decirte algo – Sophie seguía hablando en un susurro. Remusla miro de forma significativa, como si le estuviera diciendo que continuera. – Yo quería hablar contigo por que... lo que quería decirte es que...

- ¿Pasa algo malo? – Sophie nego con la cabeza - ¿Entonces?

- Yo quería decirte algo sobre... _lo que yo siento _– Remus la miro con los ojos brillantes y muy expectante con lo que iba a decir. – Yo... yo... _Te amo – _las ultimas palabras las había dichoen un susurro casi inaudible, pero por el silencio que había en el lugar se escucharon claramente. Sophie bajo la cabeza avergonzada y se había sonrojado.

Remussonrió, la verdad es que no tenia muy claro lo que debía hacer, lo que le había dicho la muchacha lo había dejado muy sorprendido, nunca habría creído que Sophie hubiera sido capaz de declararse, por lo menos primero que el no. Remus tomo con cuidado el mentón de Sophiey le levanto su cabeza paraque el pudiera hacer contacto visual con esos ojos azules que el tanto amaba, puso un poco de su pelo negro y largo detrás de su oreja y le sonrió con amabilidad. Sophielo miraba, no podía evitar estar un poco preocupada, el chico aun no le había dichonada y eso la tenia nerviosa ya que pudieraser que el no la quisiera como ella lo quería a el.

- Sophie... – Remus iba a decirle algo cuando Sophie lo corto.

- Lo sabia, tu solo me quieres como una amiga – Sophie se levanto apenada, la verdad es que no sabia como se sentía, su corazón se partió en un montón de pedacitos, quería correr de ese lugar, a parte de todo eso, también se sentía como una tonta, nunca debió haberle dicho eso. Iba a dar media vuelta cuando Remus le agarro el brazo, Sophie trato de safarse, pero el se levanto rápidamente y la abrazo, Sophie quedo un poco impresionada con esa reacción, tenia su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Remusy no puedo evitar que una lágrima se le escapara.

- Si seras tontita – Remusle dijo eso en un susurro cerca de su oreja. – Siempre te adelantas a los hechos, ni siquiera me dejaste terminar. – Sophie se separo de el, de tal manera de que quedaran separados solo por el roce de sus narices. – Lo que te quería decir era que yo también te amo – Sophiese alejo un poquito mas para ver la expresión de su cara, quería ver si no le estaba mintiendo y su cara era seria, pero en sus ojos se le notaba la felicidad que todo esto le producía.

- ¿Lo dices de verdad? – Sophie parecia no creerlo. Remus asintio con la cabeza suavemente, a Sophie le embargo la felicidad y el amor, nunca creyo sentirse tan feliz en su vida.

Los dos se miraron unos segundos, transmitiendo todo el amor que se sentían y poco a poco se fueron acercando, el espacio que los separaba se fue reduciendo hasta que sus labios se rosaron, ambos sonrieron con felicidad y después de eso se fundieron en un beso, el mejor de todos, transmitieron todo el amor que tenían guardado, fue suave y tierno pues era el primero y ni uno de los dos quería arruinar ese momento tan especial. Tubieronque separarse por la falta de aire, en cuanto lo hicieron se sonrieron con ternura y amor.

- Te amo – le dijo Sophie sonriendo.

- Yo también – le dijo Remus dando un segundo beso un poco mas corto. Luego se alejo un poco de ella, Sophie lo miro extrañada, pero el sonrió misteriosamente.

- ¿Que pa...? – Sophie iba a preguntar que pasaba, pero no la dejo terminar. Remus puso su dedo en la boca de Sophie, callándola inmediatamente.

- Sophie Landon, preciosa chica de ojos azules – Sophie sonrió algo cohibida - ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

Sophie se quedo parada mirándolo, quería decir si, pero las palabras no le salían de la boca, estaba tan emocionada que solo atino a asentir con la cabeza, luego de eso vino otro beso, pero este fue con mas pasion, ahora si que estaba todo completo. Sophie Landon ahora era novia oficial de Remus Lupin.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lily se encontraba en uno de los tantos salones desabitados del castillo, lo había encontrado en uno de sus patrullajes como prefecta, llevaba ya tres años yendo a ese lugar solitario cuando necesitaba pensar o cuando hasta en la misma biblioteca no podía concentrarse, lo había adornado a su manera, ese lugar eracomo un escondite paraella y sus amigas no tenían ni idea de que ella tuviera un lugar así. No era un salón muy grande, pero tampoco pequeño, habían muchas flores y cosas de la naturaleza, como también habían un montón de libros y sus cosas de interés, ese lugar era parapensar y salir un poco de la realidad, y lo único que quería ahora era pensar.

Antes que nada vino un suspiro, miro el techo como si estuviera buscando la respuesta, al no encontrarla volvió a suspirar. Estaba sentada en una silla y entre las manos sostenía un pesado libro, era su favorito y siempre la ayudaba a reflexionar.

- ¿Que es lo que verdaderamente siento? – volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez de mala gana. Dejo su gordo libro en el suelo y se tapo los ojos un poco afligida - ¡¿Que es lo que de verdad siento?! – se volvio a preguntar.

- No creo que estés volviendo loca – Una voz masculina la saco de sus pensamientos y de la conversacion que mantenía con ella misma. Lily se sobresalto al escuchar esa voz, esa voz que reconoceria en todos partes, aun así si pasara años sin haberla escuchado. – Supongo que estabas hablando contigo misma porque tienes problemas los cuales no les quieres contar a nadie, eso es... entendible.

Lily lo miro con los ojos abiertos... como se supone que alguien había encontrado su lugar, ese lugar tan secreto al cual nadie se lo había contado, nunca a nadie. Como alguien la abría encontrado en un castillo tan grande, eso era casi imposible.

- ¿Que haces acá? – Lily se levanto de la silla y miro con odio a la persona que se encontraba ahí.

- Vine a hablar contigo, me lo prometiste, antes de la navidad me dijiste, ¿Lo recuerdas? Supongo que no vas a faltar a tu palabra. – Lily lo miro con odio.

- Ahora no puedo, además tu no deberías estar acá.

- Lily, no trates de evitarme, yo ya estoy acá, y la razón es para hablar contigo. No entiendo porque le das tanta vuelta al asunto.

- No es algo que a ti te interese Potter – Lily se había acercado a el con decisionde sacarlo aunque sea a la fuerza, estaba en medio de una guerra dentro de ella, no sabia que pensar y ese momento no erael mejor parahablar, no mientras tanto no tuviera sus ideas claras.

- Vamos Lily, tampoco pretendo ser extenso en lo que te voy a decir, solo quiero dejar algunas cosas claras.

- De verdad ahora no, estoy cansada y de verdad que mentalmente no estoy bien (tampoco estoy diciendo que me estoy volviendo loca) – dijo Lily un poco mas cerca de el – Te agradeceria muchose te fueras ahora.

- Pero yo no me quiero ir, pues necesito hablar esto ahora.

- No veo la urgencia.

- La cosa es que mientras mas rápido sepas esto te va a ayudar a pensar si eso es lo que realmente quieres. Va a ser rápido, te lo prometo – Lily cerro los ojos tratando de pensar si acepta o no la propocicion.

- Ok, hablaremos ahora, pero que no sea una conversacion extensa – James asintió, le hubiera sonreído, pero no se sentía bien de ánimos

Lily lo hizo pasar y cerro la puerta tras de el. James se sentó en el suelo y Lily en una de las sillas. Ambos se miraron y James comienzo...

_CONTINUARA..._

* * *

**Ufff!! Me demore siglos en actualizar, pero la verdad es que no estaba ni inspirada ni me encontraba en mi casa (en este momento tampoco), pero de alguna manera tenia que continuarlo, no he pensado en abandonarlo, nunca a sido mi intención y no pienso hacerlo tampoco.**

**En fin... espero que les haya sido de su agrado, ya se me estaba llendo el hilo de la historia y no estoy segura si es lo que de verdad queria, pero de que me gusto, me gusto.**

**- Columbine Elfglitter -**

* * *


	25. Esto es lo que pasa

_Aclaración: Van a haber varias (o tal vez pocas) faltas ortográficas, pero el problema es que estoy escribiendo con un teclado en ingles y tampoco word me corrige, así que tengo que conformarme con la corrección que hay en esta pagina al editar el texto. En fin... eso, espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 25:**

**Esto es lo que pasa –**

- Lily, tu sabes que yo te amo, tu sabes que daría mi vida para que estés bien, tu sabes que tu eres la única razón por la que vivo – Lily se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo, las palabras de James la estaban torturando, ella no quería escuchar eso, no ahora – Quiero decirte que no debes tenerme miedo, podrás contar conmigo siempre, yo no te voy mirare mal si lo haces. No tengas miedo de estar conmigo porque no hay razón para hacerlo, si te sientes insegura dime, tratare de cambiar... y por favor. – James paro unos segundos – Ten en cuenta todo lo que estoy haciendo por ti, todo el esfuerzo que estoy poniendo con esto... para que te des cuenta que de verdad _Te amo._

Esas palabras la confundían, tenia en la cabeza todo lo que le había dicho James, tratando de analizar cada un de las palabras con todos sus significados, quería decirle tantas cosas, ya tenia todo claro, sabia ahora de verdad lo que sentía, ahora lo sabia. Lo sabia! Miro a James con dulzura y se levanto lentamente, lo quedo mirando unos segundos con esos ojos verdes tan penetrantes y luego se acerco lentamente hacia el para sentarse a su lado. James la miaraba con sus ojos brillantes y Lily le sonrió timidamente, acercó su cara hacia la oreja de el con suavidad y le susurro unas palabras, James giro rapidamente quedando separados por el roce de sus narices. Lily no aguanto mucho la mirada tan fuerte de James y bajo su cabeza. Lily suspiro y James beso su frente con dulzura y sin darse cuenta... Lily lo abrazo.

James hizo lo mismo, rodeo a _su_pelirroja con sus fuertes brazos. Estuvieron así varios minutos, ambos muy cómodos con lo que hacían. Lily no pensaba en lo que acababa de decidir, era inteligente, lo que hacia era por alguna razón, esa razón era muy poderosa como para poder contradecirla de alguna manera.

- ¿Estas segura? – Le pregunto James en un momento. Lily se dedico solo a asentir.

- Creo que... es que no se que decirte la verdad – Lily lo miro a los ojos un poco nerviosa – Las cosas dieron un cambio de trecientos sesenta grados y el cambio... me cuesta algo digerirlo.

- Podría ayudarte – Lily sonrió.

- Yo ya te dije lo que sentía, ahora solo tengo que despejar mi mente de algunas cosas... – Se separo un poco mas de el - ¿Me podrías dejar sola? – James la miro confundido – No te lo tomes a mal, ya te dije, necesito aclararmente, necesito pensar.

Lily se paro y James lo hizo a los pocos segundos, Lily ladeo su cabeza mientras lo miraba, le parecía algo cómico ese momento, hace una hora que estaban peleando, y hace unos segundos tan solo estaban abrazados, quien entendía el amor...

- ¿De verdad eso quieres? – pregunto James agarrándola de la cintura. Lily asintió nuevamente.

- No voy a cambiar mi parecer si es en eso lo que piensas – James sonrió, Lily le acababa de leer la mente – Y para que me creas, te voy a dar algo – James la miro con suspicacia. Y Lily sonrió traviesamente.

Se hacerco mas a el y se puso en puntitas para darle un suave beso en los labios. James se quedo estatito ante la sorpresa que le causaba eso.

- Para que veas que no voy a cambiar de parecer. Pero solo te voy a aclarar una cosa – James la miro atentamente. – No te estoy dando el si – La cara de James puso una mueca – Pero tampoco te estoy diciendo que no te lo voy a dar. Dame tiempo, solo eso es lo que te pido.

- Todo lo que quieras te voy a dar – fue la simple respuesta de James.

- Gracias – susurro la pelirroja. James se alejo de ella con una sonrisa y Lily lo quedo mirando hasta que cerro la puerta detrás de el.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Estúpido Black, que se cree, como me trata de esa manera. – Anne estaba caminando hasta la sala común con paso rápido – Por lo menos no me va a volver a hablar – Anne se entristeció al pensar en lo ultimo, pero... ¿De verdad quería que el no le hablara mas? Dio un largo suspiro y empezó a bajar la velocidad de su paso, ya estaba a punto de llegar.

Al llegar al frente de la dama Gorda esta la miro detenidamente, como si estuviera buscando algo en especial.

- Te ves mal – Le dijo la señora – Deberías ir a la enfermería, estas algo pálida. – Anne trato de sonreír.

- No se preocupe, estoy bien, tal solo estoy algo triste – respondió Anne.

- ¿Triste? Una joven como tu no debería estar triste, las jovencitas de su edad deben vivir la vida, no ponerse triste.

- Aja... – Anne estaba mirándola con una ceja alzada ¿Desde cuando la dama Gorda es psicóloga? – No se preocupe que ya se me pasa. Ahora... me deja en... – la dama Gorda no la dejo terminar.

- Deberias buscarte un novia, para que no estes triste ni sola. – A Anne le descoloco ese "concejo"

- No necesito novio, tengo amigas. Ahora me podría dejar...

- Si, claro que necesitas novio, alguien que no te ponga así de triste... – la señora hizo una pausa – Alguien como el.

La dama Gorda miraba fijamente a un chico que se acercaba a ella, Anne se giro rápidamente para ver quien era el chico que debería ser su novio, Anne soltó una risita al ver a Christopher acercándose a ellas.

- ¿El? – pregunto Anne sonriendo. La dama Gorda asintió.

- Pero el es una amigo.

- Y que importa, todos son validos – Anne volvió a reír.

- Bueno, bueno, gracias por su concejo, ahora si me permite necesito...

- ¡Hey chico! – Chris la saludo cordialmente – Esa señorita necesita que le suban el animo, tu deberías ayudarla – Chris miro a Anne tratando de analizarla y asintió.

- He tratado de entrar hace diez minutos, no me deja, tiene un complejo se psicóloga – le susurro Anne a Chris, el sonrió.

- Ha hecho lo mismo con todos los que han tratado de entrar a la sala comun. – Anne suspiro.

- Muchisimas gracias por todo lo que me dijo, ahora, de verdad, de verdad necesito entrar a la sala común.

- Por que no lo dijo antes, si hubiera estado apurada me hubiera ahorrado tanta palabreria – Anne se paso su mano por la cara exasperada.

- Se lo he trata... – La dama la interrumpió.

- ¿Contraseña?

- Varita de Sauco – Dijo Anne entre suspiro. El cuadro se hizo a un lado. – Ya iba a gritarle si no me dejaba a pasar – Le comento Anne riendo.

- La dama Gorda tiene razón, te ves mal, algo mas pálida de lo normal.

- No te preocupes, ya se me pasa, solo necesito despejarme un poco. – Anne le quito importancia.

- Claro... – Chris no estaba del todo convencido.

Ya se habían sentado en unas butacas a conversar, eso es realmente lo que quería Anne, algo de tranquilidad y evitar peleas que la ponían tan mal. Estar con Sirius siempre terminaba en pelea y odiaba eso, algunas veces estaban de lo mejor y no peleaban nunca y luego de la nada volvían a pelear, y eso la molestaba, le gustaría quedarse callada y evitar pelea, pero Anne nunca se podría quedar callada, era algo que estaba en su naturaleza.

- ¿Y que me cuentas Chris? – pregunto Anne casual.

- Yo estoy bien, simplemente algo complicado con Transformaciones.

- O ya veo...

- ¿Que es exactamente lo que te dijo la dama Gorda? – pregunto Chris con curiosidad. Anne se sorprendió ante el repentino cambio de tema.

- Este... que estaba triste, un poco palida y que pues... necesitaba un _novio..._

- ¿Y crees que de verdad necesitas uno? – pregunto Chris mirándola a los ojos.

- Eh... – Anne no puedo evitar ponerse un poco nerviosa – Pues no lo se. – respondió sinceramente.

- ¿A que te refieres exactamente? ¿Quieres un novio o no? – Pregunto Chris seriamente.

- No lo se, digo... si, supongo, es que no estoy segura.

- ¿No lo estas? – Chris se acerco mas a ella, tratando de eliminar en lo posible todo el espacio que los separaba. Anne lo miro a los ojos y luego bajo la mirada.

- N-no... – dijo Anne titubeante. Chris se acerco a ella un poco mas. – Eh... Chris...

- ¡Arg! Esa maldita señora, ¡Yo no necesito sus estúpidos concejos! – El chico que venia gritando desde que entro se quedo paralizado al ver lo que estaba pasando ante sus propios ojos. - ¡PERO QUE DIABLOS!

El grito de Sirius Black se escucho por toda la sala común, inclusive podría haberse escuchado hasta los terrenos de Hogwarts. Anne y Christopher se separaron instantáneamente al escuchar semejante grito. Anne se mordió el labio nerviosa y miro a Chris con una sonrisa, luego miro a Sirius, este tenia cara roja de ira y miraba Chris con el odio mas profundo que podría sentir hacia alguien. Miraba a Anne y luego a Xhristopher, la verdad es que no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, o es que en realidad si entendía, pero no quería aceptar lo que estaba pasando. Había un silencio sepulcral en la sala común, nadie se atrevia a hablar, todos observaban lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, Sirius fulminando a Cxhristopher con la mirada y Anne atenta para evitar cualquier conflicto.

Chris estaba con el ceno fruncido, no le hacia nada de gracias que Sirius Black se encontraba en ese justo momento al frente de ellos, los había interrumpido y eso le molestaba, se notaba toda la tencion en el aire y las seguidas miradas de odio entre Sirius y Chris se hacían mas profundas.

- ¿Podrías dejar de mirarme de esa manera? – pregunto Chris medio cabreado. - ¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara o que? – Ante la pregunta de Chris se escucho un _'Uhhhh....' _de parte de todos los que se encontraban en la sala común mirando lo que estaba pasando.

- Te miro porque de verdad me impresiona la cara de idiota que tienes, es que de verdad... no me la creo.

- Y ahora tu me vas a decir que tu no eres un idiota – dijo Chris cruzándose de brazos.

- No, claro que no soy uno. Yo pienso y se bien con quien meterme – Chris quedo marcando ocupado con lo ultimo que dijo el merodeador – Ya ves... eres un estúpido, a lo que me refería es que no me meto con cualquiera y lo que te quería decir es que te acabas de meter con alguien que no te conviene.

- ¿Perdón? – pregunto Chris algo confundido. - ¿Y quien es ese con quien no debería meterme?

- ¡Conmigo idiota! – Y luego de decir eso se tiro ensima de el para pelear a lo _muggle_. Anne soltó un grito y los Gryffindor se empezaron a poner al rededor de ellos formando un circulo.

Se escuchaban cosas como _'Dale duro Black'_ o _'No dejes que te pegue Hesshem'_como también se escuchaban gritos de desesperación de las chicas, unas tristes por como iban a quedar cada uno de sus "ídolos". La verdad es que nadie se dignaba a hacer algo y Anne tuvo que tomar cartas en el asunto, tomo su varita con firmeza y apunto a ambos con ella.

- ¡_Everte Statum!_– pronuncio Anne. Ambos chicos salieron disparados cada uno a un lado diferente. Cuando estuvieron los dos sentados y tranquilos Anne se dedico a hablar – ¡Son unos inmaduros e incesatos, son unos idiotas ambos. Que se creen al provocar semejante espectáculo en la sala común! – Anne se refería a los dos por el momento y luego apunto a Sirius con la varita, no con intención de hechizarlo – ¿Como te atreves a tirarte encima de un alumno de esa semejante manera? ¡Eres todo un troglodita! ¡Las cosas se arreglan hablando y no a golpes.! Ahora... quiero que se pidan una disculpas – Chris la miro enojado – Si, ambos.

- ¡¿Que?! ¿Estas loca? No pienso disculparme con el. Black fue el que comezo.

- No me levantes la voz Hesshem – dijo Anne con voz autoritaria – Y tampoco me insultes, que aquí los únicos locos son ustedes dos.

Black y Hesshem se miraban con odio mutuo mientras que Remus entraban a la sala Común tomados de la mano, al ver que todos estaban en un circulo les pico la curiosidad, se acercaron extrañados por eso y al encontrarse con Sirius en un lado y Chris por el otro y a Anne con varita en mano fueron corriendo para pararse a su lado.

- ¿Pero que pasa aqui? – pregunto Remus a nadie en especial.

- Black y Hesshem se agarraron a golpes – grito un chico que estaba en el circulo. Remus miro con el ceno arrugado a Sirius.

- Lunático, no me mires a mi. Yo no comencé, el me provoco – Apunto a Hesshem con el dedo.

- ¿Que yo te provoque? ¿Pero de que hablas? Si yo no te hice nada – replico Chris enojado.

- ¿Que no hiciste nada? ¡Si yo mismo te vi cuando te lanzabas sobre Eastwood! – Anne se puso roja de golpe cuando la mencionaron.

- El no se me lanzo – respondió Anne en un susurro que probablemente la única que la habría escuchado seria Sophie y tal vez Remus.

- Yo no me lancé sobre ella – dijo Chris algo sonrojado.

- ¿Acaso yo soy ciego?

- Bueno... tal vez necesites lentes.

- ¡YO NO NECESITO LENTES! – grito Sirius fuera de si.

- Y a mi que me importa, simplemente te digo que no me estaba lanzando a ella.

- ¿Entonces que hacías? – pregunto Sirus levantando una ceja. Chris se quedo en blanco.

- Pues... yo... iba... _la iba a besar _– lo ultimo lo había dicho en un susurro casi inaudible, casi... por que Anne, Sophie y Remus lo habían escuchado.

Anne lo miro con los ojos abiertos como platos, no sabia que decirle, no sabia que hacer, como actuar, que decir, lo único que giraba en su cabeza era lo que habías dicho su supuestamente amigo, debía dejarle las cosas bien claras, no quería que Christopher pensara en ella como algo mas que su amiga, aunque no quería que el corazón de su amigo se rompiera en mil pedasos, no soportaría verlo triste, porque ella perfectamente que es sufrir por amor, lo sabia demasiado bien como para no desearselo ni a su peor enemigo.

- Perdon, pero no escuche, ¿Podrias decirlo en voz mas alta? – pregunto Sirius mirandolo con burla.

- La queria BE-SAR. ¿Te quedo claro? ¿O acaso necesitas otro tipo de explicacion?

Sirius quedo paralizado y toda la gente había empezado a cuchichear sobre lo que acababan de escuchar. Christopher Hesshem quería besar a Annelisse Eastwood. A su Anne, eso quería el, ese estúpido, que se creía, el no puede tocar a su Anne, no se lo iba a permitir. Chris sentía que todas las miradas giraban en torno a el y a Anne, se sentía mal por la chica, ahora todos andarían hablando de ella por sus espaldas y no quería eso para ella. No soporto mas el estar ahí así que se paro y salio de la sala común dejando un silencio en ese lugar.

- Anne... – Sophie que estaba al lado de ella le tomo la mano. Anne no quería tomarle peso al asunto, quería que ese momento se acabara ya, miraba a todas partes y se daba cuenta que todos la miraban mientras se susurraban cosas al oído, sabia que estaban hablando de ella y luego suspiro.

- Bien... suficiente _show _por hoy, no pasa nada mas, todos vayanse, no hay nada que ver – Anne los miraba severamente y Remus sonrió.

- Se te daría bien de prefecta – Anne sonrió y luego se encogió de hombros – Todos fuera, vayanse a la cama, ya va ser el toque de queda. Vamos, no hay nada que ver. Fuera, fuera – Los chicos que estaban cerca de ahí se empezaron a quejar.

- ¡Ay Anne! Si vieras tu cara en este momento – le comento Sophie sonriendo.

- ¿Tengo algo chistoso o que? – pregunto ella algo picada

- No, pero la expresión de tu cara es bastante chistosa – Anne arrugo la frente.

- No bromees conmigo ahora, no estoy de humor – le advirtió Anne. – Es que... no lo puedo creer, simplemente no me cabe en la cabeza.

- ¿Que no te cabe en la cabeza? – Anne la miro confundida - ¿Que Chris haya dicho eso? ¿O que Sirius actuara de esa manera?

- ¿Perdon? ¿No te entiendo?

- Me dijiste que no podías creerlo, ¿Pero que es exactamente lo que no crees? La reacción de Sirius o lo que dijo Chris.

- Pues... Lo que dijo Chris... creo – dijo al final un poco confundida. Sophie sonrió – Ay Sophie, no me hagas pensar en estupideces ahora, solo quiero dormir.

- Ok, nos vemos.

- ¿Nos vemos? ¿No vas a venir conmigo? – Sophie negó con la cabeza - ¿A donde vas a ir?

- A ningun lado, solo me voy a quedar aqui un rato.

- ¿Y con quien...? – pregunto Anne con suspicacia.

- Con alguien.

- ¡Ay! Eso ya lo sabia, pero... ¿Con quien? – Sophie volvió a sonreír – Sabes... tus sonrisas ya me están enfermando, te pusiste algo tonta desde... – Anne la miro a la cara con los ojos abiertos.

Anne giro alrededor de ella buscando algo en especial, luego de unos segundos alzo una ceja.

- ¿Que es exactamente lo que paso con Remus? – pregunto Anne de una, ya sabía porque tanta alegría. – Y quiero todo con detalle – agrego.

- Este... te digo luego – Sophie se rasco el brazo – Cuando este Lily, asi no tengo que contar la historia dos veces, a la segunda vez se pierden muchos detalles.

- Aja... como digas. Entonces mañana – decidió Anne.

- Ok, mañana.

Remus estaba hablando con Sirius hace varios minutos, lo había ayudado a pararse y había escuchado todo lo que le estaba diciendo, trataba de no reírse, pero le causaba demasiada risa que Sirius le contara todo aquello y con lujo de detalle, tal vez hasta estuviera exagerando, eso era muy común en el Merodeador.

- Y es por eso que me lance sobre el. – termino por decir Sirius.

- Oh, ya veo. Pero pudiste haber sido un poco mas civilizado, no tenias por que haberlo agarrado a golpes.

- ¿Que querías que le dijera? Oye disculpa, pero estas muy cerca de Anne ¿Podrías alejarte? – Remus se encogió de hombros – Eso suena totalmente estúpido.

- Bueno si, pero por ultimo empujalo, no lo golpees.

- Y despues seria el que me golpea primero por empujarlo, ni muerto, yo siempre comienzo. Nadie me pega antes de que yo le pegue.

- Sirius, relajate, no pasa nada. Le pegaste a Hesshem porque estabas celoso.

- Pero que rayos dices... ¿Yo? ¿Celoso? No me vengas con idioteces, ya tuve mucho por un día – Y después de decir eso se fue con todo su mal humor hacia su habitación.

- Ya veras querido Canuto, ya veras... – fueron las ultimas palabras de Remus mientras se hacercaba con una sonrisa donde estaba su _novia..._

_CONTINUARA..._

* * *

**Hasta ahí el cap, no me queda mucho cerebro por pensar en todo eso por lo que, tal vez, la ultima parte no este muy buena.**

**Espero que les haya gusta, y obviamente no lo voy a saber si no me dejan algun review, no les cuesta nada, me basta y sobre con 'me gusto' o 'estuvo muy feo' como quieran xD**

**- Columbine Elfglitter -**

* * *


	26. Problemas de espacio

**CAPITULO 26**

**- Problemas de espacio –**

- ¡Lily! – Sophie y Anne estaban acostadas en su cama cada una mirando una revista cuando una cabellera pelirroja se asomó por la puerta, las dos chicas botaron sus revistas al suelo y la fueron a abrazar.

- Lily… nos tenías preocupadas – dijo Sophie mientras las tres se sentaban en la cama de Anne, que era la mas cercana a la puerta. – No has estado un día entero con nosotras…

- Lily, no lo vuelvas a hacer, que nosotras también te podemos ayudar – Anne la abrazó de nuevo – Además no sabía si dormiste bien o si comías, estabas demasiado rara. Eres mala… - Lily ladeó la cabeza – Por dejarnos solas – aclaró Anne. Lily sonrió y Anne la volvió a abrazar.

- Disculpen, es que estaba… pensando.

- ¿Y tanto te cuesta pensar? – Anne no se lo podía creer, más de un día perdida en su propio mundo para… ¿pensar?

- Es que… es complicado.

- Claro, complicado. ¿Podrías aclararte? – Anne trataba ¿Pero que tanto tenía que pensar?

- Este… yo, lo que pasa es que… tengo que… la cosa es que…

- ¿Lo quieres decir o no? – le preguntó Sophie. Lily asintió.

- Es que no quiero que me digan te lo dije – dijo Lily bajando su cabeza.

- Te lo prometemos – dijeron las dos al unísono. Lily asintió.

- Lo que pasa es que… bueno ayer estaba demasiado confundida por… Bueno, ustedes ya saben.

- James – confirmó Anne. Lily asintió.

- No tenía porque ponerme así, era estúpido, pero es que aun no lo creo… - Lily se tapó la cara con la mano - Y ayer me encontró en mi escondite y hablamos – Sophie se tapó la boca con la mano y Anne sonrió. – Y también lo besé. – en ese momento Anne y Sophie se miraron y luego a Lily como si estuvieran tratando de buscar algo en ella. – Pero no fue un beso, beso, solo fue un besito – Aclaró Lily al ver que ninguna de sus amigas reaccionaban.

- Claro… - fue lo único que Anne fue a decir.

- Entonces… - Sophie miró a Lily - ¿Tu lo quieres? – Lily asintió.

- Esto es… - Anne iba a decir una palabra que se adecuara a la situación, pero no la encontraba.

- ¿Raro? – pregunto Lily. Anne asintió.

- Es que pensé que…

- ¿Nunca me iba a dar cuenta? – completo Lily. Anne asintió. – Es que… lo estaba pensando y luego apareció James y me confundió y luego pues… me di cuenta de lo que sentía de verdad.

- ¿Y ya eres su novia? – Sophie preguntó sonriente.

- ¡No! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Aun no, es que… todavía no estoy segura.

- ¿Y de que tienes estar segura? – Preguntó Sophie incrédula.

- De que no me vaya a fallar.

- ¿A fallar? – preguntó Anne. Lily asintió. – No creo que eso sea posible con lo mucho que te ama.

- Lo sé, ya me lo ha dicho, pero aun así… _tengo miedo_

- No entiendo. – dijo Anne.

- No tienes que entender nada – dijo Lily mirándola. – Si no me entiendes…

- Es que trato y no puedo. Ese chico te va a ser más fiel que un perro. – Lily hizo una mueca.

- Es que… no lo sé – Lily se pasó una mano por su cara – No sé que pesar de él, es que ha estado con tantas… y eso me hace desconfiar de el.

- Vale, pero no deberías – le dijo Sophie sonriendo. Anne rodó los ojos.

- ¿Sabes que ha estada así desde ayer? La tonta no deja de sonreír y ya me tiene enferma con su estúpida sonrisa – dijo Anne cruzándose de hombros.

- Pero tengo razones, además alguien debe sonreírle a la vida. Además no es mi culpa que sigas amargada por lo de ayer. – Anne frunció el entrecejo.

- Pero tu no solo le sonríes a la vida. ¡Hasta te he visto dándole una sonrisa al calamar gigante! Y yo no estoy amargada por lo de ayer. – aclaró mordazmente.

- No exageres, el calamar gigante también se merece una sonrisa y no me mientas porque te conosco, tal vez no estás enojada, pero estás confundida.

- No lo estoy – dijo Anne, luego miró a Lily que tenía una mueca de no entender nada de lo que estaban hablando.

- Perdón, ¿Pero me perdí de algo? – Anne Y Sophie se encogieron de hombro, Lily levantó su ceja.

- Algo así – respondió Anne – Pero más bien yo diría que te perdiste de dos cosas – Sophie miró a Anne.

- ¿Y me podrían contar? Me siento como perdida.

- Primero… Sirius y Chris se pelearon – dijo Sophie, Anne se cruzó de brazos algo irritada por recordar eso. Lily se tapó la boca por el asombro.

- ¿Y por qué? – preguntó Lily incrédula.

- Porque Chris la beso – Lily no cabía en el asombro, miro a Anne y arrugó la frente.

- Me hubiera gustado contarlo yo – dijo Anne, nadie tomó en cuenta lo que había dicho.

- ¡¡Anne!! Chris te besó.

- Si… eso fue lo que te acaba de decir – Anne bufó exasperada, no quería recordar aquel momento.

- Pero… ¿Y cómo fue eso? ¿Cómo comenzó? ¿Cuándo fue? – Lily empezó a preguntar muchas cosas y Anne suspiró.

- No te gustaría saber la razón por la que Sophie está tan estúpidamente feliz – Sophie fulminó a Anne con la mirada y Lily pareció estar confundida. – ¿No quieres saber la segunda cosa que te perdiste? – Lily asintió, se dio cuenta en ese mismo momento que Anne no estaba cómoda con ese tema.

- Pues yo en realidad se mas o menos de que se trata de Remus – Lily dio un respingo – Pero me dijo que me contaría cuando llegaras – Luego miro a Sophie – ¿Y bien? Lily ya está acá, puedes comenzar.

- Eh… ¿Y si esperan al desayuno?

- ¡Sophie! – Alegaron Lily y Anne.

- Ok, ok, se los digo. – Sophie tomó aire se los dijo – Soy _novia_ de Remus – Lily y Anne abrieron la boca con sorpresa y luego se miraron con una sonrisa para luego chillar como locas.

- Sophie tiene novio, Sophie tiene novio – empezaron a cantar Lily y Anne como niñas pequeñas.

- Ya cállense. Con sus gritos toda la sala común las va escuchar.

- ¿Acaso no quieres que se enteren? – preguntó Lily.

- Si, pero que se enteren porque nos vieron juntos, no porque dos locas lo gritaron.

- ¿Locas? Nosotras no somos locas – se defendió Anne –simplemente que estamos demasiado feliz de nuestra amiga. – Sophie sonrió y Lily asintió con la cabeza. – Y me acabas de hacer olvidar lo enojada que estaba. Bueno… solo quedamos tu y yo, Lily – Dijo Anne dramaticamente – ahora que tiene novio, Sophie no nos va a dar ni la hora.

- Eso es mentira – le reclamó Sophie.

- Eso lo dices ahora, pero luego de que pasen unos días… - Las tres chicas suspiraron.

- Bueno, mejor nos apuramos, se nos va a pasar la hora del desayuno – dijo Lily parandose, sus dos amigas hicieron lo mismo.

Por el otro lado, se encontraban los chicos, en la habitación de los de séptimo se encontraban todos durmiendo, era raro, aunque era sábado, pero a esa hora por lo menos ya casi estaban todos listos para ir a desayunar. Pero bueno, alguien debía ser el primero en despertarse… Remus se removió en su cama, respiró tranquilamente y suavemente abrió los ojos, se sentó lentamente en su cama y miró su habitación, todos dormían.

- Vaya… nos hemos quedado dormidos – dijo para si mismo, pero alguien le respondió.

- No lo creo… he estado despierto por menos hace dos horas – le respondió James mirándolo con una sonrisa. Remus se sorprendió, no era común en el despertarse temprano.

- ¿Estás despierto, James? – James rodó los ojos, aunque Remus no se dio cuenta.

- No Lunático, hablo dormido – dijo James irónicamente.

- Ay… perdóname la vida – James rió. - ¿A que viene tanta alegría?

- ¿Yo? ¿Alegre?

- Nooo, Sirius.

- Ay bueno, yo feliz… pues ya te dije, lo de ayer. – Remus sonrió.

- Tienes cara de no poder creerlo.

- ¿Eh? – Remus rodó los ojos.

- Aun no crees que Lily te haya dicho eso ¿verdad?

- Haz acertado Lunático. – ambos sonrieron.

- ¿Podrían callarse? – gruñó un Sirius medio dormido. – Algunos tratamos de dormir.

- No moleste Canuto, levántate – James le tiró su almohada. Sirius la agarró y apoyó su cabeza en ella murmurando cosas como… _'Perdiste, ahora no te la devolveré' _Remus y James volvieron a reír.

- ¿Podrían callarse? Sus estúpidas risas ya me están cabreando.

- No es nuestra culpa que estés de mal humor, Canuto – le dijo Remus – aprende a sonreírle a la vida.

- Cállate Remus, no estoy de humor.

- No te pongas así por Hesshem.

- No estoy así por idiota, estúpido y cabeza hueca de Hesshem – Remus y James soltaron una carcajada.

- No claro… - Le dijo Remus.

- Si, te creo Canuto – dijo James sonriendo. Sirius gruñó.

- Cornamenta, será mejor que nos levantemos, ya es hora del desayuno, bueno… si es que queda algo para comer. – dijo Remus mientras se destapaba y se iba directo a la ducha. James quedó mirando a su casi hermano con una mueca.

- Deberías hacer algo Canuto.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Sirius, había sonado confundido, pero James sabía perfectamente que lo entendía.

- Si de verdad quieres a Anne juégatela por ella, no dejes que los otros te ganen, si quieres algo ve por ello, se que tú no te das por vencido con algo que tu quieres. – Remus salió del baño y James entró sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa que probablemente no vio.

Sirius quedó pensando en todo eso en silencio, Remus lo miraba de reojo pero sabía que era mejor no decirle nada, sabía perfectamente que James ya había hablado con y eso le hacía sentar mejor porque no le gustaba que uno de sus amigos se estuviera sintiendo mal por aquello.

- Lunático – Remus se giró completamente hacia el – Deja de mirarme – Remus rió y negó con la cabeza.

- Si te gusta de verdad, haz lo que te dijo James.

- Es que a mí no me gusta – dijo Sirius y luego pensó _'Mas bien la amo, pero… yo no soy así, no soy hombre de una sola mujer'_

- ¿Pero qué dices? Si se te nota en la cara.

- Remus, tú me conoces, sabes perfectamente que no soy el mejor para Anne, soy diferente, no nací para estar al lado de una sola mujer – Remus suspiró.

- Canuto, ¿Quieres que te vuelva a explicar lo del picaflor que va de flor en flor? – le preguntó Remus sonriendo.

- No, gracias, ya entendí lo que me dijiste aquella vez.

- Ok, debes dejar de ser un picaflor y volverte una torcaza.

- Lunático… ¿Me podrías explicar de dónde sacas esas comparaciones con los pájaros? ¿Y me puedes explicar que cosa en un torcaza?

- Una Torcaza – aclaró Remus – Son los pájaros que solo tienen una pareja en toda su vida.

- ¡Ay! ¡Pero qué aburrido!

- No es aburrido cuando solo tienes cabeza para pensar en una sola persona.

- Ash… mejor cállate Lunático – Sirius ya se estaba cansando de las charlas sobre los pájaros.

- Como tu digas querido amigo. – Sirius rodó los ojos y Remus volvió a reír.

- Sophie te puso demasiado loco, ahora te ríes por cualquier cosa. Ahora… solo espero que eso no afecte tu relación con nosotros.

- No te pongas celoso Sirius. – Sirius rió. – Ya metete a la ducha, por la hora que es con suerte nos comeremos las sobras.

James iba saliendo muy despacio por la puerta cuando, sin darse cuenta, Sirius ya estaba metido en la ducha.

- ¿Crees que nos hará caso?- Le preguntó Remus a James, este asintió con la cabeza.

- Lo que pasa es que es muy cabezotas y le cuesta pensar en eso… - Ambos sonrieron y se fueron en direcciones diferentes de la habitación para ir a tender su cama.

Sirius salió de la ducha con la cabeza un poco más clara… ahora si sabía que hacer, ahora haría lo que había tenido que hacer hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

El tiempo pasa rápido... y sin darse cuenta ya se encontraban todos los alumnos que regresaban a sus casas para navidad en la estación de Hogsmeade. Muchos cantando canciones de villancicos y otros abrazados a si mismos para tratar de entrar en calor con ese horrible invierno del mes de Diciembre. Lily y Anne se encontraban conversando mientras esperaban unos minutos más para que el expreso de Hogwarts llegara, Sophie y Remus se encontraban abrazados en un lugar apartado mientras se susurraban palabras de amor. James y Sirius se encontraban lanzando bolas de nieve a todos los que se les cruzaba por el camino y "accidentalmente" le habían llegado unas cuatro bolas de nieve a Christopher Hesshem por haberse "Sin querer" atravesado por el camino.

El expreso de Hogwarts por fin llegó y todos empezaron a subir como animales, el frío les provocaba aquella actitud así que era de esperarse a que pasara eso, todos ya estaban ubicados en su compartimiento, listos para partir. El expreso empezó a avanzar mientras que en uno de los compartimientos habían un "pequeño" problema...

- ¿Quieres mover tu enorme trasero de mi puesto? - le gritó Anne a Sirius mientras trataba de moverlo inútilmente del su "Espacio privado"

- Tu no eres nadie para decirme eso - le reclamó Sirius mientras se acercaba más a ella para acaparar más de su espacio. Lily, James, Sophie y Remus los miraban negando con la cabeza..

- Ok, como digas... ¿Pero para que quieres tanto espacio? Lily, Sophie, James y Remus entraron perfectamente ahí - dijo Anne señalando a los cuatro chicos que estaban sentados al frente de ellos, se sentaron ahí para evitar exactamente ese tipo de problemas.

- Es que voy a invitar a alguien - dijo Sirius simplemente.

- Y ese "Alguien" ¿Acaso es así de gordo? - dijo Anne apuntado todo el espacio que sobraba.

- En primer lugar solo necesito más espacio y en segundo, no. _Ella_ no es gorda. De hecho... es mucho más flaca que tu. - Lily y Sophie abrieron la boca, Sirius no debió haber dicho eso... meterse con Anne en ese tipo de cosas no era lo más recomendable.

Parecía que la chica echara chispas por los ojos, se le veía enojadísima. Miró a Sirius fulminante y luego se paró y se fue sin antes agregar un... _'Espero que la paces bien con ella'_ Y después de eso cerró la puerta estruendosamente y las dos chicas fulminaron a Sirius con la mirada.

- Supongo que no puedes ser más idiota - le dijo Lily con enojo.

- Que poco sensible eres... tú sabes demasiado bien como hacer que una mujer se enoje. ¡Les has dicho gorda! - le reclamó Lily.

- Eres increíble, alguien más flaca que Anne no hay, bueno... eso es imposible a no ser que sea anoréxica.

- Ustedes no me digan nada - les dijo Sirius rojo por el enojo.

- Solo te estamos echando en cara el poco tacto que tienes con las chicas... - dijo Lily y luego agregó - Mejor dicho... te estamos aclarando el poco tacto que tienes con Anne.

- Eres increíble Sirius, estás ultimas semanas la has tratado pésimo. ¿Acaso no sabes cómo se siente ella? ¿No sabes todo el esfuerzo que ha puesto ella en tratar de pelear contigo?

- Exacto, pero tu ni siquiera tienes el tino como para que eso funcione.

- ¡Eres un idiota Sirius! - gritaron las dos chicas mientras salían del compartimiento en busca de su amiga.

Remus y James también lo fulminaron con la mirada, pero ellos se quedaron en sus lugares. Sirius se sintió un poco acongojado por la situación en la que estaba.

- Canuto, de verdad esta vez te has pasado... Pensé que me harías caso, pero veo que eres demasiado cabezón - Dijo James mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- ¿Y quién es tu presa el día de hoy? - preguntó Remus suspirando.

- Samantha Villar, Hufflepuff de sexto año - recitó Sirius. James y Remus suspiraron.

- ¿Esto significa que no te importa lo que pase con Anne? - le preguntó Remus.

- No he dicho que no me importa lo que le pasa.

- Canuto, se lo dices siempre, ya decía yo... Anne estaba teniendo demasiado paciencia... - Sirius alzó la ceja - Bueno... harta paciencia para ser ella.

- ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de ella? - pidió Sirius suplicante, aunque no lo demostrara, actuar de esa manera con ella lo ponía de pésimo humor.

De rpente la puerta se abrió dejando pasar una linda cabellera castaña, una chica alta y de unos ojos azules entró al compartimiento y miró sensualmente a Sirius. Se acercó lentamente hacia el y se sentó arriba de las piernas de Sirius, el sonrió "feliz" y la abrazó con sus fuertes brazos. James y Remus abrieron un poco la boca por el asombro y Sirius solo se dedicó a sonreír.

La puerta del compartimiento nuevamente se volvió a abrir dejando entrar a Lily y Sophie que miraron a la chica con odio, Sophie abrazó protectoramente a su novio y Lily... pues ella simplemente se dedicaba a fulminarla con la mirada, aunque por dentro se moría por abrazarlo.

Por otro lado del tren se encontraba Anne, no estaba sola... estaba muy bien acompañada y no por sus amigas, tal vez... hasta una mejor compañía que esas. Anne abrazó fuertemente al chico, necesitaba tanto de ese tipo de amor, las lagrimas le habían salido sin que ella se diera cuenta de que estaba llorando, Christopher al darse cuenta de eso la abrazó más y le dio un suave beso en la frente.

- Gracias - fue lo único que pudo decir Anne, estaba bastante agradecida por su compañía, necesitaba a alguien... que más o menos la entendiera.

Sus amigas al darse cuenta que estaba con alguien se regresaron tranquilas, Anne cuando estaba enojada podía hacer demasiadas cosas sin pensarlas y el haberla encontrado con Chris en su compartimiento las tranquilizó.

- No tienes nada que agradecerme, para eso estoy... - dijo Chris sonriéndole, Anne lo abrazó más.

- Gracias - volvió a decir Anne, se sentía tan mal por dentro que la compañía del chico era demasiado buena para ella - Aunque... me da como pena estar acá.

- No tendrías porque – le respondió Chris – Bueno, mejor cambiemos de tema. ¿Qué piensas hacer en las vacaciones?

- Pues… en realidad no lo sé, mis padres me dijeron que me tenían una sorpresa ¿Y tú? ¿Qué piensas hacer para las vacaciones?

- Pues… pasaré mis vacaciones acá con mis tíos y parece que mis papás también van a venir, pero de eso no estoy seguro.

- ¿Entonces no te regresas a tu país? – Anne está feliz y Chris asintió con la cabeza – Podríamos juntarnos – dijo con emoción.

- Claro – A Chris también le parecía una excelente idea – Oye… ¿Me vas a decir porque estás conmigo y no con tus amigas?

Era cierto… Anne no le había contado nada de lo que había pasado y tampoco tenía pensado en decírselo. Había llegado a su compartimiento con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y se había ido directo a abrazarlo, aunque Christopher estaba confuso no dudó ningún segundo en abrazarla con fuerza.

- Es que… Bueno, hubo un problema y yo pues… preferí irme de ahí, además parecía que no había espacio suficiente para mí – dijo amargamente cuando recordó como Sirius le quitaba parte de su espacio.

Chris captó de inmediato que no le estaba dando toda la información que e verdad quería saber, pero si por algo no se lo decía no tenía porque seguir insistiendo con el tema.

Los dos siguieron conversando el compartimiento, estaban solos y eso les agradaban, no tenían problemas de espacio. Aunque Anne no pudo evitar preguntarse un montón de veces que haría esa "flacucha" en **su **compartimiento y con **sus** amigos.

* * *

**Hasta ahí este capítulo, creo que me demoré bastante, pero para escribir necesito tiempo y mi hermana está a mi lado "vigilando" lo que hago y así no se puede trabajar ¬¬**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, las vacaciones ya comienzan y bueno... iremos viendo poco a poco como es la cosa xD**

**Y muchas gracias a los que leen y me dejan sus reviews! que son el motivo por lo que trato de subir los capis tan rápido**

**Respuesta reviews anónimos:**

**clari: Bienvenida a mi fic xD me alegro demasiado que te guste mi fic ^^ y bueno... creo que para que Chris deje de armar lios vas a tener que esperar un poquito xD Besos!!**

**niche: jajaja no he actualizado por bueno... ya expliqué, tengo una guardaespaldas de 11 años ¬¬ Me encanta que te guste mi historia, me hace feliz ^^ y muchas gracias por leer**

**Los quiere mucho...**

**- Columbine Elfglitter -**

* * *


	27. En busca de regalos

**CAPÍTULO 27:**

**- En busca de regalos –**

Ya habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que había comenzado las vacaciones, la Navidad se acercaba y el espíritu se sentía en todas partes del mundo y en ambos mundos. El callejón Diagon estaba repleto de gente, todos caminaban pegados y es que la navidad se acercaba y la gente estaba comprando como loca, desde lechuzas hasta las más caras joyas. Dos chicas se encontraban caminando muy apuradas, al parecer con lo que menos contaban era con tiempo.

- Sophie, apúrate – le dijo Lily mientras la jalaba de la mano y la apuraba.

- Lily, aguanta un poco, la bota se me va a salir. – dijo Sophie mientras se trataba de agachar para acomodar su bota.

- Lo haces después, Anne nos debe estar esperando. Estamos diez minutos retrasadas – Sophie suspiró.

- ¿Recuerdas de quien estamos hablando? – Lily parecía no entender – Lily, Anne en su vida ha llegado temprano a ningún lado.

Lily pareció meditarlo un poco, al final asintió con la cabeza, esperó a que Sophie se pusiera bien la bota y empezaron a caminar con más paciencia ya que, aunque estuvieran retrasadas, Anne no iba a llegar temprano. Entraron a un lugar medio sucio, pero parecieron no darse cuenta o al parecer ya estaban acostumbradas a ello. Ingresaron lentamente y se fueron sacando las bufandas y guantes a medida que iba caminando. Entre medio de la gente que se encontraba en el lugar, pudieron distinguir una chica con cabellera rubia y corta que se encontraba sentada y tomando chocolate caliente.

- ¿Anne? – preguntó Lily dudosa. La chica se dio vuelta de inmediato y le sonrió.

- Pensé que no iban a llegar. – dijo la chica dando un sorbo.

- Que… que… ¿Qué te pasó? – preguntó Sophie mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- ¿Lo dices por esto? – Anne apuntó su pelo con una mueca – Un pequeño cambio de look.

- ¿Pequeño dices? – Lily se veía bastante sorprendida.

- Es que… tuve un accidente.

- ¿Accidente dices? – Anne asintió - ¿Qué pasó?

- En simples palabras... mi estúpido hermano – Sus amigas asintieron como si eso arreglara todo.

- ¿Qué te hizo? – preguntó Lily.

- Mi "amorosa" tía le regaló un dulce súper pegajoso, el cual, "sin querer", me lo ha pegado en el pelo – explicó Anne con cara de pocos amigos.

- Pero te queda bien – dijo rápidamente Lily, aunque lo dijo en un tono no muy creíble.

- Sé que me queda mal, así que no intenten cambiar mi opinión.

- Pero eso es arreglable – dijo Sophie – con un hechizo y listo…

- Mi mamá no quiso eso, dice que me queda bien – dijo Anne enojada.

- Es que… - Anne la cortó antes de que siguiera diciendo que su nuevo _look _le quedaba bien.

- Mejor vamos, hay compras que hacer. – Sus amigas asintieron.

- ¿Y qué han hecho estos días? – preguntó Anne mirando a sus dos amigas. Sophie y Lily sonrieron.

- Solo tres palabras, centro comercial muggle – respondió Sophie – Es genial, ignoraba que los no magos pudieran ser taaan guapos – dijo Sophie sonriendo. Lily rodó los ojos. Anne rió.

- En general hicimos eso, no es que fuera muy entretenido el invierno – dijo Lily sonriendo – además… ¿qué más podíamos hacer? De todos modos la hemos pasado bien.

- Estas han sido mis mejores vacaciones de invierto. Menos mal que mis papás se fueron a ver a mis abuelos a Irlanda – dijo Sophie feliz.

- Eres rara – dijo Anne sonriendo, Sophie hizo una mueca – Desde que te conozco eres inseparable con tus papás ¿Acaso no les rogaste a que te llevaran?

- De hecho… - Anne sonrió.

- Jajá, no te preocupes, aunque yo daría todo porque mis papás me dejaran tranquila – dijo Anne suspirando.

- Digo lo mismo amiga. Aunque en realidad lo único malo de mi familia es Petunia, que daría porque el fantasma de la navidad se le apareciera.

- ¿Hay ese fantasma? – preguntaron Anne y Sophie juntas, Lily rió. – Si… pero son historias muggles, no le tomen importancia.

Pero para Lily eso si tenía importancia, cuando hablaba de su hermana la ponía muy triste, tanto, que daría lo que fuera porque todo estuviera como antes. La extrañaba demasiado.

- Lily… - Sophie le agarró la mano.

- No te pongas mal – le dijo Anne – Estoy segura que todo va a mejorar, solo que tu hermana aun no se acostumbra.

- Pero han pasado ya siete años… y… No creo que vuelva a ser la misma de antes – dijo suspirando mientras se tiraba aire a sus ojos para evitar llorar. Anne se rascó su cabeza sin saber bien qué hacer.

- Piensa que ella aun te quiere, solo que por ahora esta medio celosa – le dijo Sophie – Es la primera vez que estoy con tu familia, y se ve como todos se quieren, aunque hayan esas peleas. No te preocupes Lily, Petunia se dará cuenta que está cometiendo un error.

- Eso espero – fue lo único que pudo decir Lily.

Mientras caminaban por las calles miraban atentamente por todas las tiendas del lugar, sus ojos iban de lado a lado sin perder la mirada a nada. No había nada que les llamara la atención, ya se estaban cansando, no habían encontrado nada especial y ya habían caminado bastantes.

- No sé que comprarle a mi hermano – dijo Anne suspirando cansada – Creo que solo le compraré un Ajedrez mágico, no se me ocurre nada más.

- Supongo que es lo mejor – dijo Lily – Chicas… las dejo un rato, creo que encontré algo para ustedes – dijo sonriendo – y no quiero que vengan conmigo porque es una sorpresa – aclaró antes de que Sophie y Anne la siguieran.

- Pero… - Anne estaba a punto de reclamar.

- Adiós – Lily caminó un poco más, perdiéndose en el mar de gente.

- Bu… No me dejó decirle nada – dijo Sophie – Pero creo que es buena idea lo del regalo sorpresa. Además… necesito más tiempo para buscarle un buen regalo a Remus – Sophie se despidió dejado a Anne sola.

- Será… Mejor me voy a comprarle el regalo a mi hermano – entró a una tienda en donde estaba lleno de ese tipo de artículos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lily caminaba lo más rápido posible, había visto algo muy lindo, pero no era realmente para sus amigas, y si hubiera estado con ellas tendría que responder demasiadas preguntas que en realidad… pensaba ahorrarse todo eso.

Entró a una tienda de antigüedades, al entrar sonó una campanita que avisaba que alguien había llegado. Un anciano se acercó misteriosamente a ella y con una sonrisa algo perturbadora, Lily sonrió algo nerviosa.

- ¿Busca algo en especial, señorita? – preguntó el anciano con los ojos bien abiertos.

- Este… si, busco algo para un chico. – dijo Lily mientras se rascaba el brazo algo nerviosa.

- ¿Su novio? – preguntó sonriendo.

- No, en realidad un _amigo _- El caballero solo la miró.

- Pase, creo tener lo que busca para su novio – al parecer… el viejito no se había tragado nada de lo que había dicho Lily.

- No es mí…

- Venga, venga – el anciano no dejó que terminara de hablar.

Se acercó a unas vitrinas con unos brazaletes masculinos, cadenas muy gruesas de muchos colores, especiales para hombres. Lily miró los brazales con atención.

- ¿Tiene algo con esmeraldas? – preguntó Lily con algo de timidez.

- Sí, sí, claro. Pase por acá – El viejito la hizo pasar por una pequeña puerta en la cual el anciano pasaba muy bien, pero Lily tuvo que agacharse.

El señor sacó su varita y murmuró unas palabras que Lily no logró entender.

- Este hechizo solo lo uso para buscar lo que necesito. Tantas cosas y poco tiempo, además… un anciano como yo no es capaz de llegar tan arriba de los estantes. – Lily sonrió.

Esperaron un momento y miles de joyas y artículos con esmeraldas aparecieron en la bodega, Lily miró a todas maravilladas y sin saber bien que escoger, miraba por cada rincón para tener en cuenta a cada objeto del lugar, habían cosas maravillosas y hermosas.

- No sé qué voy a elegir. Hay mucha variedad – le dijo Lily al anciano. Él la miró y sonrió.

- Me cuentas como es el muchacho, tal vez te pueda ayudar – Lily asintió.

- Mmm… pues… él es amante del quidditch, es muy revoltoso, le encanta hacer bromas, es buen estudiante y buen amigo…. Muy masculino y… - a Lily le empezaron a brillar los ojos.

- ¿Un amigo verdad? – Preguntó el anciano sonriendo – No nací ayer pequeña bruja. Me he encontrado a muchas como tú, así que sé exactamente lo que necesitas.

- Sacó nuevamente su varita e invocó a un objeto que se encontraba en el estante de más arriba, Lily miraba maravillada con lo que el anciano estaba bajando, estaba muy feliz de que pudiera tener el regalo perfecto para él.

Se acercaron nuevamente a la entrada de la tienda para que Lily pudiera pagar. El anciano iba a envolvérselo, pero le preguntó si podría hacerle una inscripción al regalo. Al anciano asintió emocionado. Lily le pasó un papelito con lo que debía decir y el anciano lo guardó en su bolsillo

- Mañana mismo estará listo, una lechuza se lo mandará a su casa.

- Muchas gracias señor – exclamó Lily feliz.

Y sin decir nada más, Lily salió de la tienda con la sonrisa más radiante que tenía. Caminó un poco más y empezó a comprar los regalos para sus amigas. A Anne le compró un lindo set de pinches y cintillos para su nuevo pelo corto y a Sophie le compró un lindo collar de perlas mágicas que cambiaban de color según el estado de ánimo de ella. No le compró nada a su hermana, ya que ese lugar no era lo más indicado para una chica que odiara la magia.

Siguió caminando hasta que de la nada la gente empezó a gritar y salía corriendo por donde más se le acomodaba, Lily se quedó estática al no saber qué pasaba, la gente chocaba con ella y no le importaba, de hecho, hasta la botaron bruscamente, pero se paró rápidamente y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria a la de la gente. Todos se golpeaban entre sí, pero eso no importaba, la cosa, es que querían salir vivos de aquel lugar…

_CONTINUARÁ…_

* * *

_**Uf!!! Me demoré mucho esta vez en publicar el nuevo capítulo, pero de verdad estaba muy cansada y no tenía ganas de nada, además últimamente los problemas me persiguen y me hace tener menos ganas de escribir ¬¬ Espero que les haya gustado ^^ pienso que algo de acción no le vendría nada mal al fic… a ver como se me da, aunque todo va pasar en el próximo cap.**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews!! ^^**_

_**- Columbine Elfglitter -**_

* * *


	28. Una pequeña batalla

**CAPÍTULO 28:**

**- Una pequeña batalla –**

Lily, mientras luchaba por pasar a través de la gente sin ser golpeada tan bruscamente, sacó su varita, la cual tenía fuertemente agarrada para evitar que se cayera o algo parecido y así además estar preparada para cualquier cosa. Los gritos de las personas que pasaban a su lado daban a mucha gente entender que algo horrible estaba sucediendo, pero claramente nadie quería averiguar que era. Lily ya se estaba exasperando, el hecho que no pudiera caminar bien la alteraba y la ponía nerviosa, quería llegar pronto al lugar y saber qué rayos pasaba. Caminó varios minutos más hasta que pudo ver algo de lo que ocurría, aunque aun era de lejos, podía observar como un grupo de magos y brujas encapuchados se "divertían" haciendo estragos por todas las tiendas del callejón Diagon. Mientras Lily se había quedado parada viendo con horror lo que estaba pasando, algunos se disponían a tomar justicia por sus propias manos tratando de detener a esas personas que estaban provocando problemas.

Lily tampoco dudó en ir ayudar, mientras se disponía a llegar al lugar, un grupo de aurors arribó en donde se estaba cometiendo los destrozos. Lily se quedó parada un tiempo mientras que veía actuar a los aurors. Sintió en su cuerpo como la energía llegaba a ella y la hacía pensar en cosas las cueles nunca había pensado, el hecho de tener que ayudar a otra gente le encantaba y más si era en contra de personas que se disponían a romper el equilibrio del mundo mágico.

Lily corrió al centro de donde estaban peleando los magos y brujas, Lily también quería ayudar y empezó a hechizar a un chico de capucha que estaba apuntando a una señora con una pequeña bebé en sus brazos.

- ¡Expelliarmus! – gritó Lily apuntando al chico. La varita de este salió volando y Lily sonrió complacida. El chico se dio vuelta mirándola con odio, Lily solo sonrió.

Siguió caminando con decisión, el pequeño disturbio que estaban provocando los magos encapuchados se había vuelto peor, hechizos iban y venían y la gente corría como loca, los aurors trataban de controlar la situación, pero les era imposible ya que de la nada iban llegando más encapuchados. Lily al principio no pareció ver el gran problema que se estaba formando hasta que vio caer a unos cuantos aurors, ahí fue cuando se empezó a preocupar.

Pensó en sus amigas y se preguntó donde podrían estar. Lily solo esperaba que estuvieran fuera de ese lugar, no quería que les pasara nada malo. Lily se volvió a concentrar y ocupó todos sus conocimientos en hechizos para poder controlar un poco la situación.

El tiempo transcurría y todo seguía igual, había hechizado a unos encapuchados por la espalda y también se había salvado de varios. Caminaba cuidadosa por el lugar cuando escuchó algo.

- ¡Hey tu! – Un muchacho llamaba a Lily, esta dio vuelta al instante y lo miró confundida – Me debes una, bonita – El cerebro de Lily dio un clic instantáneo, lo recordó enseguida. Aquel chico era quien Lily le había hecho evitar que un hechizo le cayera a la mujer con la pequeña bebé.

Lily sonrió con suficiencia, creía tanto en si misma que no dudaba en vencerlo de ninguna manera, aunque el muchacho se viera con más experiencia que ella, Lily no se quedaba para nada atrás, no por nada era la mejor en la mayoría de las materias en el castillo.

Lily no se movía ni un instante y no perdía la mirada de él. Cualquier distracción jugaría en contra de ella.

- No saldrás bien parada chiquilla.

- No me llames chiquilla – dijo Lily gruñendo – Y el que no saldrá bien parado serás tú – le dijo Lily con suficiencia. El chico rió sarcásticamente.

Por la capucha Lily no lograba verlo bien del todo, pero podía observar que era rubio y el color de sus ojos eran oscuros, o por lo menos eso era lo que veía.

- Calladita te ves más bonita – Lily alzó una ceja y de la nada… un rayo amarillo pasó al lado de su cabello. Lily lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Eres Idiota, aprende a apuntar – Lily lo apuntó con la varita - ¡Bombarda! -

La cara del muchacho se puso roja del enojo, no creía que Lily iba a ser capaz de responderle con un hechizo.

- ¡Maldita niña! – Gritó el chico – No te saldrás con la tuya.

- No soy una niña – dijo Lily enojada y lo volvió a apuntar con la varita.

Mientras ellos comenzaban una pelea, los otros magos y brujas seguían en lo suyo, era complicado saber quién iba a ganar o perder, pues… parecía que iban a la par.

Los minutos pasaban y la cosa no mejoraba, eso sí, algunas personas ya se habían unido para la pelea, aunque casi toda la gente había salido del lugar, muchos se quedaban de curiosos o por otro motivo.

Los encapuchados reían con cada cosa que hacían, todo el desastre que provocaban les causaba gracia, muchos decían cosas que los otros magos y brujas no entendían y los aurors miraban con cierta turbación aquellas palabras como…_ 'Esto lo pagarán luego' 'El señor tenebroso reinará' 'Arriba los sangre pura_'. Aunque la mayoría de las personas no entendían el significado les daba cierta preocupación el hecho de que un grupo de magos y brujas estén desordenando el tranquilo modo de vida "normal" de todos.

Lily seguía luchando con el chico rubio hasta que escucho que lo llamaban.

- ¡Nicholas, ya basta, es hora de irnos! – Lily se quedó parada un momento mirando como de a poco los encapuchados escapaban, aunque quedaban algunos tirados en el suelo, otros corrían por un callejón y desaparecían – ¡Nicholas, apúrate! ¡No te olvides del Traslador, no nos va a esperar!

El chico no le hizo caso y mientras Lily se distrajo unos minutos, el rubio chico aprovechó esa oportunidad y la atacó…

- ¡Diffindo! – gritó con rabia el chico, iba directo hacia Lily la cual no se había dado cuenta.

De la nada salió una persona y la tiró al suelo recibiendo el impacto por ella, Nicholas gritó furioso y salió corriendo, no le quedaba tiempo como para poder intentar otra vez. Lily se quedó tiesa en el suelo, se reprendía mentalmente por el hecho de ser tan tonta y haberse distraído por un instante, ahora le debía mucho a aquella persona que la había salvado. Se dio cuenta que tenía encima de ella el cuerpo de un chico, lo movió un poco para ver si reaccionaba, por suerte él se movió.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Lily aun con el peso del chico encima de ella.

Este solo se movió un poco e hizo un sonido con la boca que le dio a entender a Lily que se encontraba realmente bien. Lily se encontraba algo incomoda con el chico arriba, no podía moverse ya que el cuerpo le atravesaba todo su delgado cuerpo, era una chica fuerte en todo sentido, pero el peso del muchacho le ganaba, Lily luchó por zafarse pero no lo logró.

- Mmm… ¿podrías correrte? – preguntó Lily con la voz más amable que pudo. El chico se dio vuelta para verla un momento. Lily, al verle la cara a su salvador quedó tiesa en el suelo y con una cara de asombro increíble.

- Claro que puedo correrme, _princesa._ – La cara de dolor que tenía en su cara fue remplazada de inmediato por una sonrisa.

Lily no se lo creía, era imposible, ni siquiera lo había visto por el lugar, era demasiado extraño, era increíble que hubiera sido él quien la había salvado, justamente él.

- James… - dijo Lily en un susurro. Este le guiñó el ojo sonriendo. – ¿Por qué…? – A Lily no le salía la pregunta, estaba demasiado sorprendida, pero dentro de ella sentía que en realidad no había mucho de que sorprenderse.

- No tienes ni para que preguntar – James se paró suavemente para no dañar a Lily y luego la ayudó a levantarse. Hasta el momento Lily no se había dado cuenta de la horrible herida que tenía James a un lado de su brazo, era una herida profunda y no paraba de sangrar.

- ¡James! – gritó alarmada la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el chico viéndola con preocupación.

- Tu… Tu brazo – Miró a James a los ojos – ¡Estás herido!

- No es nada – Y para demostrarlo, movió fuertemente su brazo. Mala idea… no pudo reprimir una mueca de dolor y Lily se preocupó aun más. No se veía nada simple.

- James, déjame ver – dijo Lily con voz autoritaria, cosa que no hizo dudar ni un momento a James para entregarle el brazo herido.

Lily observó con cuidado la herida, lo miró un momento y se quedó pegada unos segundos, movió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos que la andaban acosando. Tomó su varita y pronunció unas palabras, la herida se cerró en unos segundos, tardó un poco más de lo normal ya que era realmente profunda. Lily sonrió al ver que había funcionado el hechizo y lo miró feliz. James también sonrió feliz, la miró unos segundos y luego alejó su mirada.

- Mmm… Lily, quería preguntarte algo – Lily lo miró.

- Dime – respondió ella simplemente.

James esperó un momento, parecía no del todo conforme con la pregunta que iba a hacer, estaba un poco nervioso y no podía hablar bien. Dio un gran suspiro y habló.

- No importa – dijo James bajando la cabeza. Lily se desanimó. – Bueno… nos vemos… luego – James sonrió y se empezó a alejar, paró de la nada y la miró – Cuídate y… gracias por curarme.

Después de decir eso se alejó arrastrando los pies y dejando a una Lily triste y sin ánimos. Lily tenía en la mente tantas frases que pensaba que podría decirle James, que después de eso se desilusionó mucho, se sintió vacía y desanimada. Se quedó parada en ese lugar mucho rato pensando, que no escuchó cuando alguien la estaba llamando.

- ¡Lily! – La chica no reaccionaba – ¡Lily! – volvió a gritar la misma persona con voz preocupada.

La chica que llamaba a Lily se acercó lo más rápido que pudo hacia ella con una preocupación que se le notaba en la cara, llegó hasta ella con facilidad, la gente ya se estaba retirando y algunas autoridades habían llegado junto a la prensa mágica para poder tomar nota del acontecimiento pasado.

- ¡Lily! – volvió a llamar la chica. Esta vez llegó a su lado y la abrazó - ¡Lily! – volvió a decir, pero esta vez en un susurro. – Dime que estás bien.

Lily no reaccionaba a las palabras de la chica, simplemente estaba parada ahí mirando a un punto indefinido. Estaba triste y confundida y de la nada… suspiró. La chica la miró extrañada y la volvió a abrazar con fuerza.

- Lily, dime algo. ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó con preocupación.

Lily se separó de la chica con algo de fuerza que la chica malinterpretó. Se alejó un poco de Lily y la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

- ¡Lily! ¿Qué te pasa? – Lily puedo salir por fin de su laguna de pensamiento y miró a la chica que estaba delante de ella.

- Anne… - La chica de cabellera rubia y corta la miró con confusión.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Lily la miró unos momentos, pareció que iba a decir algo, pero se quedó callada.

- Nada – Lily volvió a suspirar. Anne la miró con rareza, pero dejó pasar eso. - ¿Estás bien? – Anne asintió.

- Yo estoy bien, pero la que está algo mal es Sophie – Lily la miró preocupa – Pero no te preocupes, ya está mejor, un medimago que estaba por aquí la ayudó.

- ¿Pero qué le pasó?

- No me acuerdo, es que fue algo con hechizo y no sé que provocó algo secundario en ella y una cosa así – Lily rodó los ojos.

- No me has dijo nada de lo que le pasa.

- Es que no me acuerdo – Lily suspiró, no podía esperar menos de su amiga, la falta de memoria venía con ella desde que la conocía.

- ¿Pero está bien?

- No bien, bien, pero está mejor. No quiso ir a San Mungo, está acostada en medio de la calle.

- ¿¡Que!? ¿Pero porqué?

- Ya sabes… Su pánico con todo eso.

Lily asintió, por lo menos sus amigas estaban bien, se sentía feliz por eso, pero ahora no podría olvidarse de lo que casi le dice James ¿Qué habrá querido decirle? Decidió que no le daría más vuelta al asunto, no era bueno para ella, pero estaba segura que James se lo iba a decir en cualquier momento, el no era de esas personas que podía quedarse callado por algo, solo tendría que esperar.

Lily siguió a Annelisse para ir a buscar a Sophie que se encontraba tirada en una calle, inmovilizada. Lily, al verla, corrió hacia ella y se arrodillo a su lado.

- Sophie… ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Bien… aun me duele un poco el cuerpo – Lily la miró con extrañeza- ¿Pero que fue lo que te pasó?

- Según el medimago es un nuevo hechizo, ya le había pasado a otras personas, pero a mí me afectó de diferente manera, según él fue algo así como un efecto secundario, pero bueno… estoy bien – dijo tratando de sonreír.

No solo le dolían un poco los músculos, sino también le costaba moverse, por eso el hecho de que estaba acostaba en media calle, le dolía cuando movía cualquier parte de su cuerpo, tanto así que le costaba hasta pestañear, pero se había ido pasando, por lo menos ahora podía hablar sin que le doliera.

- ¿Te duele mucho? – Sophie negó con la cabeza – Mejor esperar acá que en una de esas camillas – Sophie hizo una mueca de terror seguida de una de dolor.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás así? – preguntó Lily.

- Ya me puedo parar, pero con dificultad.

- No te preocupes, seguiremos esperando. – Sophie le sonrió a su amiga.

Lily y Anne se sentaron cerca de ella y empezaron a hablar de lo que hace poco había sucedido. Lily contó lo de la batalla con el chico rubio y el hecho de que James la haya salvado, pero no llegó a nada más dejando a sus amigas con gusto a poco. Las tres se quedaron mirando como la gente empezaba a limpiar los escombros y como la prensa mágica tomaba entrevistas a los que podía. Las autoridades hablaban entre sí con cara de preocupación, cosa que a las chicas no les pasó inadvertido.

Algo malo estaba por suceder, lo sabían, algo malo estaba por pasar, de eso estaban seguras, aunque preferían mejor pensar en otra cosa. Y así… siguieron hablando.

* * *

**¿Y que tal?¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, me costó hacer una escena de una batalla, por lo menos lo intenté, pero seguiré praticando. Espero que haya sido de sus gustos. En este cap vemos mucho protaginismo de Lily, el cap gira en ella, espero que no les haya molestado. En fin...cuidense!!**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por agregarme a Favorite story y Story alert**

**Besos!!**

**- Columbine Elfglitter -**

* * *


	29. Una invitación

**CAPÍTULO 29:**

**- Una invitación… –**

Llegó el día de noche buena, las familias se preparaban para la gran cena familiar en donde muchas veces se volvían a reencontrar los padres e hijos o los hermanos, pero en estas fiestas siempre llegaba la felicidad a la puerta de tu casa, muy pocas veces sucedían cosas malas.

En la casa de la familia Evans era algo diferente… de que había felicidad había, pero… era de otra manera. Los gritos dentro de la casa los podían escuchar hasta dos casas más allá. Una chica rubia alta y delgada gritaba por toda la casa con el ceño fruncido, parecía notablemente enojada.

- Mamá… dile a esas dos… esas… - Petunia Evans hizo una mueca – Dile a esas que no dejen sus juguetes tirados por toda la casa.

- Pero si no son juguetes – Sophie iba detrás de ella tratando de explicarle que era en realidad – estas son… va…

- Ni lo menciones – dijo Petunia con odio - ¡Mamá!

- Pero…

- Rara, cállate – Sophie alzó una ceja y la miró enojada.

- Solo quiero explicarte. – Sophie no se iba a dar por vencida.

- Te dije que no quería – dijo Petunia entre dientes.

- Sophie, no te molestes en explicarle – Lily bajaba por las escaleras y las miraba con algo de pena en el rostro, suspiró un par de veces – Si no lo he logrado en siete años, no lo harás en diez minutos.

- Pero Lily, si solo tiene que escuchar.

- Y me parece justo –La voz de una señora se asomaba al lugar de la conversación. Aquella señora de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes se comenzaba a acercar a sus hijas y a Sophie que tenían una "conversación". – Petunia, hija, solo quiere que la escuches.

Sophie sonrió abiertamente y Lily… pues ella solo sonrió de lado. A regañadientes Petunia se sentó en un enorme sillón y esperó a Sophie para que llevara todos esos "juguetes" para mostrárselos, para ella eso era una pérdida de tiempo y Lily pensaba lo mismo, su hermana era demasiado cabeza dura, Sophie no lograría nada, pero bueno… por lo menos logró que la escuchara.

- Muy bien Petunia, comenzaré con lo más básico – Petunia arrugó su frente visiblemente disgustada – Esta es una varita – Sophie hizo una pausa – Y sirve para hacer magia.

- Ok, no soy tonta, apúrate, mientras más rápido mejor – Sophie suspiró y su madre negó con la cabeza.

- Petunia, se paciente. – le reprendió su madre.

- Pero…

- Solo escucha, cariño.

Petunia bufó exasperada, prefería estar en cualquier lugar menos es su casa tratando de entender lo que le decía una loca. Lily también se había sentado junto a su madre mientras veía como Sophie intentaba explicarle lo de la varita.

- Ahora vuelvo mamá – le dijo Lily en un susurro. Su mamá estaba tan encantada con la explicación de Sophie que solo asintió con su cabeza.

Dejó el lugar para irse a su habitación, no quería ver el fallido intento de su amiga para tratar de hacer entrar en razón a Petunia, ahora tenía otra cosa muy importante que hacer y ese era el mejor momento para hacerlo, cuando todos estaban distraídos en algo más.

Justo en el momento que llegó a su habitación una lechuza entró y se posó encima de su escritorio con una carta atada a su pata. A Lily le extrañó al comienzo, pensó que podría ser de Annelisse, pero esa no era su lechuza _'Tal vez sea la de su hermano' _pensó Lily mientras le desataba la carta.

La desenrolló con cuidado y empezó a leer.

_Estimada Señorita Evans:_

_Usted y sus amigas, Annelisse Eastwood y Sophie Landon están cordialmente invitadas a la fiesta de Navidad organizada en la Mansión Potter._

_La fiesta se realizará el día 25 de Diciembre a las 19.00 hrs. En el caso de no poder asistir por favor avisar._

_Se despide atentamente, La familia Potter_

Al final de la carta había un sello de la familia que la hacía más formal y oficial. Lily sonrió al saber de eso, se quedó parada unos momentos y luego borró su sonrisa por una cara de preocupación.

- ¡Oh no! – Lily miró con pánico la carta. Ella quería ir, pero había algo que le preocupaba: Su regalo de Navidad.

En ese preciso momento Lily quería tirarse del segundo piso de su casa, había cometido una locura al comprarle el regalo, pero tal vez el regalo no era lo que más le preocupa, sino más bien… el hecho de que tenía grabado en el regalo. Ella pensaba que no lo vería hasta que volvieran al castillo, así tendría más tiempo de pensar en lo que le va a decir acerca de eso.

Lily se tiró a su cama con la carta en su mano y empezó a pensar, no se había dado cuenta de lo cansada que estaba, así que rápidamente se quedó dormida.

- ¡Lily, despierta! - Lily saltó un poco al escuchar que su amiga la llamaba, se asustó por el volumen en que la había llamado y se enojó al ver que Sophie la veía con una sonrisa en el rostro y con un pergamino en la mano.

- Que pasa… me has hecho pasar un susto horrible, pensé que te había pasado algo – Sophie Rodó los ojos.

- Eres demasiado exagerada Lily – Sophie volvió a sonreír – De todos modos no hubiera gritado así si me hubiera pasado algo – Lily hizo una mueca.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué me despertaste? – Sophie expandió más su sonrisa y Lily la miró confundida.

- Es que… he leído tu carta, o tu invitación, como quieras decirle. – Sophie le mostró el pedazo de pergamino que tenía en las manos.

Lily suspiró, no estaba enojada porque su amiga haya visto algo sin permiso, de todas formas les tenía que decir ya que las tres estaban invitadas. Lily se quedó mirando la carta un buen rato ¿Qué le iba a decir a su amiga? Por una parte quería ir, pero por la otra… se moría de vergüenza, aparte que sería raro que ella fuera sabiendo que muchas personas aun piensan cosas malas entre la relación de Lily y James.

- ¡Hey, Lily! ¿Me estas escuchando? – Sophie se sentó al lado de su amiga -¿Lily? ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Estoy perfecta – aclaró Lily rápidamente.

- ¿Y vamos a ir? – Lily ladeó su cabeza.

Como decidir tan rápido, si tan solo hubiera sabido que le llegaría esa invitación no le hubiera comprado ese regalo…

- Lily… Creo que hay algo que debes contarme – Lily se mordió el labio y asistió.

Lily procedió a contarle todo lo que había hecho el día que las dejó para hacer las compras de navidad supuestamente "Sorpresa" le contó sobre aquella tienda y el simpático viejito que la atendió, le contó también de lo que le costó encontrar un regalo para él y sobre todo sobre lo que le puso a su regalo, Sophie solo sonreía, no decía nada, solo la escuchaba y es que Lily ya ni paraba de hablar, tenía que sacar todo lo que pensaba en su mente. Aunque estaba acostumbrada a guardarse la mayoría de sus sentimientos… cuando le venía la sinceridad soltaba todo.

- Y esa es la razón por la cual no sé si ir – terminó Lily por decir.

- Creo que hay que preguntarle a Anne, tal vez ella sabe que puedes hacer – Lily asintió con la cabeza y fue corriendo a buscar un pedazo de pergamino.

Lily se sentó en su escritorio y Sophie se paró a su lado, le escribió una nota breve y se la mandó.

- Esperemos que la reciba pronto – comentó Lily.

- Yo solo espero que entienda el termino urgente – dijo Sophie riendo.

Lily la imito y unos minutos después se escuchó un sonido que provenía del _Living _seguido de un grito de pánico, ambas pararon de reír, se miraron y lanzaron nuevamente una carcajada, al parecer, Annelisse si había entendido en termino Urgente.

Ambas chicas bajaron rápidamente las escaleras para encontrarse con una escena algo cómica, dependiendo de la persona que lo dijera. Anne se encontraba en el piso justo encima de Petunia la cual gritaba demasiado fuerte como para que todo el barrio la escuchara. Lily no puedo evitar reírse un rato y su hermana la fulminó con la mirada mientras le gritaba para que sacara a la "salvaje" de su espalda, lo único que pudo decir Anne en su defensa fue que la chica no paraba de gritar.

- No la puedo callar con un hechizo – dijo Anne cruzándose de brazos – Todavía tengo dieciséis años – dijo frunciendo el ceño – Pero parece que ni eso funcionó.

Luego de saludar a todos incluyendo Petunia la cual solo la miró con odio subieron a la habitación de Lily en donde Sophie también dormía, Anne se fue directo a sentar a la cama de Lily y dejó su túnica encima de una silla, al estar las tres más tranquilas empezaron a conversar.

- Lily, me has salvado la vida – exclamó la rubia mientras la abrazaba fuertemente. Lily y Sophie la miraron sorprendida y Anne sonrió – Lo que pasa es que justo cuando iba a salir con mi mamá _a solas_ entró tu lechuza con el bendito mensaje. Le dije a mi mamá que sería para otra y me fui antes de que digiera cualquier cosa.

- ¿A dónde ibas? – preguntó curiosa Sophie

- Iba a salir con mi mamá a comprar – Sus amigas la miraron con cara ¿y qué tiene eso de malo? – A comprar ropa – aclaró Anne.

- ¿Y eso qué? Hasta donde yo sé a ti te encanta comprar, sobre todo ropa – le dijo Lily.

- Pero con mi mamá no, ella tiene gustos de abuela, como de hace cien años atrás, es… asqueroso – Anne hizo como si le hubiera dado un escalofrío. Sophie y Lily rodaron los ojos. – A parte que íbamos especialmente a comprar el vestido para la fiesta de Navidad de los Potter y no pienso ir.

Justo lo que Lily quería saber, si Anne no iba ella tampoco, aparte de que Sophie estaría todo el tiempo con Remus y la dejaría sola, ahora sí, ni pensarlo, ya lo había decidido.

- Entonces… ¿por qué me querían acá? ¿Cuál es la urgencia? – preguntó Anne mirando a sus amigas.

Sophie miró a Lily y Lily miró a Sophie, ya no tenían ninguna urgencia, o si, puede ser, pero no sabían cómo comenzar.

- ¿Entonces no vas a ir? – preguntó Sophie mirando a Anne.

- Como crees que voy a ir. Va ir un montón de gente que no quiero ver – dijo con disgusto. - ¿Y ustedes?

- Yo no voy – dijo Lily inmediatamente. Annelisse la miró raro.

- ¿Tiene algo que ver con que la fiesta sea de James? – Lily negó con la cabeza.

- Para nada – aclaró rápidamente. Anne la miró como si no le creyera, Lily solo se encogió de hombros. Sophie suspiró.

- Si ustedes no van entonces yo tampoco.

- Pero tú si quieres ir – le dijo Lily – Tú quieres ir para ver a Remus.

- Si, pero tengo algo un poco más importante que estar con mi novio – Sophie sonrió – Aunque no lo he visto en días…

Sus amigas rodaron los ojos, las tres si querían ir, eso estaba más que claro, pero por distintos motivos mejor se quedarían en casa, aunque Sophie no se iba a dar por vencida, muy bien sabía que necesitaban una fiesta para pasarla bien un rato y olvidarse de todos los rollos amorosos que tuvieran.

Siguieron conversando hasta que la madre de Lily las llamó para que tomaran una merienda, las tres bajando riendo como hace mucho no lo hacías, todo producto que se había olvidado de las clases y sus problemas. Sophie de vez en cuando sacaba el tema de la fiesta de los Potter a colación para que tal vez de alguna manera las tratara de convencer, pero bueno… todo va a pasar si Merlín en verdad lo desea.

* * *

**Por fin subo un capítulo... me he demorado si no fuera porque mi mamá anda tras mio viendo si estudio o no ¬¬ y me ha tenido bastante atareada... en fin, espero que les haya gustado, ya viene una fiesta y veremos si van o no, todo depende de mi xD jejeje**

**Cuidense!!**

**- Lady Mab -**

**PD: Si no se han dado cuenta me he cambiado el nombre... tenía ganas hace tiempo, el otro era demasiado complicado como muchos me han dicho.**

**Popis: la respuesta a tu pregunta de porque James estaba por allá será respondida muy pronto... y bueno... no puedo decir nada más porque será sorpresa xD**


	30. ¡Regalos!

**Uf!! tenía el capitulo terminado hace ya días, pero a mi computador se le dio por no quererse conerctar a internet ¬¬ me daba tanta rabia, ya tenía todo listo y no he podido subir, lo siento mucho u.u pero así es la vida... bueno... este capítulo es el más largo que he escrito en toda mi vida, en serio... son 9 páginas en word y normalmente hago 6 o 7 , solo espero que no se les haga largo y les aburra, ya que me he detenido mucho en cada regalo de cada uno, en fin... espero que disfruten de la lectura!!!**

**Y muchas gracias por los reviews!!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 30:**

**-¡Regalos! -**

Y la noche había transcurrido con alegría haciendo paso al día que se mostraba mucho mejor, sobre todo para los niños, que cada año esperan con ansias esta fecha: La Navidad. Donde para ellos lo principal son los regalos, juguetes nuevos; algo que no sea lo aburrido que tenían hace un año. Y como ellos, los juguetes que iban pidiendo también maduraban y crecían.

Pero la Navidad no es solo regalos, sino también amor y otros sentimientos. Es la fecha especial en que la familia se reúne y pasa tiempo junta.

En cada casa la Navidad es diferente, cada familia tiene alguna tradición, como esperar una hora especial para abrir los regalos o el hecho de entregarse tarjetas hechas por uno mismo.

Y por una familia, la Navidad había empezado algo movida…

- ¡Pásame eso! – gritó un niño mientras trataba de arrebatarle su regalo a su hermana.

- Tranquilo Justin – exclamó la muchacha con una sonrisa – Dime primero quien es la niña y te lo doy.

- ¡No! Eso es mío, no tienes derecho a meterte en lo mío – Justin saltaba para poder alcanzar el regalo que levantaba su hermana – ¡Dámelo!

- Si me dices te lo doy.

- ¡Mamá! – Gritó el niño enojado – Anne me está molestando…

- Annelisse por favor, solo te pido un día de relajo. Pásale de una vez su regalo. – la chica miró a su hermano con enojo, había utilizado una manera muy baja para que le pasara el regalo.

- Que niño tan grande eres Justin, no puedes resolver tus propios problemas – le dijo su hermana con ironía. Su hermano le sacó la lengua.

- Dame eso – fue lo único que dijo después de quitarle su regalo. – No te incumbe lo que me regalen.

- Claro que me incumbe. Eres mi hermanito.

- Pero yo no ando revisando tus regalos, aunque me ande preguntando qué rayos hace un regalo de Sirius en este árbol o de Chris…

Anne abrió los ojos impresionada, recién había bajado a ver los regalos y se había olvidado que ella también tenía unos, el regalo de su hermano la había distraído. Pero era raro… no podía ser que Sirius le había mandado un regalo, estaban peleados, la última vez que el habló con ella o mejor dicho discutió con ella fue en el expreso de Hogwarts cuando se regresaban a casa.

Buscó con ansias el regalo de su _amigo_, tal vez de esa manera intente reconciliarse con ella, con un buen regalo muchas veces se solucionan las cosas, tal vez, después de todo, iría a la fiesta en la Mansión Potter.

·····

- ¡Lily, Lily! – Sophie se lanzó a la cama de su amiga - ¡Feliz Navidad!

Una pelirroja algo despeinada se levantó y le sonrió a su amiga, la abrazó y ambas bajaron con sus mejores sonrisas a la sala de estar en donde se encontraba ubicado el árbol y mágicamente lleno de regalos.

Su madre se encontraba en la cocina, podía escucharla, supuso que estaba preparando chocolate caliente y sonrió ante el gesto. Fue a la cocina junto con Sophie que la seguía.

- ¡Feliz Navidad mamá! – dijo Lily sonriente.

- Feliz Navidad Lily – su madre sonrió – igualmente para ti Sophie – Abrazó a ambas chicas.

- Feliz Navidad señora Evans – dijo Sophie sonriendo.

- ¿Y qué esperan chicas? Vayan a abrir los regalos – exclamó la señora Evans emocionada como una pequeña niña. Las dos chicas asintieron y fueron corriendo al árbol.

La señora Evans las siguió pacientemente, las miró con ternura y subió las escaleras para ir a buscar a su marido y a su otra hija.

- Busca el regalo de Remus – le animó Lily a Sophie. Ella asintió con la cabeza y lo empezó a buscar.

- Tu deberías buscar el de… - Sophie se quedó callada. – No importa.

Lily entendió de inmediato a lo que se refería su amiga y solo le sonrió, la verdad es que no había pensado si James le había mandado un regalo, como que no le dio la importancia necesaria a ese tema hasta ahora… Quería saber si le había mandado un regalo, pero no quería desilusionarse luego.

- Toma el de Anne – le dijo su amiga antes de que empezara a pensar cosas que no venían al tema de la Navidad. Lily asintió con la cabeza, tomó el regalo de su amiga y lo abrió lentamente.

- ¿Y qué te ha regalo Anne? – preguntó Sophie tratando de cambiar de tema.

- Esto – dijo Lily mostrándole un conjunto de ropa – Solo… ropa – dijo riendo- Sophie sonrió.

- Pero mira… - dijo mostrándole un dije, o algo parecido. – Es como un pétalo de alguna flor.

- Es muy lindo – dijo Sophie.

- Lo sé, el color me gusta – dijo sonriendo – es verde.

- Ahora abre el tuyo – dijo Lily apuntando el regalo de Remus. Sophie asintió.

Abrió el regalo lentamente, preocupándose especialmente que el envoltorio no se arruinara, Lily la miraba chistosa no era necesario tanto cuidado, solo era un simple papel. A Sophie le brillaron los ojos al ver el regalo de su novio, lo sacó con cuidado y lo empezó a revisar con curiosidad.

- Es… ¿Una caja? – preguntó Sophie confundida.

- ¿Y si la abres? – preguntó Lily sonriendo. Sophie le devolvió la sonrisa y abrió la caja con lentitud.

La verdad es que le parecía bien raro que Remus le regalara una caja, más bien era como medio imposible, era una horrible caja café y sin ningún adorno, simplemente una caja de madera cuadrada.

Sophie, al abrir la caja, salieron unas cuantas chispitas de colores y mágicamente la caja se transformó en una más prolija y brillante, con decorados dorados y flores rosada, la cajita era hermosa, era como de una princesa, y mientras Sophie miraba con emoción la cajita, una música empezó a sonar y una bailarina que estaba sentada empezó a bailar delicadamente, dando unos pasitos y vueltas.

- Que lindo… - dijo Lily sonriendo. Sophie asintió con su cabeza.

- Espero que le haya gustado el mío – dijo Sophie algo preocupada

- Claro que le va a gustar el tuyo – Dijo Lily sonriendo – Ahora abre el de Anne.

Sophie sacó un pequeño paquete y lo abrió – no con la delicadeza de antes – y sonrió al ver lo que era: Un hermoso diario de vida. Era de color rosa pálido con detalles en blanco. Sophie lo abrió suavemente y leyó la inscripción en la primera página.

_Sophie:_

_La verdad es que no entiendo como escribes aquí (en un cuaderno) lo encuentro muy incómodo, pero bueno… se que a ti te gusta así._

_En fin… solo espero que el regalo sea de tu agrado._

_Por cierto, la manera en que se abre tu diario es con la varita._

_¡Feliz Navidad!_

_- Annelisse Eastwood –_

Lily miró un momento el diario y se dio cuenta de algo que sobresalía.

- Sophie, mira esto - Lily sacó un objeto color azul – Es lo mismo que me regaló a mí, o por lo menos bastante parecido.

Sophie tomó aquel objeto. Lily tenía razón, era muy parecido, simplemente que el de ella era azul, tal como había dicho Lily anteriormente, parecía un pétalo de alguna flor.

- ¿Y para qué será? – preguntó Lily. Sophie se encogió de hombros.

- Le preguntaremos luego.

Ambas estaban muy tranquilas buscando los regalos de cada una cuando de repente escuchan carraspear a alguien. Lily miró ceñuda a su hermana, no podía creer ni que por Navidad la tratara bien.

- Creo que es mi turno de buscar _mis_ regalos – dijo Petunia mientras iba donde ella, se arrodilló lo más lejos de ellas (cosa algo imposible, teniendo en cuenta que el árbol no era tan grande)

Sophie miró a Lily y luego a Petunia y suspiró, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, Lily tenía razón, nunca se llevaría bien con su hermana y eso le molestaba.

- Petunia, hija, no te pongas así por favor… es Navidad – le dijo el señor Evans, Petunia frunció el ceño enojada.

- Si hija, se amable por una vez con tu hermana – Lily suspiró y siguió abriendo el regalo de Sophie. Su regalo era más útil que bello, era un libro acerca de los magos nacidos de muggles más grandes de la historia.

- Muchas gracias Sophie – su amiga sonrió – Toma, este es el mío – Lily le pasó su regalo – Espero que te guste, no sabía que comprarte, pero bueno… - Sophie no escuchaba a Lily, lo que menos le interesaba era que le gustara o no, lo que valía era la intención.

- Ay Lily, me encanta – dijo Sophie sonriendo – Es hermosa.

Lily sonrió feliz, era bueno que le haya gustado, le fue difícil buscar algo para ella, no se le ocurría nada, pero cuando vio a esa hermosa muñeca se acordó de ella, era muy parecidas, ambas de pelo oscuro y ojos azules.

- Sabes… esta muñeca no es normal - agregó Lily. Sophie la miró confundida. –Ella tiene algo en especial – hizo una pausa - La señora solo me dijo eso, y que además le había pertenecido a una joven bruja.

Sophie había quedado metida con su muñeca, pero siguió abriendo sus regalos, de sus padres, algunos primos y de los padres de Lily. Todos muy felices, incluso Petunia, aunque trataba de no hablar con ellas, siempre les contó acerca de cada uno de sus regalos, más por sacarles en cara que sus regalos eran más especiales que los de ellas, ambas reían cuando les decía eso, nunca lograrían ser más especiales que los de ellas.

- Lily, esto es tuyo – Petunia le lanzó un pequeño paquete con brusquedad. Lily frunció el ceño ante el trato que tenía con sus regalos.

- Oye Petunia, yo no te he lanzado ningún regalo tuyo – dijo Lily enojada.

- Y eso espero, ni que se te paso por la mente en hacerlo – dijo Petunia con una media sonrisa.

- ¡Pudiste haberlo roto! – le reclamó Lily.

- ¿Acaso me importa? – Petunia miró a su hermana con suficiencia.

- Pues debería – Lily miró a su hermana con enojo. – Tú no tienes derecho a hacer todo esto…

- Niñas, por favor – La madre de Lily estaba escuchando con atención la discusión y como madre sabía perfectamente que eso no terminaría de buen modo.

- Lily, no hagas caso – Lily negó con su cabeza – Además tienes que abrir este regalo. – La muchacha volvió a negar.

- Esto es algo que no puedo controlar – le dijo a su amiga. Sophie suspiró.

- ¿Y tú me vas a decir a caso a lo que tengo derecho o no? Ni me hables Fenómeno – le dijo Petunia fríamente.

- ¡Me tienes harta Petunia! – exclamó Lily parándose en ese instante. Sophie miró a su amiga con preocupación y se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa – Tú no tienes idea de lo que siento con lo que me dices. ¡Me duele!

Y después de decir eso salió de la sala y subió las escaleras rápidamente. Después de la salida de Lily la sala quedó en un silencio sepulcral. Petunia tenía cara de haber visto un fantasma, estaba totalmente impactada y sin darse cuenta miró a Sophie, la cual negó con la cabeza, se paró lentamente y fue tras su amiga.

Sophie abrió la puerta de la habitación de su amiga con cuidado. Lily se encontraba en su cama y boca abajo llorando silenciosamente, Sophie se acercó con cuidado y se sentó a su lado y le empezó a acariciar el cabello, Lily con el tiempo empezó a tranquilizarse y sus sollozos empezaron a acabarse.

- Lils, no te pongas así, no estés mal por alguien que no vale la pena. – Lily se levantó y se sentó al lado de su amiga.

- Pero… es que me duele que me trate así. Es mi hermana Sophie, no tiene porque ponerse así.

- Mira Lily, algo que nunca voy a entender es el hecho de porque tu hermana se comporta de esa manera, pero tal vez ella es diferente… le cuesta acomodarse a algo que según ella no es normal.

- Pero Sophie, ya no se qué hacer y no quiero terminar mal con ella.

- Pero si ella no pone de su parte mucho no se puede hacer. – Lily suspiró cansada y se acostó nuevamente en su cama – Pero creo que tengo algo que te puede gustar y subir el ánimo.

Lily miró a su amiga con curiosidad, su amiga le sonrió traviesa y le mostró el pequeño paquete que tenía en sus manos.

- No alcanzaste a abrir este regalo – le dijo Sophie sonriendo.

- ¿Y? lo abriré después – le dijo Lily algo desganada.

- No creo que quieras. – Sophie leyó una tarjeta que estaba pegada a la caja. – Para Lily Evans… - Sophie le pasó su regalo para que ella misma viera de quien era.

- De James Potter – dijo en un susurro.

·····

- ¡CANUTO! – James Potter había despertado con una sonrisa en la cara y se había encargado el mismo de despertar a su amigo. Se había ido a saltar en su cama y a gritarle cosas para que despertara.

Sirius Black se había puesto su almohada encima de la cabeza para intentar no escuchar a su amigo y poder seguir durmiendo plácidamente, algo en realidad no lograría si su amigo seguía gritado y saltando de esa manera.

- Cornamenta, ya para – dijo Sirius cansado.

- Pero es Navidad – le dijo su amigo aun saltando sobre la cama. Y como si hubiera dicho las palabras mágicas, Sirius se levantó rápidamente de su cama gritando '¡Regalos, Regalos!' James sonrió y lo miró.

- ¡Feliz Navidad, hermano! – James lo abrazó y Sirius hizo lo mismo.

- Feliz Navidad, Cornamenta – le dijo Sirius sonriendo – Ahora vamos a abrir los regalos. Quiero saber que me han mandado mis admiradoras.

James sonrió travieso, como todos los años, seguramente este también, tendría el árbol de Navidad repleto de regalos, muchas veces también en su chimenea y en otros lugares. Ambos bajaron rápidamente gritando 'Regalos, Regalos' La señora Potter los siguió con paciencia y sonriendo ante la manera tan infantil de sus _hijos._

- James, Sirius, tranquilos – Charlus Potter se encontraba al lado de su esposa con una sonrisa. – Los regalos no se van a ir.

- Yo creo que más de uno si puede hacer eso – dijo Sirius sonriendo. – Vamos Cornamenta, ¡busca si la pelirroja te ha enviado algo!

James miró a Sirius con una sonrisa algo extraña, como si no estuviera seguro si Lily le pudo haberle enviado algo. Sirius lo entendió enseguida y suspiró, lo ponía triste ver a su amigo de esa manera, de tan solo verlo deprimido le molesta el hecho que por culpa de una cabeza de zanahoria su amigo (casi hermano) se pusiera de esa manera.

- No sé Sirus… tal vez…

- Un pajarito me contó que tal vez si te envió algo. – Dorea Potter rodó los ojos.

- James, hijo, esa chica Lily si te ha mandado algo. Sirius vio llegar a la lechuza – Sirius sonrió al ver la cara de felicidad de su amigo, perecía que se le hubiera iluminado la cara.

No le importó los otros regalos, simplemente empezó a buscar por el cerro de cajas que habían por ahí, estaba demasiado emocionado que no se daba cuenta que algunos regalos los tiraba como si fueran una simple caja. Sirius lo regañaba porque podría ser que en alguna de esas cajas estuvieran sus regalos.

- Canuto, calma, esto es prioridad Merodeadora – respondió James mientras seguía viendo caja por caja los regalos.

- Ya… James, creo que el preciado regalo de tu pelirroja es justamente el que acabas de tirar – James miró a Sirius con cara de espanto y fue corriendo hasta el regalo que recién había tirado.

Sus padres y Sirius rieron, James miró a Sirius enojado, no había sido cierto y el cayó redondito.

- ¿Eres idiota o qué? Casi me da algo – Sirius soltó una carcajada y James le pegó en la cabeza – No te rías Canuto.

- Vamos hijo, ten algo de sentido del humor, hubieras visto tu cara – su padre lo miró chistoso y siguió riendo junto a su esposa.

- Si yo te hiciera algo así me castigas – susurró James para sí mismo, pero solo Sirius lo escuchó, cosa que provocó más carcajadas de parte del moreno.

- Ay Cornamenta… ¿Qué harías sin mi? – James miró a su amigo con una ceja alzada, probablemente pensando en muchas cosas que podría haber hecho sin él.

- Canuto, me ofendes – James rodó los ojos - ¿Adivina que tengo acá?

Sirius le mostró una pequeña y sofisticada caja color dorado. James sonrió abiertamente y se acercó a su amigo, Sirius estiró su brazo dándole por entender que no avanzara ni un paso más.

- Te lo paso… - Sirius hizo una pausa – Solo si adivinas – James bufó.

- Por favor Sirius, dámelo ahora – su amigo negó con la cabeza y puso sus manos atrás junto al regalo - ¿En qué mano está?

- Sirius… - eso era una advertencia – Dame la caja.

- ¿En qué mano? – volvió a preguntar Sirius. James suspiró resignado y apuntó su mano derecha.

Sirius sacó su mano derecha en la cual no había nada.

- Lo siento, te has equivocado.

- ¡Dame la caja Sirius! – Sirius miró a su amigo con los ojos como rendijas, nunca lo llamaba de esa manera y no era posible que por una caja que decía que venía por parte de Lily Evans se pusiera de esa manera. – ¡Canuto!

- Esta bien, está bien, toma – Sirius estiró su brazo y le pasó la caja.

- Gracias – James le arrebató el regalo y lo empezó a abrir efusivamente.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué es lo que regaló la pelirroja? – James quedó en silencio. Sus padres y Sirius lo miraban con curiosidad ¿Qué le había mandado Lily Evans como para que se pusiera de esa manera?

- ¿Cornamenta? – Sirius se puso al lado de él para ver el regalo - ¿Qué te pasa?

- No. Puedo. Créelo – James tenía una sonrisa que era muy difícil que se la quitaran.

- James querido, ¿Qué pasa? – su madre lo veía con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué te regaló esa niña? – esa era la voz de su padre.

- Jamsie, reacciona – Sirius le pegó a su amigo para que este se moviera un poco, ya que había estado viendo el interior de la caja por varios minutos.

- ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¡Lily me envió un regalo!

- ¿Y eso qué? Muchas chicas también lo han hecho – los padres de James rodaron los ojos.

- Pero no todas esas chicas se llaman Lily – dijo la madre de James. Sirius se encogió de hombros. – Querido, muestra lo que ha regalado.

James metió su mano en la pequeña caja y sacó su regalo con mucho cuidado. Era un hermosa cadena de plata con un dije hecho del mismo meterial. James miró cada detalle del regalo, y se fijó especialmente en el dije que tenía. Era plateado y con una linda gema verde en el ojo del león, atrás del dije había una corta inscripción que decía: 'No por miedo a perder dejarás de jugar' y al leerla sonrió. Lily le pedía algo que nunca pensó que haría, le pedía que se la jugara y que no se rindiera.

- Oh… es hermoso, James – comentó su madre sonriendo.

- Y muy varonil – agregó su padre sonriendo.

Sirius le arrebató el regalo y sonrió burlón.

- Esto es lo más cursi que he visto – James arrugó la frente – Pero está muy lindo, digo… si es varonil – dijo antes de que su amigo se enojara con él.

- Bueno… solo espero que si le guste el mío – dijo suspirando.

- Y que venga al baile – continuó Sirius y James asintió con la cabeza.

Y ante tal comentario siguieron con la gran tarea de abrir los regalos mientras que sus padres lo veían chistosos y reían ante los ocurrentes regalos de las admiradoras de los chicos.

······

Remus se encontraba recostado en cama, era temprano, pero no tenía muchas ganas de bajar aun, a aparte sus padres aun no despertaban y eso le daba más tiempo de relajarse un poco en cama.

Unos minutos después sintió que alguien abría la puerta sigilosamente, el cerró los ojos al instante, la verdad es que no sabía por qué ante la reacción, pero le hacía recordar que cuando pequeño se hacía el dormido para que sus padres no lo retaran cuando se quedaba hasta tarde haciendo cualquier tontería.

- Remus… - el susurró de su madre lo hizo sonreír. Su madre se dio cuenta de que estaba despierto y se acercó con paso más firma hacia él, mientras que su padre la seguía - ¡Feliz Navidad!

Su madre lo abrazó de una manera muy dulce y su padre hizo lo mismo, pero un poco más fuerte que su madre, les sonrió a ambos y les deseo una feliz navidad a ambos.

- Vamos Remus, apúrate. Tus regalos te están esperando – le dijo su madre sonriendo.

- No sé porque, pero este año has recibido más regalos de lo normal – comentó su padre sonriendo – Remus se encogió de hombros

La verdad es que eso es lo que menos le importaba, el único regalo que le importaba era el de Sophie y obviamente también el de sus amigos y sus padres.

Al llegar al _Living_ en donde se encontraba el enorme árbol de Navidad repleto de regalos. Remus se rascó la cabeza al ver todos esos regalos, que obviamente no eran todos para él, pero si la mayoría, si que le costaría encontrar el de Sophie…

- Vamos Remus, abre ya tus regalos – le animó su madre sonriendo, Remus sonrió y para hacer feliz a su madre abrió el primero que vio, el cuál por coincidencia había sido el de Sirius. Lo abrió con rapidez y sonrió al ver que era un libro y extendió más su sonrisa al ver de qué exactamente se trataba el libro, era típico de Sirius. El libro traba de las brujas más _hot_ del momento.

- ¿Quién te lo envió? – preguntó su padre con interés. La señora Lupin le dio un buen codazo en las costillas y Remus rió – Es de Sirius.

- Ya me lo imaginaba – susurró su madre molesta. – Mejor abre otro.

Esta vez Remus si se dio el tiempo de buscar el regalo de sus amigos o novia, hasta que encontró el que más buscaba: El de Sophie. Lo abrió lo más despacio posible para no dañar mucho el papel, pero a la vez lo quería destrozar entero para saber que le había regalado. Se alegró mucho al saber que era, la colección de las películas _muggles_ que más le gustaban.

- Sophie es lo máximo – dijo Remus mientras veía las películas que traía en la colección.

- ¿Eso te lo regaló tu novia? – Remus asintió – Se ve que es una chica muy dulce.

- Lo es – confirmó Remus.

- Me pregunto cuando la traerás a casa para conocerla – Remus abrió los ojos sorprendido y algo nervioso – Miró a su madre con pánico y luego sonrió.

- En cuanto tengamos tiempo, pero no creo que eso pase. Es nuestro último año en Hogwarts y los deberes nos llueven y…

- Remus Lupin, no me importan las excusas, yo la quiero conocer.

- No te preocupes mamá, la conocerás. De hecho, tengo una foto de ella arriba – Su madre rodó los ojos y su padre rió divertido.

- Es en serio, ponte de acuerdo con ella, si no quieres que yo misma la invite – Remus asintió resignado, cuando su madre quería algo lo lograba.

Y así siguieron toda la mañana, abriendo regalo tras regalo y riéndose de alguno de ellos.

Pero que lindo eran esos momentos, cuando recibías cosas nuevas y te alegraban el día y sobre todo cuando los regalos recibidos son de gente que nunca pensaste en recibir algo de ellos.

* * *

**_- Lady Mab -_**


	31. Ni siquiera deberías llevarlo ahí

**Uy!! ha pasado justo un mes desde que volví a actualizar, que irresponsable soy... lo siento mucho, espero que les guste el capítulo y que no me maten por el final, siiii... el final me preocupa sus reacciones, tal vez ... no lo sé xD espero que les haya gustado, recién actualizo porque me fui de vacaciones, estuve por Machu Picchu, muy lindo y se los recomiendo, en fin... ya muy bien descansada aquí les dejo el capítulo.**

**Gracias por los reviewa!!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 31:**

**- Ni siquiera deberías llevarlo ahí –**

Annnelisse estaba sentada en unos de los sillones mirando el regalo que le había regalo Sirius, más bien… solo miraba la caja ya que aun no abría el regalo. Estaba pensando que en que podía ser, tampoco descartaba el hecho de que pudiera ser algún tipo de broma de parte de él, no sería nada de raro, pero si le iba a deprimir mucho si era una broma. Sacudió su cabeza levemente haciendo mover su corto cabello, tenía que abrirlo, no importaba si era una broma o no, el hecho era que le había enviado. Entonces lo decidió, soltó la bonita cinta que evitaba que la caja no se abriera y con cuidado la destapó, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos al hacerlo, era un tipo de reflejo, pero al notar que nada anormal pasaba los volvió a abrir para acercarse más a la caja, ladeo su cabeza al encontrar solo una pequeña nota, la sacó rápidamente y la leyó.

_Anne:_

_No te he comprado nada en especial, es que… si no lo recuerdas estamos peleados, pero en el último momento me he arrepentido, pero no me quedaba tiempo para enviarte algo, así que… por lo menos esto es mejor a no recibir nada._

Anne sonreía ante lo que decía Sirius, claro que no le importaba que no le enviara algún regalo, por lo menos tuvo la intención y eso la hacía muy feliz.

_Pero no te preocupes, de que algo te voy a dar te voy a dar, así que espero que vayas al baile en la mansión Potter, te estaré esperando, mi __**amiguita. **__A parte que te debo una bueno explicación, ya sabes… por haberme portado tan idiota._

_Te quiere: Sirius O. Black_

Anne volvió a cerrar la nota con una boba sonrisa en su rostro, pero luego se alarmó. ¿Qué se pondría? ¿Qué le iba a hacer a su corto cabello? Tenía que avisarles a Lily y a Sophie que había un pequeño cambio de planes con lo que van a hacer esa noche.

Tomó un pedazo de pergamino y empezó a escribir algo muy rápido, la nota explicaba brevemente lo que había leído y el porqué del oportuno cambio de planes, ahora solo esperaba que sus amigas no la colgaran por haber cambiado de idea, pero tenía que ir. Sirius pidiendo disculpas no se ve todos los días, además se moría de la curiosidad por el regalo.

Luego de escribir ató la carta a la lechuza de la familia y la envió hacia casa de Lily. Volvió a sentarse y a mirar el árbol sonriendo, ahora que se acordaba, le quedaban algunos regalos, entre ellos, el de Christopher.

·····

- ¿Lo vas a abrir? – le preguntó Sophie con curiosidad.

Estaba desesperada por saber que le había regalado James a su amiga, es que debía ser algo muy bonito, conociendo a James con lo detallista que es y aparte con el ingenio que tiene debe de ser muy romántico y especial, podía ser hasta una joya ¿Por qué no? Aunque Lily no es de esas que le gustan andar con objetos caros.

- ¿Lily? Vamos, ábrelo de una vez – Lily solo miraba la caja.

- ¿Estás segura de que es de él? Digo… a lo mejor es de otra persona y ambas leímos mal.

- Lo dudo, pero anda, si no lo haces tú lo hago yo y no tengo ningún problema en hacerlo. – Lily negó con la cabeza.

- Esta bien lo haré – Lily volvió a mirar la caja con detenimiento, suspiró largamente y luego la abrió.

Sophie se puso a su lado para tener una mejor visión del regalo, parecía mucho más emocionada que Lily, aunque eso era de esperarse, aun no podía creer que le haya mandado un regalo, no es que antes no le mandaba regalos, es que es el hecho que ahora si le importaba que era.

Miró el regalo de una manera muy especial, tal vez confundida y algo feliz, pero con algo de preocupación también. Aquel regalo era muy especial para James, lo sabía porque se lo había dicho muchas veces, aunque ella aparentaba que no le prestaba atención.

Sophie estaba expectante ante la reacción de su amiga, no estaba nada preocupada, pero temía que empezara a pensar cosas que no venían al caso. Aunque en el fondo sabía que a Lily le iba a encantar fuese lo que fuese.

Lily iba a sacar aquel objeto cuando de repente un ruido se escucho afuera de su ventana. Ambas chicas de sobresaltar al escuchar el ruido ante la tranquilidad del ambiente en que se encontraban. Lily se apresuró en abrir su ventana dejando el regalo en una mesa, dejó entrar a la lechuza la cual se posó arriba de su escritorio.

- ¿Esa no es la lechuza de los padres de Anne? – preguntó Sophie mirando a aquella lechuza de color café con manchas negras. Lily asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Le habrá pasado algo a Anne? – preguntó Lily con preocupación, su amiga se encogió de hombros.

Lily desató rápidamente la nota de la pata de la lechuza y le dio de comida algo para que se fuera, pero no se fue, se quedó mirando a ambas chicas muy expectantes, lo que quería la lechuza era esperar una respuesta para luego irse de nuevo. Lily leyó en voz alta lo que decía aquella nota.

- Chicas, hubo un leve cambio de planes, ahora si voy al baile en la mansión Potter, no… no estoy loca, es que recibí un "regalo" de Sirius, más bien era una carta, explicándome algunas cosas, la casa es que el tiene una sorpresa para mí y unas disculpas y no pienso perderme eso – Lily hizo una pausa – Así que bueno, espero que vayan, en verdad, _quiero_ que vayan, se que la pasaremos muy bien. Se despide. Anne Eastwood.

Lily miró a Sophie con una media sonrisa y Sophie tenía una cara radiante. Al fin y al cabo si irían, a Lily también le nacieron unas ganas de ir a aquel baile, todo por el regalo de James, después de todo tarde o temprano tenía que hablar con él, debían arreglar su situación.

- ¿Entonces si vamos? – Lily asintió levemente con la cabeza y Sophie lanzó un chillido de emoción. Escribió la respuesta y ató la nota a la lechuza que ahora sí, nuevamente comenzaba su vuelo.

- Bueno, entonces… ¿Qué es exactamente lo que te regaló?

- Es algo simple – respondió Lily – solo es un anillo.

- Ah… ¿pero tiene algo de especial?

- La verdad es que no lo sé, solo que… es algo importante para James.

- Vaya… ¿Qué tan especial será? – Lily se encogió de hombros.

- Luego le pregunto – dijo sonriendo. – Ahora será mejor que encontremos algo que ponernos. – Sophie asintió.

Ambas empezaron a revisar el gran closet que tenía la pelirroja, era bastante amplio y tenía varias cosas adentro, no solo ropa, se probaron un par de prendas y luego decidieron, por lo menos en ese aspecto estaban listas, ahora solo les quedaba esperar.

·····

- ¡James, Sirius! – Dorea Potter iba caminando hacia ellos con la frente arrugada y las mejillas algo coloradas – ¡Les dije que se quedaran quietos! Les pedí expresamente que no entraran al salón y lo primero que encuentro es desorden

- Es que… - James intentaba decir algo.

- Nada de nada James, ahora debemos ordenar todo de nuevo, estamos perdiendo tiempo y hay muchas cosas que hacer.

- Ma… - La señora Potter se masajeó la sienes para tranquilizarse, estaba algo estresada y esos muchachos no la ayudaban a tener todo en orden como ella de verdad desearía.

- Mejor quédate callado, hijo – Charlus Potter había llegado en buen momento para salvar a los chicos y ellos suspiraron algo más tranquilos.

- Charlus, llévatelos – dijo la señora mientras daba media vuelta.

- Pero ¿A dónde?

- A donde sea cariño. – Se volvió a dar vuelta nuevamente – No quiero ver sus tres caras en un buen rato – vayan a caminar por ahí, necesito paz para pensar en algunas cosas.

James y Sirius se habían escondido detrás del hombre para refugiarse de la ira de la mujer, estaba muy alterada y es que James y Sirius no ayudaban nada para que su carácter mejorara, ya llevaba toda la mañana gritándoles a los asistentes que la ayudaban y algunos de ellos ya se estaban cabreando de ello.

El señor Potter no le quedaba otra que ir del lugar con los jóvenes magos, no quería ningún problema luego en la fiesta, conocía muy bien a su mujer y era mejor hacerle caso si no querían terminar en malas. Charlus agarró a los dos Merodeadores para que fueran a dar un paseo por el lugar.

- Mamá está loca – dijo James mientras lanzaba un pequeña piedra con sus pies – No habíamos hecho nada malo aun – la última palabra la había dicho en un susurró, pero no suficientemente bajo como para que su padre no escuchara, el cual, arrugó la frente con enojo.

- Muy bien chicos, vayan a algún lado, pero quédense cerca, por cualquier cosa – dijo con algo de seriedad que trató de omitir – tengo cosas que hacer en el ministerio. Por favor, les pido que no vuelvan loca a su madre – agregó. Al terminar de decir eso sonrió a ambos chicos y desapareció.

Los dos amigos se miraron de una manera especial, entre serios y preocupados. Sea lo que sea que el señor Potter tuviera que hacer en el ministerio no les daba muy buena espina. Ambos suspiraron, estaban algo preocupados, pero no sabían el porqué, tenían como un presentimiento, un mal presentimiento.

- Vamos a buscar a Lunático – ofreció Sirius. James asintió sonriente, dieron unos pasos y ambos desaparecieron.

Al llegar se tambalearon un poco, pero no cayeron, sonrieron chistosos y luego caminaron unos pasos hacia la casa de Remus, tocaron el timbre y una sonriente señora Lupin les abrió la puerta. Entraron como si de su casa se trataran y subieron rápidamente las escaleras, abrieron bruscamente la puerta del dormitorio de Remus haciendo dar un sobresalto.

- Supongo que es algo importante – los otros dos merodeadores ladearon su cabeza.

- Si, es algo importantísimo. – aseguró Sirius.

- Si que lo es – sonrió James - ¿Lily te envió un regalo? – James entrecerró los ojos.

- ¿Se lo dijiste? – Preguntó molesto James – ¡Canuto! Se supone que era una sorpresa.

- Pero yo no le he dicho nada – se defendió Sirius, Remus rió.

- Solo adiviné Cornamenta. Fue demasiado…

- Obvio – completó Sirius, James le dio un codazo.

- Y bueno… no solo hemos venido por eso, también te venimos a buscar.

- ¿Tan temprano?

- Si… es que nos aburrimos – declaró Sirius.

- A aparte… mi mamá esta como una loca y se va a calmar si te ve. – Remus rio ante el comentario, no era la primera vez que presenciaba la "famosa" crisis nerviosa de Dorea Potter.

- Claro, déjenme ordenar mis cosas y…

- _Bauleo_ – dijo rápidamente Sirius. Todas las cosas de Remus se guardaron perfectamente en su baúl.

- Engreído - dijeron Remus y James al mismo tiempo. Sirius simplemente sonrió socarronamente.

- Ya saben,_ pequeñines_, esa es la ventaja de cumplir diecisiete. – James y Remus rodaron los ojos. Remus tomó sus cosas y bajó las escaleras.

Los tres Merodeadores se despidieron de os padres de Remus y unas calles más lejos (Sin la vista curiosa de algunos _muggles_) desaparecieron, volviendo a presentarse en una calle del Valle de Godric.

- Aun no me acostumbro a esto – comentó Sirius mientras caía bruscamente al suelo.

- Ni yo – comentó James – Bueno… creo que no hemos llegado en el mejor de los lugares.

- James, te odio – fue la simple opinión de Remus, James rio nervioso.

Es que quien quería caminar tanto y luego subir una pequeña colina con un baúl que no era para nada liviano.

- Te ayudaré a llevarlo – dijo James sonriendo, Remus sonrió, en realidad, no lo haría.

·····

Un horrible gritó se escuchó desde la sala de la casa de Lily, las chicas que se encontraban en el dormitorio de la pelirroja se sobresaltaron y algo asustadas bajaron rápidamente las extensas escaleras de la casa de Lily. Al llegar al lugar en donde había provenido el grito suspiraron tranquilas, se habían imaginado algo horrible, nunca pensaron que semejante grito podía provocarlo una persona como Annelisse ( a no ser que de su madre se estuviera hablando) Petunia le gritó a su hermana diciéndole que tenía que enseñarle algo de educación al fenómeno que tenía por amiga.

Y tenía razón, si un mago o bruja llega a la casa de unos _muggles,_ lo más normal hubiera sido que tocara el timbre, o por lo menos para evitar un escándalo tan grande como el que había generado Petunia, pero Lily estaba acostumbrada; es algo liberal, le había dicho a su hermana, la cual simplemente fulminó con la mirada. Anne siempre llegaba por la chimenea, era un medio de transporte de lo más rápido y cómodo, por lo menos no te mareabas al llegar.

- Que bueno que viniste – le dijo Lily mientras la hacía pasar a su habitación.

- Bueno… ya sabes, prefiero llegar con ustedes que con mi familia – Sophie rodó los ojos.

- No son unos extraterrestres – comentó Sophie.

- Si lo son en mi mundo – respondió Anne sonriendo.

- Como sea, no pensé que por qué Sirius te fuera a "regalar" algo cambiaras de idea – dijo Sophie.

- Es que…

- ¿Pensaste en hecho de que puede ser broma? – preguntó Lily. Anne suspiró.

- Si, lo pensé, pero no creo que sea una broma, digo… Sirius tiene ya diecisiete años, algo de maduro debe de tener. El sabe que con eso no puede jugar, es nuestra amistad lo que está entremedio, ya esta grandecito como para querer bromear con eso – sus amigas le dieron la razón.

La verdad es que Annelisse tenía razón, ya están grandes, lo suficiente como para saber o entender que hay cosas con las que no se deben bromear, ni aunque tuvieras muchas paciencia.

- Y… ¿Ya tienen sus vestidos? – ambas chicas sonrieron.

- Lily me ha prestado uno muy lindo – dijo Sophie sonriendo.

- ¿Por qué no le pediste a tu madre uno?

- No quería molestarla, además, este me queda de maravilla. – Anne se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Y el tuyo? ¿Lo compró tu madre? – preguntó Lily.

- Algo así. – Sus amigas la miraron interrogante mente – bueno, ella lo compró, pero yo lo elegí – Lily y Sophie rodaron los ojos. – No es algo del otro mundo, fue el primero que me gustó, de hecho ni me lo probé, no me quedaba tiempo.

- Ah…

- ¡Por Merlín! – Anne se tapó la boca con exageración, al parecer había pasado algo muy impresionante.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntaron Sophie y Lily al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Tu mano! – Anne señaló la mano derecha de Lily, en donde reposaba el anillo que le había regalado James.

- ¡¿Qué tiene?! – preguntó Lily asustada.

- ¡Ese anillo! – Lily suspiró aliviada, se llevó su mano derecha al corazón con la intención de tranquilizarlo y así mostrarlo mejor (aunque lo último no era verdaderamente su intención)

- ¿Qué pasa con él? – preguntó Sophie con curiosidad.

- ¿No lo habían visto antes?

- Mmm… no. – dijo Sophie, Lily negó con la cabeza.

- Ese anillo es muy raro, y antiguo – dijo Anne.

- Y que hay con eso – Anne bufó.

- No es un simple anillo. _Ni siquiera deberías llevarlo ahí _– La última palabra Anne la dijo en un susurro.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Lily curiosa y algo asustada.

- Es como… un tipo de… - se quedó callada

- Un tipo de… - Sophie trató de animarla para que siguiera.

- Un tipo de anillo de… - Anne no quería decir la palabra, si Lily la escucha podría enloquecer, en el buen sentido de la palabra, podría reaccionar o no poder reaccionar, de una buena manera.

- ¿Qué es Anne? – Lily tenía ansiedad en sus ojos, la manera en que miraba a Anne era como si tratara de comérsela con los ojos para poder saber de qué se trataba.

- Algo como de…

- De… - Lily trataba que soltara la información.

- Compromiso – dijo por fin. Anne miró a Lily, la cual, ni siquiera se movió.

* * *

**_-Lady Mab-_**

**_melly* :)_**


	32. Conversación

**

* * *

**

Esta vez si subí el capítulo más rápido, no se porque, pero me esta gustando escribir estos capítulos, es que ya se pone interesante y eso me anima a escribir :P Espero que les haya gustado este cap, solo sé que el siguiente va a ser mejor.

**Bueno... espero que les guste!!!**

**besos!!****CAPÍTULO 32:**

* * *

**- Conversación –**

Se había formado un silencio sepulcral en la habitación de Lily, Annelisse tenía una media sonrisa en su rostro y Sophie y Lily mostraban incredulidad y sorpresa. Nadie se movía ya que lo que había dicho Anne las había choqueado, más a Lily por supuesto ya que era la involucrada. La pelirroja no lo podía creer, simplemente era increíble y a la vez extraño, era mucho, hasta para James.

- Mmm… ¿estás segura? – preguntó Lily algo torpe.

- Si… o sea, yo creo – Lily la miró con una ceja alzada – Esos anillos lo ocupaban los magos antiguos cuando se comprometían con alguien y se ha hecho una tradición, además… mi mamá tiene uno.

- Ajá – Sophie no parecía muy convencida de todo lo que estaba pasando – No creo que James se lo haya regalado con _esa_ intención.

- Tal vez – coincidió Anne – pero entonces ¿por qué le ha regalado justamente ese anillo?

- A lo mejor lo encontró bonito – acotó Lily, sus amigas se encogieron de hombros.

- Supongo que luego le podrás preguntar. – Lily asintió nerviosa con la cabeza. Nuevamente no estaba muy segura de querer ir, lo del anillo la había puesto nerviosa y no tenía muchas ganas de ver a James.

- En fin…otra preguntita – Anne ladeó la cabeza – ¿Para que son esos dijes que nos regalaste? – Sophie sacó su dije y se lo mostró a Annelisse. Ella sonrió.

- En realidad son una baratija que he encontrado en una tienda, una chica joven me los recomendó, me dijo que a veces son de ayuda.

- ¿Pero para qué? – preguntó Lily sacando el suyo también.

- Lo que pasa es que cada una tiene un color ¿verdad? – Ambas chicas asintieron – Son simples dijes encantados. Cambian de color según la necesidad de cada una, me explico. Si Lily nos necesita, nuestro dije se pondrá verde, si Sophie nos necesita se pondrá azul y si yo las necesito se pondrá café.

- Ah… - Sophie y Lily miraron su dije y lo guardaron, luego le pondrían algo para colgárselos.

- So bastantes lindos – Anne asintió.

- Son pétalos de alguna flor – explicó Anne.

- Son muy bonitos – dijo Lily sonriendo. Como era la vida… cada vez más difícil, no sabía por qué, pero creía que muchas veces ese hermoso pétalo se les iba a teñir de verde a sus amigas.

Después de aquella conversación, comenzaron a hablar acerca otra cosa, algo que no tocara el tema del anillo que tenía algo perturbada a la pelirroja ¿Qué se supone que le iba a decir James? ¿Qué se quería casar con ella? Simplemente no lo entendía, ni siquiera tenían algo, no habían hablado de lo que pasaba y luego… James llegaba con un regalo de ese estilo, aunque Sophie podría tener razón, podría no significar lo mismo para él como para Anne y esperaba profundamente de que así fuera.

Y el tiempo pasaba y la gente de a poco se iba arreglando para el popular baile que dan todas las Navidades los Potter, era toda una tradición y la mayoría de la gente que asistía era de las familias más importantes o personajes que han sobresalido en el mundo mágico.

En la mansión Potter era todo un caos, o bueno… el caos era la señora Potter, que aun no terminaba de decorar el salón y ni siquiera se había vestido, estaba a punto del colapso nerviosa y por lo menos no se le había aparecido su hijo para jugarlo una "inocente" broma, Dorea en ese justo momento no tenía nada más paciencia que no sea para ver la comida y los adornos y obviamente, lo que se iba a poner.

- ¡¿Qué le regalaste un qué?! – Remus le había gritado histérico - ¡¿Estás loco?!

- No te preocupes Lunático, Lily no sabe de esas cosas.

- ¿Eres idiota o qué? Anne le dirá algo (o le gritará algo). Lily no sabrá, pero Annelisse sí.

- Cierto… - a James parecía realmente no importarle – Canuto, ¿Por qué n me has dicho nada?

- ¿Qué? A mí no me metas. Lunático tienes razón, será un milagro que Lily no te de una buena cachetada por gamberro.

- No exageren.

- Cornamenta, le has pedido prácticamente matrimonio, sabes cómo es Lily.

- ¡Hay por Dios! No le pongan color. Ahora cámbiense antes de que mi mamá nos mate.

- Como sea. Yo me baño ahora, necesito mucho tiempo para arreglarme – James y Remus rodaron los ojos.

- Haz lo que quieras Canuto. – le dijo James mientras se tiraba a su cama.

- Siempre lo hago lo que quiero. - y después de decir eso les guiña un ojos y sale de la habitación.

·····

- A propósito Anne. ¿Chris te ha enviado un regalo? – Sophie preguntó mientras le subía el cierre del vestido a Lily.

- Si, la verdad es que si – dijo Anne algo avergonzada.

- ¿Y que ha sido? – Preguntó emocionada – Desde que salimos de clases no sé nada de él. ¿Habrá regresado a su casa por vacaciones?

- Pues… me ha regalado… chocolates. Y no, no ha regresado a su casa, se ha ido donde un tío. Sophie… ¿podrías? – Anne le señaló el cierre de su vestido.

- ¿Chocolates? – preguntó Lily confundida.

- Si, eso y una carta.

- ¿Y qué te contaba? – Preguntó Sophie mientras le subía el cierre. Anne dudó, eso era parte de su intimidad, es que en realidad le daba algo de vergüenza hablar sobre la carta.

Cuando la leyó se puso triste, es que le daba pena el pobre chico. Le decía tantas cosas que apenas la podía digerir, era una carta cargada de sentimientos, los cuales Annelisse siempre trataba de rehuir.

- Se ha declarado – dijo en un susurro. Sophie y Lily abrieron la boca con asombro.

- ¡¿Queee?! No lo puedo creer – dijo Lily con una sonrisa – Que tierno… y por carta.

- No lo encuentro tierno – dijo Anne cepillándose el cabello – Es… incómodo y algo soso, debió decirme a la cara ¿Y ahora que supuestamente debo hacer?

- Decirle lo que sientes – le dijo Sophie sonriéndole.

- No puedo… Me da vergüenza.

- ¡Por Merlín! No lo dejarás así como así – exclamó Lily mientras tomaba unos pendientes y se los colocaba.

- ¿Qué? Sé que tengo que hablar con él, pero no quiero.

- Lo que no quieres es romper sus sentimientos – aclaró Sophie.

- Exacto – Anne suspiró y se colocó unos pequeños pinches para agarrar su corto cabello rubio.

- Pero… ¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó Lily.

- Eso es justamente lo que no se qué hacer. A no ser que… Lily miró con curiosidad a Anne.

- Anne… no estarás pensando en…

- No quedaría de otra – dijo Anne.

- No puedes hacer eso – le recriminó Lily. – Estarías jugando con fuego, con algo peor, con el corazón de una persona.

- Pero podría…

- Lily tiene razón – comentó Sophie – No puedes decirle _sí_, es una respuesta muy fuerte, a ti él no te gusta, y no comiences en que podrías enamorarte. Porque uno no controla al corazón.

Annelisse quedó pensativa mientras se veía en el espejo, realmente ¿Qué debía hacer? Le daba pena decirle que no, pero tampoco podía decirle que si cuando no le correspondía el sentimiento. Lily tenía razón, no podía jugar con el corazón de una persona, no podía esperanzarlo con algo que nunca va a funcionar.

Siguieron arreglándose mientras conversaban, aunque en realidad las tres chicas estaban en otra, no le prestaban mucha atención a la conversación que estaban manteniendo, estaban más concentradas en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que alguien las llamaba, unos golpes en la puerta trataban de llamar la atención de las chicas, pero no lo lograba.

- ¡LILY! – gritó fuertemente su madre desde afuera. Las tres chicas se sobresaltaron. Lily fue corriendo a abrir la puerta. ¿Qué pasa acá adentro que no abren la puerta?

- Lo siento mamá, estábamos muy concentradas en algo – su madre alzó una ceja, las miró de arriba abajo y sonrió con orgullo. Las tres chicas lucían fenomenales.

- Bueno, chicas, quería saber como estaban, al parecer ya están listas – las tres chicas asintieron con la cabeza – Me parece, solo abríguense que está haciendo un frío horrible.

Las chicas asintieron y se pusieron sus abrigos, las cuatro mujeres bajaron las escaleras sonrientes. Lily estaba nerviosa por ver a James, ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué le va a decir él? No podía controlar esos pensamientos, es que la curiosidad la mataba ¿Qué significaba realmente para él el anillo? Bueno, pronto lo sabrá.

- Chicas, agárrense cada una de mi brazo – dijo Sophie sonriendo

- ¿Qué van a hacer? – preguntó la mamá de Lily con curiosidad.

- Aparecernos – dijo simplemente Sophie, y después de eso, ya no estaban en la sala de la casa de Lily.

- Creo… creo… que voy… a… - Anne se agarró el estómago.

- ¡Guau! Supongo que tendré tiempo para acostumbrarme – dijo Lily. Sophie simplemente se agarró la cabeza.

- Bueno, por lo menos llegamos enteras – comentó Sophie. Anne la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Si no aparecías mi pierna o alguna parte de mi cuerpo te mataba – dijo Simplemente Anne mientras se reincorporaba suavemente.

- En fin… supongo que ahí. – dijo Sophie señalando una mansión con muchas luces y música que se escuchaba desde lejos.

- En marcha – dijo Lily mientras tomaba una bocana de aire y se erguía.

- Me muero de frío – comentó Anne mientras tocaba la puerta.

- Espero que nos abran rá… - Lily se quedó con las palabras en la boca cuando un guapo muchacho les abría la puerta.

- Señoritas – las tres chicas sonrieron bobamente – adelante – el chico les hizo un gesto con la mano haciéndolas pasar. Lily quedó mirándolo un momento, algo encontraba familiar en él. – Me permiten sus abrigos – volvió a decir el chico cortésmente.

Las tres chicas sonrieron, el chico les quitó delicadamente el abrigó y se los llevó, dejando a las tres chicas mostrando sus vestidos, y a Lily viendo como se iba.

- No sé porqué, pero ese chico lo he visto antes – comentó Lily mientras giraba su cabeza para volver a verlo. Sus amigas se encogieron de hombros, ya dentro de la fiesta solo esperaban ver a los Merodeadores.

Las chicas estaban muy impresionadas con la fiesta, la decoración estaba magnífica, era como decoraban las fiestas en las películas de Navidad muggle, todo muy verde y rojo, había muérdago por muchas partes de la mansión, y las niñas correteaban coquetamente por ese lugar mientras que los chicos sonreían traviesamente.

Se empezaron a mezclar con la gente que ya se encontraba en ese lugar, tratando de encontrar a los Merodeadores, no fue fácil, había mucha gente en el lugar, pero luego de unos minutos los encontraron cerca de la comida, conversando animadamente con unas chicas. Lily, Sophie y Annelisse se miraron algo picadas. Sophie miró a Remus y dio un paso adelante, carraspeó sonoramente con la intención que la escucharan, aunque era algo complicado teniendo en cuenta que la banda que tocaba se escuchaba demasiado alto.

Los tres Merodeadores se dieron vuelta con una sonrisa pintada en la cara, parecían muy agradados con la presencia de las otras chicas, de eso de dieron cuanta Lily, Anne y Sophie, que miraban a los chicos con algo de resentimiento. Remus se mordió el labio inferior y prácticamente corrió a abrazar a su novia la cual trató de zafarse de sus fuertes brazos. Remus rió nerviosamente ante la reacción de Sophie, ya sabía que se había enojado.

- Buenas noches – Saludó Lily cortante.

- Bu-buenas noches – saludó James algo tartamudo por el hecho que lo saludara de ese modo y además por verla de esa manera, la miró de arriba abajo y sonrió, cosa que causo el sonrojo de la pelirroja.

- Ya era hora de que llegaran – dijo Sirius mientras se acercaba a Anne. Y la miraba sonriendo.

- Pero veo que no les importa mucho – les comentó Anne mirando a las tres chicas que miraban indignadas la situación.

- Ehhhh… - Sirius no sabía que decir, y James andaba en las mismas, mientras que Remus le susurraba cosas a Sophie, tal vez, le estaba explicando todo lo que estaba pasando, ya que ella sonreía.

- Bueno chicos, si quieren vernos de nuevo, estaremos afuera – les dijo una morena de ojos verdes, las otras dos la siguieron con elegancia. Anne y Lily rodaron los ojos

- Se ven hermosas – dijo James mirando a las tres chicas, Lily sonríe nerviosa y las otras dos complacidas.

Y era verdad, se veían muy bien las tres. Lily estaba usando un hermoso vestido largo y pegado de color verde esmeralda que se amarraba en la parte de atrás del cuello y con algo de brillo en la tela, la verdad era que el vestido era muy simple, pero a Lily le quedaba maravilloso, aparte de eso, estaba usando el dije que le había regalado Anne y lo colgaba en una cadena de plata, también llevaba el anillo de James, aunque no lo usaba donde supuestamente debería ir, no quería que la gente pensara cosas de ella, también llevaba unas pequeñas pelotitas de plata en sus orejas. Su cabello estaba peinado de una manera simple también, se había hecho dos pequeñas trenzas a cada lado de su cabeza y se las amarró atrás con un bello pinche. También llevaba unos zapatos de taco color plateado que la hacían ver más alta.

Anne en cambio llevaba un vestido color blanco strapless un poco debajo de la rodilla, era bastante suelto y con vuelo, y de adorno llevaba una cinta negra debajo alrededor de su cintura e iba amarrado como una rosa. Sus zapatos eran negros y con taco y de accesorios llevaba una pulseras con piedritas negras y el dije que colgaba en su muñeca, además de unos pendientes largos y negros. Su cabello corto solo llevaba un pequeño pinche negro en forma de mariposa que adornaba su pelo rubio y liso.

Sophie llevaba puesto un vestido negro largo y recto de color negro, este tenía un tajo en una de las piernas que llegaba hasta la rodilla, también tenía unos toques en plateado que rodeaban toda la parte de abajo del busto. Su cabello iba suelto y una cinta de color plateado rodeaba su cabello como si fuera un cintillo, sus accesorios eran. Una gargantilla simple en donde descansaba el dije que le dio Anne, unos pendientes en forma de flor de color negro y unas pulseras de plata. Sus zapatos eran negros, y al igual que sus amigas, de taco alto.

- Gracias – respondió Sophie – ustedes no se ven nada mal.

Los tres merodeadores sonrieron complacidos, los tres llevaban un traje tradicional y zapatos de color negro, con excepción de que llevaban distintos colores de camisa y corbata. James llevaba su traje negro con una camisa color blanco y una corbata roja simple. Sirius llevaba una camisa color negro y una corbata blanca. Por último, Remus usaba una camisa color blanca con una corbata gris. Los tres chicos se veían muy bien, aunque no cualquiera podría verse tan bien como ellos.

- Este… espero que la pasen bien – les dijo James mientras se revolvía el cabello con nerviosismo, sabía que debía hablar con Lily, pero no sabía como comenzar ni como llevársela del lugar.

- Mmm… Anne, debo hablar contigo y darte tu regalo – Anne sonrió y miró a sus amigas, luego de eso siguió a Sirius que la guiaba a un lugar más tranquilo.

- Remus… me acompañas afuera – pidió Sophie mientras veía de reojo a Lily y James, en especial al último que la miró de forma agradecida.

- Pero hace frío – comentó Remus. Sophie ni lo escuchó, simplemente lo tiró del brazo.

- Supongo que ya podemos hablar – dijo James mirándola. Lily solo asintió con la cabeza, estaba muy nerviosa, desde que había recibido su regalo había estado de esa manera, había esperado ese momento hace mucho, aunque siempre temiendo en lo que podía pasar.

James le tomó la mano con delicadeza y se la llevó, tal vez, a un lugar sin ruido, donde pudiera escucharse y hablar tranquilos, un lugar donde podían arreglar todo lo que les hiciera falta, para dejar todo bien de una vez por todas.

* * *

**_- Lady Mab -_**

* * *


	33. Comenzando la fiesta

**Hola!!! nuevamente otro capítulo (atrasado) del fic, lamento la tardanza, pero no se me ha hecho facil escribir este capitulo. He dejado de lado este fic porque me ha dado por escribir acerca de la pareja de Lily y Scorpius... y se me han cortado las ideas con esta parejita... Espero que la tardanza valga la pena... he escrito cada día una línea y de pronto BAM! no sabía que escribir u.u**

**Como sea... espero que les guste lo que se ha logrado hacer.**

**Y por cierto... muchas gracias a: Bruja Vampirita, Padfoot Loves, ginevraPotter15, Andy-Evans, luna melissa, Popis, josy red y .isa por sus reviews, que con cada uno de ellos me dan más ganas de escribir ^^**

**Besos!!!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 33:**

**- Comenzando la fiesta –**

-¿Es necesario que me tapes los ojos? – preguntó Annelisse entre risas, pero no eran risas que te causa un chiste, eran risas nerviosas sobre todo por el hecho de estar tapada de ojos.

- La verdad es que no – le contestó Sirius mientras la sentaba en una cama. Anne lo fulminó con la mirada

- ¿Por qué me traes aquí? – estaba confundida, no sabía que le iba a decir Sirius, es que en verdad no tenían nada que hablar a no ser que fuera unas disculpas, aparte de eso, nada.

Sirius sonrió misterioso y Anne no pudo evitar su nerviosismo, es que digamos que los sentimientos no cambian de un día para otro, muchas veces pasan años en tratar de olvidar a alguien sobre todo cuando no necesariamente quieres enterrar a aquella persona de tus sentimientos.

- ¿No es obvio? Quiero hablar contigo en paz y de paso darte tu regalo – Anne asintió – Pero antes de todo va el regalo. Solo necesito que cierres nuevamente los ojos.

- ¿De nuevo? – gimió Anne, esa idea de cerrar los ojos no le gustaba para nada.

- Tranquila, no te voy a matar o algo así – Anne le dedicó una media sonrisa, muy poco convencida de lo que le decía Sirius.

- ¿No confías en mi? – Anne miró hacia otro lado, no es que no confiara en él, el caso es que no sabía que iba a hacer exactamente y eso de alguna manera la perturbaba. – Vamos Anne, cierra los ojos. No te voy a comer – Sirius rió de su propio chiste y eso de alguna manera asustó a Anne, pero de todos modos le hizo caso.

Hubo un silencio en aquella habitación, se escuchaba como los pasos de Sirius se acercaban a Anne poco a poco. Anne podía percibir su presencia, lo sentía demasiado cerca y eso la hizo poner más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba ¿Qué rayos iba a hacer Sirius?

- No te muevas – le susurró Sirius muy cerca de su oído, Anne se petrificó al sentir su aliento cerca de su oreja, su aliento le provocó un escalofrío pero se controló.

Nuevamente un silencio inundó la habitación, los segundos pasaban y Anne se estaba poniendo más ansiosa, quería saber que estaba pasando, quería saber exactamente lo que iba hacer, porque su silencio no le daba muy buena espina, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que para Sirius, el silencio significa travesura y ese silencio le confirmaba que Sirius tramaba algo, malo o bueno, pero tramaba algo.

En un lugar lo bastante pequeño como para solo permitir pequeños movimientos se encontraban dos personas en un total silencio mirando para cualquier lado menos a ellos mismos. El ambiente se notaba que era algo tenso, que había incomodidad entre aquellas personas.

- ¿Dónde estamos? - preguntó la muchacha de cabellos rojos. El otro muchacho rió con gracias y la chica lo miró confundida.

- En un armario – respondió este con un poco más de soltura.

- ¿Un armario? – La pelirroja miró por el pequeño lugar para ver algunas ropas colgadas con alguna que otra cosa. – Por qué…

- Es el lugar más tranquilo para hablar, no nos interrumpirán. – Lily asintió.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas decirme? – Lily estaba súper nerviosa, pero de alguna manera debía terminar con el silencio incómodo. La muchacha se apoyó suavemente en lo que parecía un montón de cajas de zapatos apiladas.

- Yo… supongo que quieres saber lo del anillo. Presumo que Anne ya te contó más o menos de que se trata – Lily asintió algo avergonzada. – Mira… es simple, es verdad que el anillo si es de compromiso. Mi abuela me lo ha regalado para que yo se lo diera a una chica especial sin necesidad que significara lo que significa. Yo sólo te lo doy porque cumplo con lo que me dijo mi abuela, ella dijo que se lo regalara a alguien especial y eso es lo que hice.

Lily se quedó quieta y mirándolo silenciosamente. James le estaba diciendo que ella era especial para él, ¿pero cuantas veces ya se lo había repetido? ¿O tal vez nunca lo había dicho con tanta seriedad? Aunque también estaba la posibilidad que Lily en realidad nunca lo había escuchado con tanta seriedad como en esta oportunidad. Y por eso la cara que tenia Lily, de impresión.

- Yo… ¿Soy especial para ti? – preguntó Lily en un susurro, no lo suficiente bajo como para que James no escuchara.

- Claro que lo eres Lily, yo te amo – Lily suspiró. ¿Le iba a creer o no?

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? Decir la palabra amar acapara muchas cosas. – Le dijo Lily.

- Nunca he estado tan seguro de algo como cuando te digo te amo – Lily asintió. – Es en serio.

'_¿Y ahora que supuestamente debo hacer? ¿Decirle lo que realmente siento? ¡Porque me cuesta creerle! Aunque… no pierdo nada arriesgándome. Bueno, tal vez solo un corazón roto y unas largas sesiones de comer helado.'_ Lily trataba de aclarase con todo lo que le decía James, su mente estaba hecho todo un revoltijo de pensamientos.

'_Más sincero no puedo ser. Le he dicho esto lo más serio que puedo, si no me cree no sé que voy a hacer'_ James no podía parecer despreocupado, porque no lo estaba, le inquietaba tanto la reacción de la pelirroja que se estaba poniendo nervioso.

Y los minutos pasaban y todo seguía en silencio, que por cierto para ambos eran incómodos y perturbadores. Lily miraba el suelo y James el techo, tratando de no chocar sus miradas. Lily suspiró, miró a James con decisión y se acercó lo que más pudo a James, le sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

James confundido aun con todo eso solo la quedó mirando, pero luego sonrió. Tenía una cara de bobo que merecía una foto. Lily rió divertida y lo abrazó, James hizo lo mismo y la volvió a besar. Nuevamente solo un beso dulce y tierno, no quería empujar a Lily a algo que tal vez aun no quería.

- Te amo Lily.

- Yo también.

·····

- Sirius ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Anne aun seguía con los ojos cerrados.

- Shhh… No me interrumpas – Sirius sonrió travieso, aunque Anne no podía verlo.

- Lo siento – susurró Anne disculpándose.

- No te muevas – Anne asintió con la cabeza. Silencio nuevamente.

Otros minutos pasaban y Sirius no hacía nada, Anne estaba de los nervios, moría por abrir los ojos pero tenía algo de miedo con lo que iba a pasar en cuento los abriera, mejor esperar a que este le avisara para poder hacerlo, además… la curiosidad mató al gato y Anne no quería ser el gato.

Luego de un momento de silencio la puerta suena y Anne se sobresalta y abre rápidamente los ojos. Anne se pone roja al ver que Sirius está demasiado cerca para ser normal. Lo escucha maldecir, pero rápidamente se acerca a la puerta y la abre con una sonrisa. El chico que había tocado la puerta mira por dentro y se sonroja al pensar que estaba interrumpiendo algún íntimo momento, sonríe y susurra un suave _'Lo siento'_. Sirius rueda los ojos y luego se acerca a la puerta.

- ¿Se te ofrece algo? – preguntó de mala forma. Anne lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Es que… pensé que este era el baño, yo… - el chico estaba nervioso y no sabía bien que decir.

- El baño está dos puertas más allá – le informó Annelisse. El chico la miró agradecido y se fue corriendo del lugar. Anne volvió a cerrar la puerta y nuevamente un silencio incómodo se formó.

- Y bueno… supongo que nos han interrumpido – Sirius trató de retomar el ambiente que había anteriormente, pero al parecer Anne ya no quería cerrar los ojos.

- Mira Sirius, mejor hablamos luego – Anne le sonrió de lado.

- ¿Y tu regalo?

- No me importan los regalos. No te preocupes – Anne sonrió y le tomó la mano – Mejor vayamos a la fiesta a bailar un poco. – Sirius asintió derrotado y dejó que Anne lo llevara hasta la fiesta.

En la parte del jardín de la Mansión Potter se encontraba un montón de personas conversando, tratando de hacerlo sin que los molestara tanto el ruido de la música y así evitar gritarse los unos a los otros. En unos banquitos de por ahí se encontraba una pareja de novios conversando con cara de preocupación en los rostros.

- Espero que Lily no lo mate o algo parecido.

- No lo hará, te sorprenderás de lo que va a pasar – le dijo una chica de cabellos negros.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó confundido el chico.

- ¡Ay Remus! No me digas que no te has dado cuenta de cómo ha estado actuando Lily últimamente. – la chica sonrió a su novio.

- Si pero… conocemos a Lily. James le ha regalado un anillo de compromiso.

- ¿Y cómo crees que lo ha tomado? Si recuerdas, ella ha llegado con el anillo puesto.

- Tienes razón Sophie, yo ya lo había sospechado, pero Lily es demasiado complicada.- la chica rió ante eso.

- Tienes algo de razón, pero es que ella se complica solita. Como sea, a mí quien me preocupa es Annelisse y Sirius.

- No hay porque, ellos ya se han arreglado.

- Mmm… en realidad no lo sé. Anne a veces es muy rencorosa.

- Créeme, Sirius de alguna manera la va convencer – Sophie sonrió y lo miró con ternura, se acercó lentamente a Remus y lo besó.

- ¿Ya te había dicho que te amo? – preguntó Sophie con una sonrisa coqueta.

- Si, aunque siempre vale la pena escucharlo de nuevo. – Nuevamente se besaron y se sonrieron, estaban tan concentrados el uno del otro que ni siquiera se fijaron que habían dos personas mirándolos con burla.

- No coman en frente de los pobres – ese comentario hizo que Remus y Sophie se separaran algo avergonzados.

- Si quieren intimidad hay un montón de habitaciones en la casa – las mejillas de Sophie se sonrosaron un poco.

- Mejor cállate Sirius – le dijo Remus sonriendo.

- En serio – hizo una pausa – Aunque les recomiendo que no se pongan en una cerca del baño – Sirius miró fugazmente a Anne y ella se rascó el brazo nerviosa.

- Como sea – Anne miró a Sophie - ¿Has visto a Lily? – la chica negó con la cabeza y Anne no pudo evitar sonreír emocionada.

- ¿Tú crees que ellos… - Anne dejó la pregunta abierta, pues en realidad ni ella sabía lo que pudiera estar pasando con ellos.

- No lo sabemos – contestó Sophie – Aunque yo creo que Lily ya se ha dado por vencida – Anne suspiró y luego susurró un _'Eso espero'_

- Como sea… acá hace mucho frío y quiero bailar – Anne tomó a Sophie de la mano y la paró – Me la llevo un rato, no te preocupes por ella que está en bunas manos – Anne le guiñó un ojo a Remus y se fue del lugar arrastrando a su amiga.

Sirius al ver como Sophie y Anne dejaban el lugar se sentó al lado de su amigo y lo miró con cara de confusión, algo sin duda no entendía y lo tenía algo molesto. Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras que Remus examinaba a su amigo con la mirada.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - Sirius lo miró y suspiró. Luego simplemente se encogió de hombros. Remus alzó una ceja.

- No lo sé – contestó con simpleza. Remus seguía con su ceja alzada, claramente no le creía nada. Sirius rodó los ojos – Bueno, bueno, lo que es que casi beso a Anne. – Remus abrió un poco la boca con asombro.

- ¿Casi la besaste? ¿Y por qué casi? – Sirius suspiró.

- Pues porque después llegó un niñato que nos interrumpió todo – Sirius resopló disgustado. Remus sonrió, pero no burlándose de él, sino más bien con comprensión.

- Ya Canuto, otra oportunidad se va a presentar – Sirius negó con la cabeza.

- Anne se ha dado cuenta de… mi regalo – Sirius hizo una mueca – Ahora dudo mucho que quiera estar a solas conmigo.

- Buen punto, pero no te preocupes, piensa… aun queda de toda la noche, esto recién está comenzando

Sirius lo miró con una sonrisa pícara que fue de vuelta por Remus, ambos ante la complicidad de la situación se largaron a reír. Luego de eso se dedicaron a entrar a la Mansión Potter donde quizá, podrían encontrar a una nueva parejita, o por lo menos eso era lo que esperaban.

* * *

**_- Lady Mab -_**

* * *


	34. Y la fiesta sigue

**CAPÍTULO 34:**

**- Y la fiesta sigue –**

Lily y James salieron de su escondite tomados de la mano y con una sonrisa radiante grabada en cada uno de sus rostros. Se veían demasiado felices con lo que estaban viviendo en ese momento, se les notaba con la felicidad que irradiaba cada uno, aunque la mayoría de la gente en la fiesta era ajena a lo que ellos vivieron antes de este día podían notar lo radiantes que estaban.

En completo silencio y sólo unidos por el contacto de sus manos, se fueron al lugar más alejado de la pista de baile, no querían chocarse con las parejas aledañas y además preferían algo de intimidad, ambos callados, cada uno pensando en lo que vivían en ese momento, se veían concentrados, pero lo más importante… se veían _enamorados_.

Ambos se movían de un lado a otro, sin seguir necesariamente el ritmo de la música, ambos andaban encerrados en su propia burbuja y no se daban mucha cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, por lo menos en ese momento, pero no dudaban que ya iba a acabar, sabían perfectamente que alguien los iba a interrumpir, cualquiera de sus amigos. Pero no les molestaba, de todos modos ellos también estaban ansiosos de que se enteraran.

— Lily — James la llamó y ella lo miró a los ojos, aunque aún seguían bailando. — Sabes… no te he preguntado lo más importante — Los ojos esmeralda de la pelirroja empezaron a brillar intensamente por la situación, la cual había esperado por – según ella – poco tiempo, aunque sabemos que no era cierto, sus amigas hace mucho ya sabían de sus sentimientos. James hizo una larga pausa y continuó — Yo, James Potter —Este se arrodilló y Lily no pudo evitar una pequeña risita —Me preguntaba si esta hermosa damisela, estuviera dispuesta a pasar los momentos más lindos de su vida conmigo —Lily no decía nada, estaba perpleja por la emoción del momento y James agregó — Lily Evans, hermosa pelirroja de los ojos verdes… ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

Y Lily no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas de felicidad se le escaparan, es que no recordaba algún momento más feliz que aquel, simplemente era maravilloso, tener a James arrodillado y pidiéndole si quería ser su novia. Lily asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza y con unos seguidos '_sí quiero'_.

James volvió a levantarse y la abrazó con ternura y luego de eso… él beso, pero no fue tan recatado y casto como el primero que se dieron en el armario, fue con más sentimiento, con más pasión. Los dos estaban encerrados en su propio mundo que no se dieron cuenta que dos personas habían llegado al lugar y los miraban con una sonrisa.

— Saben, hay un montón de habitaciones en este lugar — el chico rió — Por Merlín, paren ya que hay niños presentes — Los aludidos pararon su beso, no porque aquel chico se los estuviera pidiendo, sino más bien porque ya se estaban quedando sin el suficiente aire.

— No molestes Canuto — alegó James mientras le dedicaba una sincera sonrisa.

— Lo digo en serio. Como sea, felicidades hermano — Sirius le sonrió y luego miró a Lily de arriba a abajo, como si estuviera examinándola. — Y tú pelirroja, más te vale que lo cuides y no abuses de él — Lily rodó los ojos.

— No te preocupes, no le haré nada — Lily sonrió maléficamente mirando a Sirius, éste tragó salida exageradamente.

— Estoy feliz por ustedes dos — Remus se acercó a ambos y los abrazó — Sean felices y no se lastimen — Ese fue el sabio concejo de Remus, al cual Lily y James se miraron sonrientes, confiados en que momentos así iban a ser muy pocos y esperaban que nulos.

— ¿Dónde están las chicas? — Preguntó Lily. Sirius y Remus se encogieron de hombros.

— Deben de estar por ahí bailando.

— Oh, claro. Es una fiesta ¿qué más podrían estar haciendo? — Lily no se había dado cuenta del doble sentido de sus palabras hasta que Sirius arrugó la frente y Remus resopló algo serio. — Digo… ¡obvio que están bailando!

— La pregunta es con quien — dijo Sirus aun con su frente arruga.

— Entre ellas — Les contestó Lily tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de sus amigos. — Como sea, vamos a buscarlas.

Lily miró a James con una sonrisa especial, que bien se sentía tener a alguien a tu lado y que no se separe de ti. Estos momentos eran los que siempre recordaría, simplemente este iba a ser la mejor noche de toda su vida, de eso no cabía ninguna duda.

Caminaron por entre medio de toda la gente en la búsqueda de Sophie y Annelisse, la verdad es que Lily llevaba tiempo sin verles y aunque suene ridículo, las extrañaba, aunque no se hubieran ido por tanto tiempo, pero en los últimos meses, su amistad iba creciendo mucho más.

Aunque Lily casi adivina completamente lograron encontrarlas, era cierto, bailaban, pero no entre ellas, era loco pensar que lo harían porque después de todo eran adolescentes y en un lugar con muchachos mayores o de la misma edad no les dejaba de otra, después de todo eran chicas y disfrutaban de su juventud.

Remus miró al chico que bailaba con Sophie con una ceja alzada, lo miró de pies a cabeza, era alto y con el cabello igual de negro que Sophie; ambos bailaban con entusiasmo pues la música daba para eso y Remus le rogaba a Merlín que no hubiera pasado ningún lento como para que ese tipo se aprovechara de la situación.

Anne era otra cosa, ella bailaba igual de movida, pero mucho más pegada al chico que Sophie, ya que ella de todos modos estaba de novia con Remus y guardaba la compostura. Sirius fulminó al chico con la mirada, no podía creer que hace un momento tenía prácticamente a Anne besándola y ahora… ella con otro. No es que estuviera celoso, simplemente le molestaba la actitud de él y de Anne, porque según pensaba Sirius, ya habían pasado una etapa mucho más alta y que Anne debía respetar aquello.

James se reía de sus comportamientos y Lily lo golpeó para que se callara y lo reprendió porque no debía burlarse de sus amigos de esa manera. Remus sonrió de lado y fue en busca de _su_ novia, él tenía todo el derecho porque Sophie era de él y no de aquel chico que bailaba con ella, así que si quería la iba a buscar, pero en cambio Sirius no tenía ese derecho, y si hacía eso Annelisse se molestaría con él por interrumpirle, ante eso gruñó fuertemente causando una pequeña risa de parte de James y su amigo simplemente lo miró con mala cara.

Remus llegó justo al lado de su novia y carraspeó.

— Creo que ya es suficiente — le dijo sonriendo, ella lo miró amablemente y se despidió del chico.

— Supongo que bailamos luego — le ofreció el otro chico mientras ella se alejaba, la chica asintió alegremente, pero Remus contestó por ella.

—No lo creo amigo, ella va a estar muy ocupada —Sophie lo golpeó suavemente, no tenía que ser tan maleducado. Remus miró a su novia seriamente, no la iba a dejar bailar con otro.

Cuando Sophie y Remus llegaron junto a sus otros tres amigos, Anne seguía bailando libremente con aquel chico sin darse cuenta de la rápida desaparición de su amiga. Sirius no quitaba sus ojos de ella, aunque claro, Annelisse ni se enteraba de aquello.

Sophie al llegar no se dio ni cuenta de que James y Lily estaban demasiado felices y que además… estaban tomados de la mano. Solo se fijó en aquel detalle cuando Remus la codeó para que mirara. Sophie levantó la vista para mirar a sus dos amigos con asombro, pero le duró poco, porque rápidamente cambió su expresión a una de felicidad, la chica se les tiró literalmente a los dos muchachos para felicitarlos, los cuales reían alegremente ante eso.

Pero alguien parecía ajeno a aquella alegría que irradiaba la nueva pareja. Sirius seguía mirando a la rubia muchacha y luego negó con la cabeza, miró a sus dos amigos significativamente y se alejó del lugar sin decir nada más. No quería aceptarlo, pero estaba algo picado, tener a Anne tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos le molestaba de sobre manera, estaba harto de ese jueguito. A veces estaban de lo mejor y otras… ni se podían ver, simplemente ya no lo soportaba.

Era extraño, él se sentí así, no sabía bien como actuar, un día quería algo y al otro cambiaba de opinión, claramente necesitaba decisiones claras y precisas para que terminara con todo aquello.

Anne mientras bailaba con aquel muchacho se fijó en grupo de personas que se encontraban parados y conversando. Sonrió al reconocerlos y rápidamente paró de bailar.

—Disculpa, pero ya estoy muy cansada —Anne miró al chico amablemente tratando de disculparse, aunque por una parte no debía por que hacerlo.

—No te preocupes. En todo caso si quieres volver a bailar, estaré afuera —Annelisse sonrió educadamente, realmente no le iba a volver a pedir bailar, por lo menos no a él.

Cuando se separaron, Anne fue corriendo con una sonrisa hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos, y al revés de Sophie, Anne vio al instante que había algo diferente en el ambiente, solo se fijó en Lily y James, no podía ser otra cosa. Se acercó a ellos para felicitarlos mientras daba satitos alegre mientras decía continuamente _'Lo sabía, lo sabía'_.

Pero instantáneamente, al terminar de saltar como una niña pequeña se dio cuenta de que alguien faltaba, miró alrededor por si lo encontraba bailando con otra persona, cosa que no debía extrañarle.

— ¿Dónde está Sirius?—preguntó mientras seguía mirando alrededor.

— Se fue hace poco — respondió James.

— ¿A dónde? — No sabía por qué, pero era raro que no estuviera ahí y no le daba buena espina todo eso.

— No lo sé, simplemente se fue. — Anne suspiró. Y sin decir nada se alejó del lugar. Quería hablar con él.

Los demás chicos la miraron sin decir nada ni detenerla, sabían que era algo entre ellos dos y no tenían en nada que intervenir.

Y la noche seguía, tranquila como se esperaba, la gente conversaba, bailaba y comía, había actividades para todo tipo de gusto. Total… era Navidad y el espíritu se sentía en todo la gente, era todo un ambiente navideño.

Anne no encontraba a Sirius. James y Lily se la pasaban genial juntos tal como Sophie y Remus. Es que podían estar los cuatro juntos sin sentirse incómodos por eso, aunque cada pareja tenía su propia intimidad.

— ¿Donde rayos te metiste? —se preguntaba Anne mientras buscaba entre la gente.

Y como si lo hubiera llamado directamente, Sirius Black apareció al frente de ella con una media sonrisa.

— ¿Me buscabas?

— Si ¿Dónde rayos te habías metido? — Anne lo llevaba buscando un buen rato y estaba algo alterada por eso — Tenía que hablar algo urgente contigo.

— ¿Tenías?

—Sí, tenía. Ahora no pienso decirte nada. ¿Por qué de repente te vas y sin decir a donde? —Anne acomodó cada uno de sus brazos y los puso en sus caderas.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás loca o que te pasa? —Anne lo miró ofendida.

—Ahora me dices loca —Sirius asintió altaneramente.

—Tú te vas, bailas con otro de una manera que digamos no muy normal, mucha confianza para mi gusto y luego… luego vienes como si nada a gritarme. Definitivamente estás loca — Anne lo miró a los ojos con cierta irritación, pero también con asombro ¿En qué momento la vio bailar? — No te entiendo Anne. Simplemente no logro hacerlo. Primero estamos bien, luego… te enojas por cualquier cosa, ya estoy harto de tu jueguito.

— ¿Jueguito? ¿De qué estás hablando? — Anne no entendía nada de lo que decía, o tal vez sí, pero no quería hacerlo — Sirius, qué te pasa.

— ¿Qué me pasa? — Sirius miró intensamente a Anne, de una manera que ella se sentía algo agobiada y avergonzada con su mirada. — Esto me pasa

Y sin decir nada más, Sirius en un movimiento rápido agarró a Annelisse por la cintura y la atrajo a él para tenerla más cerca y luego de eso… la besó. Fue tan rápido que Anne apenas se había dado cuenta que le habían robado un beso, pero internamente no le molestaba, estaba raramente feliz por eso, pero no debía decírselo a Sirius, aun estaba enojada por su actitud.

Los dos seguían en silencio y se miraban tratando de ver que pensaba el uno del otro. Se quedaron bastante tiempo parados, porque también ninguno de los dos quería hablar, de alguna manera de sentían avergonzados, sobre todo Sirius, quien había sido él el de la idea del beso.

Pero entonces algo más los hizo moverse de ese transe mutuo, una explosión dentro de la mansión los alarmó y salieron juntos corriendo a ver que había ocurrido, más preocupados por sus amigos que por saber que había pasado.

Al llegar, Annelisse no pudo reprimir un escalofrío. La imagen de aquellas personas encapuchadas no le daba buena espina, menos los gritos de horror que se escuchaban desde adentro de la mansión. Miró a Sirius con cara de preocupación, él simplemente le tomó la mano con fuerza y se quedaron unos segundos mirando lo que ocurría.

Gritos se escuchaban por todas partes, los encapuchados se habían empezado a esparcir por todo el terreno de la mansión Potter intentando atormentar a cada invitado de la fiesta. Sirius y Anne corrieron en dirección hacia la mansión en donde el disturbio era mayor. Al entrar vieron como la gente corría despavorida ante los múltiples hechizos que se lanzaban, era todo un show la cantidad de rayos de colores que salían de las varitas.

Y no lo pudieron evitar, pero se separaron, la gente que intentaba salir era mucha y se perdieron ante la multitud de personas. Por ahora sólo querían encontrar a sus amigos y además Annelisse tenía otra preocupación: su familia. No había visto a ninguno de sus padres ni a su hermano menor en toda la noche y le preocupaba que les hubiera pasado algo.

James corría mientras arrastraba a Lily que la tenía tomada de la mano, habían estado justo en el momento de la explosión cuando decenas de encapuchados salieron de algún lugar. James no dudó ni un instante en tomar a Lily y llevársela de ahí.

— James, detente. — Le pidió Lily mientras que ella intentaba parar con sus propios méritos. — No nos sigue nadie.

— Lily, no pares hasta que yo te lo diga — Le dijo seriamente.

— No James, es en serio, detente. ¿A dónde crees que me llevas? — Lily intentaba frenar con sus pies, pero le era imposible, James la estaba literalmente arrastrando — No voy a ir a ningún lugar.

— No digas estupideces. Te voy a sacar de aquí.

— Yo no me voy a ir a ningún lado — rezongó Lily mientras intentaba soltar su muñera de las fuertes manos de su novio. — ¡James, detente!

James detuvo su paso al llegar al frente a una puerta de madera con unos lindos detalles tallados en ella, la abrió con rapidez y entró con Lily en ella.

— James, no me voy a ir. Tenemos que ir a ayudar — James cerró sus ojos y suspiró.

— No. Tú te vas y yo ayudo.

— ¿Estás loco? No pienso dejarte aquí. — Lily movía sus brazos frenéticamente, ella quería ayudar, ni porque James dijera que es por su seguridad se iría. Siempre estarían juntos, eso es lo que normalmente hacen los novios.

— Lily, es demasiado peligroso — James trató de convencerla.

—Es que no te puedo dejar aquí y menos cuando yo al igual que tú somos capaces de ayudar – Lily se acercó a él y le acarició la mejilla tiernamente, James cerró los ojos ante el contacto.

— No tienes por qué quedarte a ayudar. Hay un millón de aurors que están en la fiesta, ellos lo controlarán y no dudes que vienen más en camino.

— James, no es sólo eso. No me voy a separar de ti – James suspiró pesadamente.

— Eres una cabeza dura, Lily — le recriminó James.

— En serio, no me va a pasar nada. Además, quiero saber el porqué de la llegada de… esos y porque causan tanto desorden. — Bueno… Lily tenía razón, ella debía saber que estaba pasando, y él también lo quería saber, su padre no le ha querido comentar nada, pero lucía preocupado cada vez que mencionaba el tema.

— ¿Crees que tiene algo que ver con lo que pasó en el Callejón Diagon? — James asintió y Lily quedó pensativa un momento. — ¿Cómo es que entraron?

— La verdad es que no lo sé, todo ha estado muy controlado, alguien que estaba en la fiesta debió haber hecho la conexión con algún Traslador o algo así. — Lily quedó pensativa y luego miró a James con apremio.

— Creo saber quién pudo haber hecho la conexión. — James la miró asombrado. — Fue ese chico, estoy casi segura.

— ¿Qué chico?

— El chico que nos dio la bienvenida, el que tomó nuestros abrigos. ¡Es el mismo que estaba en el callejón el día del ataque! — exclamó Lily alarmada. — Hay que ir a buscarlo.

Lily ya se había precipitado en salir de la habitación cuando James le tomó la mano antes de que la pelirroja saliera a buscar a alguien que tal vez no era y provocar más problemas de los que habían.

— Espera Lily, ten paciencia.

— No, estoy casi segura que fue él. Es el mismo chico que me quiso atacar. Lo sé, me acuerdo de su cara. Sabía que se me hacía familiar — lo último lo dijo más para ella misma que para James.

— Escucha, por ahora no podemos hacer mucho. Tan sólo recolectar la mayoría de encapuchados como sea posible intentando tener la mayor cantidad de ilesos.

- Pero… estoy segura que él sabe mucho de esto. — Lily tenía una ganas tremendas de ir donde ese chico y patearle el trasero, tenía rabia e impotencia porque ahora podría estar ayudando en vez de estar encerrada en una habitación con James.

Los dos se quedaron callados un momento pensado en cómo ayudar.

— Sea como sea, voy a ir — Lily aprovechó el descuido de James y salió de la habitación.

Es que no podía quedarse tranquila, debía estar ahí tratando de detener el desorden, eso debía hacer ella y es lo que le gustaba, ayudar a los demás.

James maldijo en lo bajo y salió tras Lily rápidamente, sabía que no la iba a poder sacar de ahí, era tan terca que no sabía al peligro que se exponía.

— ¡Lily, espera! — la siguió hasta que Lily quedó paralizada mientras observaba lo que estaba pasando. Lily cerró fuertemente los puños y James la seguía en silencio. Si se quedaba cerca de ella por lo menos iba a evitar que le pasase algo.

Lily quería encontrar a aquel chico, quería encontrarlo para hechizarlo y lograr lo que no había hecho en el callejón Diagon. Pero entre tantas personas se le hacía casi imposible encontrarlo, simplemente se adentró en donde la gente batallaba contra los encapuchados, tratando de encontrarlo y James iba tras ella o lo intentaba, ya que la pelirroja caminaba muy deprisa y entre tanta gente se le hacía casi imposible seguirla.

Mientras caminaba y evadía a las otras personas chocó con alguien, se disculpo aunque aun no sabía quien fuera y este ni siquiera se disculpo con ella, arrugó la frente descontenta, que mal educado era aquella persona. Cuando lo miró completamente se dio cuenta de quién era.

— ¡Tú! —Lily lo apuntó con su varita. — ¿Qué crees que haces en este lugar? —El chico se rió y miró a Lily con sorna.

— Hago un servicio — Lily lo miró extrañada. — Un servicio a mi señor.

'¿A su señor? De qué rayos me está hablando' pensaba Lily mientras lo miraba con odio. Los dos muchachos se miraban sin hacer nada y luego el encapuchado rió.

— Al parecer me has reconocido, parece que las capuchas no son suficientes. — Lily hizo una mueca no muy contenta por eso. — Como sea, ahora si podré lograr lo que no hice el otro día.

— Inténtalo — Le dijo Lily con rabia mientras movía su varita para defenderse o atacar. El simplemente sonrió, como si aquella pelirroja le diera miedo.

Aquel chico rubio la miró con odio y luego la apuntó con su varita. Después lo único que se escuchó fue un _'LILY'_ de desesperación por parte de James.

* * *

**Bueno... si que me demoré, pero he estado con mis notas muy bajas y me han dado la MEDIA charla que me tiene chata. Como sea, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Y muchas gracias por los reviews del capitulo anterior.**

**-Lady Mab-**


	35. Un final no muy feliz

**CAPÍTULO 35:**

— **Un final no muy feliz —**

La mansión de los Potter estaba hecha todo un desastre, muchas cosas rotas y gente herida por todos los rincones del lugar. La gente gritaba y todo estaba mal, pues los encapuchados seguían haciendo de las suyas y no dejaban a nadie escapar, de alguna manera los habían acorralado, solo algunos pudieron escapar, los que se encontraban a fuera, aunque muchos no lo hicieron por querer ir a ayudar a los demás, y, en ese momento, era lo mejor.

Pero en un momento puede cambiar la vida de una persona, tan rápido como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Eso era lo peor, pues te podían atacar por cualquier parte y todos en ese lugar debían estar unidos para evitar más la gente herida.

James Potter estaba en ese momento algo alterado tenía una mirada oscura y llena de odio, la gente alrededor se dio cuenta de ello, pero no hicieron nada porque cada uno de ellos estaba ayudando al otros o simplemente trataban de evitar que los hechizaran. Había ocurrido lo que pensó que no podría pasar nunca, habían atacado a su novia, a su dulce pelirroja, a _su_ Lily.

— Lily ¿Estás bien? — No había pasado ni dos minutos para que James estuviera al lado de ella tratando de ayudarla. Lily asintió levemente cosa que no convenció a James del todo pero ella se lo aseguró — Vamos, vete Lily — Miró a James con una ceja alzada y luego se levantó y tocó su brazo en donde tenía una cortada algo profunda y que además no paraba de sangrar.

— No te preocupes, estoy bien — James como siempre trató de refutarle aquello, le alteró verla sangrar de esa manera.

— ¿Y bien? ¿La muchachita está bien o debe irse porque su novio se lo pide? — A Lily le brillaron los ojos de odio — Vamos chica, que tu príncipe no te cree capaz de pelear tu sola.

Lily arrugó se frente y volvió a apuntar al chico, le tiritaba la mano por toda la rabia que tenía, además le costaba sostener todo su brazo derecho pues justo en ese había sido donde había logrado alcanzar el hechizo. James volvió a suplicar que se fuera del lugar, Lily negó con la cabeza muy convencida y se puso delante de su novio.

— ¡Expelliarmus! — Gritó Lily. De todas formas el chico no se esperaba eso pues estaba más concentrado en insultarla verbalmente, así que salió disparado hacia la pared. Lily rió algo vengativa y se fue directo hacia él. — ¡Diff…!

— LILY — James le gritó detrás de ella, no dejó terminar su hechizo, Lily lo miró confundida y James hizo bajar su barita — No lo puedes matar — Lily lo miró algo consternada, la verdad es que no quería hacerlo, pero las ganas de venganza se habían apoderado de él. James lo apuntó con su varita y murmuró un Desmaius, así, no podría hacer nada y los demás pensarían que estaba muerto. — Vamos, tenemos que encontrar a los demás — Lily asintió en silencio y lo siguió.

Por otro lado de la mansión Potter Annelisse se encontraba totalmente frustrada, estaba sola con toda esa gente por ahí, y es ese momento quería saber cómo estaba su familia. Entró por uno de los pasillos de la mansión y empezó a abrir todas las puertas por si encontraba a alguien. Por suerte consiguió encontrar a alguien, un grupo de niños estaban escondidos en una especie de armario, ocultos entre cajas y cosas, Annelisse le agradeció a Merlín que entre esos niños estaba su hermano, lo abrazó fuerte y trató de calmarlo.

Tenía que sacar a esos niños de ahí y llevarlos a un lugar más seguro, pero en ese momento no se le ocurría ningún lugar en donde ir a dejarlos. Los seis niños estaban aterrados, y las dos niñas que estaban ahí lloraban desconsoladamente.

— Escuchen, tienen que quedarse aquí, no hagan ningún ruido y cálmense, hechizaré la puerta para que no pueda entrar nadie en el caso de que pase — Aunque Annelisse rogaba porque eso no pasara.

Su hermano la abrazó y le rogó que se quedara con ellos. Annelisse le sonrió tranquilizadoramente y le prometió que ella estaría bien y en cuanto todo terminara lo iría a buscar inmediatamente. Anne salió del lugar suspirando pesadamente mientras dejaba a los niños en ese lugar, se alejó un poco y pronunció el hechizo.

— Colloportus — Después de mencionar el hechizo Anne se fue del lugar más tranquila, él que le preocupaba era su hermana, pues sus padres podía perfectamente defenderse solos.

Sirius trataba de ayudar a cuanta gente lo necesitaba, algunos atacaban por la espalda y Sirius los hechizaba antes de que eso pasara. Trataba de buscar al resto de sus amigos, no sabía nada de ellos desde hace mucho. Minutos después de recorrer el salón pudo encontrar a Remus que tenía cara de desesperado.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó Sirius al acercarse a él.

— No encuentro a Sophie — Sirius asintió y pensó en Anne y le rogaba a Merlín que la cuidara por mientras que él no estaba cerca. — El problema es que tengo el presentimiento de que algo anda mal con ella.

— No te preocupes, no le va pasar nada. — Sirius palmeó su hombro para darle ánimos.

— ¡SIRIUS! ¡REMUS! — Annelisse se acercó a los chicos con algo de alivio, pensar que por lo menos ellos dos estaban bien. Anne se colgó al cuello de Sirius y este la abrazó fuerte — ¿Donde está Sophie? — Remus suspiró.

— No tengo idea — Anne achicó sus ojos e instintivamente tocó su dije. — Dime por favor que no está azul — suplicó Anne con los ojos cerrados.

— Está azul — le dijo Sirius mirando a Annelisse confundida. La chica suspiró.

— Debemos encontrar a Sophie. ¡Ahora!

Remus miró a su amiga extrañado, pero le hizo caso, los tres, sin separarse mucho empezaron a buscar a Sophie, Anne estaba al borde del llanto porque no la encontraban y su dije no le decía mucho, tan solo que necesitaba ayuda, se le había olvidado por completo lo del collar, pero ahora probaba que funcionaba, solo esperaba que no fuera cierto y que en realidad Sophie no estaba mal.

¿Por qué rayos la mansión Potter era tan grande? Y además la gente no ayudaba mucho a encontrar a su amiga. Sea lo sea, Remus no tenía muy buena espina por la reacción de Anne ante su desesperación por encontrar a Sophie, no sabía si estaba capacitado a verla mal, no sabía si podía verla herida, o peor aun… muerta. Remus sacudió su cabeza para alejar todos esos malos pensamientos, ahora solo debía concentrar para encontrar a su novia.

Annelisse paró rápidamente y sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, agarró a Sirius muy fuerte de su brazo y las lágrimas empezaron a caer. Anne levantó su mano y apuntó hacia la escalera. Remus corrió hacia ellas sin antes saber si ella era o no, aunque de todas maneras sabía que era ella, su hermoso cabello oscuro se encontraba regado por las blancas escaleras haciendo un contraste.

A Remus se le agolparon las lagrimas en los ojos haciendo un poco borrosas su vista pero no dejó que ninguna callera, pues Sophie no estaba mal, tal vez solo inconsciente. No podía estar más mal que eso, no, además su corazón no soportaría verla de esa manera. Sirius y Anne corrieron hacia él para ver como estaba Anne, Remus la tenía abrazada, pero no hacía mucho.

— Hay que… llevarla a algún lugar — Dijo Sirius.

— ¿Ella está bien?

— No lo sé — dijo Remus en un susurro.

Y sin decir mucho más, Remus la tomó entre sus brazos y empezó a subir las escaleras, lo único que quería en ese momento era dejarla en un mejor lugar y tratar de hacer lo posible por curar sus heridas, pues al parecer solo estaba inconsciente por algún hechizo. Sirius y Annelisse dejaron que se la llevaran, por lo menos si estaba con él no le pasaría nada más.

— Deberíamos ir a buscar a Lily y James — dijo Anne sonriendo de lado.

— No les ha pasado nada — Le aseguró Sirius mientras la abrazaba.

Los dos se sonrieron y empezaron su búsqueda hacia el salón de la mansión Potter en donde seguramente Lily y James se encontraban. Buscaban con cuidado tratando de pasar desapercibidos ante todos. Era complicado buscar personas en estas circunstancias, pues todos se movían por todos lados y loas rayos de luces se veían por todos lados, aun así los encontraron, al verse se abrazaron felices de que por lo menos ellos estaban bien.

Anne les contó lo de Sophie y Lily quiso ir a verla de inmediato, Anne la detuvo pues no quería que interrumpieran a Remus en ese momento tan doloroso para él, Lily asintió comprendiendo.

— ¿Y ahora que deberíamos hacer? — Preguntó Anne. Los demás chicos se encogieron de hombros.

— No encuentro a mi padre ni a nadie que me pueda explicar como van las cosas — Explicó James.

— Pero no dudo que esto va a acabar bien.

— Tal vez solo esto — dijo Lily. — No solo esto va a pasar, muchos momentos como este van a empezar a ocurrir, algo no anda bien en el mundo mágico.

Todos se la quedaron mirando, era algo difícil de asumir, pero Lily tenía razón, este solo era el comienzo, alguien quería cambiar al mundo mágico como existía, era cierto… y todo estaba por cambiar.

Los cuatro chicos se quedaron mirando a otro lado, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos. Pero volvieron a la realidad cuando una fuerte explosión volvió a escucharse en toda la mansión. Todo se paralizó nuevamente, la gente parecía confundida con todo eso hasta que una voz se escuchó desde algún lugar del salón.

— DAMAS, CABALLEROS. LAMENTAMOS TOTALMENTE ESTE INCIDENTE, QUEREMOS DISCULPARNOS CON USTEDES POR TENER QUE PRESENCIAR TODO ESTO. AQUELLOS MAGOS Y BRUJAS YA SE HAN RETIRADO DEJANDO A ALGUNOS DE ELLOS HERINOS O INCOCIENTE Y LOS AURORS NOS ENCARGAREMOS DE TODO PARA COMENZAR UNA INVESTIGACIÓN. AHORA SOLO LES PIDO QUE REUNAN A SU FAMILIA PARA QUE PUEDAN REGRESAR A SUS CASA, NUEVAMENTE MIL DISCULPAS POR TODO ESTO.

Después de aquello la gente comenzó a murmurar cosas y empezó a buscar a las personas con las quien habían asistido a la fiesta. Los cuatro chicos se quedaron en el mismo lugar viendo como la gente caminaba un poco más tranquila, aunque Annelisse se fue del lugar explicando lo que había hecho y que debía sacar a su hermano del armario y encontrar a su familia, los demás asintieron y ellos se fueron en busca de Remus y Sophie que esperaban que estuvieran bien.

Annelisse al llegar al armario volvió a sacar a los niños los cuales estaban más tranquilos cuando Anne les explicó que ya todo había terminado, los niños salieron corriendo del lugar en busca de sus familias y Justin simplemente abrazó bien fuerte a su hermana.

— Te dije que no me iba a pasar nada — su hermano sonrió — Vamos a buscar a nuestros padre — Justin asintió.

Los dos hermanos empezaron la búsqueda de sus padres, pero no se demoraron mucho, por suerte ambos estaban bien, bueno… no del todo, su padre tenía varios rasguñones, pero nada que no se pudiera curar rápidamente. Luego de encontrarlos, se disculpó con sus padres pero tenía que ir a ver a Sophie.

—Te acompaño — Se ofreció su madre. Anne asintió, les serviría de gran ayuda si necesitaban algo.

Ambas mujeres subieron por las escaleras algo aceleradas, Anne estaba totalmente preocupada por su amiga, esperaba que ya estuviera despierta y que Remus la hubiera ayudado. Al llegar al segundo piso había un montón de habitaciones, pero una de ellas tenía la puerta abierta así que supuso que ahí debían estar.

Al llegar había un horrible silencio que perturbó a Anne y a su madre que entraron lentamente a la habitación, y justo como pensaba ahí estaban, los cinco chicos estaban en silencio mirando como Sophie "dormía". Anne se la quedó mirando y luego a su madre, la señora Eastwood se acercó hacia la cama en donde reposaba Sophie y la examinó, por suerte su madre estaba ahí para dar algún tipo de diagnostico, había ejercido como medimaga por dos años, luego la tuvo y se quedó en casa para cuidarla.

Los seis chicos estaban expectantes a lo que hacía la madre de Anne, todos muy nerviosos por lo que pudiera decir. Luego de unos minutos la madre de Anne miró a los chicos con una media sonrisa.

— Verán — hizo una pausa — Sophie… está _bien_. —Los seis chicos sonrieron — A lo que me refiero con eso es que sus signos vitales se encuentran estables, pero está en un profundo sueño del cual… tal vez pase mucho para que vuelva a despertar.

Las sonrisas se desvanecieron de las caras de los muchachos y Lily y Anne empezaron a llorar silenciosamente mientras que James y Sirius confortaban a cada una. Remus, estaba peor que las dos chicas. Habían tomado las manos de Sophie y empezó a llorar sin hacer ningún ruido, las lágrimas caían y él simplemente la miraba.

— Tenemos que llevarla a San Mungo. No se preocupen, yo me encargaré de eso, me gustaría que ustedes les avisaran a sus padres. — Sirius, James, Annelisse y Lily asintieron pesadamente, pero Remus ni se movió del lugar. La madre de Anne miró a Remus significativamente — Hay que llevarla a San Mungo Remus — Le avisó la señora Eastwood, el muchacho ni se movía del lugar. Aquella imagen era totalmente triste, Remus no quería separarse de su novia ni un solo segundo. Luego de eso la señora suspiró tristemente — Te daré algunos minutos Remus. — Después de eso cerró la puerta tras ella.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

**Bueno, me demoré bastante, pero con los estudios y los examenes finales no podía concentrarme en escribir este fic, a parte que como que la inspiración con esta historia se me fue, aunque espero que llegue luego. Y bueno... hoy pasa algo más... A parte de la Navidad hoy el fic cumple dos añitos!! si... hace dos años que empecé a escribir esta historia, en fin...**

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Y UN PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO :)  
**

**Y gracias a todos por sus reviews!!**

**Lady Mab.  
**


End file.
